Gamma Di Furia
by Plume85
Summary: Parfois je me demande, si Xanxus était resté, ma vie aurait changé ? Je suis Luciana, la petite soeur du Boss de la Varia, mais plus celle de Dino en ce moment. Adoptée par lui à l'âge de sept ans, que voulez-vous. Et mêlée à la Mafia depuis deux ans. Enfin, être avec Dino veut dire Mafia School et un démon comme tuteur. Accessoirement être envoyée au Japon aussi. / Léger SqualoxOC
1. Meet Luciana

**Voici une nouvelle fiction sur le manga Reborn! qui est la propriété d'Akira Amano. Pour le moment, seule Luciana m'appartient, d'autres OC peuvent apparaître plus tard dans l'histoire. C'est possible que certain personnages soient OOC.**

**Mais quand même, _ENJOY !_**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Je m'appelle Luciana, et j'ai deux ans. En ce moment, je serre très fort la main de mon frère, car un vieux monsieur que je connais pas nous regarde. Je lève mes yeux vers mon frère. Ses yeux rouges, comme les miens, regardent l'homme. Il lâche ma main et je me mets à applaudir en le voyant refaire ses jolies lumières. Une fois qu'il a finit, il reprend ma main et le monsieur lui donne son écharpe, en lui disant que c'est son fils. Je comprends pas pourquoi il dit ça. Maman lâche Fratello et me tire en arrière quand le monsieur prend la main de mon frère.

-Fratello !

Il regarde l'homme, qui hoche la tête et s'avance vers moi. Il me sourit tout en passant son collier avec un pendentif en _X_ autour de mon cou. Sa main se retrouve dans mes cheveux.

-On se reverra un jour Ann', je te le promets.

-Promit ? Demandai-je en tendant mon petit doigt.

-Promit.

Il croise son petit doigt avec le mien et bouge sa main dans mes cheveux pour me décoiffer. Mon frère fait toujours ça pour m'embêter, mais ça me dérange pas vraiment. Mais je me mets à pleurer quand mon frère repart vers le monsieur. J'essaie de le rejoindre mais maman m'en empêche.

-Luciana, reste là ! M'ordonna ma mère en me soulevant.

-Xanxus !

Xanxus ne se retourne pas vers moi, alors qu'il a toujours l'habitude de venir quand je pleure. Pourquoi il ne vient pas ?

* * *

**кровь**

* * *

Maman m'a dit de rester dans le salon pendant qu'elle parlait avec quelqu'un. Mais le monsieur avec qui elle parle me fait peur avec ses yeux rouges. Ceux de Fratello me rassuraient toujours, alors que les siens me font peur. Je veux que Fratello viennent pour me dire que je suis une trouillarde d'avoir peur de ça, mais maman dit qu'il ne viendra pas. Alors je joue avec le collier qu'il m'a donné à la place. Je tourne ma tête quand la porte s'ouvre. Maman tient des billets, beaucoup même, dans sa main et ne me regarde pas. L'homme s'avance vers moi s'agenouille devant moi. Il me fait vraiment peur.

-Maman, le monsieur me fait peur, avouai-je en courant vers ma mère.

-Tu parles bien pour une petite de deux ans, me dit l'homme en se relevant pour se rapprocher de moi.

-Fratello disait toujours que j'étais très intelligente pour mon âge.

L'homme sourit et je me cache derrière les jambes de maman, mais elle me prend dans ses bras avant et me donne au monsieur. Je regarde maman et voit qu'elle tremble.

-Luciana, tu vas aller avec le monsieur.

-Mais je veux pas maman, sanglotai-je en essayant de retourner par terre, mais le monsieur serra ses bras autour de mon ventre, me coupant la respiration.

-Fais ce que je dis ! Cria t-elle en retournant dans la cuisine.

Je renifle en continuant de pleurer, mais le monsieur n'a pas l'air d'aimer car il me donne une claque. Ma joue me fait mal mais j'arrête de pleurer.

* * *

**кровь**

* * *

Je suis partie avec le monsieur il y a trois ans. Je crois. Je regarde le pendentif autour de mon cou et le serre dans ma main. Je ne sais pas où je l'ai eu, mais je refuse de m'en séparer. Le monsieur dit que c'est normal que je ne me souvienne pas beaucoup de ma vie avant parce que je grandis, et que mes souvenirs s'en vont. Je regarde les enfants autour de moi et m'arrête sur un garçon aux cheveux bleus. Il a un patch sur l'un de ses yeux. Pourtant, il a de jolis yeux bleus. Mais il est tout le temps tout seul. Une fois, je me souviens qu'il saignait beaucoup alors j'étais allée l'aider. Il m'avait regardé sans rien dire pendant que j'essayais d'arrêter ses saignements avec mon haut.

Le monsieur qui m'a emmené dans cette endroit arrive dans la pièce où on est, et me prend par la main. Je veux pas aller avec lui. A chaque fois, il m'attache à une table et me plante plein de seringues. Il dit que c'est pour des tests. Mais à chaque fois ça me fait mal, je pleure et je crie. Alors il me frappe et me dit de me taire. Quand il a finit de faire ses tests, il prend un scalpel et me coupe le ventre ou le dos profondément. Ça me fait mal, mais il dit qu'il continuera jusqu'à ce que ça ne me fasse plus mal.

-Luci, salut.

-Salut Romain.

Romain, c'est celui qui subit les mêmes tests que moi. Il m'a dit qu'il était français et qu'il était là depuis cinq ans. Il est aussi plus vieux que moi de trois ans. Il m'appelle Luci parce qu'il trouve que Luciana c'est trop long.

Les tests d'aujourd'hui l'ont beaucoup fatigués je pense. Ses yeux bleus sont fatigués, et ses cheveux noirs beaucoup plus en bataille que d'habitude. Une femme l'emmène ailleurs et on me mets sur la table. Avant, je me débattais, mais il me frappait alors maintenant je me laisse faire. Il m'attache à la table et commence ses tests. J'essaie de pas pleurer pendant les heures que durent les tests. Quand je m'assis sur la table, le monsieur a l'air très content. Il me coupe le ventre, mais je ne sens rien à par mon sang couler. Pourquoi ça ne me fait pas mal ?

-Enfin ! La première étape est terminée !

Je penche ma tête sur le côté quand il me rattache. Mais pourtant il a finit ses tests aujourd'hui, non ? Il me mets un masque sur la bouche et le nez. Tiens, mes yeux se ferment tout seuls. Je me sens fatigué d'un coup.

J'ouvre mes yeux et m'assois en enlevant le masque. Je retire toutes les perfusions de mes bras et tourne ma tête vers un homme qui me regardait. Je ne l'aime pas. Lui aussi il veut me faire du mal. Pourquoi il regarde ma main comme ça ? Je la regarde et comprends pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'elle chauffait. Elle brille beaucoup, on dirait une flamme. Cette lumière me rappelle quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je regarde nouveau l'homme. Il est comme les autres, il veut me blesser ! J'ai rien fait ! J'ai envie qu'il ait mal comme j'ai mal tout les jours. Je tends ma main avec la flamme vers lui et elle part toute seule. La flamme le touche, puis il disparaît. Je me demande pourquoi. Je me lève mais tombe tout de suite. J'arrive pas à me relever.

-Kufufu~, on dirait que nous avons une autre survivante.

Je lève la tête pour voir le garçon aux cheveux bleus devant moi. Il n'a plus son patch, ce qui laisse voir un œil rouge avec des signes bizarres dedans.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Luciana, répondis-je en essayant de me lever.

Je retombe lamentablement à terre. Le garçon me regarde et me prends sur son dos. Je remarque qu'il est couvert de sang.

-Je m'appelle Rokudo Mukuro.

* * *

**кровь**

* * *

Je suis avec Mukuro depuis quatre mois. On vit dans la rue, et on vole ce qu'on peut aux marchands pour manger. Mais depuis peu, Mukuro est bizarre. Je me suis attachée à lui, c'est mon seul ami maintenant. Alors je m'inquiète. Mukuro m'a aussi appris à faire des tours magie ! Je dois avouer qu'il fait beaucoup de magie, et qu'à chaque fois je souris devant la prairie qu'il fait apparaître. Enfin, grâce à Mukuro, je peux faire un autre moi et changer quelques trucs dans mon apparence, comme cacher les grosses cicatrices qu'il y a sur mon corps. Je ne peux pas le faire pendant longtemps, mais il dit que je me débrouille bien.

-Mukuro, où on va ? Demandai-je en suivant mon ami.

-Moi je vais aller quelque part, toi je ne sais pas.

-Hein ?

-_Arrivederci_, on se reverra un jour Ana.

Il pose sa main sur mon front et mes yeux se ferment immédiatement. Pourquoi lui aussi me quitte maintenant ?

Quand je me réveille, mon premier réflexe c'est de regarder autour de moi. C'est une rue que je ne reconnais pas.

-Mukuro ? Appelai-je d'une petite voix.

Le bruit des passants est ma seule réponse. Personne ne fait attention à moi. Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine, les entoure de mes bras et cache mon visage. Tout ça, c'est la faute de cet homme aux yeux rouges. C'est de sa faute si je suis toute seule maintenant. Quelque chose de chaud roule le long de ma joue. Je ne mets pas longtemps à comprendre que je pleure. Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait exactement ? Instinctivement, je serre mon pendentif dans ma main. Est-ce que j'ai une maman ? Ou un papa ? Et pourquoi Mukuro est parti en me laissant toute seule ?

* * *

**кровь**

* * *

Je suis pas restée longtemps toute seule. Une dame est apparue un jour devant moi et m'a donné du pain, en me disant qu'elle m'emmenait. J'ai accepté, mais je crois que je regrette aujourd'hui. Ça doit faire six mois que je suis dans cet orphelinat, un médecin est venu une fois et m'a dit que je devais avoir six ans. Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de quel jour je suis née.

En attendant, je n'ai plus froid et je mange normalement. Mais tout le monde m'insulte, me traite de monstre et je suis tout le temps seule. Pourquoi ? La flamme que j'ai fait quand j'ai rencontré Mukuro, je l'ai refait, devant les autres enfants et quelques adultes. Depuis, ils me traitent de monstre, ou ils m'ignorent. Il y a pas longtemps, un monsieur est venu, un prêtre je crois. Les adultes ont parlé d'un exorcisme, mais quand le prêtre a vu ma flamme, il est partit très vite.

-Monstre !

-Tu mérite pas de vivre !

Je me lève et pars sans les regarder. Leurs mots font mal, et c'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qui me fait mal. Depuis que je suis partie avec Mukuro, je tombe, je saigne, je me cogne, peu importe, je ne ressens rien. Mes yeux se lèvent vers le ciel. Depuis quand il fait nuit ? Il fait froid en plus, je n'ai pas prit le manteau que Clorinda m'a offert. Je ne sais même pas où je suis. Je frissonne, je ne sens plus les pavés contre mes pieds, ni mes doigts. On est en hiver je crois, ça expliquerait les flocons de neige qui commencent à tomber. Je frissonne encore et mes poils se hérissent.

-Attention !

Je me tourne juste à temps pour voir un garçon blond, plus âgé que moi de quelques années me tomber dessus. Comme d'habitude, je ne ressens aucune douleur, alors que j'ai l'impression qu'un liquide chaud coule dans mes cheveux. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes, j'ai sommeil. Avant de m'endormir complètement, j'ai le temps de voir le visage inquiet du garçon au-dessus de moi. Je crois qu'il m'appelle, mais le seul mot que j'entends, c'est le prénom de celui qui est avec le garçon. Romario je crois.

**C'est ce jour-là que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Dino, héritier de la famille Chiavarone.**

* * *

****_кровь_****

* * *

**Heyyy ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis en reviews et à suivre la fiction, je mords pas !**

**Ciao~ !**


	2. Meet Dino

**Plume85: Second chapitre de cette fiction ! Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, tout comme le manga _Reborn!_. Seuls les OC m'appartiennent, même si j'aurais adoré voir Xanxus avoir une petite sœur dans le manga.**

**Luciana: Hey, parle de la review de JuriiGothic me concernant !**

**Plume85: Hum ?**

**Luciana: Elle veut m'adopter, ce qui est normal parce que je suis juste trop mignonne mais bon et-**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !**

**Luciana: M'ignore pas ! **

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Je crois pas avoir vu un jour une chambre aussi grande. A l'orphelinat, on dort dans un dortoir, filles et garçons mélangés. Les matelas ne sont pas confortables, j'entends souvent les autres dires qu'ils ont mal au dos. Ici, le matelas du lit est moelleux. Contrairement à mon lit, les couverture me donne chaud, je n'ai pas besoin de me rouler en boule pour trouver un peu de chaleur.

-Boss, elle est réveillée, fit une voix à côté de moi.

Je tourne ma tête pour voir un homme, brun avec des lunettes et une moustache secouer un garçon blond, qui dort dans une position bizarre dans un fauteuil. Je m'assois et regarde le garçon se réveiller complètement en baillant. Il me remarque et s'arrête aussitôt. J'aurais pu croire qu'il était figé si ses yeux marrons ne s'arrêtaient pas de cligner. Je cligne des yeux et le blond se retrouve à côté de moi, en train de s'excuser, ou je ne sais quoi.

-Qu-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-J'ai glissé et suis tombé sur toi. Tu t'ai cogné la tête et a commencé à saigner en plus de faire de l'hypothermie, alors on t'a amené chez nous.

-Chez...toi ? Demandai-je en basculant ma tête sur le côté.

-Oui, le temps que Romario te soigne et que ton corps se réchauffe. Je suis Dino au fait !

-Luciana, murmurai-je en regardant la main qu'il me tendait.

-En principe, quand on se présente, on se sert la main, comme ça, m'apprit-il en prenant ma main pour la secouer énergiquement.

-D'accord, comme ça ? Lui demandai-je en secouant encore plus énergiquement sa main.

-Moins d'entrain, tu pourrais arracher la main de l'autre autrement ! Rigola Dino, et je remarquai Romario esquisser un sourire derrière.

-Dis petite, ils sont où tes parents ?

-Je sais pas, répondis-je au monsieur en le regardant.

-Tu sais pas ? Répéta Dino en écarquillant les yeux.

-Je les connais pas, avouai-je en regardant mes mains serrer la couette qui me recouvre.

-Où est-ce qu'on doit te ramener alors ? Se renseigna Romario en s'agenouillant à côté de Dino.

C'est la première fois qu'un adulte me parler aussi gentiment. Je regarde le visage de Romario, qui ne montre pas de dégoût ou de méchanceté en me voyant, puis Dino, qui ne sourit plus et semble même inquiet en attendant ma réponse.

-Orphelinat.

-Très bien, nous allons te ramener alors.

-Maintenant ? S'alarma Dino en regardant l'adulte. Je veux dire, elle peut rester encore un peu dans ma chambre, ça me dérange pas !

-Boss, on ne peut pas la garder, ils doivent se demander où elle est.

Je baisse la tête. Ils ne se le demandent pas, ils ne m'aiment pas. Sauf Clorinda peut-être. C'est la seule qui est gentille avec moi. Elle m'a même dit que je ne devais pas voir ma flamme comme une malédiction, mais comme un don du Seigneur. Elle pense que je peux faire de belles choses avec.

J'agrippe la manche de Dino, qui était entrain d'essayer de convaincre Romario de me faire rester. Une fois que j'ai toute son attention, je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

-Si j'y retourne, tu viendras me voir ?

-Euh, je...

Il regarde Romario. Mon cœur se serre. Il va m'abandonner lui aussi.

-Je ferai tout pour !

Je le regarde, et je crois que le fait que j'ai les larmes aux yeux le fait paniquer. Je sais pas si il dit ça en le pensant, mais c'est la première fois que quelqu'une me dit ça, même si ce n'est que pour éviter de me blesser.

Quand on est sortis de la voiture, Dino m'a pris la main tout de suite, jusqu'à l'orphelinat. Je sais pas comment je dois me sentir, mais je crois que ça me fait plaisir. C'est la première fois que je sens la chaleur de quelqu'un d'autre. Même avec Mukuro, on ne se touchait pas vraiment, sauf quand il m'a prit sur son dos pour qu'on s'en aille. Mukuro...je me demande où il est. Peut-être qu'il a atterrit dans un orphelinat lui aussi.

-Que puis-je pour vous...bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait toi ?!

-Rien, soufflai-je en regardant les chaussures que Dino m'avait prêté.

-C'est ma faute, s'excusa Dino en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, un sourire gêné sur le visage.

-Hey, le monstre est revenu !

-Pas comme si elle nous avait manquée !

Je resserre la main de Dino en évitant de regardant les deux garçons qui passent devant moi. Je sens Dino qui serre ma main plus fort aussi, et une main sur ma tête. Sûrement Romario.

-Je suis désolé qu'elle vous ait causé des problèmes, s'excusa la femme, dont je ne me rappelais pas le nom en m'arrachant de Dino, serrant avec force ma main.

Comme si j'allais sentir quelque chose.

-Elle a peut-être trouvé que c'était une bonne occasion pour se faire inviter chez des gens de la haute-société.

-Est-ce que vous traitez tous les enfants ici de la même façon ? Demanda Dino avec un sourire innocent.

-Pardon ?! S'offusqua la femme. Sauf votre respect...

-Sauf votre respect, ces enfants ont besoin d'affection, et surtout de respect, la coupa Romario. C'est l'heure d'y aller Boss.

-Hey, Luciana, je reviendrai, promis ! Chuchota Dino en s'approchant de moi, son petit doigt levé.

Je le regarde, puis regarde son petit doigt. Avant que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, je croise mon petit doigt avec le sien, pour sceller sa promesse.

Dino est revenu. Souvent avec Romario, parfois avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il m'a offert des jouets, et ses vieux vêtements de quand il avait mon âge. Il m'a dit que c'était pas des vêtements de fille, mais que ça tenait plus chaud que ce que j'avais. Bizarrement, depuis que Dino vient, on me laisse tranquille. Cela dit, ils me regardent toujours, mais c'est avec jalousie maintenant.

-Hey, Ana !

Je lève mes yeux sur le visage souriant de Dino. Peu importe ce que je dis, ou ce que je fais, généralement mal quand ça concerne la politesse, il sourit et rigole. Rapidement, il me prend la main et m'emmène en rez-de-chaussé, dans le hall, qui sert d'accueil. Un homme en costume que j'ai jamais vu est à côté de Romario.

-Père, elle est là !

-Alors c'est elle la fameuse Luciana dont tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler, dit l'homme en s'accroupissant devant moi, le même sourire que Dino aux lèvres.

Par réflexe, je me suis cachée légèrement derrière Dino en regardant l'homme avec de grands yeux. C'est le papa de Dino ? Il a l'air gentil.

Adoption. Le père de Dino a voulu passer une après-midi avec moi et Dino pour apprendre à me connaître. Apparemment, Dino lui parle de moi comme sa petite sœur. Quand il a dit ça, je me suis sentie rougir. Je me demande si j'ai un frère ou une sœur, quelque part. Après tout, peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre partage mes cheveux noirs et mes yeux rouges/oranges. Pour le moment, j'écoute le père de Dino parler d'adoption avec la directrice de l'orphelinat. Elle me jette des regards apeurés de temps à autres. Les gens ici ont aussi peur de moi apparemment.

-On reviendra demain, et tu t'installera chez nous, m'apprit le père de Dino en posant une main sur ma tête.

-A demain ! S'exclama Dino en me souriant.

Je fis un petit sourire en regardant Dino, Romario et celui que je suis censé appeler « Père » à partir de demain partir.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je mets le peu de choses que j'ai dans un sac que l'orphelinat m'a donné quand ces deux garçons arrivent derrière moi. L'un d'eux me prends par les cheveux et me mets par terre pendant que l'autre se met sur moi pour commencer à me frapper. Je ne sens rien, ce qu'ils semblent remarquer car l'autre commence à me donner des coups de pieds dans les côtes. Même si je ne sens rien, ça m'énerve. Je m'en vais, alors pourquoi ils continuent ?

-Arrêtez...demandai-je à voix basse.

-Comme ça, on se fait adopter par des riches et on se la pète plus haut que son cul ? Railla l'un d'eux en me donnant un coup dans la lèvre. Tss, comment ils peuvent vouloir un monstre comme toi ?!

-Un monstre ? Un démon tu veux dire, tu as vu ses yeux ! Le rectifia son camarade.

-Arrêtez !

Ma flamme est réapparue. Sans réfléchir, je pose ma main enflammée sur la joue de celui qui me maintient au sol. Il hurle, et effrayé, l'autre s'en va, sûrement pour chercher de l'aide. Les rôles sont inversés, je suis sur lui et le maintient sur le sol pendant qu'il tente de me supplier d'arrêter.

-Pourquoi j'arrêterai ?! Crachai-je avec une haine et une hargne que j'ignorai avoir. Tu me traite de monstre depuis que je suis là, alors tu sais quoi...continuai-je d'une voix plus douce en m'approchant de lui, je vais te prouver à quel point je peux en devenir un. Pas un monstre, mais un démon, déchet.

Voir la peur dans ses yeux me procure un certain plaisir. Ma main enflammée se pose sur son visage, et j'attends sous ses cris. On me soulève brusquement et je me retrouve projetée contre le mur. Qui aurait cru qu'elles avaient autant de force ? Je regarde le garçon, qui gémit de douleur, ses mains à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il a peur de se toucher. Ses yeux ont peut-être fondus, qui sait ? Vu le nombre de personnes dans la pièce, je crois que l'autre a ramené tout l'orphelinat. Sans un regard pour eux, je me relève, prend mon sac et commence à partir. Tout le monde se pousse de mon passage, mais je sens leur regard dégoûtés, apeurés, haineux. Je me retrouve finalement devant Clorinda, qui est choquée.

-Je suis désolé, m'excusai-je en la regardant. Peut-être que je suis vraiment un monstre après tout, mais...merci pour tout, soufflai-je en baissant la tête, reprenant ma marche.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Je m'en veux. Dino doit me détester en ce moment, mais j'avais pas le choix. Enfin, j'en avais marre de me laisser faire, je me suis défendue. Après tout, je l'ai blessé comme lui me blessait tous les jours avec ses mots, non ? Je sais que faire du mal aux autres c'est mal, mais je ne ressens aucun regrets. Est-ce que ça fait de moi un monstre ? En attendant, ça doit faire deux semaines que je suis de nouveau à la rue, à voler ce que je peux aux marchands, comme avant. Comme avec Mukuro.

-Je vous en prie, s'il-vous-plaît !

-Tu ne m'as pas donné mon fric ! Tant que je l'aurais pas, tu vas souffrir !

-Non...pitié je...essaya l'homme avant de crier de douleur.

Je m'approche et, malgré les lumières vacillantes de la ruelle, je vois un homme tirer sur une forme par terre. Je m'approche encore un peu plus. Ah, la forme est en fait un homme en sang. La vue du sang ne me fait rien, même le fait que cet homme va très certainement mourir ne me fait rien. J'ai même envie qu'il se taise une bonne fois pour toute. J'ai l'impression que toutes les émotions négatives que j'ai depuis longtemps refont surface en même temps.

-Ferme-là, lâchai-je froidement en m'avançant.

-Gamine, pars de là sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de t'éliminer aussi, grogna celui qui était armé.

-Ai-Aide moi, me demanda, ou plutôt me supplia le blessé.

Je le regardai froidement et sans crier garde, j'avais de nouveau ma flamme et la lui lançai à travers la poitrine, faisant un trou bien net par la même occasion. Son visage est bloqué dans une grimace de douleur pathétique. Un sifflement admiratif vient à côté de moi. Je lève mes yeux vers celui qui est armé.

-Et bien gamine, je suis surpris sur ce coup-là ! T'as du potentiel.

-Potentiel ?

-Je pense que tu peux me rapporter beaucoup d'argent petite, fit l'homme en souriant vicieusement.

**Ce jour-là, j'ai rencontré Simon. A l'âge de six ans, peut-être presque sept, je suis devenue tueur, ou plutôt tueuse à gage...**

**...mais pas pour très longtemps.**

* * *

****_кровь_****

* * *

**Hellooooo~ J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions en reviews et à suivre la fiction...j'a l'impression d'être un youtuber en disant ça.**

**Breffff, peut-être que vous vous êtes demandé ce que voulais dire "**_кровь_". C'est le russe pour le mot "sang". Parce que, Luciana va en voir beaucoup, et j'ai choisi le russe parce que quelque chose d'important pour elle, enfin important...bref, a va se passer en Russie.****

****Et histoire de bien vous repérer, Luciana a huit ans de moins qu Xanxus et six de moins que Dino. Donc, comme l'action de ce chapitre se déroule en janvier/février, Luciana a six ans mais est dans sa septième année et Dino devrait bientôt fêter ses treize ans.****

****Merci pour votre visite !****

****Ciao~****


	3. Meet Belphegor

**Plume85: Troisième chapitre de cette fiction ! Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, tout comme le manga _Reborn!_. Seuls les OC m'appartiennent !**

**Luciana: En fait, JuriiGothic peut pas m'adopter, vu ce qui se passe dans le ch- (se fait bâillonner)**

**Plume85: Spoil et je te jure que tu vivras pas assez longtemps pour rencontrer Tsuna...**

**Luciana: D'ac...d'accord !**

**Plume85: C'est une bonne supposition qu'elle rencontre Reborn en Russie, mais non. Son histoire en Russie n'aura rien à voir avec ses rencontres avec les persos du manga.**

**Luciana: Merci de ta review ! Je vais essayer de m'échapper pour te voir en vrai !**

**Plume8: Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Une photo, un délai, un lieu. Je me suis habituée à cette vie d'assassins. Je vis maintenant avec pleins d'autres personnes, surtout des hommes, parfois des femmes ou même des adolescents. Je sais maintenant que Simon tient une sorte « d'agence » qui recrute des tueur à gage. On pourrait penser que tuer des gens pourrait traumatiser une gamine de six ans, mais pas moi. J'ai vu plus de morts que j'aurais dû quand on me faisait subir ces expériences.

Je serre mon pendentif dans ma main. Je le porte toujours, sans exceptions. Je tue des gens de sang-froid pour avoir un toit au-dessus ma tête. Ce n'est qu'un métier parmi d'autres après tout, non ? C'est ce que Simon m'a dit quand il m'a expliqué ce qu'il faisait, et ce que j'allais faire. Je me suis vite fait mon propre raisonnement. On tue des gens, si ils sont incapables de se défendre, ce ne sont rien d'autres que des déchets. Les déchets, on s'en débarrasse sans remords.

-Ce soir, il est mort, compris ?

Je prends la photo en hochant la tête. Vu sa tête, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un le regrettera. Je sors de l'hôtel, ce qui est en fait un hôtel abandonné qui nous sert de chez nous. Le froid du mois de mars me gèlerai jusqu'aux os si je n'avais pas le manteau que Dino m'avait donné lors de l'une de ses visites. Avec ma capuche sur la tête, je marche en regardant le sol vers ma prochaine victime, qui d'après Simon, est dans un appartement d'un quartier moyen de la ville.

D'après son regard, je pense qu'il est étonné de voir une gamine. Tient, je commence à parler différemment aussi. Peut-être que j'ai gagné en maturité après être devenue tueur à gage, qui sait ? Je crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de fillette de six ans qui parle comme moi. Ou du moins pense comme moi.

-Simon m'envoie.

-Il recrute des gamins maintenant ? Railla l'homme en en s'accroupissant devant moi.

Grave erreur. Ma main se retrouve sur son visage et ma flamme apparaît. A peine eut-il le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait que je fais éclater sa tête comme un ballon de baudruche avec ma flamme. Par chance, je n'ai ni sang, ni morceau de cervelle sur moi. Même mes mains sont propres du liquide rouge. Je sors de l'appartement comme si de rien n'était et commence à retourner à l'hôtel quand quelqu'un me percute. J'entends quelque chose de métallique tomber sur le sol pendant que je me relève. Un garçon blond, sûrement de mon âge, se frotte le nez. Il prend l'objet en métal, qui se trouve être un couronne, et la remet dans ses cheveux...Comment il fait pour voir quelque chose avec cette frange ?

-Paysan, tu me bloques le chemin.

-Le trottoir est à tout le monde il me semble, répliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tssss, pesta t-il en se relevant, un Prince comme moi n'a pas le temps pour ça.

-Et bien, excusez-moi, oh mon Prince, ironisai-je en faisant une révérence, je ne pensais pas qu'un Prince de votre rang se trouverait dans ce genre de quartier.

-Je...

-De toutes façons, qu'est-ce qu'un gamin fait ici, tout seul ? Si en plus tu es un vrai Prince, on devrait pas te chercher ?

-On doit avoir le même âge, débile. Et ça ne concerne que moi.

-Tu es perdu.

-Je ne suis pas...

-C'était pas une question, _débile_.

Il grogne et finit par me prendre la main pour m'emmener dans une ruelle.

-Je pense que t'es un peu jeune pour me violer, Petit Prince.

-Violer ? Répéta le blond.

-Tu comprendras en grandissant, soupirai-je en réalisant que je savais beaucoup plus de choses que je ne devrais. Bref, comment tu t'appelles ?

Depuis que j'ai commencé ce "métier", je suis aussi beaucoup plus direct et bien moins timide qu'à l'orphelinat ou bien avec Dino. Tuer des gens souvent doit m'avoir rendu comme ça. Je sais que si quelqu'un se moque de moi, je peux le tuer avec ma flamme. Je ne suis plus faible comme avant.

-Pourquoi je devrais dire mon nom à un paysan comme toi ?

-Parce que je peux t'aider à retrouver ton chemin ?

Il semble réfléchir quelques secondes puis croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Belphegor, grogna t-il en regardant ailleurs.

-Ben voilà, dis-je avec un soupire.

-Et toi ? Je me suis présenté, le paysan doit en faire de même !

-Luciana, répondis-je en le regardant et en triturant mon pendentif. Je m'appelle Luciana.

Il semble me regarder pendant quelques secondes puis tourne la tête sur le côté. On reste l'un en face de l'autre sans parler pendant quelques minutes, minutes qui doivent être en fait des heures car le soleil se couche déjà.

-T'es un vrai Prince ?

-Bien sûr que oui !

-Alors tes parents doivent s'inquiéter, non ? Demandai-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté.

-Comme si ils allaient s'inquiéter pour moi...souffla t-il en regardant ses pieds.

-Si t'es un Prince, t'es l'héritier, donc...

-Rasiel dit tout le temps que c'est lui l'héritier ! Protesta Belphego en relevant la tête vers moi.

-Rasiel ?

Il commence à me parler de lui, de sa vie. De comment son jumeau Rasiel a toute l'attention parce qu'il est né quelques minutes avant lui. De comment il a toute l'attention et que Belphegor se retrouve seul. D'un certain côté, j'ai l'impression de le comprendre. Même si moi ce n'était pas parce que j'avais un frère jumeau qui allait hériter du trône, mais un pouvoir qui effrayait les gens.

-Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose dans lequel tu surpasse Rasiel, non ? Demandai-je en essayant de paraître un minimum concernée.

Pas de réponses. Je soupire de nouveau et m'apprête à m'en aller quand sa voix m'arrête. Enfin, plutôt le rire qu'il vient de sortir.

-Je le hais, je les hais tous. Un jour, je les ferai disparaître, ~Ushishishi~.

-Ok, ce rire était flippant ! M'exclamai-je en me tournant vers lui. Mais du genre, très flippant !

-Un paysan ne devrait pas dire ce genre de choses à un Prince, susurra t-il en s'approchant.

-Pas que j'ai peur de toi, mais reste loin, lui dis-je en présentant ma flamme.

Il s'arrête et la regarde. Je crois bien qu'il est complètement absorbé par elle. Heureusement pour moi, ça a réussi à le faire taire. Il se met à sourire de toutes ses dents. En général, quand un gamin sourit, on trouve ça mignon. Mais lui, vu son sourire, je dirai plutôt que ça relève d'un sourire sadique. Et moi qui pensais ne pas être une enfant normal, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un du même niveau que moi.

-Je veux pas rentrer, se plaignit-il en retrouvant un comportement normal.

-Écoute, j'ai autre chose à faire que de rester avec toi, soupirai-je en commençant à partir.

Il ne semble pas vouloir bouger. Je soupire encore une fois et lui tends ma main.

-Si tu veux, reviens ici demain, je serais là.

-Pourquoi je voudrais te revoir, paysan ? Bougonna le Prince en croisant les bras.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, t'as l'air plutôt seul chez toi, et...

Je repense aux insultes que je recevais à l'orphelinat. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis de mon âge. Peut-être que Belphegor peut le devenir ?

-D'accord, souffla t-il en commençant à partir, mais en recommençant à sourire. Demain à la même heure alors !

Je le regarde les yeux grands ouverts. Son sourire...c'est un sourire satisfait ? Est-ce qu'il vient juste de me piéger ? Vu qu'il part comme si il connaissait le chemin, je pense que la réponse est oui.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

En allant au même endroit qu'hier pour mon rendez-vous avec Belphegor, j'ai vu quelqu'un que je connaissais. L'une de ces femmes de l'orphelinat. Comme je savais que si elle me voyait, j'allais attirer l'attention parce qu'elle allait crier, ou quelque chose comme ça, j'ai changé mon apparence. Je remercie Mukuro de m'avoir appris ce tour de magie. Maintenant, j'ai de longs cheveux blonds avec des anglaises et des yeux bleus rieurs. Ça doit être pour ça d'ailleurs que Belphegor me regarde bizarrement. Enfin je suppose, je vois toujours pas ses yeux.

-Un paysan comme toi ne mérite pas le privilège d'être avec un Prince comme moi.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Demandai-je en sachant déjà la réponse.

J'arrête mon tour de magie et redeviens la Luciana aux cheveux noirs raides et aux yeux rouges orangés. Après quelques secondes où il ne bouge pas d'un poil, il recommence à sourire. Au bout d'un moment, il ne fait plus si peur que ça.

-C'est décidé, tu es ma Princesse.

-Hein ?

-Un Prince doit avoir une Princesse qui est impressionnante, et tu es impressionnante.

-Ah oui ? Fis-je en haussant les sourcils. Tu veux dire que t'as pas peur de moi ?

-Un Prince n'a pas peur, et puis pourquoi j'aurais peur ? M'interrogea t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il a pas peur de moi...C'est la première fois que quelqu'un de mon âge n'a pas peur de moi...J'ai l'impression de perdre toute l'assurance que j'ai gagné ces derniers temps.

-Bel, je peux vraiment être ta Princesse ? Lui demandai-je en regardant mes pieds.

-~Ushishishi~ Comme si j'allais te laisser le choix.

Prise d'une soudaine pulsion, je me jette dans ses bras. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'accepte en sachant ce que je sais faire, et qu'il ne veut pas m'utiliser pour ça. Belphegor ne me repousse pas, il me rend même mon étreinte. J'ai l'impression que ça ne lui arrive pas souvent ce genre de rapport physique. Un point commun en plus.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Depuis une semaine, je vois Belphegor tout les jours au même endroit à la même heure. Voir quelqu'un de mon âge me donne l'impression d'être une enfant normale. Donc en ce moment, je suis assise à par terre entrain d'attendre Bel. Je me relève quand j'entends des bruits de pas. Je vois rapidement des cheveux blonds. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me gêne. Son sourire a quelque chose de différent j'ai l'impression.

-Bel, ça va ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, t'as l'air...différent.

-~Ushesheshe~ Vraiment ?

Son rire n'est pas le même. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Princesse, je suis là...fit le nouvel arrivant qui se tut en voyant son sosie.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bel a un jumeau. Donc celui qui vient d'arriver est Belphegor...en face de moi, ça doit être Rasiel.

-Jill, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Je suis venu pour me renseigner. Je trouvais ça bizarre que tu partes tout le temps à la même heure.

-Tsss, pesta Bel en se mettant juste devant moi. Rentre et laisse-nous !

-Moi aussi je veux jouer avec la Princesse, se plaignit-il en avançant.

-Je veux pas moi, je préfère Belphegor, dis-je en enlaçant le concerné.

Il n'avait pas l'air de s'attendre à cette réponse car il se tendit d'un coup. Après quelques secondes, il grogne puis s'en va.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu l'aimes pas, chuchotai-je en le regardant partir.

-Tu me préfère vraiment ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-~Ushishishi~Pour rien.

-Je préfère même ton rire que le sien.

Je le lâche et il se tourne vers moi pour me donner une super vue de son sourire gigantesque. Sauf que son sourire s'abaisse rapidement.

-Belphegor ? L'appelai-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté.

-Je...vais rentrer chez moi. Le voyage de mes parents est terminé, alors je pars ce soir.

-Quoi ?

Je vais encore me retrouver seule. Les tueurs à gage avec qui je vis ne comptent pas. Je sens quelque chose se poser sur ma tête et y mets ma main quand je vois que la couronne de Belphegor a disparu.

-Une Princesse doit avoir une couronne, m'apprit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Merci, le remerciai-je à mi-voix.

Il commence à partir, mais ma voix l'arrête à mi-chemin.

-Un jour, tu pourras démonter ce Rasiel pour moi ? Je le connais depuis quelques minutes et je peux pas le voir !

-~Ushishi~ Avec plaisir.

Et il s'en va. Me voilà de nouveau seule.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Même si j'ai passé qu'une semaine avec Belphegor, depuis qu'il est parti je me sens seule. Plus qu'avant. Peut-être parce que je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir un ami maintenant. Bref, je viens de tuer ma cible du jour, j'ai plus qu'à rentrer à l'hôtel. Je lève mes yeux vers le ciel nuageux. Il va sûrement pleuvoir. Je mets ma capuche sur ma tête et fourre mes mains dans mes poches. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'adoucit petit à petit.

-Attention !

J'ai un étrange sentiment de déjà vu. Je me tourne lentement avec un regard blasé. Bizarrement, le blond aux yeux marrons qui tombe sur moi ne me surprend absolument pas. J'espère juste que ça va pas me faire saigner comme l'autre fois. Le blond se relève et ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand en voyant mon visage.

-Lu-Lu...

-Dino, pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on se voit par hasard tu finis par me tomber dessus ? Le coupai-je en soupirant.

Il ne relève pas et me prend dans ses bras à la place. J'ai même l'impression de l'entendre sangloter. Même si j'ai déjà fait des câlins à Belphegor, je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait une chaleur dans la poitrine en voyant Dino pleurer silencieusement en me retrouvant. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'on ressent quand on se rend compte que quelqu'un est inquiet pour soi ?

**Ce jour la, après avoir vu mon nouvel et seul ami repartir, j'ai trouvé une famille, et suis devenue officiellement la petite sœur de Dino.**

* * *

****_кровь_****

* * *

****J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laissez vos avis, en fait s'il-vous-plaît, laisse vos avis ! Je m'excuse si j'ai fait Belphegor et Rasiel OOC, mais pour Belphegor n'est pas encore tel qu'on le connait. Et je m'excuse aussi si Luciana est beaucoup plus "mature" d'un coup et si sa façon de parler a beaucoup changé par rapport au chapitre d'avant.****

****Merci pour votre visite !****

****Ciao~****


	4. Meet Superbi

**Plume85: Heyyyyyy ! Chapitre 4 ! Les persos m'appartiennent pas, mais à Akira Amano. Les OCs m'appartiennent par contre. Je m'excuse d'avance si les persos sont OOC...**

**Luciana: T'as intérêt à t'excuser ouais !**

**Plume85: Hey!**

**Luciana: Hum ?**

**Plume85: Ta gueule.**

**Luciana: Je ne vais pas chialer comme Lambo. Et je parle comme je veux déchet d'auteur !**

**Plume85: Oh ? Déchet ?**

**Luciana: C'est ç...me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai rien dis ! Je retire, je retire !**

**Plume85: Bien...quelque chose pour JuriiGothic et sa review ?**

**Luciana: Ouais. T'as une double personnalité ? Parce que ta dernière review était assez floue.**

**Plume85: Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de nier quand je te dis qu'on t'a vu prendre de la nourriture la nuit.

Je fais la moue devant le regard moqueur de mon grand frère. Bizarrement, je me suis vite fait à l'idée que Dino était mon grand frère maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas du vol comme t'as l'air de le penser.

-T'as pas des devoirs à faire ? Demandai-je en voulant le faire taire.

Il devient pâle et s'enfuit en courant pour aller dans sa chambre. Cela dit, je ferme mes yeux quand je l'entends tomber. Il est tellement maladroit.

-Princesse, vous vous êtes préparée pour votre test d'entrée à _Mafia School _?

-Oui, mais ce que tu m'as donné c'était facile à comprendre.

-Ah oui ? Rigola Romario en prenant les devoirs posés sur mon bureau pour les regarder. Je ne pense pas que...Princesse, vous avez triché ?

-Non, répondis-je en secouant la tête. Il m'a suffit de lire les explications, c'est tout.

-Mais, vous avez même fait les exercices qui étaient censés être un niveau au-dessus !

-Ah bon ? Demandai-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté.

Il me sourit et s'en va en me demandant de rester sagement dans ma chambre. Je suis officiellement la petite sœur de Dino depuis un mois maintenant. La chambre que j'occupe est très grande. Il y a un lit double au centre, collé au mur de façon à ce que ce soit la première chose qu'on voit quand on entre. Il y a un bureau à sa droite, collé au mur aussi et une armoire en face. J'ai même mon petit coin salon à côté de la porte qui mène à ma salle de bain. Ça me fait bizarre d'avoir une chambre aussi grande rien que pour moi. Je veux dire, comparée à toutes mes affaires qui rentraient dans un sac à dos quand je suis arrivée, la pièce est...enfin bref. Je vais sur mon lit et ouvre le tiroir de ma table de chevet pour regarder la couronne que Belphegor m'a donné. Je me demande comment il va. Je sursaute malgré moi quand la porte de ma chambre se rouvre sur Romario. Un mois que je vis ici, j'ai tendance à baisser ma garde plus souvent.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Quelqu'un va venir demain pour vous faire passer un test.

-Un test ? Si je réussis pas ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, me rassura Romario. C'est le genre de test auquel on ne peut pas échouer.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

En fait, le test était un test pour déterminer mon Q.I. Et d'après le résultat, qui est de 158, je suis une surdouée. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurai dû prendre une photo de la tête de Dino. Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve dans une classe de la même école que mon frère, deux niveau au-dessus de ce qui était prévu. J'ai rapidement appris que si c'était appelé _Mafia School_, c'était pour une raison. J'ai été adoptée par la famille Chiavarone, une famille mafieuse avec d'énormes problèmes financiers que mon nouveau père essaie de réparer. D'après ce que j'ai compris quand les adultes en parlent en oubliant ma présence, c'est de pire en pire. Donc après avoir été une tueuse à gage pendant quelques semaines, je me suis retrouvée adoptée par une famille mafieuse. Je crois que c'est un signe pour mon futur.

J'ai aussi appris quelque chose sur mon cher grand frère. Il est nul en cours et se fait appeler Dinul, ou Dino la demi-portion. Alors quand je me suis présentée en disant que je venais de la famille Chiavarone, ils ont tout de suite fait le lien. Mes camarades de classe ne sont pas si bêtes qu'ils en ont l'air.

-Dino ? L'appelai-je en entrant dans sa chambre sans frapper.

-Hum ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ana ? Tu t'es encore perdue ?

-Non ! Répliquai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Si on est dans une famille mafieuse, et que tu es le futur Boss, ça fait de moi une Chiavarone aussi ?

-NON ! Surtout pas ! Me répondit Dino en courant vers moi pour se mettre à ma hauteur, les mains sur mes épaules. Tu ne feras pas partie de la mafia !

-Mais je vais dans une école pour...

-J'ai dis non !

Je le regarde, il me regarde. Il a vraiment pas envie de me voir dans la mafia. Pourtant, c'est peut-être le seul truc que je peux faire. Franchement, je ne me vois pas diplômé d'une école pour mafieux pour ensuite faire policier ou docteur.

-Tu sais que ça risque trèèès bien d'arriver quand même ?

-Je veux pas l'entendre !

Je soupire en le voyant se boucher les oreilles et tourner la tête très vite. Il est dans le déni. Je m'apprête à sortir discrètement de sa chambre pendant qu'il murmure encore des « Non » et « Ma petite sœur ne va pas faire partie de la Mafia » mais je m'arrête la main sur la poignée.

-Dis Dino ?

-Quoi ? Me demanda t-il en « retrouvant » ses esprits.

-Je peux apprendre à faire du piano ?

-Piano ? Si tu veux, accepta t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Tu demanderas à Père pour moi ? Bisous !

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et je suis presque sûre d'avoir entendu un corps contre celle-ci. Maaaa, pas grave, Dino a la tête dur après toutes les chutes qu'il fait.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Tu ne sais pas quand est ton anniversaire ?

-C'est ça.

-Mais comment c'est possible ?!

-Ben, tu sais, le seul souvenir que j'ai de ma vie avant l'orphelinat, c'est mon prénom.

Je sais, c'est pas bien de mentir, je me rappelle très bien toutes les expériences. Mais je ne me souviens vraiment pas de mon anniversaire. Dans les laboratoires, personnes ne s'en souciait. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle que je me souvienne de mon prénom en plus de mon numéro de sujet. PI.02. Je sais que le 02, c'est parce que j'étais le deuxième sujet après Romain, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'est le PI. Romain...je ne sais même pas si il est toujours en vie. Comme Mukuro. Ça doit faire plus d'un an maintenant qu'il m'a laissé.

-Je suppose qu'on va devoir trouver une date alors...fis pensivement mon frère en croisant les bras.

-C'est à dire ? Demandai-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté.

Vieille habitude qui ne veut pas partir.

-On a qu'à dire que ton anniversaire maintenant, c'est le jour où tu es officiellement devenue ma petite sœur.

-Ce qui fait...dis-je en appuyant mon regard sur lui.

-Le 29 mars. Comme la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, tu m'as dit que tu avais six ans, on va dire que tu as sept ans depuis le mois dernier.

-Ça marche pour moi.

Il y a une chance sur 365 que ce soit la bonne date, mais c'est mieux que rien. Après tout, qui n'a pas d'anniversaire ?

-Tant que j'y pense, c'est quoi ce collier que tu portes tout le temps ?

-Hum ? Je sais pas trop, je sais juste que je l'ai depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne. Un souvenir de mes parents biologiques peut-être.

Il me regarde, les sourcils légèrement froncés et les lèvres pincées. J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

-Tu es trop mature pour ton âge.

-Tu trouves ?

-Tu connais beaucoup de choses pour ton âge, c'est pas normal.

-C'est pas parce que je sais ce qu'est la sodomie que...

-Ne parles pas de ce genre de trucs pendant les dix prochaines années Luciana ! Me coupa t-il en plaquant sa main contre ma bouche, complètement paniqué.

Je le regarde quelques instants en lui demandant silencieusement d'enlever sa main mais vu qu'il a l'air de croire que je vais sortir d'autres trucs du genre, je lui lèche la main. Son expression choquée puis dégoûtée vaut de l'or.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Je pense qu'échapper à ma gouvernante attitrée qui ne peut pas me voir n'inclut pas de monter sur le toit du manoir. Mais bon, tant pis.

-Merci d'être venu, autant finir cet exposé le plus vite possible, fit la voix de mon frère d'en bas.

Je penche un peu ma tête pour voir Dino marcher à côté d'un garçon de son âge, cheveux blancs et yeux gris à l'air impatient. Et pas spécialement aimable.

-VOII Chiavarone, t'as intérêt à pas faire le con !

-Mais je le fais pas exprès Squalo ! Se défendit tout de suite Dino.

Bruyant en plus. Dino a le chic pour tomber sur le bon type de personnes dit donc. Je les observe encore puis Dino part à l'intérieur, laissant « Squalo » tout seul. Je me lève et tente de retourner à l'intérieur. Sauf que, la maladresse de Dino doit être contagieuse, même si on est pas liés par le sang car je glisse. Bon, qu'est-ce qui peut arriver de mal si on tombe de plus d'une dizaine de mètres de haut ? Ah oui, je peux mourir.

-AAAHHHHH !

Squalo lève la tête et me voit tomber droit sur lui. Il ne doit pas tilter tout de suite car ses yeux s'écarquillent au fur et à mesure que j'approche. Au final, nos fronts se cognent violemment et je finis allongée sur lui, complètement sonnée. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit pas mieux que moi. Je ne sens aucune douleur, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être son cas vu qu'il gémit.

-Luciana, Squalo, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?! Cria Dino en courant vers nous.

-Je suis tombée sur lui, répondis-je en me relevant.

Je cligne des yeux rapidement pour retrouver mes esprits.

-Tu es tombée d'où ?!

-Ben...

-Vooiiii, fit faiblement le garçon au cheveux blancs, pourquoi un gamine est tombée du toit ?

Dino regarde Squalo quelques secondes puis tourne sa tête vers moi, les yeux écarquillés.

-LE TOIT ?! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAISAIS SUR LE TOIT ?!

-J'essayais d'échapper à l'autre peau de vache ! Me défendis-je en agitant mes mains devant moi. J'ai jamais voulu tomber sur lui !

-Je t'ai déjà dis de pas l'appeler comme ça Ana, soupira mon aîné en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. En attendant, comment ça se fait que tu sois debout comme si de rien n'était alors que Squalo est toujours par terre ?

-Ça m'a pas fait mal !

-Mais oui c'est ça ! Rigola t-il en regardant le toit. Si tu tombes de là-haut, tu as forcément mal !

-Je suis sérieuse, je n'ai pas mal. Si j'avais mal, je serais comme ton ami qui agonise sur le sol.

-Hum ? Mince, Squalo !

Une fois que Romario, qui venait d'arriver car il avait entendu mon cri, a emmené Squalo dans une chambre d'ami, Dino et moi on reste avec lui. Il veut que je m'excuse auprès de Squalo. C'est pas ma faute pourtant si j'ai glissé ! Pour tomber sur lui et l'assommer...

-Ahhh...

-Squalo, t'es réveillé ?! S'exclama mon frère en se levant de ma chaise.

-J'ai mal à la tête, dit-il en se redressant, une main sur le crâne avant qu'il ne remarque ma présence. TOI !

-Moi ?

-C'est toi qui m'ait tombé dessus, foutue gamine !

-Possible, répliquai-je en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

-Hey Squalo, ne parle pas à ma sœur comme ça ! Et toi Luciana, excuse-toi !

Je fais la moue puis plante mes yeux rougeoyants dans ceux grisonnants de Squalo, qui me foudroie du regard. Comme si j'avais peur de lui.

-Pardon.

-Tche, pesta t-il en reportant son regard sur mon frère. Alors les rumeurs sont vrais, t'as vraiment une sœur maintenant.

Dino hoche la tête en souriant, sous le regard exaspéré de Squalo. Il doit en avoir marre de la bonne humeur constante de mon frère.

-Ah oui ! Ana, c'est Superbi Squalo, je dois faire un exposé avec lui sur les balles spéciales dans la Mafia.

-Et ?

-Je regrette la petite fille timide qui se cachait derrière moi, soupira t-il de façon supposée dramatique.

-Enchanté de te connaître Superbi, moi c'est Luciana ! Me présentai-je en ignorant royalement le mélodrame de Dino.

-Vu comment tu rend Chiavarone plus pathétique qu'il ne l'est déjà, la même, répondit-il en serrant ma main.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens le sang me monter aux joues. J'ai l'impression que son regard me transperce, littéralement.

-Bon, il est temps de se mettre au boulot, allons à la bibliothèque ! Intervint Dino en empoignant Squalo par le bras, le faisant lâcher un « VOI » bruyant. Ana, c'est l'heure de ton cours de piano !

Je hoche la tête et pars dans le salon, là où trône un magnifique piano à queux blanc. J'ai l'impression que ce Superbi, je vais le voir pendant encore longtemps.

**Ce jour-la, j'ai rencontré Superbi Squalo en lui tombant dessus...**

**...littéralement.**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

**Voilàààà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, laissez vos avis, je veux savoir ce que vous pensez du chapitre. **

**Merci de votre visite !**

**Ciao~**


	5. Meet Reborn

**Plume85: Chapitre 5 ! Le manga est la propriété d'Akira Amano, seuls les OCs m'appartiennent.**

**Luciana: Et merci pour les reviews ! D'ailleurs, Superbi a six ans de plus que moi vu qu'il a le même âge que Dino.**

**Plume85: Quant à ta question JuriiGothic, je ne peux rien dire sans spoiler.**

**Luciana: Et spoiler c'est mal !**

**Plume85: Ouais bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Mais si on se marie, nos familles formeront une alliance !

-J'ai déjà dit non !

J'ouvre la première porte que je vois et la claque derrière moi en la verrouillant. Ce Naito Longchamps est mon stalker attitré. Il s'est mit dans la tête de faire de moi sa copine puis sa femme. Et ça fait deux mois que ça dure !

-Vooiii, qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?!

-Hum ? Superbi ?

-Réponds à ma question ! M'agressa t-il en pointant son épée sur moi.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, Superbi est un épéiste prodigue. Il doit sûrement se servir de cette salle pour s'entraîner.

-Je...me cache de mon stalker ?

-Stalker ? Répéta t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Naito Longchamps, pense que je peux être sa copine.

-Longchamps...le huitième parrain des Tomaso ?

-Peut-être, je sais pas, je m'en fous de ce déchet.

Il me regarde quelques instants puis éclate de rire. Je penche ma tête sur le côté. J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ?

-J'aime ta façon de parler !

-Donc je peux rester ici ? Demandai-je en faisant des yeux de chien battu. Je serai bien allée demander de l'aide à Dino, mais...c'est Dino quoi.

-Hum...fit-il en semblant réfléchir. Me dérange pas, sinon je te renvoies à ce Longchamps, compris ?!

-Merci, soufflai-je en allant m'installer contre un mur.

Je le regarde s'entraîner. Je n'ai rien d'autres à faire en même temps, mais j'aime bien. Je crois que j'ai séché mon cours de maths, mais c'est pas grave. Je connais Superbi depuis deux mois maintenant, je sais que c'est le genre tête brûlée à être très bruyant. J'écarquille les yeux quand il sort de la salle. Il m'abandonne, ça y est ? A tout les coups, Naito va...

-Luciana-chan !

...me retrouver.

-Bon sang, j'ai dis non !

-Mais Luciana-chan ! Se plaignit-il en s'approchant de moi les lèvres tendues.

Attendez, quoi ? Il veut m'embrasser maintenant. Je cherche une issue, mais la seule que je trouve c'est la fenêtre. Je pense pas que Superbi va être en-dessous pour amortir ma chute cette fois. Je suis fichue !

…

…

...

Ah ouais, j'avais pas prévu ça. Je pensais pas que Superbi revienne à ce moment-là, se mette entre moi et mon stalker et lève juste le pied pour que Naito ait le visage dedans. Il s'écrase lamentablement par terre, sous mon regard choqué de l'apparition éclair de Superbi.

-VOI, PERSONNE A PAR MOI EST AUTORISE ICI !

-Mais Lucia...

-Quelque chose à redire ? Demanda sombrement l'épéiste en pointant son épée sur mon stalker, qui pâlit brusquement.

Il secoue la tête et s'en va en courant. Un soupire m'échappe. Je l'ai échappé de justesse !

-Merci Superbi, tu viens de me sauver la vie.

-Et tu penses que dégager ce merdeux est gratuit ?

-Hein ?

J'ai juste le temps de cligner les yeux que j'ai une épée dans les bras et que Superbi me balance la sienne en plein de le visage. Sans réfléchir, je bloque la lame avec la mienne et m'éloigne. Vu le nombres de coups que j'évite, mes mouvements pourraient être confondus avec une danse bizarre, comme celle d'un homme bourré par exemple.

-Ar...arrête, demandai-je en essayant de ne pas perdre mon souffle.

Est-ce qu'il m'écouterait ? Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est pour ça que je me retrouve en train de forcer sur mon épée pour parer la sienne. Mais qu'est-ce que la force d'une fille de huit ans fait contre celle d'un garçon de treize ? Rien du tout, et ça se fait écraser.

-Superbi, pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Fis-je en essayant de paraître triste.

-J'ai besoin de m'entraîner avec quelque chose de vivant, répondit-il en se mettant à vérifier son épée.

-Quelque...chose ?

Il me prend pour quelque chose ? Mais quel...

-Connard ! Criai-je en me jetant sur lui, ce qui le prit par surprise.

-T'es susceptible on dirait, remarqua t-il avec un rictus satisfait en m'empêchant d'avancer avec une seule main sur mon front.

-Déchet de merde !

-Voiii ! Ferme-la un peu maintenant ! Répliqua t-il en perdant son calme, ce qui me fit intérieurement sourire.

Je crois qu'énerver Superbi va être l'un de mes jeux favoris.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux passer autant de temps avec Squalo sans qu'il essaie de te tuer.

-Il essaie, du moins il essayait avant qu'il parte je sais plus où pour s'entraîner, répondis-je en appuyant sur l'une des touches ivoires du piano.

-Ne dérangez pas mon élève pendant sa leçon !

-Désolé Madame, s'excusa mon frère en mettant la paille de son soda entre ses lèvres.

Les vacances d'été sont là, et sont même presque terminés. Comme je l'avais demandé à Dino, j'apprends le piano. Ma prof dit même que j'apprends très vite. Mais à cause de Dino, je me demande où est Superbi en ce moment. Partir comme ça vers l'est pour se battre avec des épéistes, c'est bien lui ça.

Une fois la leçon terminée, je monte avec Dino dans sa chambre pour jouer à Mario. Malgré ses airs débiles, j'ai jamais réussi à le battre à ce jeu, et ça m'énerve. Au bout de quatre défaites d'affilés, je balance ma manette contre le mur et m'allonge sur le lit de mon frère.

-Si tu continues à balancer la manette à chaque fois que perds, elle va vraiment finir par lâcher tu sais.

-Dino, tu penses que Père pourras me regarder jouer un jour ?

Il se tait et s'allonge à côté de moi. Dino l'a remarqué, tout comme moi. Père marche plus lentement que d'habitude et se tient souvent au mur pour avancer. Dino passe ses bras autour de moi et me serre contre lui.

-Ça va aller. Ça va aller...

Même si il essaie de se convaincre lui-même, je vais croire ce qu'il dit. Je serre son tee-shirt et ferme les yeux. Je ne mets pas longtemps à m'endormir.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Les mois ont passés, ça fait un an que j'ai été adopté. Et même si ça fait un an, Dino n'est pas au courant pour ma flamme. Il pourrait devenir comme ceux de l'orphelinat si il savait. Je soupire. Il ne sait même pas pour les illusions qui couvrent mon corps en permanence. Enfin, plutôt les cicatrices ou autres choses sur la peau qui est découverte. Je me suis rendu compte que ça ne me fatigue plus autant qu'avant. L'habitude sûrement. Je regarde ma cheville droite. L'illusion cache le tatouage de travers qu'on m'a fait quand je suis arrivée dans ce laboratoire avec l'homme aux yeux rouges. Je frissonne malgré moi. Penser à lui, celui qui m'a rendu tel que je suis maintenant, me fait toujours cet effet.

Bon, je vais pas rester comme ça, à repenser au passé plus longtemps. Je sors de ma chambre pour voir un éclair marron passer à grande vitesse devant moi. Ce n'est qu'en entendant une chute dans l'escalier que je me rends compte que c'était Dino, qui sortait d'une vitesse fulgurante de la chambre de Père. Je me mets en haut des escaliers. Dino a réussit à atterrir dans le jardin ? Il m'étonnera toujours lui. De là où je suis, j'ai même l'impression qu'il parle tout seul. Moi étant moi, je descends et rejoins mon cher frangin. Maintenant un dilemme se pose à moi : le plus bizarre c'est qu'il y ait un bébé qui parle très bien, trop bien pour son âge à Dino ou qu'il lui dise que c'est tueur à gage et son nouveau professeur particulier ? Ça à part, je m'approche de mon frère et m'accroupis à côté de lui.

-T'es pathétique comme ça Dino.

-Me dis pas ce genre de choses Ana ! Gémit mon frère en posant les yeux sur moi.

-Mais tu m'as dit de toujours dire la vérité, c'est ce que je fais.

-Je suppose que ça sert à rien d'essayer de changer ça, soupira t-il avant de regarder de nouveau le bébé. Je ne deviendrai pas un parrain de la Mafia.

Le bébé fait un petit sourire et un frisson me remonte l'échine. Quelque chose dans ses yeux n'est pas rassurant. Ça me rappelle étrangement le regard de Simon quand il me donnait une mission. En un millième de seconde, il envoie Dino dans le mur.

-J'ai dit que je ferai de toi un Boss de la Mafia, c'est ce que je vais faire.

Oh, vu que Dino est complètement sonné, je peux le dire. Ce bébé est vraiment un tueur à gage.

-Tu es la fille adoptée de Don Chiavarone ? Me demanda le bébé de sa voix haut perché.

-Ouais...

-Ça risque d'être intéressant...murmura t-il en sautant sur mon épaule. Je m'appelle Reborn.

-Luciana.

On peut dire que c'est à partir de ce moment que ma vie a vraiment changé.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Reborn, pourquoi tu veux que je regarde Dino faire ses devoirs ? Et c'est de la dynamite accrochée à son bureau ?

Le sourire de Reborn me rassure pas. Le fait que Dino ne comprenne rien ne m'étonne pas, mais la dynamite qui explose pile à ce moment si. Le cri de Dino couvre le bruit de verre brisé. Quand la fumée se dissipe, Dino a la tête sur son bureau, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche dans le même état et le visage complètement noir. C'est plus fort que moi et j'explose de rire sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

-Lu...ciana ?

Je m'arrête en entendant Dino m'appeler. Maintenant, il me regarde les yeux écarquillés. C'est si étonnant que ça que je rigole de son malheur ou quoi ?

-C'est la première fois que je t'entends rire.

-Vraiment ? Demandai-je plus pour moi-même.

-Apparemment, te voir souffrir la rire, alors on va durcir l'entraînement.

-HEIN ?! NON RE...

-Reborn, tu aurais peut-être pu le laisser finir sa phrase ?

-Pourquoi ? Il m'aurait juste supplié de ne pas le blesser, comme d'habitude, fit simplement le tueur à gage en faisant redevenir Léon un caméléon.

-C'était ça les bruits que j'entendais de ma chambre alors...

**Et ainsi commença la cohabitation avec un certain bébé à la tétine jaune.**

* * *

****_кровь_****

* * *

**Voilààà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Si oui, laissez une review pour faire plaisir à l'auteur :3. Merci de votre visite !**

**Et puis, à la prochaine !**

**Ciao~**


	6. Luciana vient du latin lumière

**Plume85: Hey ya ! Le chapitre 6 est là ! Les persos sont à Akira Amano qui a écrit le manga _Reborn!_. Seuls les OCs m'appartiennent!**

**Luciana: C'est quand ?**

**Plume85: De quoi ?**

**Luciana: Que je revois mon frère ?**

**Plume85: Dino ?**

**Luciana: Xanxus, il apparaît dans le chapitre donc...**

**Plume85: OH OH OH LA ! SPOIL PAS LE CHAPITRE ! **

**Luciana: Ré-ponds.**

**Plume85: C'est pas maintenant, on a pas encore commencé le manga ! Et...éteints ta main Luciana, s'il-te-plaît ? S'il-**

**Luciana: L'auteur venant de décéder par _accident_, je vais continuer. Elle s'excuse pour les éventuels persos OOC. Et pour JuriiGothic, je vais rester avec Dino, désolé, mais c'est mon -imbécile de- frère maintenant. Bonne lecture !_  
_**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Je veux pas y aller !

-Père m'a demandé d'y aller à moi Reborn, je vois pas pourquoi ma sœur devrait y aller aussi, rajouta mon frère.

-Pose pas de question, Dinul.

Quelques coups plus tard et un Dino au tapis, nous voilà à la réception de Vongola Nono. Dino me tient la main pendant que mes yeux balayent la foule. Un éclat blanc attire mon attention. Je profite que Dino parle avec quelqu'un d'important apparemment, vu le malaise que ça créé chez mon frangin, et m'éclipse. En quelques secondes, je suis à côté Superbi. Il ne m'a pas remarqué, à la place il fixe quelque chose derrière tout le monde. J'essaie de trouver ce qu'il regarde, mais je suis trop petite. Donc, pour attirer son attention, je vais faire ce que n'importe quelle personne de huit ans ferait.

-Superbiiiii, gémis-je en le tirant par sa manche.

-VOII ! Grogna t-il avant de se rendre compte que c'est moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?!

-J'ai dû venir avec Dino. Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ?

-Rien qui te concerne !

-Maissss ! Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on s'est pas vu et tu me parles comme ça, je t'ai pas manqué ?

-N...

Technique du chien battu en action. La cible semble être prise au piège, il détourne le regard.

-Dis, tu me racontes ce que t'as fait ces derniers mois ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit avant de partir, répondit-il en me donnant quand même l'impression de me faire gronder.

Est-ce qu'il se rend compte au moins de l'effet que ça fait à son interlocuteur quand il parle ?

-Je sais, mais je veux que tu me racontes comment tu les a tous battu !

-Comment tu sais que je les ai tous battu ? Demanda t-il en croisant les bras, un rictus fier sur les lèvres.

-Je t'ai regardé t'entraîner plusieurs fois, et j'ai subi tes attaques plusieurs fois. J'ai reconnu ton talent, c'est tout.

Il me regarde quelques secondes puis son sourire fier s'agrandit encore plus.

-Moins conne que t'en as l'air gamine.

-Je suis un génie.

-Mais oui c'est ça.

Il a pas l'air de me croire. Crétin. Pourtant, je l'aime bien Superbi. Bon, faudrait peut-être que je retrouve Dino moi. Surtout que Superbi, gentil comme il est, vient de me laisser en plan au milieu de gens que je connais même pas.

-Dino te cherche partout, fit soudainement une voix aiguë juste à côté de mon oreille.

-Reborn ! M'exclamai-je en sursautant. Me fais pas peur comme ça !

Il esquisse un rictus moqueur et c'est à ce moment que je remarque Dino venir vers nous en regardant partout. Je marche vers lui et passe mes bras autour de sa taille.

-Dino~ !

-Bon sang Ana, je te cherchais partout ! Me réprimanda mon aîné. Je dois voir le Neuvième, tu viens avec moi.

-J'suis obligée ?

-Oui, répondit Reborn alors que Dino venait d'ouvrir la bouche.

Et me voilà devant un homme d'un certain âge qui parle avec Dino. Il a l'air gentil, trop pour être un parrain de la mafia. Je veux dire, la mafia, c'est pas spécialement de bonnes personnes. Quand il me regarde enfin, j'ai comme un flash. Je vois du rouge, mais rien d'autre. Bizarre. Ce qui est encore plus bizarre, c'est ce qu'il y a dans ses yeux quand il me regarde. J'ai l'impression qu'il sait tout de mon passé. Mais c'est impossible, je le connais pas ce vieil homme. Alors il n'y a aucune raison à ce que je vois de la pitié, de la compassion et autres sentiments de ce genre. Je finis par baisser mes yeux sur mes pieds, c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'arrive pas à soutenir son regard.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

J'arrive pas à m'enlever Vongola Nono et son regard de ma tête, c'est pas possible ! Même le piano ne m'aide pas à penser à autres choses. Ma tête tombe sur les touches et une musique digne d'un film dramatique résonne dans la pièce. J'en oublierais presque les cris et bruits d'explosions qui viennent de la chambre de Dino. Et puis pourquoi ce vieil homme saurait quelque chose sur mon passé franchement ?

Je me redresse et tourne les pages de mon cahier de partition. _Listen to your Heart_ devrait faire l'affaire. Il y a même les paroles, que du bonheur ! Même si je sais sûrement pas chanter. Je commence à jouer la mélodie, puis les paroles sortent de ma bouche sans que je ne m'en rendre compte.

-_I know there's something in the wake of your smile __**( Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose derrière ton sourire )**_

_I get a motion from the look in your eyes __**( J'ai une idée par le regard que tu as )**_

_You've built a love **( Tu as construit un amour )**_

_But that loves fall apart **( Mais cet amour s'effondre )**_

_Your little piece of heaven __**( Ton petit morceau de paradis )**_

_Turns to dark __**( S'obscurcit )**_

_Listen to your heart __**( Écoute ton cœur )**_

_When he's calling for you __**( Quand il t'appelle )**_

_Listen to your heart __**( Écoute ton cœur )**_

_There's nothing else you can do __**( Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisse faire )**_

_I don't know where you're going __**(Je ne sais pas où tu vas )**_

_And I don't know why __**( Et je ne sais pas pourquoi )**_

_But listen to your heart __**( Mais écoute ton cœur )**_

_Before you tell him goodbye __**(Avant que tu ne lui dise au revoir )**_

Je m'arrête. J'ai fait des tas d'erreurs parce que je chantais en même temps ! Je soupire et me lève pour monter dans ma chambre mais je m'arrête. Devant moi se tiennent Dino, les yeux écarquillés, Romario, dans le même état, et Reborn, qui a un petit sourire aux lèvres. J'ai chanté si mal que ça ?

-Quoi ? Demandai-je en les regardant avec méfiance.

Sans avoir le temps de cligner des yeux, je suis dans les bras de Dino. Qui m'étouffe. Je peux plus respirer et je comprends même pas ce qu'il raconte tellement il parle vite. Je pose ma main sur son visage et le pousse de toutes mes forces, ce qui, comme avec Superbi, n'est pas beaucoup comparé à la sienne dû à nos six années d'écart.

-DINO ! Hurlai-je en mettant ma deuxième main sur son visage pour le pousser encore plus. Pas la peine d'être dans cet état si j'ai détruit tes oreilles !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? M'interrogea t-il en retrouvant un état normal d'un coup. Je savais pas que tu chantais si bien !

-Hein ?

-Ça se voit de plus en plus qu'il n'y a aucun liens de parentés entre vous, Luciana est meilleure que toi dans beaucoup de domaines.

-Hey Reborn ! Protesta mon frère en rougissant de gêne.

-Dino, pas la peine d'être vexé alors que c'est la vérité.

-Pas toi aussi !

-Quoi ? Fis-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté.

-Tu m'auras pas cette fois, je connais ce tour !

Romario se racle la gorge et on se tourne tous les trois vers lui.

-Le Boss veut vous parler.

Même si je sais très bien que le « vous » désigne Dino, je vais quand même avec lui, tout ça pour être arrêter par mon frère une fois à la porte de la chambre de Père. C'est pourquoi je me retrouve une oreille collée à la porte, en train d'écouter Dino refuser le poste de Boss. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas le devenir, mais je comprends pas pourquoi.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Cet enfoiré n'était pas son père. Il l'avait adopté en sachant qu'il n'était pas son fils biologique, laissant sa sœur derrière. Sa sœur qui l'avait appelé en voyant qu'il s'en allait. Sa voix enfantine retentissait toujours dans sa tête, encore plus depuis qu'il avait découvert que le Neuvième n'était pas son vrai père. Maintenant, elle allait sûrement vers ses huit ans. Si seulement il savait si elle était toujours en vie ou pas.

Il avait immédiatement demandé au Neuvième si Luciana pouvait venir plus tard avec lui, ce que le vieil homme avait hésité à accepter. Tout ça pour que, deux mois après, ce vieux schnoque lui dise que sa sœur avait disparu. Disparu. Xanxus se souvenait encore du bordel qu'il avait mis en apprenant ça.

Luciana. Il préférait penser qu'elle était en vie quelque part, avec quelqu'un qui l'avait recueillie, même si la vérité était sûrement tout autre. Il ne voulait simplement pas penser à sa petite sœur en tant que cadavre pourrissant quelque part, ou pire, comme une gamine ayant vu trop de choses à un trop jeune âge, ou qui avait été violé et autres choses du genre.

Une autre pensée était dans son esprit, et même si il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, c'était ce qui l'inquiétait autant de l'idée de sa sœur morte. Si elle était en vie, est-ce qu'elle se souvenait au moins de lui ? Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle n'avait que deux ans. Les gens ne se rappellent pas des personnes qu'ils connaissaient quand ils avaient deux ans.

Xanxus s'enfonça dans son siège et regarda la photo chiffonnée sur son bureau. Même si le papier avait été plié sur son visage, le sourire enfantin de la fillette de deux ans, et ses yeux rougeoyants rieurs étaient toujours là. Il se souvenait que c'était lui qui avait décidé de l'appeler Luciana. Il avait entendu un gamin à l'air hautin qui disait que ça venait du mot qui signifiait lumière en latin. Aussi bizarre que quelqu'un pourrait le trouver venant du tout nouveau Boss de la Varia, c'était ce qu'elle avait été pour lui à partir du jour où elle était née. Leur mère était déjà une épave à l'époque, alors s'occuper d'un bébé pour elle revenait à la lui demander l'impossible. Donc il s'en était occupé, même si il n'avait que sept, presque huit ans quand elle était née.

Il termina son verre de tequila d'une traite, prit la photo dans sa main et partit, ignorant le requin bruyant qu'il bouscula sur son chemin. Il ne se rendit pas compte de la photo qui tomba, ni que Squalo la ramassa et arqua un sourcil avant de pâlir en voyant la fillette. Ce que Xanxus voulait maintenant, c'était des explications. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait les lui donner.

Ça n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il était parti. Il avait toujours cette impression que la vieille bâtisse allait s'affaisser si il expirait trop fort. Est-ce que c'était ça qui le bloquait ? Xanxus eut un rictus amer. Lui, qui était en train d'organiser un coup d'état pour tuer son « père » et devenir Vongola Decimo avait peur d'entrer dans une vieille baraque ? Depuis quand il était sentimental comme ces autres déchets insignifiants ? Le déchet royal qui avait buté toute sa famille pouvait peut-être être exclu. Mettant tout ça de côté, il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la maison. A première vue, personne. Son regard froid inspecta la pièce où il se trouvait, le salon, et il monta à l'étage, dans la pièce qu'il partageait avec Luciana. La poussière avait recouvert le peu de jouets sur le sol et des habits traînaient encore par terre. Son regard se posa sur une poupée sous la couverture du lit, la tête reposant sur l'oreille. Il s'approcha et la prit délicatement en la reconnaissant. Il se souvenait très bien du visage émerveillé de sa cadette quand il lui avait ramenée et offerte, en évitant de dire qu'il l'avait volée. Après, elle l'avait toujours avec elle quand elle sortait de la maison. Si la poupée était toujours là, ça voulait que Luciana avait disparu dans cette maison. Il serra son poing sur la poupée et partit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Ce n'est qu'en revenant au QG des Varia qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas la photo. Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir prise avec lui. Il fonça dans son bureau et rangea la poupée avant de se mettre à chercher partout, sans trouver la photo. Xanxus donna un coup de pied dans bureau, l'envoyant contre le mur et éparpillant ce qu'il y avait dessus. Squalo choisit ce moment pour entrer. Il regarda le bordel que son Boss avait mit, puis le concerné qui le toisait du regard.

-Quoi ? L'agressa Xanxus.

-T'as fait tomber ça plus tôt connard de Boss, répondit le squale en lui rendant la photo.

Il lui arracha des mains et la mit dans sa poche sans le regarder.

-Qui c'est cette gamine ? Le questionna l'épéiste.

-Rien qui te concerne déchet, trancha Xanxus en partant.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Je lève le yeux vers le ciel, complètement recouvert par les nuages. Les gouttes de pluie me refroidissent, mais ne couvrent pas les sanglots de Dino, qui serre ma main de plus en plus. Tous les membres de la famille sont là. Certains pleurent, d'autre ont simplement la tête baissé. A ma droite, Reborn a aussi la tête légèrement baissé, juste assez pour que l'ombre de son chapeau lui cache les yeux. Je me sens mal de ne pas pleurer comme mon frère. Pourtant, c'est notre père qu'on enterre. C'est peut-être parce que je ne le connaissais que depuis un an et demi, presque deux ans. Mais il m'a offert autant d'amour qu'à Dino. En fait, je me sens juste vide. Comme si je voyais ça de la place de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est bizarre comme sensation.

Ça fait deux jours maintenant. Le manoir est plus silencieux qu'il ne l'a jamais été. C'est...bizarre. Mais vu les circonstances, c'est normal.

-Ciaossu.

-Oh, salut Reborn, le saluai-je en me redressant sur mon lit.

-Tu as l'air en meilleure forme que Dino.

-Hum...je connaissais Père que depuis un ans et demi tu sais. J'ai juste l'impression d'être sans cœur parce que j'ai pas pleuré.

-On a tous des façons différentes d'exprimer notre tristesse.

-Sûrement.

-Tu sais, maintenant que ton père nous a quitté, Dino va bientôt devenir le Boss.

-Tu t'en iras ?

Je me suis habituée à la présence du tuteur démoniaque de mon frère.

-Démoniaque hein ? Me questionna le tueur à gage avec un rictus sadique.

-On peut pas dire que tu sois un saint.

Je crois que je deviens suicidaire moi.

-Hum...c'est vrai. Et tu n'es pas suicidaire, tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre ce que tu peux dire et ce que tu dis.

-C'est à dire ?

-Tu dis ce que tu penses sans te soucier des conséquences. C'est de la franchise, mais ça peut t'attirer des problèmes.

-Brefffff ! Tu t'en iras ?

-Non, l'entraînement de Dino ne fait que commencer, m'apprit-il avec le retour du rictus sadique, plus quelque chose dans le regard qui me fit frissonner.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Dino, je peux dormir avec toi ? Demandai-je en entrant dans sa chambre.

-Hum ? Ah, oui, si tu veux...accepta-t-il en me faisant une place dans son lit.

J'y grimpe immédiatement et commence à faire un câlin à mon frère.

-Ça fait un mois maintenant, je pense que tu devrais vraiment devenir le Boss.

-Je ne le veux toujours pas, soupira-t-il en me tournant le dos. Je ne veux pas faire parti de la Mafia et je ne veux pas devenir le Boss.

-Mais si il n'y a pas de Boss, la famille n'existera plus, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont tous devenir ?

-Comment ça ? Me demanda mon frère en se retournant vers moi.

-Ben, si les Chiavarone n'existent plus, tous le monde partira et ils n'auront peut-être pas d'endroits où aller. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma famille maintenant que j'en ai une, terminai-je à voix basse plus pour moi-même.

Les bras de Dino se retrouvent autour de moi. C'est dans cette position qu'on s'endort tous les deux.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Je m'ennuie ! Apparemment, mon petit speech à fait son effet à Dino car il a enfin accepté de devenir Boss. Sauf que maintenant, il y a tous les préparatifs en cours. Regarder Dino bosser beaucoup plus dur que d'ordinaire avec Reborn m'ennuie quand même, et pourtant c'est assez drôle de le voir sérieux. Ça n'arrive pas tous les jours quoi !

-Dino, continues les exercices des dix pages suivantes pendant que je réponds, dit Reborn en transformant Léon en téléphone qui sonne.

-Les dix pages...marmonna mon frère en devenant de plus en plus pâle en voyant le nombre d'exercices.

Ignorant l'aura de désespoir qui entoure Dino, je regarde le bébé froncer ses sourcils et hoche gravement la tête. Même si j'ai que huit ans, je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui apprend de mauvaises nouvelles. Par exemple, je savais toujours quand Simon apprenait que quelqu'un avait raté sa mission et qu'il allait personnellement les corriger. Après quelques minutes où Reborn se contente de hocher la tête, il raccroche et se tourne vers Dino.

-Je vais devoir m'absenter pendant quelques jours.

-Pourquoi ? M'empressai-je de demander en devançant Dino.

-Le QG des Vongola s'est fait attaqué, un coup d'état.

Ça doit pas être la joie.

-Une famille ennemi ? Demanda mon frère en mâchouillant son crayon.

-En principe je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais vu que tu vas être le Boss dans un mois, et que Luciana ne le répétera pas...

-Qu'est-ce t'en sais ?

-A qui tu pourrais le dire ? Répliqua le tueur.

Il m'a eut sur ce coup la.

-La Varia est à l'origine du coup d'état.

-Va...Varia ?! Cria presque mon frère en tombant de sa chaise.

-C'est quoi ?

Dieu maudisse mon savoir limité sur les Vongola.

**C'est comme ça que j'appris sans le savoir les événements qui seraient connus comme l'affaire du « _Berceau _»**

* * *

****_кровь_****

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre et de lire cet fiction ! Je pense que Xanxus est assez-beaucoup OOC dans le chapitre, et je m'excuse, j'ai essayé de respecter sa personnalité ! Bref, laissez vos avis s'il-vous-plaît, ils m'intéressent tous.**

**Ciao~**


	7. Mon frère devient parrain

**Plume85: Hey ya ! Chapitre 7 ! Les manga appartient à Akira Amano sauf les OCs !**

**Luciana: Toujours en vie ?**

**Plume85: Tu peux pas me buter, sinon ta vie se répétera jusqu'au dernier chapitre en ligne.**

**Luciana:...**

**Plume85: Alors ?**

**Luciana: Tu fais chier ! Ah, et pour Anyone, ma flamme n'est pas vraiment un pistolet, c'est la même que mon frère -Xanxus- donc je peux la lancer**

**Plume85: T'es pas censé le savoir encore !**

**Lanciana: F*ck !**

**Reborn: Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?**

**Luciana: On fait le disclaimer et les réponses aux reviews.**

**Plume85: D'ailleurs, encore et toujours, merci pour ta review ma fidèle lectrice, JuriiGothic ! Et pour Squalo et le lien...ce sera pour plus tard !**

**Reborn: Personne ne m'a invité ? -transforme Léon en marteau géant-**

**Luciana: -se barre en courant- Hasta la vista !**

**Plume85: Hé...hé hé...Bonne lecture ! -se fait tabasser pas Reborn-**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-J'arrive pas à croire que c'est aujourd'hui...soupirai-je en voyant mon frère faire son nœud de cravate, aidé de Romario. Dans quelques heures, tu auras cinq milles hommes sous tes ordres, tu auras littéralement leur vie entre tes mains et...

Oh, le sol est joli, grâce à Reborn je le vois de plus près maintenant. Si son coup de pied est assez puissant pour m'envoyer face contre terre, quelque part je suis contente de ne pas sentir la douleur. Je relève la tête pour lui demander la raison du coup de pied mais en voyant l'expression paniqué de mon frère et ses doigts finirent je sais pas comment dans le nœud de sa cravate, je comprends mieux. Je me relève et lui offre un sourire désolé.

-Mais t'en fais pas, tu seras pas tout seul ! Tentai-je de le rassurer.

J'ai jamais voulu lui mettre la pression moi ! Quelque part, son sourire crispé qu'il m'adresse me mets mal à l'aise aussi.

-Oi, tu devrais aller te préparer toi aussi ! Fit remarquer Reborn en me virant de la pièce à coup de pied dans le c...derrière.

Me voilà dans une autre pièce entouré de plusieurs maid. Je suis officiellement devenue leur poupée. La dernière fois que j'ai du passer par là, c'était quand on était allé chez le Neuvième. Elles m'ont même mis de la poudre sur le visage, l'horreur. On ne maquille pas une gamine de huit ans et demi !

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Je renifle en voyant mon frère se faire féliciter par des gens que je connais pas. Il y en a même un aux allures de pédophile. J'espère que Dino ne va pas ressembler à ça plus tard.

-Tu as des pensées bizarres quand même, fit une voix haut perchée, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

-Je t'ai pas permis de lire dans mes pensées il me semble ! Répliquai-je en le fusillant du regard.

-J'ai pas besoin de permission.

-Mouais...je pensais que tu serai avec le Neuvième moi.

-Si tu veux rester seule à t'ennuyer c'est comme tu veux, dit Reborn en commençant à partir.

-Non attend !

Trop tard...faut que j'apprenne à me taire. Je lance un regard à Dino, qui est occupé à parler avec le Neuvième justement. Bon ben...vu que j'ai rien à faire, je vais aller faire un tour deh...Je rêve où c'est Superbi dans le fond de la salle en train de fusiller le Vongola du regard ?! Je commence à m'approcher. C'est bel et bien Superbi ! Sans me soucier des invités, je marche vers lui et passe mes bras autour de sa taille. Il ne semble me remarquer qu'à ce moment-la vu qu'il essaie de me détacher de lui, sans y arriver.

-Voiiii lâche-moi merde !

-Mais Superbi, tu m'as manqué ! Tu te rends compte que t'es mon seul ami ? Et que j'étais toute seule et que je m'ennuyais à mourir ?! S'il-te-plaît, me laisse pas toute seule ! gémis-je en versant des larmes de crocodiles.

-Putain, c'est pas le moment pour me faire une scène là... grogna-t-il en prenant ma main pour m'emmener dehors.

Je vais pas dire que j'ai pas l'habitude de le voir les sourcils froncés, mais cette fois quelque chose me dit que je l'ai vraiment mit en colère. Encore plus que quand je réussissais à lui renvoyer ses coups d'épée pendant les jours où je le regardais s'entraîner en me cachant de Longchamps. Arrivés derrière le manoir, il me tourne vers lui et me prend les épaules en me fusillant du regard.

-La prochaine fois que tu me fais passer pour le méchant, je te jure que tu le regretteras, me menaça-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

-Mais j'ai pas...

-LA FERME ! C'est vraiment pas le moment pour ce genre de merdes !

-Et bien désolé alors ! M'excusai-je en dégageant ses mains de mes épaules. Mais je vois vraiment pas pourquoi c'est si grave ! A moins que t'aies fait une grosse connerie et que tout le monde se méfie de toi !

-Tche, occupes toi de tes affaires.

Il s'en va en me laissant seule. Ça devient une habitude décidément. Je soupire sans m'en rendre compte. La réaction de Superbi est exagérée. Je sais qu'il crie tout le temps pour rien et sur tout le monde mais quand même. J'ai rien fait de mal merde ! Hum ? Dino a pas dit que je pouvais pas jurer dans ma tête.

La façon dont il m'a parlé m'a quand même fait mal. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru être revenu à l'orphelinat où tout le monde me parlait mal. Mais non, je n'y suis pas et je n'y retournerais pas. Je baisse ma tête et regarde le bouts de mes chaussures. Ça a toujours été blanc ?

-Prin...cesse ?

Ma tête se relève et je pose mes yeux grands ouverts sur le blond qui arrive à ma droite. Je...rêve ? Qu'est-ce que Belphegor ferait devant moi. Le pire, c'est que je peux pas me pincer parce que je sentirais rien. Je me mets à courir vers lui sans que je m'en rende compte.

-BEL ! criai-je en lui sautant dessus, nous faisant tous les deux tomber par terre.

-~Ushishishi~ T'es lourde Princesse.

-M'en fous~, fredonnai-je en me relevant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis chez moi, lui apprenais-je. Je suis la sœur du nouveau Boss.

-Hein ?! Hurla-t-il.

Vous voyez les personnages dans les dessins animés qui sont tellement choqués que leur mâchoire touche le sol ? Vous avez l'état dans lequel est Bel.

-Ils m'ont adoptés pas longtemps après que tu sois rentré chez toi.

-Je vois...

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis là pour protéger Vongola Nono.

-T'es dans la mafia ?! Et dans les Vongola ?!

-Varia plus précisément, me corrigea-t-il avec son sourire qui m'a manqué.

C'est pas ceux qui ont fait le coup d'état ? Oh Bel, dans quoi tu t'es embarqué ?

-Ceux qui ont fait un coup d'état récemment.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-On en a parlé devant moi, fis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais je sais même pas ce que c'est la Varia en fait.

-Un groupe d'assassinat indépendant des Vongola, les meilleurs.

-Donc t'es devenu un assassin ?

-~Ushishishi~ Je les ai rejoins parce que je m'ennuyais.

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas, rigolai-je doucement. Tu as fugué ?

-Je les ai tué.

Le sourire qu'il a maintenant est celui typique d'un assassin. Je me souviens d'un homme chez Simon qui en avait du même genre. C'est le sourire de quelqu'un qui aime tuer, qui aime le sang. Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas. Son état avant que je lui montre ma flamme et son discours comme quoi il voulait tous les tuer m'avait convaincu qu'il pouvait péter un plomb n'importe quand.

-Ben ça fera un déchet de moins vu que ton frère est plus là.

-Exactement, approuva-t-il. Sinon, pourquoi t'avais l'air triste ?

-J'étais pas triste ! C'est juste que Superbi, ce stupide Superbi...

-Tu connais Squalo ? Me demanda-t-il avec son rictus habituel.

-Ouais, on était dans la même école avant qu'il parte. Mais comment toi tu le connais ?

-~Ushishishi~ Tu sais pas que c'est le commandant en second de la Varia ?

-Il...est dans la Varia ?

Je me pince l'arrête du nez en comprenant. Sa réaction est compréhensible maintenant. C'est vrai que si je pleure devant lui et que plusieurs personnes pensent que c'est sa faute, ça ne fera que lui attirer plus de problèmes après qu'ils aient fait ce coup d'état. Mais c'est de sa faute aussi à ne pas me dire qu'il était de la Varia ! Mes charmantes pensées sur Superbi sont interrompus par Belphegor qui m'enlace.

-J'ai enfin retrouvé ma Princesse ~Ushishi~.

-Et j'ai retrouvé le Petit Prince, dis-je en lui rendant son étreinte. J'ai soif, on rentre ?

-Sers-moi de guide.

Maintenant qu'on boit chacun un verre de jus d'orange, à huit ans normal, je remarque Dino parler à Superbi. Je sais qu'ils se connaissent vu que c'est à cause de Dino que j'ai rencontré Superbi, mais j'ai jamais vraiment sur si ils étaient amis. Mais vu que j'ai l'impression qu Superbi commence à s'énerver sur mon frère et que ce dernier sourit, je suppose qu'ils sont en bons termes. En aussi bons termes que quelqu'un puisse l'être avec Superbi Squalo.

-C'est lui le nouveau Boss alors ?

-C'est ça, affirmai-je en hochant la tête. Ça reste un idiot de première.

-~Ushishishi~ Tant que ça ? Demanda Bel en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

-T'as pas idée.

On échange un sourire, que je qualifierait de moqueur pour moi, tandis que mon frère s'avance vers moi, suivit de Superbi. Ils semblent regarder Belpehgor et moi tour à tour. C'est vrai, aucun d'eux ne sait qu'on se connaît.

-Tu paries qu'ils vont essayer de nous séparer ? Chuchotai-je en prenant un petit four.

-Je ne paries pas si je pense la même chose, je suis un génie après tout.

-Bienvenu au club alors !

-A...Ana, tu peux venir ? Me demanda mon frère en échangeant un regard avec Superbi qui avait chopé Bel par le col de sa veste de costard.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux rester avec le Prince ! Refusai-je de la même façon qu'un gamin réclamant un jouet.

-VOII ! Reste loin de lui !

-T'as peur que son appartenance à la Varia déteigne sur moi ? L'interrogeai-je directement.

La tête qu'il fait, ainsi que celle de Dino valent de l'or. Je regarde Belphegor. Il se retient d'éclater de rire, comme moi. Sauf que je sais comment avoir un visage sans émotions vu les meurtres que j'ai commis et la façade d'indifférence que j'affichais à l'orphelinat.

-D'ailleurs Squalo, la prochaine fois que tu parles mal à ma Princesse alors qu'elle ne sait rien tu rencontreras _Prince the Ripper_, le menaça Bel avec un son énorme rictus sadique.

Sans trop savoir comment, nous voilà tous les quatre dans une pièce à part, les deux plus vieux en face de nous. Dino nous regarde tour à tour et Superbi à les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, pour changer.

-D'où vous vous connaissez ? Commença de but en blanc Superbi.

-De la rue, répondis-je simplement en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Mais quand...oh, pendant cette période...devina sombrement mon frère.

Maintenant que j'y pense, on a jamais parlé de ça. Il ne m'a jamais demandé pourquoi je m'étais enfuis, où j'étais pendant ces quelques semaines. Je me demande comment il a réagi quand même. Et pourquoi il m'a accepté quand on s'est retrouvé. Je lève mes yeux vers mon frère. Je ne l'ai jamais vu...sérieux et sombre à ce point. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Superbi m'observer avec curiosité. C'est la première fois qu'il me regarde avec autre chose que du dédain. Il y a une première fois à tout.

-Et puis c'est quoi le problème que je connaisse Belphegor ? C'est assassin qualifié, et ?

-Tu veux vraiment être mêlée à tous ça la chieuse ?! Vociféra Superbi en me fusillant du regard.

-Squalo, tu devrais t'occuper de ta mission avec Belphegor, intervint Dino d'une voix de Boss je dirais.

L'épéiste semble être surpris vu le regard qu'il lance à mon frère. C'est parce qu'il lui demande de partir, ou bien parce que c'est la première fois que Dino lui parle comme ça ? Au final, il obéit quand même en traînant Belpegor derrière lui. Je lui fait au revoir de la main avec un sourire désolé, qu'il ne me renvoie pas vu qu'il croise les bras et fait la moue. Ah, tellement un bon acteur, comme si il allait bouder alors que maintenant il sait où j'habite et que je parie que je le reverrai dans pas longtemps.

-Bon, pourquoi tu les as virés ? Lui demandai-je une fois la porte fermée derrière les deux assassins.

-Luciana, débuta-t-il en se mettant à genoux devant de façon à être à ma hauteur.

Oh oh, mon prénom complet, lui qui se met à ma hauteur. Ça me dit rien qui vaille.

-Tu sais que même si on a pas le même sang, je suis ton frère non ?

-O...ouais.

-Je sais que tu as dû vivre des choses que je ne peux probablement pas imaginer, mais je t'aime quand même, termina-t-il en prenant dans ses bras.

Je sais pas comment je dois réagir. En temps normal, je me serais moqué de lui pour ce genre de discours, mais rien ne sort. Je me contente de fixer le mur en face de moi. Ces mots, si étrangers pour moi. Je suppose que dans ma tête, je m'interdisais de penser que quelqu'un puisse m'aimer. Parce que qui peut aimer un monstre comme moi ? Je fais une flamme meurtrière avec mes mains, je suis incapable de ressentir la douleur à cause d'expériences. Expériences que j'ai subi parce que ma mère m'a vendu.

De ma vie d'avant, c'est la seule chose dont je me rappelle. Une femme avec un visage flou tient une liasse de billets. En face d'elle, un homme aux yeux rouges tient une fillette pas plus vieille que deux ans aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges orangés qui appelle la femme « Maman ». Même si ça me revient sous forme de rêve, j'ai pas mis longtemps à deviner que c'était simplement un souvenir, et que c'est à partir de ce jour que ma vie a changé. Mes poings se serrent. Je sens la colère monter en moi et quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose que je veux faire, un but que je veux atteindre.

-Merci Dino, articulai-je faiblement.

C'est à ce moment que je remarque Reborn. Depuis quand il est là et depuis quand il nous observe ?

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Je me souviens très bien m'être endormie dans mon lit après cette soirée pour célébrer l'intronisation de Dino en tant que Parrain des Chiavarone. Je me souviens pas être allée dans une clairière, et encore moins m'être changé pour une robe blanche. Quoique...j'ai un sentiment familier ici, presque de déjà vue. Attends...une clairière. Je sais très bien que je dors maintenant. Mes yeux se mettent à regarder partout.

-Mukuro ? Appelai-je d'une petite voix.

J'ai l'impression que si je parle trop fort, je me réveillerai, et je n'ai pas envie.

-Kufufu, tu as deviné assez vite.

Devant, il y a dans toutes sa splendeur, un garçon de mon âge à un an près, un œil bleu visible, l'autre rouge caché par cache œil. Oui, devant il y a le garçon qui m'a sauvé la vie il y a quelques années.

-Mukuro...

Il sourit. Maintenant que je regarde bien, sa coiffure me fait penser à quelque chose. A un fruit même. A un...

-ANANAS ! Hurlai-je en le pointant du doigt.

Il se fige. Je vois même une veine palpiter sur sa tempe et une aura démoniaque l'entourer. Il y a même un trident qui apparaît dans sa main. Oups...

**Ce jour la...bref j'ai appris que Mukuro est flippant énervé, mais c'est tellement marrant que je vais pas me priver de le faire chier !**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

**Merci d'être venu et d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis en reviews.**

**Ciao~**


	8. Vérité et kidnapping

**Plume85: - apparaît avec un plâtre au bras- Hey ! Et voilà le chapitre 8 ! **

**Luciana: Les personnages et le manga en général appartiennent à Akira Amano, les OCs sont la propriété de l'auteur.**

**Plume85: Tiens, t'as fait le disclaimer ?**

**Reborn: -apparaît d'on ne sait où - Bon travail.**

**Plume85: -blasée- C'est quoi l'arnaque ?**

**Reborn: Rien, j'ai juste dit à Luciana qu'elle devait faire le disclaimer.**

**Luciana: Dino me l'a demandé d'abord pour montrer que je suis bien élevée, mais vu que j'ai refusé il t'as demandé de l'aide !**

**Reborn: -sourit sadiquement- Et maintenant, je peux retourner torturer Dino.**

**Luciana: Tu cherches même plus à le cacher...**

**Plume85: BREF ! Ayone, pour répondre à ta question, Luciana ne rencontrera Xanxus que -roulement de tambour- dans l'Arc Varia ! Donc on a un longgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg chemin à parcourir. _  
_**

**Luciana: Mais ça veut pas dire que je le saurais pas avant !**

**Reborn: -sérieux- De quoi vous parlez ? **

**Plume85: Ri...rien du tout !**

**Luciana: Juste moi qui attire tous les grands méchants comme des mouches. Et JuriiGothic, comment dire...tu sais que tu commence à agir comme le déchet de Longchamps ? C'est flippant ! **

**Plume85: Et il n'a pas frappé trop fort.**

**Reborn: Ah oui ?**

**Plume85: Non, non Reborn, pose Léon, s'il-te-plaîtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt...**

**Luciana: Pour cause de violence, ce passage est censuré et nous passons tout de suite au chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Il semble que tu ailles bien.

-Toi aussi t'as la forme...grommelai-je en repensant à la façon dont il m'a attaqué à cause de ma réflexion. Mais comment ça se fait que...

-C'est ton esprit, m'apprit-il. Je n'ai fait qu'y entrer.

-Et pourquoi ? Non pas que ça me fasse pas plaisir de te revoir mais...tu m'as laissé seule il y a deux ans.

-Kufufu, crois-moi, j'en ai bavé autant que toi.

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé ?

Son regard se fait plus distant, plus dur et plus froid. Des images apparaissent dans ma tête. Je voix Mukuro plus jeune, m'endormir et me transporter dans une autre rue avant de me déposer et de partir. Il marche pendant longtemps vu que maintenant il fait nuit et qu'il est entouré d'homme en costard noir. Il se fait capturé sans se défendre. L'image d'après est encore Mukuro, escorté pas les hommes à une table de laboratoire. Il...Mon dieu, je veux que les images s'arrêtent. Maintenant !

Quand les images disparaissent, je remarque que je me tiens la tête, qui est baissée vers le sol. Je lève mon regard sur mon sauveur. Il...il m'a laissé pour se faire attraper seul ?

-Où es-tu en ce moment ?

-Au même endroit que tu as vu en dernier.

-Ils avaient...un autre laboratoire...réalisai-je en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur. Mais...mais c'est qui ?! Qu'est-ce que...pourquoi...

-C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici en fait, fit Mukuro en fermant les yeux.

Quand il les rouvre, son regard est plus sérieux que je ne l'ai jamais vu.

-Je sais que tu as été adopté par une famille mafieuse et que tu as plusieurs liens avec les mafieux.

-C'est mal ?

-Kufufu, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui sont les scientifiques qui t'ont utilisé comme rat de laboratoire ?

Il a craché les derniers mots. Je comprends, je ressens la même chose. La haine, la colère envers ceux qui m'ont fait devenir comme ça.

-Qui ? Maintenant je pense qu'ils doivent avoir un lien avec la mafia mais...

-Un lien ? Ils sont de la mafia. La famille Estraneo pour être exact.

J'écarquille de nouveau les yeux. La mafia ? Ces scientifiques...étaient de la mafia ? Le déclic se fait dans ma tête. La mafia...Dino est un Parrain de la Mafia maintenant.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne faisais pas parti de la mafia pourtant.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je veux connaître la vérité, je veux connaître le fin mot de cette histoire maudite.

-Mukuro, raconte moi tout depuis le début, lui demandai-je d'une voix calme malgré la colère qui montait en moi.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. Il a dû deviner ma colère. Il commence alors à tout me raconter. De comment la famille Estraneo avait développé une balle spéciale, la balle de la Possession, mais qu'elle avait été interdite. A cause de ça, les membres de la famille étaient persécutés et avaient commencé à utiliser les enfants comme cobayes. Comme Mukuro. Mais au bout d'un moment, il y avait trop de décès, alors ils allaient dans les quartiers pauvres d'Italie pour acheter des enfants à leurs parents. Comme moi. Leur but étant de créer des armes, donc la raison des expériences, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, en deux laboratoires. Dont l'un était celui dans lequel j'étais avec Mukuro. Il me raconte comment il a tué tous les scientifiques ce jour la, qu'ils avaient commencé à tuer tous les enfants en le voyant se révolter et qu'il était finalement venu quand j'ai tué cet homme avec ma flamme.

-Tu...vas t'enfuir hein ?

-Kufufu, bien sûr. Pas tous de suite, mais bientôt.

-Ne meurs pas avant.

-Ce n'étais pas mon intention, dit-il avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Ana, il y a encore une chose que tu dois savoir.

-Encore une ? Répétai-je d'une voix sans émotions.

-L'homme à la tête des expériences faites sur toi est toujours en vie.

Quoi ? C'est une blague ?

-Et le garçon qui subissait les mêmes expériences que toi est toujours avec lui.

-Romain ? Romain est toujours en vie ?

Il hoche la tête. D'un côté, je suis soulagée de savoir qu'il est en vie, mais de l'autre, savoir qu'il est avec cet homme...ce déchet aux yeux rouges me fait bouillir de rage. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien attendre ?!

-Oya, est-ce que j'ai réveillé un désir de vengeance ?

-Pas la peine de faire l'innocent, je parie que c'était ton but, grimaçai-je.

Son sourire satisfait me prouve que j'ai raison. Le clairière autour de nous commence à disparaître, ce qui fait lâcher un « Oya » à Mukuro.

-On dirait que tu as assez dormi.

-Attends ! Est-ce qu'on se reverra ?

La dernière chose que je vois c'est le sourire de Monsieur-j'ai-réussi-ce-que-je-voulais-faire-comme-toujours-parce-que-je-suis-le-meilleur de Mukuro. Je crois qu'il a un problème d'ego et que ça va empirer avec l'âge...

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Depuis que j'ai vu Mukuro, j'ai un désir de vengeance. Il est né quand Dino m'a parlé à sa cérémonie, mais depuis que j'ai revu mon « sauveur », il brûle à l'intérieur de moi. Bien sûr, je le cache en étant la sœur moqueuse et mignonne de Dino, comme toujours. Oui, mignonne parce que j'ai appris que je l'étais d'après les maid de la maison...et de Dino lui-même quand Reborn sous-entend que je vais grandir et que j'aurais un copain et qu'il entre dans son mode que j'aime appelé « NON MA SOEUR NE GRANDIRA PAS ! » Frère protecteur. Sur-protecteur. Bref, je change de sujet là.

Maintenant que je regarde Dino se battre contre un ours avec un fouet, il a enfin choisi une arme, déguisée en commando avec Reborn, sur un rocher avec une paire de jumelle, je me demande comme je peux faire pour atteindre mon objectif.

-Oi Reborn, tu pourrais m'entraîner aussi ?

-Pourquoi je le ferais ?

-Parce que tu m'aimes ?

-Autre chose, dit-il en changeant Léon en revolver pour me braquer avec.

-Parce que je veux devenir plus forte ?

-Plus forte hein...

Sans avoir le temps de dire quelque chose, je me retrouve aux pieds de Dino. Il me regarde d'un air ébahi. Je me relève comme si de rien n'était et regarde l'ours. C'est pas un ours qui va m'avoir.

-Reborn, chuchotai-je à mon frère pour lui expliquer ma présence.

-Ah. On est encore plus mal qu'avant ou t'as quelque chose en tête ?

-J'ai quelque chose en tête.

-Et c'est ?

-LAISSEZ LES FAIBLES DERRIERE !

Sur ce, je pars en courant. Une fois à une bonne distance, je me tourne pour voir Dino se rétablir du choc et s'apprêter à me suivre en m'engueulant mais l'ours devait en avoir marre d'attendre vu qu'il l'attaque.

-« Laissez les faibles derrière » hein ?

-Ben quand j'ai demandé un entraînement, j'ai pas dit que je voulais que tu m'envoies devant un ours avec Dino.

-Tu ne m'avais pas précisé, me rappela-t-il en faisant un moue supposée mignonne.

Dommage que ça marche pas sur moi.

-ARGH !

On dirait que Dino s'est fait avoir par l'ours au final.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Donc si je comprends bien, tu m'offre une barre de chocolat pour mon neuvième anniversaire ? Quelle magnifique intention venant d'un Prince.

-~Ushishishi~ Estime-toi heureuse que je t'ai acheté quelque chose.

-Parce que tu veux me faire croire que tu l'as acheté au lieu de la trouver quelque part dans ton « château » de la Varia ?

Il reste silencieux, reprend la barre et la jette par dessus la rambarde de mon balcon. J'ai vu juste apparemment. Je rigole en voyant la moue sur son visage.

-C'est rien Belphegor, déjà le fait que tu sois là le soir de mon anniversaire est un exploit. Je pensais pas que tu connaissais la date.

-Je la connaissais pas, Squalo en a parlé plus tôt aujourd'hui.

-Oh ? Il était déçu de pas être invité ? Demandai-je en haussant un sourcil, un rictus moqueur au coins des lèvres.

Il se contente de hausser les épaules. Même si ça m'a manqué de pas le voir pour le faire ch...l'ennuyer, je suis sûre que je le reverrais bientôt. Je regarde la couronne sur la tête de Belphegor. C'est vrai qu'il m'avait donné la sienne quand on s'était quitté, il a dû en avoir une autre après.

-Je vais te quitter Princesse, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, ne tue pas trop de gens sur le chemin~.

Le sourire qu'il m'envoie avant de partir me dit clairement que je peux rêver. C'est vrai, pourquoi je perds mon temps alors que je sais que c'est dans sa nature ? Je ferme la porte vitrée derrière moi en me mets sous les couvertures. Le sommeil ne tarde pas à venir.

Quand je me réveille, je m'attends à être dans mon lit et à Dino qui se cache dans ma chambre après un réveil à la Reborn. Enfin, normal quoi. Je m'attends pas à être attachée sur une chaise, avec un homme assit en face de moi à l'envers sur une chaise. Je regarde partout et touche mes liens autour de mes poignets. Des chaînes. Ma flamme peut facilement les faire fondre, j'ai aucune raison de paniquer. Quelqu'un de normal paniquerait en se rendant compte qu'il a été kidnappé mais oh ! Je suis pas normale !

-Oi, pourquoi elle panique pas et elle pleure pas ?! Beugla un homme blond en s'approchant.

-Si je pleurais, vous me laisseriez partir ?

-Et puis quoi encore ?!

-Aucune raison de pleurer.

-ON POURRAIT TU BUTER SALE...

-Hey, me cries pas dans le tympan pauvre con, le réprimanda celui qui était assis en face de moi, sans me lâcher du regard. Rends-toi utile et appelle le Chiavarone, il doit se demander où est passée sa _charmante_ petite sœur.

-Bien, grogna le blond en sortant portable.

-Alors votre but c'est de m'utiliser pour atteindre Dino ? Classique.

-On ne t'as jamais appris à te taire ?

-C'est la liberté d'expression mon grand.

Reborn avait raison en disant que je devais me taire devant certaine personne vu le couteau qui vient de se planter dans mon épaule. Avoir quelque chose de planter à l'intérieur de toi c'est pas agréable. Mais le visage surpris de mon tortionnaire vaut de l'or. Il a prit la mauvaise personne à torturer. En attendant, essayons de trouver des indices sur l'endroit où je suis. Si ils veulent Dino, ont doit être en ville, la plus proche du manoir. Par chance, c'est là où Dino m'emmène quand on sort. A première vue, je dirais qu'on est dans un restaurant fermé, sûrement abandonné ou en vente. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil dehors, le nombre d'homme est impressionnant. Bon, qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'aider à trouver où on est ? Oh, il y a une énorme photo de pizza sur le mur, on doit être dans une pizzeria.

-Boss, Chiavarone veut parler à la gosse.

-Vas-y.

Le blond s'approche et me colle le téléphone à mon oreille.

-Dino ?

_-Luciana ! Tu vas bien ?! Ils t'ont rien fait ?!_

-Rien qui pourrait me blesser.

_-T'es sûre ? T'inquiète pas, je vais venir et- Reborn, qu'est-ce..._

_-Tu sais où ils t'ont emmené ? Fit la voix du bébé après le bruit significatif de Dino qui vient de tomber au sol_

-Quand je reviendrai, je pourrais manger de la pizza ? Lui demandai-je, espérant qu'il comprenne.

Mais c'est Reborn dont on parle, il devrait forcément comprendre.

_-Je vois._

Il vient de me raccrocher au nez. Le blond enlève le téléphone de mon oreille et va à l'extérieur. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de l'homme en face de moi se lève et de sa chaise et me donne un coup dans la nuque. Puis le noir.

Quand je me réveille, c'est pour voir le blond tomber à terre, inconscient. Il n'y a plus aucun bruits dehors. Vu que apparemment, il y a beaucoup moins d'ennemis qu'avant, je fais apparaître ma flamme. Je sens les chaînes fondre petit à petit.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide pour te libérer à ce que je vois, dit une voix familière qui me fit baisser la tête.

-Reborn ? C'est toi qui les a tous battu ?

Il ne répond pas et regarde vers le blond à terre. C'est vrai qu'il fait assez sombre maintenant mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

-Oi Dino, il y a toujours le chef, fit Reborn quand je réussis enfin à me débarrasser de mes chaînes.

Attends...Dino ?

**Je crois bien que c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte du changement que Reborn avait apporté. J'ai assisté en premières loges à la naissance de Haneuma Dino.**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

**Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a pl...**

**Dino: -tombe du plafond- Je suis où moi ?**

**Plume85: Oh non, pas là aussi !**

**Dino: -s'accroche à moi comme une boue de sauvetage- NE DIS PAS A REBORN QUE JE SUIS LA !**

**Plume85: -lui donne un coup de poing qui l'envoie dans le mur- Parce que tu crois qu'après un bras cassé et maintenant une côté cassée, je vais te cacher ?! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis en reviews et -voit Reborn arriver avec Léon transformé en marteau- Ciao~ !**


	9. Flamme de la Fureur

**Plume85 : Hey ! Le chapitre 9 ! Les persos et le manga en général appartiennent à Akira Amano, je n'ai que les OCs.**

**Luciana : Elle s'excuse si il y a des persos OOC. Maintenant que j'y pense, Reborn, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mon frère à la fin du dernier chapitre ?**

**Reborn: -sirote tranquillement son expresso- La même chose que d'habitude.**

**Luciana : Le pauvre...**

**Plume85 : -hausse les épaules- Dino est con sur les bords aussi faut dire.**

**Reborn : -change Léon en flingue et le pointe sur les lecteurs- Lisez le chapitre avec votre dernière volonté !**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-T'es sûr que Dino peut battre le Big Boss ? Il a l'air d'être épuisé, et il est blessé de partout !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Dino est mon élève.

-Oui mais...

J'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Reborn me donne un coup de pied dans les côtes. Je tombe à terre au même moment où un couteau vole là où j'étais il y a même pas une seconde.

-Merci Reborn...c'est Léon qui arrête pas de changer de forme ? Lui demandai-je en voyant son caméléon passer d'une raquette de tennis à boule de bowling puis à une poêle.

-Oui, il a perdu sa queue et du coup il est comme ça.

-Perdu sa queue ? Pourquoi ?

-Ça arrive quand mes élèves sont en danger de mort.

-Ah, ok, répondis-je avant que l'information ne monte complètement à mon cerveau. Mais ton élève, c'est Dino ?

-Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligente que lui, je me suis peut-être trompé finalement.

-Non non ! Mais...Dino peut vraiment se débrouiller seul ? Je veux dire, c'est Dino et...

-Je l'entraîne depuis plus d'un an maintenant, et puis je ne peux rien faire avec Léon dans cet état. Et je te préviens tout de suite, ne pense même pas aller l'aider avec ta flamme de la Fureur.

-Ma quoi ?

-La flamme que tu as utilisé pour te libérer est appelée la flamme de la Fureur.

Bon, les explications seront pour plus tard je pense vu que Dino vient de se faire mettre à terre. C'est mauvais. Très mauvais. Je retire le couteau qui était toujours planté dans mon épaule et le jette à terre. Je jette un coup d'œil à Reborn. Je suis sûr qu'il sait que je vais pas rester en place mais qu'il va rien faire pour m'en empêcher. Sur ce, je me mets à quatre pattes et me planque derrière le bar du restaurant. Une chance que mon tortionnaire de dos à moi. Bon, je me relève et pose ma main enflammée sur la base du robinet, qui se met à fondre. Quelques secondes plus tard, je mets ma main dans le jet d'eau de façon à ce que ça touche l'homme. Il fait un pas en avant à cause du jet puis s'écarte et se tourne vers moi.

-Quoi, j'avais soif ! Me défendis-je.

-Sale petite pute, grogna-t-il en venant vers moi.

Je ne vais pas m'enfuir. Il me choppe par le col de mon tee-shirt et me soulève du sol. Il se tourne ensuite vers mon frère, se foutant complètement de mes jambes qui se cognent contre le bar.

-J'aurais dû les laisser te violer quand ils l'ont proposé. Mais ça peut s'arranger, me menaça-t-il en me mettant en évidence devant Dino qui avait relevé la tête d'un centimètre.

-Essaie juste de me toucher et tu auras un allé simple en enfer pédophile en puissance.

-Oh ? Tu penses qu'une gamine comme toi me fait peur ?

-Lâche la !

Je reconnais tout de suite la voix de Dino, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne lui ressemble pas dedans. Je vis avec le Dino harcelé à l'école parce qu'il est nul et qui trébuche tout les deux pas. Cette fois, le Dino que je vois est...déterminé ? C'est bizarre, je pensais pas qu'il puisse un jour avoir autant envie de se battre avec quelqu'un. Je plisse mes yeux en voyant une lumière briller du coin de l'œil. On tourne tous les trois nos têtes pour voir Reborn regarder Léon en forme de balle briller, puis s'ouvrir et cracher deux trucs au-dessus.

-Dino, c'est pour toi. Ce sont les armes que Léon a fait spécialement pour toi, lui apprit le bébé.

Je profite que l'homme qui me tient fasse plus attention à Reborn qu'à moi et mets ma main sur son poignet pour le brûler. Il me lâche tout de suite et j'en profite pour rejoindre Reborn. J'attrape les armes et les regarde. Il y a un fouet et quelque chose qui gigote dans ma main...UNE TORTUE ?! LEON A DONNE NAISSANCE A UNE TORTUE ?! Je pose la tortue sur le sol et regarde Dino, qui me regarde en retour. Sans un mot, il court vers moi et je lui lance son fouet, qu'il rattrape sans problèmes. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que mon frère soit...adroit.

-Oi, ne reste pas plantée là, m'interpella Reborn en me pointant le combat qui devenait de plus en plus violent.

-Dino...soufflai-je en voyant mon frère prendre l'avantage.

Je ne suis pas facilement surprise ou choquée. Mais là...Dino n'a jamais voulu se battre et maintenant il inflige de plus en plus de coups à mon ancien tortionnaire, qui a du mal à répliquer. Un grognement me sort de mes pensées. Toute mon attention est concentrée sur la tortue que j'ai posé plus tôt. Je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller malgré moi. A cause du robinet que j'ai cassé, le sol est recouvert d'eau. C'est ce qui semble faire grossir le nouvel animal de Dino a une vitesse hallucinante.

-Oh, ça devient encore plus intéressant, fit Reborn en sautant sur ma tête.

-On devrait peut-être y aller, suggérai-je en voyant la tortue atteindre la hauteur du bar.

Quelqu'un me prend dans ses bras à la façon d'une mariée et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je suis dehors. Je lève les yeux sur celui qui me porte, qui est en fait Dino, Reborn sur son épaule. Sauf que le visage de Dino est parsemé de points bleus, violets et verts. Est-ce que ma blessure m'a fait perdre trop de sang ? Ou est-ce que c'est parce que je n'ai pas mangé ni bu depuis un certain temps que je m'endors petit à petit ?

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Quand mes yeux s'ouvrent, j'ai l'impression de revivre le jour où Dino m'avait emmené chez lui après m'avoir bousculé ce jour de janvier, il y a deux ans. Sauf que je suis dans ma chambre, et qu'il y a un bandage autour de mon épaule et non autour de ma tête. Je tourne la tête pour voir Dino endormi dans un fauteuil et Reborn assit sur un autre en train de boire un expresso.

-Tu es réveillée.

-J'ai dormi combien de temps ? Lui demandai-je en m'asseyant.

-Vingt heures d'affilés, m'apprit-il en posant sa tasse vide sur l'accoudoir de son siège. Tu avais perdu trop de sang.

-Je vois...quelle famille ?

-Avvoltoio, une famille qui est en guerre avec les Chiavarone depuis plusieurs générations déjà. Ils ont réussi à s'introduire ici et t'ont enlevé en laissant un mot.

-Ok, soufflai-je en fixant le mur en face de moi. Est-ce que c'était le Boss ?

-Non, c'était l'un de ses meilleurs hommes de main seulement. Dino a réussi à le vaincre avec l'aide d'Enzio, fit-il en le regardant se gratter la joue dans son sommeil.

-Enzio ?

-La tortue.

-Il l'a appelé Enzio ? Si ça avait été moi, je l'aurais appelé Godzilla.

Il y a un petit silence, seulement brisé par la respiration de mon frère. Cet idiot est venu pour moi en risquant sa vie. Ma poitrine chauffe un peu. Je suis...touchée ? Personne n'a jamais fait ça avant pour moi. Même au bout de deux ans, l'idée que quelqu'un tienne à moi suffisamment pour risquer sa vie me paraît stupide. Je comprends pas qu'on puisse se mettre en danger pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-J'ai appelé le Neuvième, on ira le voir dans trois jours.

-Pourquoi ? M'affolai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

Je n'ai rien contre cet homme, mais le sentiment que j'ai quand il est là me met mal à l'aise. L'impression qu'il sait tout de moi et qu'il me prend en _pitié_ me donne envie de me cacher et tout oublier.

-Ta flamme de la Fureur mérite des explications et les Vongola sont ceux qui en connaissent le plus sur les Flammes de Dernière Volonté.

-Dernière Volonté ? Flamme ?

-Hum...Luciana ? Nous coupa la voix endormie de Dino.

Il se gratte les yeux pour bien se réveiller. Je le regarde se lever et s'installer à côté de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

-T'es en vie, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. T'es en vie...

-Oui.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Le manoir des Chiavarone est déjà grand. Mais celui des Vongola est juste gigantesque ! Je comprends mieux quand Reborn a dit que les Vongola étaient les plus riches et plus puissants de la mafia. Non mais sérieusement, c'est peut-être trois fois plus grand que chez moi ! Je suis Reborn, et Dino qui a voulu venir parce que je suis sa petite sœur et truc du genre, quand je sens une odeur de bifteck. Oui, depuis que j'ai été adopté, j'ai un penchant pour le nourriture, d'où les quelques bourrelets présents à mon ventre. Hey, passez je sais plus combien de temps dans la rue et on en reparle après ! J'étais maigre quand je suis arrivée chez Dino moi !

Attendez une petite minute. Où sont mon frère et son démoniaque tuteur ? Et merdeeee, j'ai suivi sans m'en rendre compte l'odeur, résultat ils sont partis sans moi. En clair, je suis perdu dans un manoir géant. Je marche pendant quelques minutes en tournant une fois sur deux aux croisements qu'il y a. Mais je finis par m'arrêter en entendant des voix. Enfin des gens qui peuvent m'aider ! Je cours vers les voix et ouvre une porte à volée pour découvrir une femme ayant sa jupe remonté à la taille et son chemisier grand ouvert et un homme avec des cheveux noirs à l'arrière du crâne et des cheveux blonds sur le devant. Il est plus habillé que la femme, si ce n'est son pantalon déboutonné et...OH MON DIEU !

-D-D-Déso-Déso-Déso...balbutiai-je en me reculant sur le mur derrière moi pendant que les deux adultes se rhabillaient plus vite que l'éclair.

-Hey, commença l'homme en s'approchant de moi avec un sourire crispé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ma bouche ne fait que s'ouvrir et se fermer sans que je puisse rien dire. La femme a prit la poudre d'escampette et l'homme passe une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Un éclat métallique sur son doigt attire mon attention. C'est un anneau avec un éclair dessus. J'ai pas le temps de penser plus à ça que les images de ce que je viens de voir me reviennent.

-Dino...gémis-je en versant des larmes de crocodiles. Je veux Dino...

-Chiavarone Decimo ? Ah, tu es sa sœur, je t'emmène dans le bureau du Neuvième.

Je me laisse entraîner, de nouveau en état de choc. Je les ai vu en train de...dans un placard à balais...On arrive vite au bureau du Neuvième. On entre après que l'homme ait toqué et je cours vers Dino quand je vois ses yeux marrons remplis de soulagement quand il me voit. Je lui saute dessus, mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille.

-A...na ?

-JE LES AI VU ! ILS ETAIENT EN TRAIN DE COUCHER ENSEMBLE DANS UN PLACARD A BALAIS !

Silence. Je pensais pas que je pouvais faire taire les gens aussi vite. Le Neuvième se racle la gorge.

-Ganauche, je pense qu'on doit parler de la manière d'accueillir Dino et sa jeune sœur, fit la voix du Vongola.

J'ai quand même l'impression d'entendre une certaine menace à cause du ton de sa voix. Le Vongola aurait-il une face cachée ?

Maintenant que je sais que l'homme que j'ai surpris en pleine action est Ganauche III, le Gardien de la Foudre de Vongola Nono et qu'il est parti, je lâche mon frère et atterrit à pieds joints par terre.

-Je m'excuse pour mon Gardien Luciana, s'excusa le vieil homme, me faisant pivoter vers lui.

Ses yeux semblent scanner mon visage, comme si il cherchait quelque chose, ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils. Je crois qu'à cause de ça, il sourit, comme si il se rappelait quelque chose du passé. C'est. Officiellement. Bizarre.

-Luciana, montre lui ta flamme, me demanda Reborn depuis l'épaule de Dino.

Je déglutis. Dino est toujours là et ne sait pas pour ma flamme. Je lui jette un coup d'œil pour le voir avec un petit sourire encourageant au coin des lèvres. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas et j'aime pas ça. Je me résigne quand même et lève ma main à la hauteur de mon visage avant de faire apparaître ma flamme. Comme d'habitude, elle me réchauffe et m'apporte un sentiment de sécurité qu'elle seule peut me fournir. Le pouvoir de me défendre contre des déchets insignifiants. Souvent, je me demande si il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui peut faire ça.

-Reborn avait raison, fit le Vongola. C'est bel et bien la Flamme de la Fureur qu'avait Vongola Secondo.

-Et donc ? Vous allez pas me sortir que je suis votre fille cachée quand même.

-Non, répliqua-t-il avec un air soudain sérieux quand Reborn me marcha sur le pied pour me faire comprendre d'être plus respectueuse.

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien. Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer...

J'écoute son explication sur les Flammes de Dernière Volonté quand je commence à tousser. Ma toux devient de plus en plus violente jusqu'à ce qu'un liquide rouge et poisseux sorte de ma bouche pour atterrir dans la paume de ma main. L'odeur métallique de rappelle le nombre de meurtres que j'ai pu faire. L'odeur du sang m'était tellement familière il y a quelques années alors que maintenant ça me paraît tellement surréaliste. Bien sûr, je l'ai senti quand on m'a planté un couteau dans l'épaule, mais là ce n'est pas pareil.

-Ana ! S'affola Dino en regardant ma main avec les yeux écarquillés. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

-Je...sais pas, arrivai-je à dire en sentant mes jambes devenir plus faibles.

Je vois le sol s'approcher de moi avant que ma vision ne devienne complètement noire.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

M'évanouir devient une habitude que je préférerais ne pas avoir. Surtout que là, je me suis mise à cracher du sang alors que j'avais rien fait !

-Alors ? Demanda une voix haut perché que je reconnu comme celle de Reborn. J'ai convaincu Dino d'aller prendre l'air.

-Donc on a plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille, lui répondit une autre voix masculine plus grave.

Je choisis ce moment pour ouvrir les yeux. La première chose que je vois, c'est les grands yeux noirs de Reborn qui semble lire en moi. Derrière lui, il y a un homme avec des cheveux mi-longs noirs, des yeux marrons et une blouse blanche. Sûrement un docteur. Je m'assois et m'adosse contre la tête de lit. Je suis dans une chambre que je ne connais pas, probablement chez les Vongola.

-Comment tu te sens ? Me demande l'inconnu en soulevant l'une de mes paupières pour braquer la lumière d'une mini lampe torche dans l'œil.

-Bien, j'ai l'impression que rien ne c'est passé. Vous êtes qui ?

-C'est le Docteur Shamal, le meilleur médecin qui existe, m'expliqua Reborn.

Je regarde ce Shamal et c'est là que ça me frappe. La façon qu'il a de se tenir, comme si il était sur ses gardes, tout en lui me rappelle ce que j'étais il y a quelques années.

-Et un tueur à gage, lâchai-je sans même m'en rendre compte.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent un peu en même temps que les miens. Avec Reborn à côté, comment je vais pouvoir expliquer que j'ai reconnu un tueur à gage ?

-Je vois, donc Reborn avait raison. Très observatrice pour un si jeune âge. Et aussi très mignonne, elle sera une briseuse de cœur plus tard, peut-être qu'elle acceptera un rendez-vous avec moi dans quelques années...

-Quoi ?! C'est dégueulasse !

-Han, tu viens de me briser le cœur ! Se lamenta Shamal avant d'approcher son visage du mien. Pour la peine, tu devrais me faire un bisou...

-Faites attention, je pourrais la lâcher malencontreusement, le prévins-je en lui montrant la flamme qui brûlait dans ma main.

-Shamal est aussi un coureur de jupon, reprit Reborn. Et pas besoin de m'expliquer comment tu as su que Shamal était un tueur à gage, je le sais.

-Comment ça...tu sais ? Articulai-je lentement en serrant le drap qui me recouvrait.

-Je sais tout sur ton passé, les expériences chez les Estraneo, pourquoi tu as quitté l'orphelinat, la période où tu étais tueur à gage.

Ma gorge est sèche. Comment est-ce qu'il sait tout ça ?! Pourquoi il ne me le dit que maintenant ?!

-Dino...

-Je ne lui dirai rien, m'assura le bébé. Et je sais tout ça du Neuvième.

-Neuvième ? Murmurai-je, réalisant que l'impression que j'avais de lui sachant tout de moi était vrai.

-Les explications seront pour plus tard, pour le moment, tu dois savoir quelque chose sur ton état.

-Vous savez pourquoi je me suis mise à tousser du sang ?

Shamal hoche la tête et Reborn baisse la tête de façon à ce que son chapeau, je me rappelle qu'il m'a dit que c'était un fedora, fasse l'ombre nécessaire pour cacher ses yeux.

-D'abord, tu dois savoir dans quel but étaient les expériences, reprit Reborn d'une voix grave.

Je déglutis. Je pensais pas être dans ce genre de situation un jour, mais si Reborn sait ce qu'ils ont essayé de faire, ce qu'ils m'ont fait...je peux pas laisser passer cette chance.

-Mais d'abord, dissipe les illusions.

-Tu savais ? Fis-je, surprise qu'il ait pu voir à travers.

-Je suis le plus grand tueur à gage au monde, et j'ai connu un illusionniste qui aimait se cacher et regarder.

-Non pas que tes souvenirs ne m'intéressent pas, mais j'ai autre chose en tête en ce moment.

-Tu te remets vite du choc que Reborn sache tout apparemment, remarqua Shamal et s'asseyant dans un fauteuil près de mon lit.

-C'est pas ça, c'est juste que ça sert à rien de rester là-dessus alors que je peux rien y faire. Mon passé est quelque chose avec lequel je dois vivre. Je pensais pas qu'on le découvrirait aussi tôt.

Ils me regardent tous les deux. Je me sais mature, plus qu'une fille de neuf ans devrait l'être, mais ce qui vient de sortir de ma bouche me fait penser que je suis une adulte et non une enfant. Mais c'est comme ça que je suis maintenant, non ?

-Ton mental ne va vraiment pas à ton physique, marmonna Reborn quand de la brume indigo m'enveloppa.

Quand elle se dissipa, Shamal remonte mon haut jusque sous ma poitrine. Je détourne le regard et sentant les leurs sur les cicatrices qui couvrent mon ventre. Je n'ai pas un teint de peau très foncé ou très clair, il est banal. Alors voir ces marques rosés sur mon corps, tellements voyantes que je les cache, ça me donne envie de vomir.

Je sens de l'air au niveau de mes pieds. Mes yeux se tournent vers le bout du lit où Reborn a enlevé la couverture et fixe le tatouage de ma cheville.

-C'était pour nous identifier, m'entendis-je dire. Le numéro correspond à notre arrivée pour les expériences, et les lettres, maintenant que j'y pense, sont sûrement pour l'expérience en elle-même.

-Je sais, me répondit Reborn. « PI » correspond à **P**rojet **I**mmortel.

-Pardon ? L'arrêtai-je.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de moi ?

-Les Estraneo avaient ce projet de faire des enfants des armes. Dans ton cas, ils essayaient de te rendre insensible aux blessures, même mortelles. D'après le dossier que les Vongola ont récupéré dans le laboratoire après qu'il y ait eu un vrai massacre, l'expérience était en deux partie. D'abord, faire disparaître la sensation de douleur. Ensuite, injecter un produit en plusieurs fois à base de Flamme de Dernière Volonté du Soleil qui régénérerait les cellules.

« _Enfin, la première étape est terminée ! _». Cette phrase que l'homme aux yeux rouges a dite avant de continuer ses expériences...c'était ça ? C'est pour ça mon incapacité à sentir la douleur ? Ils ont essayé de faire de moi une arme, un guerrier qui ne pouvait pas tomber au combat ?!

-D'après les résultats des analyses que j'ai fait, reprit Shamal, la partie de ton système nerveux qui s'occupe de la douleur, physique ou interne, a été traité de façon à être endormie. Il y a peu de chance qu'elle se réveille un jour.

Je hoche la tête. Je ne ressentirais plus jamais la douleur. D'un côté, je m'y attendais.

-On t'a aussi injecté ce produit à base de Flamme du Soleil que Reborn a mentionné, mais...

-Mais ils ont tous été tué avant la fin de l'expérience, j'ai eu qu'une injection, le coupai-je sans émotions dans la voix.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? Me demanda Reborn.

-Je me suis réveillée et il y avait un homme que je connaissais pas, mais c'était un scientifique. J'ai réveillé ma Flamme à ce moment sans m'en rendre compte et je l'ai tué. A cinq ans. Après, je me rappelle m'être réveillée dans une ruelle.

Reborn reste silencieux mais ses yeux restent sur moi, et ça a le don de me mettre mal à l'aise. Je n'aime ça, ne pas savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Shamal se racle la gorge pour que je reporte mon attention sur lui.

-C'est à cause de cette injection que tu t'es mise à cracher du sang. Ou plutôt parce que tu n'en a reçu qu'une seule.

-Comment ça ? L'interrogeai-je en fronçant mes sourcils.

-Ton corps commence à rejeter le produit dans ton système, les Flammes avec.

-En gros ?

-Tes organes ne vont pas tenir le coup. Ils commencent déjà à avoir des problèmes de fonctionnement. Mais plus tu vas vieillir, plus il y en aura, au point qu'ils cesseront de fonctionner. Je pense que tu as une quinzaine d'années avant de mourir.

**Voilà comment j'ai appris que j'étais condamnée, et que ces expériences avaient fait bien plus que m'enlever ma capacité à ressentir la douleur.**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

**Plume85 : J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Ah, et Dino -se tourne vers un placard à balais- tu peux sortir, il me semble que Reborn n'est plus là. **

**Dino: -sort- T'es sûre ?**

**Plume85 : Oui oui. Jolie œil au beurre noir au fait. Souvenir de Reborn ?**

**Dino : -hoche la tête lentement-**

**Plume85 : Tu as quelque chose à dire par rapport au reviews de Ayonne et JuriiGothic ?**

**Dino : Euh...merci à Ayonne pour ce qu'elle a dit sur moi ?**

**Plume85 : -hoche la tête- et JuriiGothic ?**

**Dino : Luciana est ma sœur, FOUS LUI LA PA- -se fait assommer-**

**Luciana : Désolé Dino, mais tu parlais au moins aussi fort que Superbi, et je veux du silence. Et JuriiGothic, je suppose que je devrais dire que je suis désolé de t'avoir comparé à Longchamps mais je suis pas désolé et j'aime pas mentir donc je vais juste me taire pour cette fois.**

**Plume85 : Maintenant, les reviews seront répondus en fin de chapitre. Et si vous avez des questions pour moi ou les personnages, du moment qu'ils sont déjà apparu dans la fiction et que Luciana les connaissent ou se souvienne d'eux (donc pas de Xanxus pour le moment et pas de Tsuna non plus parce qu'ils ne se connaissent pas), aussi stupides et farfelues que vous voulez, laissez une review. Sinon, merci d'avoir lu le chapitre, laissez vos avis et à la prochaine ! Ciao~ !**


	10. Dernière Volonté

**Plume85: Hey ! C'est la chapitre dix, qui d'après marque quand même le "début" de l'action. **

**Luciana: Elle espère que vous allez aimer, les persos ne lui appartiennent pas mais à Akira Amano et...**

**Plume85: -la coupe- J'espère ne pas faire les persos OOC ! Les OCs m'appartiennent toujours.**

**Luciana: En même temps ça ne va pas changer.**

**Reborn: Vous vous dépêchez ?**

**Plume85/Luciana: Oui oui ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions en reviews !**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-T'en es sûr Reborn ? Je veux dire, Shamal est aussi _le_ « Trident Shamal », alors faire de lui le médecin traitant de ma sœur...

-C'est le meilleur qu'on puisse avoir, bon à rien d'élève, le coupa Reborn.

Je suis contente d'être revenue chez moi, mais Dino qui n'arrête pas de demander à Reborn si Shamal est un bon choix comme médecin commence à m'énerver. Sans prévenir, je m'arrête de marcher, me tourne et donne un coup de poing dans le ventre de mon frère. Ça ne doit rien lui faire vu qu'il commence à avoir des abdos -des _abdos _!_\- _mais c'est le geste qui compte, non ?

-C'était pour quoi ça ?! Se plaignit mon frère en mettant une main là où j'ai frappé.

-Tu m'énerves, tu devrais savoir que Reborn ne mettrait pas ma vie en danger intentionnellement.

Il écarquille les yeux, quant à Reborn il se contente d'esquisser un rictus satisfait.

-Je suppose que t'as raison, grommela-t-il en détournant le regard.

-Dino, t'as quinze ans et j'ai toujours raison comparé à toi, t'es sûre que c'est normal ? Le taquinai-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté, mon regard faussement innocent refaisant surface.

-Tu sous-entends quoi là ?!

-Si tu me cherches, je serais en train de jouer !

Et c'est en l'ignorant, lui et le regard persistant de Reborn que je vais au piano de la salle de bal pour jouer. Dès que la musique s'élève dans la pièce, je repense à ce que j'ai appris en une seule journée. Je vais mourir. Probablement à vingt-quatre ans. Il faudrait un miracle pour que mes organes continuent de fonctionner. Tout mes organes qui vont cesser de fonctionner ! Aucune maladie ne fait ça ! Je suppose qu'ils m'ont vraiment changé en quelque chose d'inhumain avec leurs expériences.

Puis il y a aussi Reborn qui sait tout de mon passé parce que le Neuvième lui a dit. Son explication de comme quoi le Vongola m'avait reconnu la première fois qu'il m'avait vu parce qu'il avait lu un dossier sur le Projet Immortel et qu'il y avait une photo de moi et Romain me paraît bizarre. Je me souviens pourtant pas qu'ils aient pris une photo de moi. Le bébé m'a ensuite expliquer qu'il a retrouvé ma trace avant de devenir la sœur de Dino grâce aux moyens des Vongola. Foutue mafia moi je dis.

Maintenant que j'y pense, si Reborn le sait, est-ce que je devrais le dire à Dino ? Ah, trop compliqué, je veux pas y penser pour le moment !

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Il fait quand même extrêmement chaud pour un jour de mai. Mais bon, vu que Dino est occupé avec de la paperasse, je me retrouve en compagnie d'Ivan dans la piscine, en maillot de bain une pièce. Ça fait du bien...jusqu'à ce que Reborn débarque de je sais pas où au bord de la piscine.

-Tu avais bien demandé être entraînée, non ?

J'ai l'impression de lui avoir demandé ça il y a une éternité. Maintenant qu'il le dit, je réalise que si je veux me venger de l'homme aux yeux rouges, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je suis condamnée, autant faire tout ce que je veux et peux avant de mourir non ? Ça doit être pour ça que j'ai commencé à démonter les appareils électriques du manoir pour comprendre comment ça marche. Même si Dino, et Romario m'ont grondé, ils n'ont rien dit quand je leur ai montré le mécanisme que j'ai fait pour changer la couleur des chiffres de mon radio réveil. Quoi, j'ai jamais dit qu c'était utile ?!

-Hey, Reborn, pourquoi tu pointes ton arme sur ma sœur ?! Paniqua mon frère de la fenêtre de son bureau.

Maintenant qu'il le dit, c'est vrai qu'il y a Léon transformé en flingue pointé à mon visage. Le rictus de Reborn ne me dit rien qui vaille. C'est le genre de rictus qu'il a quand il a une idée en tête-

-Trouve toi un lieu d'entraînement avec ta Dernière Volonté !

Et il tire. J'entends Dino et Ivan crier mon nom quand la balle entre dans ma tête et me fait couler dans la piscine. Maintenant je regrette de ne pas avoir trouvé un autre tuteur et attendu après Reborn. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant, non ? Une vague d'énergie m'envahit et je sors de l'eau, les yeux grands ouverts et les dents serrées. Je sens même une douce chaleur sur mon front.

-REBORN ! JE VAIS TROUVER UN TUTEUR AVEC MA DERNIERE VOLONTE !

Bon, j'ai l'impression de ne plus contrôler mon corps. Ça doit être pour ça que j'ignore Dino quand il sort du manoir. Enfin, je l'ignore aussi en temps normal. En attendant, la seule chose que je peux faire, c'est regarder les gens s'enlever de mon passage jusqu'à la ville. Je me fraye un passage jusqu'à...une agence de voyage ? Je prends deux papiers et retrouve mon état normal. Je regarde les gérants de l'agence qui semblent complètement terrifiés de ce qu'ils viennent de voir.

-Luciana !

Dino est à la porte, essoufflé mais moins qu'il ne l'aurait été avant de connaître Reborn. Il s'approche de moi et me met l'un de ses pulls sur moi. Je l'enfile correctement pendant qu'il s'excuse auprès de ceux qui tiennent l'agence.

-Oh, fit Reborn en sautant sur ma tête, c'est donc là où tu veux aller ? Je connais les personnes idéales.

-Huh ?

Je regarde ce que j'ai dans les mains. Un prospectus touristique sur la Chine, l'autre avec un parc d'attraction comme photo. Dans quoi je me suis embarqué moi encore ?

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Pourquoi est-ce que Luciana aurait besoin de s'entraîner Reborn ?! Hurla Dino, comme si je n'étais pas là. J'en ai marre que tu prenne des décisions concernant ma sœur sans me prévenir !

-Est-ce que tu es en train de me crier dessus Dino ? Demanda sombrement le bébé.

-OUI ! Elle a neuf ans merde !

Oh, première fois que je l'entends jurer.

-Et te connaissant, tes « connaissances » sont de la mafia ! C'est ma sœur, mais elle ne fait pas partie des Chiavarone et ça restera comme ça ! Elle ne fera pas partie de la mafia !

Est-ce que je devrais lui dire que je suis déjà plus impliqué dans la mafia que je ne devrais l'être ?

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un bon à rien d'élève Dino, fit-il calmement, trop calmement. Tu n'as pas remarqué que quand elle s'est fait kidnappée, elle n'a pas paniqué et qu'elle a même réussi à nous dire où elle était retenue ?

-C'est quoi le rapport ?

-C'est une tueuse à gage née Dino, c'est pour ça que je veux qu'elle s'entraîne.

-Pourquoi est-ce que toi tu ne l'entraîne pas alors ? L'interrogea Dino en se calmant, peut-être choqué de ce qu'il vient d'apprendre.

Moi-même je le suis. Je veux dire, oui j'ai été tueur à gage, mais de là à l'être dès la naissance, ça me...rend fier d'un côté. Surtout que c'est Reborn qui le dit. Non mais je veux dire, Reborn quoi ! Pour qu'il reconnaisse le talent de quelqu'un...

-J'ai un bon à rien d'élève sur les bras déjà, lui rappela le tueur à gage avec un rictus. Mais une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi et elle avec ses entraînements, je m'occuperai d'elle.

-Quoi ?! Cria-t-on en parfaitement synchronisation.

-Mais quand je t'ai demandé, t'as...

-Tu lui as demandé ? Hurla presque Dino en se tournant vers moi, les yeux écarquillés. Pourquoi tu voudrais apprendre à te battre ?!

-Je veux pas être faible et que tu aies besoin de me protéger tout le temps.

Je veux être forte pour me venger et tuer cet homme aux yeux rouges de mes propres mains, mais savoir que je n'ai rien pu faire pour aider Dino quand on m'a enlevé, ça m'a énervé. Et ça m'énerve encore. Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée.

-Mais c'est mon rôle, articula-t-il lentement en me regardant toujours de ses yeux chocolats.

-Ton rôle est aussi de protéger les cinq milles personnes de la famille Chiavarone Dino, répondis-je aussi doucement que je le pouvais. Tu as des responsabilités, je veux être capable de me défendre.

-Mais tu pourrais t'entraîner plus près, pas en Chine...

Je m'avance vers lui et lui fais un câlin. Est-ce que de ça qu'il a vraiment peur ? Que je m'en aille ?

-Elle reviendra pendant un mois chaque année, nous apprit Reborn.

-Donc pendant que je serai pas là, tu pourras t'occuper pleinement de tes problèmes financiers.

Il hoche la tête et passe ses bras autour de moi. Même si il a une tête de plus que moi et six ans de plus, j'ai l'impression que c'est à moi de le consoler et de le conseiller. Bizarre comme sensation, non ?

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-T'as tout pris hein ? Et tu as l'argent que je t'ai donné ? Tu m'appelle dès que tu arrives et...

-Dino, tu sonne comme une mère.

-Mais c'est mon droit !

-_Le vol 234 en direction de Pékin partira dans vingts minutes. Les derniers passagers sont priés de se rendre aux porte B12._

Dino me prends dans ses bras encore une fois et me sert tellement fort qu'il m'étouffe presque. Je bouge mes bras dans tous les sens et la seule chose que je vois, c'est le rictus moqueur de Reborn.

-Aide-moi, le suppliai-je en tendant mon bras vers lui.

Il y a quelques secondes de silence avant qu'une bulle sorte de son nez. Il vient de s'endormir ce...

-Boss, elle doit y aller, intervint Romario en reculant Dino.

-Sois fier de moi plutôt, quand je reviendrai je parlerai chinois couramment.

Sur ce, je leur fais un signe de main et m'en vais. La Chine et le pote de Reborn ne pevent pas être si horrible que ça. Reborn m'a même dit que son pote était sympa. Quoique maintenant que j'y pense, c'est quoi la définition de « sympa » dans le dictionnaire de Reborn ?

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Le vol était ennuyant. Résultat, j'ai lu mon livre de chinois, regarder le film qu'ils passaient, à savoir _Titanic_, puis ai recommencé à lire mon livre. Au final, je me suis endormie pour être réveillée par un vieux. Je m'étonne quand même de savoir qu'ils m'ont laissé monter dans l'avion en sachant que j'étais seule. Je veux dire, qui laisse une gamine de neuf ans monter seule dans un avion ?!

Bon, c'est pas le plus important maintenant. Je récupère ma valise et regarde les gens se retrouver ou partir directement. Quelqu'un devrait m'attendre. Reborn m'a dit qu'il portait des lunettes de soleil et qu'il avait un singe sur la tête.

-Luciana je suppose.

Je me tourne pour trouver quelqu'un d'une demi tête de plus que moi, lunettes de soleil et singe sur la tête. Ça doit être lui.

-Ça dépend qui la cherche, répondis-je, quand même sur mes gardes.

Sait-on jamais.

-Je suis l'ami de Reborn, fit-il.

-Donc t'as trouvé la bonne personne. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Fon.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

La maison de Fon est de taille normal, au milieu d'une forêt de bambou, près de Pékin. Typiquement chinois je dirais. Donc c'est après une bonne nuit de sommeil dans ma nouvelle chambre que je sors dehors, où Fon m'attend. Il se tourne en m'entendant.

-Bonjour, me salua-t-il dans un italien parfait. On va commencer l'entraînement aujourd'hui.

Je sais pas trop ce qui se passe mais en un instant, il y a des vêtements par terre et un bébé dessus. Mais ce qui attire mon attention, c'est la tétine rouge à son cou. La même que Reborn, mais juste en rouge. Tient, ça me rappelle un cour à l'école, où ils parlaient de bébés puissants avec des tétines appelés Arcobalenos. Ça doit être ça alors.

-Donc t'es un bébé comme Reborn.

-Oui.

-Bien, je t'écoute.

-Et bien, je vais t'entraîner aux arts martiaux.

-Arts martiaux ? Répétai-je en clignant des yeux.

-Ça, et contrôler ta flamme. Reborn m'a dit que tu possédais la Flamme de la Fureur.

-Ouais, approuvai-je en lui montrant.

-Alors commençons, dit-il avec un sourire avant de se rappeler. Au fait, pendant les deux premiers mois, je te servirai de traducteur, mais après, tu seras seule.

-HEIN ?!

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

A retenir : quelqu'un que Reborn trouve sympa ne l'est pas forcément ! Du moins, quand il entraîne son élève. Non mais sérieusement, quel bébé peut donner des coups aussi vite et maîtriser autant de style d'arts martiaux différents ?!

Reborn aussi est très fort maintenant que j'y pense. Et son savoir est impressionnant. Oui, Fon et Reborn sont forts, parlent comme des adultes et en ont la mentalités alors qu'ils ne sont que des bébés. Je lance un coup d'œil à la tétine de mon tuteur en esquivant de justesse l'un de ses coups. Un mois que suis ici, et je peux le dire maintenant que Reborn n'est plus un cas isolé. Cette tétine est quelque chose d'important, qui a un rapport avec leur personnalité. Et puis d'abord, quels bébés savent se battre ?! C'est comme si ils étaient...

-Tu n'es pas concentrée, remarqua Fon en me donnant un coup dans l'estomac qui me fit tomber à terre.

-Fon...commençai-je en me redressant comme si de rien n'était -ce qui est vrai-, tu n'es pas un vrai bébé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se fige, ses yeux légèrement écarquillés de surprise en me regardant. Ça l'étonne tant que ça ou c'est juste que personne n'a jamais remarqué qu'un bébé qui parle comme un adulte n'est pas NORMAL ?!

-Comment ça ?

-Je vais expliquer ce que je veux dire. Déjà, voir Reborn débarquer et dire qu'il allait être le tuteur de mon frère était bizarre. Je veux dire, c'est un bébé, comment il pourrait appendre de choses à quelques de minimum dix ans de plus ? Je me suis habitué et j'ai arrêté de mon poser des questions jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ici. Tu es comme lui, fort et tu parles comme un adulte, tu en as aussi la mentalité. Un bébé, je veux bien y croire, c'est une exception et tout, mais deux ? Puis j'ai remarqué que vous aviez tout les deux des tétines, seulement de couleurs différentes. Donc je pense que cette tétine vous a transformé en bébé, expliquai-je, les bras croisés, fière de ma théorie.

-Et si c'était le cas, commença calmement Fon en s'asseyant en tailleur, les mains dans ses manches, pourquoi est-ce que l'on aurait été transformé en bébé ?

-Ben...je pense que c'est forcément lié à vos tétine. Mais elles sont de couleurs différentes. Alors c'est peut-être pour protéger quelque chose ? Ou reconnaître votre rôle dans une mission top secrète ? C'est ça le rôle des Arcobalenos ?

Il esquisse un fin sourire. J'ai tapé dans le mille ?

-Reborn avait raison, tu as deviné le secret des Arcobalenos rien qu'avec tes observations.

-Donc j'ai raison ?

Il hoche la tête.

-Tu veux me dire que personne, vraiment _personne_ n'a jamais trouvé bizarre que des bébés parlent aussi bien ?! C'est moi qui suis trop intelligente ou juste les gens qui sont vraiment cons ?!

-Langage, me réprimanda-t-il en fronçant ses fins sourcils.

Et moi qui pensais pouvoir jurer comme je le voulais sans Dino.

-Maintenant que tu as deviné la plus grosse partie du secret des Arcobalenos, tu veux sûrement savoir pourquoi nous sommes dans cet état physique. Écoute bien.

**C'est comme ça que j'appris ce qu'était les Arcobalenos, et leur but, ainsi que ce qu'était la _Tri-Ni-Sette_.**

* * *

****_кровь_****

* * *

****Plume85: Merci d'avoir lu !****

****Luciana: Les plans de JuriiGothic m'inquiètent un peu tu sais. Elle a parlé de laisser son égoïsme de côté et après...****

****Plume85: T'inquiète pas, Dino te protégera!****

****Luciana: Ah ouais ? -se tourne vers le blond pour le voir arracher de l'herbe dans un coin- Dino ?****

****Dino: Dis Ana, tu m'oublieras pas quand tu auras retrouvé ton frère biologique ?****

****Plume85: HEY SPOI...et puis f*ck! -se barre- JE VOUS LAISSE AVEC LES RÉPONSES !****

****Luciana: HEY ! -soupire et tapote l'épaule de son frère- T'inquiète pas pour ça, même si je le voulais je pourrai pas t'oublier. Et maintenant, répond à Ayonne. Dis lui que JurriGothic ne va pas me kidnapper comme elle le dit.****

****Dino: Vu ce qu'elle dit, j'en sais rien du tout, mais je la laisserai pas faire. Et pour te répondre, Luciana est amplement suffisante comme sœur, ça me suffit, désoler. -fait un sourire qui ferait fangirler n'importe qui-****

****Luciana: Crétin...Bref, l'auteur a choisi de m'appeler comme ça parce que-****

****Plume85: -lui atterrit dessus d'on ne sait où et assomme Luciana- Luciana vient du latin lumière comme la si bien penser Xanxus dans le chapitre 6. C'est complètement à l'opposé de la vie qu'elle a eu. Et comment j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction...ben en fait je voulais vraiment voir Xanxus en grand frère et puis j'aime bien Dino puis de fil en aiguille, ça a donné ça. Bon, -mets Luciana sur son dos- je dois y aller.****

****Dino: Hein ? Pourquoi ?****

****Plume85: J'ai juste croisé quelqu'un qui ne devait pas encore appar-****

****_: DÉCHET ! ****

****Dino: QU'EST-CE QUE XANXUS FAIT LA ?!****

****Plume85: J'en sais rien du tout, mais c'est le moment où je pars, merci d'avoir lu, laissez vos reviews et Ciao~****


	11. Mission avec Superbi

**Plume85: Salut ! Chapitre 11 avec un guest !**

**Luciana: Superbi n'est pas un guest. **

**Squalo: VOOIIII !**

**Luciana: -soupire- Constructif, comme toujours.**

**Plume85: -les regarde se chamailler comme des enfants- Breffff, le manga Reborn! est la propriété de Akira Amano, je n'ai que les OCs. Je m'excuse si il y a des persos OOC. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-_Je l'ai trouvé en une heure cette fois ! _Lançai-je en chinois avec un accent prononcé, Lichi, le singe de Fon, dans les bras.

-_Meilleur que la semaine dernière, j'attends de toi de le trouver en trente minutes la prochaine fois._

Je hoche la tête avec un grand sourire fier. Retrouver Lichi dans trois kilomètres carrés de forêt de bambous n'est pas facile. Mon chinois s'est beaucoup amélioré, en même temps en un an et deux mois c'est normal je dirais. Je me souviens encore qu'il y a deux mois, Dino n'a pas voulu me lâcher pour que je retourne en Chine. Sois disant parce que je ne répondais pas assez souvent à ses appels, que si il m'a donné un portable c'était pour que je m'en serve et bla bla bla. Le plus étonnant, c'est quand même quand Belphegor m'a téléphoné et m'a demandé où j'étais. Je sais toujours pas comment il a eu mon numéro lui d'ailleurs.

-_Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir t'entraîner sur la technique que tu veux mettre au point._

_-Je dis que les Hyuga sont des génies pour m'avoir donné cette idée._

Explications ? Bon, vous connaissez le manga _Naruto_, non ? Et le clan Hyuga qui bloque le système de circulation de chakra en envoyant du chakra ? Ça m'a donné l'idée de faire pareil, mais avec ma flamme. Bien sûr, sachant que ma flamme a les facteurs du Ciel ET de la Tempête, donc l'Harmonie et la Dégénérescence, envoyée aux bons endroits, comme aux organes vitaux, c'est fatal.

Enfin en théorie ! Parce que Fon me fait m'entraîner sur des mannequins en bois pour le moment. Déjà que concentrer ma flamme sur toute ma paume de la main et non en une boule est extrêmement difficile, un mois pour y arriver, deux semaines pour la maintenir de cette façon, il faut envoyer le bon dosage ! Et vous savez que ma flamme, avec un dosage normal, détruit un mur sans problème -ça apprendre à Fon, mon sommeil est sacré-. Donc c'est avec le compte d'exactement trente-deux mannequins détruits que je réessaye.

-C'est dur, laissai-je échapper en italien une fois le mannequin détruit.

-_Tu as besoin d'entraînement._

-_Je sais ! Mais combien de temps ?!_

-_Suffisamment pour que tu aies encore des années à vivre._

Une chose m'a quand même énervé. De quel droit Reborn parle de mon état de santé à Fon ?! La seule explication que j'ai eu c'est que, comme je connais le secret de la malédiction des Arcobalenos, les Arcobalenos avaient le droit de connaître mon état de santé. Du moins, ceux qu'il appréciait. Après ça, il m'a juste raccroché au nez. Foutu Reborn !

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Je vais m'absenter, j'ai des choses importantes à faire au Japon.

Ça doit être important. Pour qu'il me parle en italien, c'est qu'il veut être sûr que je le comprenne.

-Mais tu vas devoir faire quelque chose pour moi.

-De l'action ? Demandai-je en esquissant un sourire.

L'entraînement c'est bien, mais j'ai besoin de le mettre à l'œuvre. Et puis si je venais à tuer des gens...tant pis pour eux !

-Tu sais que je me fais souvent engagé comme garde du corps, non ?

-Oui, mais je vois pas le rapport.

-On m'a demandé d'aller secourir un garçon nommé Chang Luo. C'est le fils d'un homme d'affaire connu à Beijing, mais il doit une certaine somme d'argent à un groupe mafieux, anciennement affilié aux triades. Mais maintenant, ce groupe, qui se font appelés _Lóng de yǐngzi_, a effectué certains services auprès de Luo-san, qui n'a pas payé. Donc ils ont kidnappé son fils et réclament une rançon de 408 000 yuans.

-En fait, aucun des deux ne sont des gens à fréquentés, mais quelqu'un t'as engagé, résumai-je en gagnant un hochement de tête de Fon.

-Je vais partir demain, Luo-san a demandé de retrouver son fils en moins d'une semaine.

-Demander ou supplier ?

Il soupire, ce qui me fait sourire d'amusement. Je crois que mon côté moqueur désespère mon cher tuteur.

-J'ai déjà récupérer l'adresse c'est dans un entrepôt en Liaoning*, à Dalian**, me fit-il en me donnant un papier. Feng sera là demain aux alentours de dix heures et t'emmènera dans la ville, mais après tu seras seule.

-Juste une question, si je me rate ?

-Et bien je serai obligé de te mettre au régime.

-HEIN ?! Mais je suis déjà au régime depuis que je suis là ! J'ai perdu les kilos en trop que j'avais depuis que j'étais chez Dino !

-N'exagère pas, soupira-t-il. Tu as perdu du poids mais tu as gagné en masse musculaire et amélioré ton agilité et ta souplesse.

-Mouais, c'est vrai qu'au début j'arrivais pas à faire de salto arrière...marmonnai-je en croisant les bras.

Et ouais, je sais les faire maintenant ! Pareil que le grand écart, la roue et d'autres trucs du genre. C'est fou ce qu'on apprend quand on fait du kung-fu.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Merci de m'avoir emmené Feng, la remerciai-je en descendant de la voiture.

-La ville est grande tu sais, tu risques d'en avoir pour quelques jours. Il y a un hôtel au croisement en face, prend une chambre là-bas.

Je hoche tête et ferme la portière pour diriger vers l'hôtel, un sac à dos sur le dos. Feng est...comment dire...est ma professeure ? Comme j'ai dû quitter l'école, elle me fait des cours, sur le même programme que la _Mafia School_. Même si au début son lien avec Fon me semblait bizarre, elle serait la fille de son cousin, maintenant je le comprends mieux. Après tout, comme une femme d'une trentaine d'années pourrait techniquement être plus jeune qu'un bébé ? Mais en sachant maintenant que Fon était un adulte et qu'il est un bébé depuis une vingtaine d'années, c'est compréhensible.

Une fois à l'hôtel, je réserve une chambre et y file tout de suite, ignorant au passage le regard surpris de la réceptionniste. Elle ne doit pas voir des gamine de dix ans seule dans un hôtel. Enfin, je pose mon sac sur mon lit et sort ce qu'i l'intérieur. Des vêtements de rechanges, quelques tournevis, de la poudre explosive et des bars de fers ainsi que des mini-bombes en formes de boules. Vous saviez, vous, que j'aurais un talent pour confectionner des bombes ? Peut-être que je pourrais améliorer des armes si j'en ai l'occasion ! Enfin, vu que la nuit commence à tomber, je vais me contenter de dormir.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, le soleil se lève à peine. Je prends mon temps pour me préparer et prends l'adresse que Fon m'a donné avec une carte de la ville. Commençons la mission.

Deux mots. C'est. Glauque. Les hommes qui rentrent et sortent de l'entrepôt n'ont pas l'air commode, mais en plus ils sont plusieurs et armés. Non pas que je peux pas tous les avoir en un coup avec ma flamme, mais Fon m'a demandé de récupérer...Chang, c'est ça ? Ouais, donc il vaut mieux que j'évite de faire exploser l'entrepôt. Mais heureusement que j'utilise mes illusions pour me rendre invisibles, sinon je suis sûr qu'ils m'auraient déjà vu. Je vais devoir trouvé une autre en...

-Qui es-tu ? Me demanda une voix une rauque quand je sentis le métal froid d'une épée sur ma gorge.

Je me tends mais reste calme. Je peux pas perdre mon sang froid. En plus, cette voix m'est familière. Attends, une épée ?

-Superbi ? Chuchotai-je en dissipant mon illusion.

Son expression choquée n'a pas de prix. Je pensais pas qu'il pouvait ouvrir ses yeux aussi grand. Il me choppe par le bras et m'emmène dans un coin sombre, pour que personne ne nous voit. Maintenant que je le regarde bien, je vois qu'il porte un uniforme, de la Varia si j'en croit le symbole sur la manche de son manteau. Mais par contre...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

-C'est quoi le truc avec tes cheveux ?

Une veine apparaît sur son front. C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi est-ce que ses cheveux atteignent le milieu de son dos maintenant ?

-VOIIII !

-_Vous avez entendu ?_ S'alarma un homme dans un chinois fluide et rapide.

-Et merde ! Grogna Superbi en m'envoyant contre le mur quand deux hommes armés arrivèrent.

Il fonce sur eux et les égorge sans remords, recevant du sang sur sa manche. Le problème, c'est que d'autres arrivent. Je rejoins Superbi, lui prend le bras et commence une illusion pour me rendre invisible. Avec un petit effort...Allez, imagine-toi Superbi disparaître avec toi Luciana. Vu qu'ils passent devant nous, regardent les corps et retournent dans l'entrepôt en courant, je vais dire que ça a marché. Je cesse l'illusion avec un soupire de fatigue. Étendre l'illusion avec quelqu'un que je touche est plus fatiguant que je ne pensais. Je lève les yeux vers Superbi, qui me regarde avec un sourcil haussé.

-On peut pas rester là, chuchotai-je en reprenant mon souffle.

Je commence à courir pour retourner à mon hôtel en entraînant difficilement Superbi, qui se met à « Voiiii »-er mais à voix basse.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-VVVOOOOIIIIIII !

Note à moi-même : quand je suis près de Superbi, me boucher les oreilles.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ?!

-Entraînement ?

-ENTRAINEMENT ?! Répéta-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Oui, entraînement. Tu sais, ce truc qu'on fait pour apprendre à se battre et...

-JE SAIS CE QUE C'EST !

-Tu peux arrêter de crier ?

Il me foudroie du regard et croise ses bras sur son torse.

-Pourquoi tu voudrais apprendre à te battre ? Me demanda-t-il à un volume normal.

-Je veux pas avoir à attendre que Dino vienne me sauver si je suis en danger, c'est arrivé une fois et...

-Comment ça c'est arrivé une fois ? M'interrogea Superbi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah, je me suis fait kidnappé le soir de mon neuvième anniversaire, mais je vais bien. Tu sais, c'est à cause de ça qu'on appelle Dino le _Cheval Ailé_ maintenant.

-Et pourquoi en Chine ? Pourquoi t'es pas resté en Italie ?

-J'ai aucune raison de te le dire. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu faisais à cet entrepôt.

-Les déchets qui sont là-bas ont cru qu'ils pouvaient rivaliser avec la Varia, j'étais allé là-bas pour leur faire comprendre qui est le plus fort.

-Oh. Tu seras sympa de pas tous les tuer et de laisser mon client venir avec moi.

-Client ?

-Ouais, mon maître a été engagé par un mec dont le fils s'est fait prendre en otage, mais vu qu'il a dû partir au Japon c'est moi qui m'en charge. Donc maintenant qu'on sait pourquoi l'autre et ici, on peut y retourner ensemble demain ?

-Pourquoi est-qu'on y retournerait _ensemble _?!

-Autant faire une pierre deux coups. Toi, tu leur montre que t'es le plus fort et ce que tu veux pendant que je récupère le fils de mon client. C'est gagnant gagnant.

Il lève son bras gauche pour protester mais sa main tombe. Littéralement. Je la regarde quelques instants, puis le poignet de Superbi, puis de nouveau la main que je ramasse en faisant attention à l'épée.

-Depuis quand t'as une main artificielle ?

-VOOIII ! Rends-la moi ! Hurla-t-il en se levant.

-A quoi ça sert ? De toute évidence, elle ne tient plus parce qu'une toute petite vis de rien du tout à disparue, remarquai-je en inspectant sa main.

Ça fait bizarre de dire ça.

-Je peux la réparer si tu veux.

-Qu'est-ce que t'y connais à ce genre de choses ? M'interrogea-t-il, mais avec curiosité cette fois.

-Tu serais surpris de savoir tout ce que je peux faire. Mais en échange, je viens avec toi demain.

Il fronce les sourcils mais finit par accepter. Seize ans et il ne sait toujours pas qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer les gens ?

Son épée et sa main artificielle sont de vraies merveilles. Je veux dire, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'épée qui ont des trous dans la lame, si ?

-Superbi, tu veux des améliorations ?

-Améliorations ? Fit-il en haussant un sourcils.

-Par exemple, des bombes qui sortent de ton épée et qui sont stockées là, lui expliquai-je en lui montrant les emplacements. Et aussi un système qui permette que ta main n'ait plus d'angle mort.

Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes puis hoche la tête. Je vais m'amuser !

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-VOIIII ME LANCE PAS DES TRUCS A LA GUEULE !

-Alors arrête de faire les cents pas, assis-toi et fais ce foutu rubik's cube !

Mes yeux le foudroient littéralement et je crois le voir se tendre pendant un moment avant de s'asseoir et d'obéir. Bon, plutôt s'asseoir et me dévisager.

-Quoi ?! Finis-je par dire en arrêtant mon travail.

-Est-ce que tu as des souvenirs de ta vie avant que tu ne sois adoptée ?

-Comment ça ? Répliquai-je d'une voix sans émotions.

-Est-ce que tu sais si ta famille biologique est toujours en vie ? Si tu as un frère ou...

-La seule chose que j'ai de ma famille biologique, c'est le pendentif que je porte tout le temps, le coupai-je en le lui montrant. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux, mais c'est possible qu'ils soient vivants ou que j'ai un frère, ou une sœur quelque part.

C'est vrai, après tout c'est possible. Mais si c'est vrai, il y a peu de chances que je les retrouve.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça d'un coup ? Tu t'intéresse à mon arbre généalogique ?

Il me regarde pendant un bref instant puis se met à faire le rubik's cube, à une main. J'ai pas compris pourquoi il m'a demandé ça, mais bon, remettons-nous au travail.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Ce bouton est pour relâcher les bombes, celui là c'est pour tourner ta main à cent quatre-vingt degrés, expliquai-je en lui montrant deux boutons au niveau du poignet.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller ?! Grogna-t-il en remettant sa main en place. Tu me suis, c'est clair ?!

Je hoche la tête mais en reniflant. Un tic que j'ai quand quelqu'un m'énerve ou me sous-estime. Je peux me défendre ! Superbi avance vers l'entrepôt, à la vue des trois gardes dont il se débarrasse d'un simple coup d'épée. Je veux dire, un seul pour trois personnes ! C'est juste du génie quoi ! Il me lance un regard qui me dit clairement d'avancer. Ce que je fais en le fixant avec admiration.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Me lança-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-C'était génial~, chantonnai-je. La façon dont tu as tué ces trois mecs en un seul coup !

-Me dis pas des choses que je sais déjà, répliqua-t-il avec un rictus plein de fierté sur les lèvres.

On rentre dans l'entrepôt, où on attire, disons le clairement, le regard de tous les grands méchants.

-Je pensais qu'on devait faire une entrée discrète ? Chuchotai-je en les voyant braquer leurs armes sur nous.

-VOIII J'AI JAMAIS DIT ÇA !

Ils tirent tous sur nous, mais Superbi lance ses bombes, ce qui nous couvrent. Il s'élancent sur eux avec un « VOII », comme d'habitude. Je profite qu'il soit occupé pour me faufiler par la porte au fond. Aller, Fon est rapide, il m'a pas fait courir tout les jours pour rien !

Avec l'adrénaline comme aide, j'atteins la porte sans problème et la referme derrière moi, un peu trop violemment car j'entends des cris en chinois, et un « VOIII » de Superbi.

Le couloir est sombre, mais je vois une porte au fond où une petite source lumière passe sous la porte. Je me couvre d'illusions pour me rendre invisible, je vais à la porte et l'ouvre. Il y a trois hommes qui se retournent en même temps et qui écarquillent les yeux en voyant la porte ouverte. L'un des trois la referme après que je me sois glissé dans la pièce. Allez, il est temps de faire le ménage. J'ai eu pire quand je travaillais pour Simon.

-_C'est pas gentil de kidnapper un gamin vous savez_, dis-je en dissipant l'illusion, sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Je profite de leur confusion pour attaquer celui qui est le plus près. Je me glisse juste devant lui et lui donne un coup de pied dans le poignet, ce qui lui fait lâcher son arme. Du coin de l'œil, je vois les deux autres récupéré leurs esprits et pointer leur revolver sur moi. Je m'agrippe au haut du chinois que j'ai désarmé et saute au-dessus de lui avec un joli salto avant. Une fois derrière lui, je lui donne un coup de pied à l'arrière de chaque genou, ce qui le fait tomber à genoux. Les deux autres commencent à tirer, mais je me cache derrière leur équipier qui lâche des cris de douleurs vu le nombre de balles qu'ils tirent.

Un sur trois d'éliminé.

Je lâche le cadavre et cours vers le deuxième. Deux coups de poings rapides dans le torse, un dans le poignet qui le désarme. Je lui envoie un coup de pied latéral dans le flanc qui lui fait faire plusieurs pas sur le côté. Je lui prends le bras et me hisse dans les airs pour atterrir sur lui, mes deux bras entourant son bras droit, une main sur le côté gauche de son visage. Ma jambe gauche à côté de son autre bras pendant que la droite est pliée, arrivant sous le menton du chinois. Je suis tendue de tout mon long mais je me redresse violemment, lui brisant la nuque et lui déboîtant les bras dans un craquement sinistre.

-_Haisangen _!

Il s'écroule et je fais une souplesse arrière pour me reculer de lui.

Deux sur trois d'éliminés.

Je me tourne vers le dernier, remarquant au passage Superbi à la porte, son visage montrant son choque. J'en rigolerais bien mais je dois m'occuper du dernier. Sachant qu'il se prépare à me tirer dessus, je fais apparaître ma flamme, ce qui fait encore plus écarquiller les yeux à Superbi, et la lui lance, le faisant disparaître sans laisser de traces. Je me tourne vers Superbi et renifle, les poings sur les hanches.

-Tu me sous-estimes toujours maintenant ?

Il marmonne quelque chose mais je suis trop loin pour l'entendre. A la place, j'entends des sanglots. Je me tourne et remarque un garçon sûrement un peu plus jeune que moi, menotté à un tuyau. Il regarde les corps en tremblant, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Chang ? Demandai-je doucement en m'approchant de lui.

Il sursaute et me regarde des yeux remplis d'horreur. Ça me paralyse pendant quelques secondes. Il a peur de moi pour ce que j'ai fait. J'ai oublié que tous les enfants n'avaient pas mon passé et sont encore innocents. Je soupire et m'approche de lui avant de me mettre à sa hauteur.

-_Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je suis là à cause de mon maître, qui a été engagé par ton père._

_-Pè...Père ? _Bégaya-t-il.

_-Oui,_ affirmai-je en souriant faiblement.

Je pose ma main sur la chaîne entre les menottes et la fait fondre avec ma flamme. Mission accomplie.

**C'est ce jour-la que je me suis vraiment rendue compte que je n'avais aucun remords à tuer des gens si nécessaire.**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

***province chinoise**

****deuxième plus grande ville de la province**

**Plume85: Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre !**

**Luciana: N'hésitez pas à commenter mes superbes aventures !**

**Dino: -chuchote à l'auteur- Xanxus est pas là cette fois ?**

**Plume85: Non...enfin je crois. Donc, JuriiGothic, on s'excuse d'avoir pensé que tu voulais kidnapper Luciana.**

**Luciana: Même si c'est tout à fait compréhensible parce que je suis géniale. -se fait assommer par un bébé avec une tétine rouge-**

**Fon: -soupire sur la tête de son élève- Elle a encore un long chemin à parcourir pour la modestie. JuriiGothic-san, je m'excuse pour l'idiotie dont fait preuve mon élève parfois. Mais elle appréciera le fait que vous lui donniez la liberté de ses choix.**

**Plume85: Même si elle n'aime pas qu'on lui impose des choses, comme d'autres qu je ne citerai pas -tousse beaucoup- Xanxus et Hibari...**

**Dino: C'est quoi la maladie dont tu parles ?**

**Reborn: -arrive dont ne sait où et assomme Dino avec marteauLéon- Rien du tout. -regarde Dino, puis Luciana tout les deux assommés- Nous avons vraiment des bons à rien d'élèves.**

**Fon: Ils sont jeunes Reborn.**

**Reborn: Ça n'excuse pas tout. Et Ayonne, si tu venais à devenir la petite sœur de Dino, je serai dans l'obligation de te préparer _personnellement_ à être la sœur d'un Boss de la mafia.**

**Fon: Effectivement, Luciana s'entraîne avec moi. Pour savoir si le prochain sera Colonello, nous ne pouvons rien dire à cause de close de confidentialité. **

**Plume85: Sur ce, merci encore d'avoir lu, laissez vos impressions et puis Ciao~ -fait un signe de la main avec Reborn tandis que Fon s'incline-**


	12. Changeons de tuteur

**Plume85: Bonjour, le chapitre 12 les gens !**

**Luciana: Comme d'hab, le manga Reborn! est la propriété d'Akira Amano et seuls les OCs lui appartiennent. Elle s'excuse si il y a des personnages OOC.**

**Plume85: T'es pas censée t'entraîner toi ?**

**Luciana: Chuttt -se fait assommer par Fon-**

**Plume85: Je me disais aussi. Hey Fon !**

**Fon: Bonjour Auteur-san. Et pour nos chers lecteurs, nous vous souhaitons une agréable lecture.**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-J'ai...réussi ?

Vu le sourire de Fon, Lichi qui hurle comme pour me féliciter et le mannequin toujours entier mais qui commence à se consumer lentement de l'intérieur, je pense que j'ai vraiment réussi. Dire que je m'entraîne pour cette technique depuis trois mois.

Lichi descend de la tête de Fon et se met à courir dans la forêt.

-_Cinq minutes._

Je hoche la tête et pars à la suite de Lichi. Malgré les apparences, ce singe est très rapide. J'accélère le pas. Plus qu'à quelques centimètres derrière lui, je saute en faisant un jolie salto avant et atterris devant le singe. Je le prends dans mes bras avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de changer de direction et le ramène à Fon. Fon qui a été rejoint par Feng. Ça doit être l'heure pour la partie éducative de mon entraînement.

-_Bonjour Feng._

-_Bonjour à toi aussi __Tiāncái, _me répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire fatigué.

Quelque chose ne va pas. Ses longs cheveux raides noires sont attachés en un chignon négligé, ses yeux noirs bridés ont de grosses cernes violacées en-dessous et son chemisier ressort de sa jupe.

-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe _? Demandai-je en la fixant de mes yeux rouges.

-_Juste des affaires familiales_, répondit rapidement Fon pendant que les yeux de Feng se faisaient lointains.

-_Oh._

Je connais ma place. Je n'ai donc pas à m'immiscer dans les affaires de Feng et Fon. Feng s'assoit et m'indique de faire de même en face d'elle.

-_Alors, je vais continuer à apprendre le japonais ?_ Demandai-je en m'asseyant.

-_Je vais plutôt faire un test de toutes tes connaissances depuis que tu es en Chine._

Bon, premièrement, quand ils sont juger que j'avais eu suffisamment de cours de chinois pour laisser le pays faire le reste, Feng a commencé à m'apprendre l'anglais et le japonais. Et parce que je suis un génie, mes chevilles et ma tête vont parfaitement bien, l'apprentissage est rapide. Deuxièmement, je vous ai déjà dit que je continuai mon programme de mon ancienne école ? En fait, vu que je ne suis plus ralentis par d'autres de stupides déchets, j'ai encore gagné une année ou deux. Je sais pas trop.

Feng me donne un paquet de feuilles où se succèdent différentes questions, commençant par de l'histoire puis allant à de la biologie. Je les remplis pendant une trentaine de minutes avant de les rendre à Feng. C'est sans surprise qu'une fois qu'elle les a vérifié elle me dit que j'ai tout juste. J'ai envie de lâcher un « comme d'habitude » mais Fon me sermonnerait à tous les coups en me disant d'être plus modeste. Il m'énerve par moment. Je peux pas nier la vérité ! J'aime pas mentir !

-_Alors le temps est finalement venu, _soupira Fon en se rapprochant de moi.

-_De quoi tu parles ?_

-_Ton entraînement ici est terminé._

Je cligne des yeux après ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je regarde Feng qui se contente d'un petit sourire. C'est...fini ? Je quitte la Chine pour retourner en Italie ? Mais ça ne fait qu'un an et demi ! Dino s'entraîne avec Reborn depuis trois ans déjà !

-_Ça ne veut pas dire que ton entraînement est terminé, rassure-toi_, intervint Feng en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

-_Donc je vais aller ailleurs ?_

-_C'est ça, _affirma Fon. _Ton entraînement se comporte en deux étapes. La première était avec moi pour t'apprendre à te battre au corps à corps et t'apprendre à maîtriser ta flamme. La deuxième t'apprendra à te servir d'armes à feu._

Je me contente de hocher la tête en me rappelant que quand Reborn m'a tiré dessus et que je me suis retrouvé en Mode de Dernière Volonté, j'ai récupéré deux prospectus. L'un était la Chine, où je viens de passer un an et demi. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais apprendre à utiliser des armes dans un parc d'attraction ?

Feng ramasse son sac et en sort un billet d'avion. J'y jette un coup d'œil.

-Mafia...Land ? Dis-je à voix haute pour m'assurer que oui, un parc d'attraction pour mafieux existait bel et bien.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Je..rêve ou bien ?

Non, ce n'est pas le parc en lui-même qui me surprend à ce point. C'est plutôt les ballons avec la tête de Reborn dessus ! Il est si célèbre que ça ?! Je soupire, agrippe ma valise et regarde la carte de l'île pour repérer l'accueil. Ça ne devrait pas être loin...

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Alors, on traite les visiteurs comme ça ? En les foutant dans un train menant à l'arrière de l'île ? Tout ça pour qu'il n'y ait personne en plus ? Je laisse ma valise sous un arbre et observe les environs. Je me stoppe et plonge sur la droite pour voir une balle de fusil là où je me tenais quelques secondes avant. Sympa comme accueil.

-Bon réflexe kora !

Je me relève et me tourne pour voir un Arcobaleno blond aux yeux bleus, une tétine, ou plutôt pacificateur bleu ciel autour du cou. La Pluie donc.

-Tu es la gamine dont Reborn a parlé ? Me demanda-t-il en rangeant son fusil dans son dos.

-Ouais.

-Bien. Tu as été entraîné par Fon pendant un an et demi c'est ça ?

Je hoche la tête en le regardant s'approcher. Une fois devant moi, il reprend son arme et la pose à plusieurs endroits de mon corps.

-Fon a été gentil avec toi.

Pardon ?

-Ton entraînement avec moi va être bien plus dur kora ! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant du bord de la falaise, moi à sa suite. Tu vois ce tourbillon en bas ? Saute dedans.

-Hein ?! M'écriai-je.

Il me répond pas. A la place, il me pousse dans l'océan. Je tombe la tête la première dans l'eau et retient mon souffle au maximum. L'eau de gèle jusqu'au os. J'essaie de nager à travers le courant mais en vain, je ne fais qu'être emportée de plus en plus profondément. Réfléchis Luciana, réfléchis...Si j'atteins le centre, peut-être que je pourrais remonter sans problème ? Non, idée foireuse. Mais...si j'utilise ma flamme, peut-être que le courant s'arrêtera pendant quelques secondes ? Ça vaut un essaie.

Ma flamme dans la main, je la lance vers le haut et nage le plus vite possible vers la falaise quand le courant se calme. Mes pieds sortent tout juste de l'eau quand le tourbillon revient. C'était juste. Je regarde en haut, j'ai quelques mètres à grimper. Merci Fon et ses entraînements, mes bras et mes jambes sont plus puissants qu'avant. Escalader la falaise est donc assez rapidement fait.

-Pas mal pour une première fois, reconnut-il en commençant à partir. Suis-moi.

Je le suis, reprenant ma valise au passage, pour arriver devant une maison, plutôt petite. Après tout, il n'y a qu'une chambre avec deux lits simple, une salle de bain et une cuisine salle à manger salon tout en un. Ce qui m'impressionne quand même, c'est la collection de fusil et d'armes à feu en général au mur du salon. J'ai aussi l'impression qu'il y a tout le matériel nécessaire pour faire des pièges.

-Je vais t'apprendre à utiliser un fusil de précision et un pistolet lourd, me fit-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Le fusil de précision, c'est ce que t'as dans ton dos ?

Il hoche la tête. Ça devient intéressant. Et puis se servir d'une arme à feu fait toujours classe ! Merci Reborn de m'avoir envoyé avec...

-Comment tu t'appelles au fait ?

-Fon et Reborn ne t'ont rien dit ? Répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien du tout.

-J'suis Colonnello, rappelle t-en, kora !

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Tu étais à une centaines de mètres, les cibles bougeaient et tu les as toutes eu ?!

Il hoche la tête comme si ce n'était rien et que n'importe qui pouvait le faire.

-Quand l'entraînement sera fini, tu feras pareil ! Maintenant, prend ça, me lança-t-il en me jetant un pistolet dans les main. C'est un M1911, tu t'en serviras pour t'entraîner.

Je le tourne pour mieux le regarder. C'est tellement classe ! Colonnello me dit comment me positionner et aussi d'utiliser mes deux mains pour maintenir le pistolet. Le métal froid de la crosse m'envoie de vrais frissons d'excitation dans tout mon corps. Le bébé blond me donne encore quelques consignes avant qu'il me dise de tirer. Ce que je fais sur l'une des cibles encore debout non mouvante. Je lui touche le bras. Ok, je m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi dur.

-Pas mal pour une première fois, tu as tout de suite eu la bonne position, remarqua Colonnello. Il semblerait que tu aies un don inné pour les armes à feu.

-Ah ouais ?

Après tout, c'est lui l'expert, pas moi...

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Oya oya, tu as l'air contente.

-C'est parce que j'apprends à utiliser des flingues et c'est génial ! Je veux dire, tu te sens tellement puissant et...

Pendant que je continue mon monologue, je vois Mukuro esquisser un sourire crispé et faire apparaître son trident, signal pour que je me taise. Ce que je fais avant de me laisser tomber en arrière, dans l'herbe de la clairière de mon esprit où Mukuro m'apparaît régulièrement. Cet endroit est tellement calme que j'en oublierais ma vie, mon passé, ma vengeance. Quand je pense que ça fait déjà six mois que je m'entraîne avec Colonnello et que demain je retournerai en Italie. Dire que j'ai eu onze ans il y a deux jours aussi. Pour la peine, j'ai eu droit à un repas normal au lieu des rations militaires habituelles. Oui, Colonnello est un tyran. Je commence à croire que tous les Arcobalenos sont comme ça.

-Sinon, quoi de neuf Pinneaple Man ?

J'esquive son trident sans difficultés et roulant sur ma droite.

-Oya, on dirait que tu t'es vraiment amélioré au combat.

-Combat, réflexes, tout ce que tu veux. Va survivre dans une forêt avec comme seul outil un couteau. Tu deviens limite paranoïaque.

Oui, Colonnello m'a lâché dans la forêt à l'arrière de Mafia Land avec juste un couteau.

-Non mais sérieusement Mukuro, repris-je en me redressant, le regard sérieux. Comment ça va ? Tu as l'air...différent quelque part...

-Alors tu as remarqué ? Répliqua-t-il en se rasseyant. Je me suis échappé.

-Quoi ?! Hurlai-je en le prenant par les épaules. Où t'es ?! Tu vas bien ?! Dis moi que tu les as massacré ! Que t'as refais la déco de leur labo !

Oui, je suis sadique. Peut-être pour ça que je suis amie avec Belphegor. Il m'a raconté comment il avait massacré sa famille. Je suis la seule à penser que c'est cool ? Bref, je m'égare.

-Comme tu dirais, j'ai fait dans le gore, m'apprit-il quand je le lâchai.

-Tant mieux, ils le méritaient amplement.

Ma voix trahit la rage et la haine que j'ai pour les Estraneo, ce que Mukuro remarque sans problèmes.

-Je ne suis pas seul. Deux autres garçons sont avec moi.

Oh, alors c'est ça le changement que j'ai remarqué chez lui.

-Tu n'es plus seul, fis-je avec un rictus au coin des lèvres. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

-Détruire la mafia.

Je hausse mes sourcils. Grandes ambitions qu'il a là.

-Ça ne va pas être facile.

-C'est pour ça que je te veux à mes côtés.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mon frère est un Boss de la Mafia, je ne le trahirai pas. Mais je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'essayer de détruire la mafia, continuai-je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Je les hais aussi, mais j'ai une cible à tuer, une seule. Nos objectifs sont différents. Mais si jamais ils nous arrivaient d'avoir un objectif commun, je t'aiderai sûrement.

-Pourquoi ? M'interrogea-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-Parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie, et que je t'en dois une pour ça.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Dino ! Criai-je en ouvrant la porte d'entrée du manoir en grand, Ivan derrière avec ma valise.

Je cours vers son bureau, où il est sûrement, mais lentement. Parce que oui, Colonnello sachant que Fon m'a aussi entraîné en endurance et en vitesse, mon nouveau tuteur a décidé de continuer. D'où les poids de cinq kilos à mes chevilles. En clair, je suis en train de courir au ralenti presque. Alors que j'allais tourner dans le couloir où se trouve le bureau de mon frère, je reçois un coup de pied derrière la tête. Je tombe en avant mais me rattrape sur les mains en faisant une souplesse avant.

-Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès apparemment.

-Ça fait un an qu'on s'est pas vu et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueille Reborn ? Répliquai-je en me tournant vers le tuteur de Dino.

-Dino est en réunion en ce moment, ne le dérange pas.

-Ah oui, les problèmes financiers. Comment il s'en sort ?

-Bien, même si il n'y a qu'une légère amélioration. Mais si il continue comme ça, les Chiavarone deviendront une famille très puissante.

-Je pensais pas que mon frère saurait faire ce genre de chose...

-Je lui ai tout appris, me rappela Reborn avec un rictus fier.

Je le regarde, complètement blasée et vais dans le salon. Je n'ai pas joué de piano depuis tellement longtemps ! Une fois assise en face de l'instrument, mes doigts effleurent les touches d'ivoire. Ah, ça fait tellement de bien ! Je commence à jouer la première mélodie qu'il y a dans mon cahier à partition. Je suis tellement absorbée dedans que je sursaute quand on m'applaudit. Je tourne la tête pour voir le visage souriant de Dino. Dino qui me prend dans ses bras et me soulève du sol sans difficultés. C'est moi ou il est beaucoup plus grand que dans mes souvenirs ?

-Je suis content de te revoir petite sœur !

Et sa voix est plus grave aussi. Une fois qu'il me lâche sur le sol, je remarque des dessins sur sa main. Et d'autres qui ressortent du haut de son tee-shirt.

-T'as mué et tu t'es fait des tatouages quand j'étais pas là ?! M'exclamai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

Je pointe un doigt accusateur vers lui, lui qui est en train de se moquer de ma réaction. Quel connard lui...

-Ne pense même pas à m'insulter dans ta tête, me prévint-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je suis ton frère Ana, c'est mon rôle de savoir quand tu m'insulte en pensée ! Hum ? T'as grandis toi aussi, non ?

-Je commence même à avoir de la poitrine si ça t'intéresse, lâchai-je avec un rictus satisfait au coin des lèvres.

La couleur quitte littéralement son visage et il commence à marmonner des trucs du genre que je grandis et que bientôt des garçons vont me draguer et bla bla bla. Je regarde du coin de l'œil Reborn qui se moque silencieusement de moi. Ça fait du bien de rentrer.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Princesse~.

-Hey, Bel ! Le saluai-je en ouvrant ma baie vitrée quand je le vis sur mon balcon. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais t'amuser un peu.

-Explique-moi ta définition de « s'amuser » d'abord.

-~Ushishishi~ Tu es partante pour m'accompagner sur une mission de la Varia ?

De l'action ?

-Hann Bel, tu sais bien que je peux pas dire non à ce genre de truc~, répondis-je.

On s'échange un sourire entendu et j'éteins toutes les lumières de ma chambre après avoir écrit un mot vite fait à Dino puis je pars à la suite de Belphegor. La dernière fois que j'ai eu une mission et que j'ai tué des gens, c'était en Chine quand je suis tombée sur Superbi par hasard, il y a au moins sept mois.

**C'est comme ça que j'acceptai pour la première fois d'aider Bel dans l'une de ses missions.**

**Mais c'était pas la dernière fois.**

* * *

****_кровь_****

* * *

**Plume85: Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre ! Et euh...Dino ?**

**Dino: -tremble en lisant la review de JuriiGothic\- Mais...mais..**

**Plume85: JuriiGothic, parler de la -chuchote- maladie ou du frère de Luciana -parle normalement- revient un peu à du Spoil auprès des autres persos qui ne le savent pas encore dans la fiction, comme Dino par exemple -le pointe du doigt vu qu'il se balance d'avant en arrière-**

**Luciana: Donc ce serait quand même un peu injuste d'aider Reborn dans sa tâche.**

**Reborn: Et puis je ne partage pas mes jou...mes élèves.**

**Luciana: -le regarde complètement blasé- Tu l'as appelé ton jouet. -sent quelqu'un s'asseoir sur sa tête-**

**Fon: Bonjour, JurriGothic-san. Bien évidemment, j'ai été vaniteux un jour, comme vous l'avez dit tout le monde l'est. Mais Luciana est mon élève, alors j'essaie de lui apprendre à l'être un peu moins afin d'éviter des problèmes à l'avenir. **

**Luciana: Je peux m'en sortir toute seule !**

**Colonnello: C'est pour ça qu'on doit t'entraîner kora ?!**

**Plume85: Plus les chapitres avancent plus il y a de persos dans cette partie...Reborn, est-ce qu'on a récupérer Dino ?**

**Reborn: -transforme Léon en caméléon au lieu d'un marteau- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais le récupérer -lâche le corps de Dino par terre-**

**Luciana: -prend son pouls- Ah, il est en vie. **

**Fon: Montre un peu plus de sentiments, c'est ton frère aîné -soupire-**

**Luciana: Sinon, Ayonne, bien sûr que mes coups étaient géniaux, c'est parce que -remarque le regard de Fon- celui qui me les a appris est génial ?**

**Reborn: Bien évidemment que je sais dissuader les gens, je suis le meilleur Hitman du monde. **

**Luciana: C'est sympa de me laisser souffrir, connaissant mon nouveau tuteur...**

**Colonnello: Un problème kora ?!**

**Fon: C'est sur ce que nous nous quittons. Laissez vos impressions, l'auteur appréciera. Au revoir -s'incline et évite donc une balle perdu de Colonnello destinée à Reborn qui avait fait une remarque-.**


	13. Pyjama Party à la Varia ?

**Plume85: -enroule lentement une corde autour de son cou-**

**Luciana: C'est pas parce que tu viens de commencer ta première L que tu dois te pendre.**

**Plume85: MAISSSS!**

**Luciana: -soupire- Bref, c'est le chapitre 13, le manga appartient à Akira Amano, l'auteur n'a que les OCs et elle s'excuse d'avance si il y a des persos OOC. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Donc on doit tous les tuer en gros, résumai-je.

Il hoche la tête, son rictus de Cheschire sadique sur les lèvres. Même si je n'ai fait que fixer le couteau qu'il fait tournoyer dans sa main pendant qu'il me racontait le but de la mission, j'ai quand même écouter. Mais bon, j'ai pas envie qu'ils voient mon vrai visage ces déchets...Dino risquerait de m'engueuler. Bon bah, va pour les illusions. Devant le regard de Belphegor, je redeviens la fille blonde avec des anglaises et aux yeux bleus ciels, mais âgée de onze ans et non de sept ou six, je me souviens plus.

-~Ushishishi~ Ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu comme ça.

-Je veux pas être reconnu et...c'est quoi ça ?! Lui demandai-je en enlevant la veste de ma tête.

-Veste de la Varia, mets-la.

-Je la mets parce qu'elle est classe et parce que c'est logique, pas parce que tu me le demande !

Je peux pas empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaître sur mes lèvres devant mon raisonnement complètement débile. Bel lui a clairement un grand sourire moqueur.

-On y va, fit-il en entrant dans le manoir.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Belphegor, c'est juste tellement cool !

Il m'envoie un grand sourire montrant toutes ses dents. Sa façon de manipuler ses couteaux et ses fils est géniale. Surtout quand on a l'impression qu'ils flottent autour de lui. Sans que je le vois venir, on me plaque un couteau à la gorge. Wahh, j'ai peur...

-Pose tes couteaux gamins ou je bute ta petite copine ! Menaça l'homme aux cheveux roux qui m'utilisait comme otage.

Avant que Bel ait le temps de lever un couteau, j'ai pris l'avant-bras de l'homme, celui qui avait l'arme, et le fait passer par-dessus mon épaule. Je lui laisse pas le temps de se relever que ma main, recouverte de faibles Flammes de la Fureur, se trouve sur l'emplacement de son cœur. Il n'a même pas le temps de crier que je sens un choc à l'intérieur même de son corps. Son cœur n'a pas tenu le coup.

-~Ushishishi~ Pas mal Princesse.

-Pour qui tu me prends Petit Prince ? C'est pas un déchet qui m'aura !

Je le fouille et récupère son flingue ainsi que ses cartouches avant de suivre Belphegor qui continu le massacre. Bien sûr, je reste pas là sans rien faire. Je leur tire dans la tête, le torse, la gorge ou même parfois dans les parties génitales. Vous inquiétez pas, je les achève après quelques secondes de douleurs intense !

Les murs et le sol sont vraiment recouverts de rouge. C'est un vrai carnage. Et ça me fait ni chaud ni froid. L'odeur métallique du sang ne cesse d'envahir mes narines et mes bottines sont poisseuses de sang, mais je m'en fous.

-C'est la dernière pièce Princesse, prête ?

-Go, répondis-je en vérifiant mon chargeur.

Il ouvre la porte en grand et je commence à tirer sur chaque homme que je vois. Ils s'écroulent tous en quelques secondes sous mes balles et les couteaux du Prince.

-Déchets, lâchai-je en contemplant les corps avant de renifler avec dédain.

-Faibles, rajouta Bel avec un immense rictus sadique. Mais tellement de sang~, c'est tellement beau...

-Allons nous en.

Il hoche la tête et part, moi à sa suite.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Je pensais que tu me ramenais chez moi Bel, fis-je en voyant le manoir devant moi.

-~Ushishishi~ C'est plus drôle comme ça.

On rentre dans le Quartier Général de la Varia, moi toujours couverte de mon illusion. C'est assez utile qu'il fasse nuit, parce que comme ça c'est désert. Belphegor me tient la main pour mieux me guider dans le noir. On monte au moins deux étages et on s'engouffre dans une pièce. Sa chambre à première vue vu le bazar qu'il y a mais aussi l'écran plat et les consoles de jeux.

-Donc on va dormir ensemble ? Demandai-je avec un sourire en coin.

-~Ushishishi~ Si tu n'as plus peur que je te viole.

-Oh, tu sais enfin ce que c'est ? Demandai-je en cessant mon illusion.

Je sens de nouveau mes cheveux noirs atteindre mes reins au lieu d'avoir des boucles blondes sur les épaules. Sans demander, je vais à son placard et l'ouvre pour chercher des vêtements pour passer la nuit.

-Princesse, donne-moi les...gémit-il mais sans terminer que je lui ai déjà envoyé un pantalon et un tee-shirt dans la tête.

-De rien~.

Je lui prends un tee-shirt et un pantalon de jogging, allez savoir quand il s'en sert, et ouvre la porte qui, d'après moi, mène à la salle de bain pour me changer. Une fois ça fait, je retourne dans la chambre de Bel et lance mes vêtements sur un fauteuil. Bon, mon tee-shirt va passer la nuit sur le sol, tant pis. Je rejoins vite Bel dans son lit, pour être reçu par un oreiller sur la tête.

-On ne jette rien sur un Prince, déclara-t-il.

-Ah oui ? Répliquai-je en prenant un oreiller, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Pourtant tu viens de déclarer la guerre Petit Prince.

-~Ushishishi~ Princesse, tu vas perdre.

-On parie ?

C'est ainsi que commence une bataille d'oreillers. J'espère juste que les chambres sont insonorisées. Je pense que ça doit être la première fois depuis longtemps que je fais quelque chose de normal. Ça fait du bien. Je pense que Bel doit penser la même chose car il a l'air de s'en donner à cœur joie de me frapper à coup d'oreiller.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Je me réveille, pas parce que j'ai fini ma nuit, mais parce qu'il y a un bras sur ma tête. Je roule sur le côté pour tomber gracieusement sur le sol. Notez l'ironie. Je me lève et observe Belphegor et sa respiration tranquille. Je vais peut-être le laisser dormir...Nah, pas mon genre !

-BEL, DEBOUT C'EST L'HEURE DE SE REVEILLER ! Hurlai-je en sautant sur son lit, ce qui le fit tomber.

J'esquive de justesse un couteau. A retenir : Belphegor n'est pas du matin.

-VOIII BEL-

Je me tourne vers Superbi qui s'est figé en me voyant. On dirait une vraie statue, je veux dire même ses yeux ne bougent plus. Bel semble s'être réveillé vu qu'il lance un couteau qui érafle la joue au plus vieux avec un grand rictus sadique. Au moins, ça le sort de son choc vu qu'il claque la porte et qu'il se poste juste devant moi. Mais vu que je suis toujours sur le lit, je le dépasse d'une tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Me demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître calme.

C'est raté. Mais lui aussi il a mué ! Je l'avais pas remarqué en Chine, mais il a vraiment mué ! Sa voix est grave, encore plus qu'avant et quelque peu rauque. Non, en fait rauque tout court. Je lui offre un sourire crispé et utilise mes illusions pour redevenir la fille blonde aux anglaises.

-Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez ? Tentai-je en sautant du lit pour récupéré mes vêtements.

-VOIIIIIII !

J'ai à peine le temps de prendre ma deuxième chaussures que Superbi me jette sur son épaule, une main dans mon dos pour m'empêcher de basculer.

-Han, monsieur Squalo, vous n'allez quand même pas me ramener chez moi ? Lui demandai-je en essayant de prendre un accent de bonne famille, qui devient qu'un accent anglais à peine reconnaissable.

-VOOIII FERME-LA ! T'AS DE LA CHANCE QUE CE SOIT MOI QUI T'ES TROUVE !

-Superbiiiiiii~

-Boss...gémit, ou plutôt pleurnicha une voix grave.

Superbi s'arrête et on s'échange un regard pendant un millième de secondes avant de regarder dans la pièce entrouverte. Bon, de un, ce mec a l'air d'être un obsédé de première. Deuxièmement, qui a les cheveux avec tellement de pics qu'on a l'impression qu'il a mit ses doigts dans une prise électrique ? Troisièmement, qui a un poster d'un mec de dos dans une douche ?! Le pire, c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il fait une révérence devant le poster ! Je plains le mec du poster. Et je plains pas les gens souvent.

-C'est qui ce taré ? Chuchotai-je à Superbi qui avait une expression plus que dégoûtée sur le visage.

-Levi A Than, un officier de la Varia, souffla-t-il sans décoller ses yeux de la scène.

Oh oh, je crois que c'est le genre de moment où on est tellement dégoûté, apeuré qu'on peut même plus détourné le regard. Je soupire, pose mes mains sur les joues de l'épéiste et lui tourne la tête de façon à ce qu'il regarde devant lui. Enfin je suppose, j'ai des mèches de cheveux blonds qui me cache un peu la vue.

-Tu devais pas me ramener chez moi ? Lui rappelai-je.

-Si si...

-Sois pas choqué, c'est bien ton collègue non ? Tu devrais le connaître, lui et ses tendances...

Un frisson nous traverse le corps en même temps. Je crois que ce mec nous a tous les deux traumatisé.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

La délicatesse n'est pas dans le vocabulaire de Superbi. Sinon il ne m'aurait pas littéralement jeté à l'arrière de sa voiture. Attends, depuis quand à dix-sept ans on a une voiture...et puis merde, c'est la mafia. Je me redresse et m'attache quand Superbi prend la place du conducteur. Je jette un regard dehors et voit Bel à son balcon en train de me faire au revoir de la main, son rictus moqueur sur les lèvres. C'est quand la voiture démarre que je vois de la brume apparaître à côté de lui pour dévoiler un bébé avec un pacificateur indigo. Arcobaleno de la brume.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la chambre de Belphegor ?!

-On s'est fait une pyjama party.

-VOII JE T'AI DIT QUE PAS TRAINER AVEC LUI !

-Hey, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que Bel soit mon ami ? Lui demandai-je, sérieusement cette fois.

-Tche, tu devrais pas traîner avec un Varia.

-Ça t'inclut dans le lot ? Tu veux pas me voir ?

Il jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour me voir. Je sais pas ce qu'il a vu, mais il regarde tout de suite la route. Ça fait mal. Ça veut dire qu'il ne veut pas de moi, non ? Je sais que j'ai peur du rejet des autres à cause de l'orphelinat, mais à chaque fois que c'est Superbi, ça fait mal à la poitrine. C'est sûrement parce que je l'admire. Oui, c'est sûrement ça.

-On est des assassins, il y a pas de place pour des gamins.

-Superbi, j'ai tué des gens devant toi en Chine, tu penses vraiment que vous pouvez avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi ? Je suis suffisamment intelligente pour rester moi-même.

-De toute façon, comment tu as su où était le Quartier Général ?

-Bel m'a emmené après la mission, répondis-je en hochant la tête.

-VOIIII PARCE QU'IL T'A EMMENE EN MISSION EN PLUS ?!

Je suppose que c'est sa façon de me dire qu'il se soucie de moi. J'espère.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Je vous passe la partie où Dino m'a engueulé comme il se doit, me disant qu'il s'était inquiété et qu'en plus j'étais chez la Varia et bla bla bla. Superbi m'avait juste déposé, expliqué la situation à mon frère et il s'était barré en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Moi étant la fille bien éduqué que je suis, je l'ai traité de lâche pour ensuite écouté les remontrances de Dino. Et vous savez quoi ? Je plains mes futurs neveux et nièces quand ils feront le mur pour la première fois.

Breffff, c'était quand même le mois dernier. Maintenant je suis de retour à Mafia Land.

-Tu m'écoutes au moins kora ?! Hurla Colonello en me donnant un coup sur la tête.

-Oui, tu disais que maintenant que je sais utiliser un fusil, tu allais...bon ok, je me suis arrêtée là !

-Fais plus attention à ce que je dis demi-portion !

-Pas encore ce surnom !

-Je continuerai à l'utiliser aussi longtemps que tu m'écouteras pas, kora !

Je soupire. J'aime pas quand il m'appelle comme ça.

-Bon, maintenant je dois reprendre les explications. Fon m'a dit que tu avais découvert le secret des Arcobalenos et que tu connaissais le système des flammes.

-Ouais...

-Tiens, fit-il en me lançant une cartouche. Mets-la dans ton fusil.

Je le fais et remets l'arme sur mon dos avant de suivre Colonello dans le creux de deux montagnes. En clair c'est en hauteur et donne dans une plaine dégagée. On a pas idée d'à quel point c'est grand l'arrière de Mafia Land. Les seuls qui ont la malchance d'y aller ne vont que à la falaise donnant sur le tourbillon.

-En position, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je positionne le fusil sur ses pieds, me mets à plat ventre et vise la cible, le doigt sur la gâchette.

-Utilise ta flamme.

-Je vais foutre mon Accuracy 308 en l'air.

-Tu crois qu'elle sert à quoi la balle que je t'ai donné, kora ?! S'énerva-t-il sous ma moue hésitante. Utilise ta flamme !

Je retiens un soupire et allume ma flamme. Je dois reculer ma tête pour vérifier que le fusil est en train de briller et qu'il avale mes flammes !

-C'est comme toi mais en orange, remarquai-je en me rappelant les tirs bleus de Colonello.

-Ce sont des cartouches spéciales faites pour absorber les flammes. Même si les seules cartouches que tu peux avoir qui absorbent tes Flammes de la Fureur sont faites pour ton Accuracy, m'expliqua-t-il en croisant les bras. Maintenant, dégomme-moi ces cibles.

Je me repositionne et vise. Dès que la cible est dans mon champs de tir, j'appuie sur la gâchette. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et un sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres quand je vois la cible exploser, tout comme les rochers derrière.

-C'est génial~, minaudai-je en me redressant. C'est encore plus puissant que ma flamme seule.

-Une flamme canaliser et concentrer en un seul point devient forcément plus destructrice, dit-il en hochant la tête tout en regardant les restes de rochers fumés.

Je hoche la tête pour approuver.

-C'est maintenant que l'entraînement devient sérieux. Je t'ai appris à utiliser un pistolet et un fusil, maintenant que tu connais la base, tu vas ré-apprendre à les utiliser.

-Laisse-moi deviner, avec mes flammes ?

-Flammes de la Fureur et Flammes de Dernière Volonté.

-Si je me souviens bien, Fon m'a dit qu'il y avait sept flammes différentes, non ? Demandai-je avant de continuer en le voyant hocher la tête. Et sachant que ma Flamme de la Fureur a les propriétés de la Tempête et du Ciel, ma flamme devrait être l'une des deux, non ?

-Ta flamme devrait être du Ciel en principe. Mais avec les expériences que tu as subis, qui sait ce qu'elle est maintenant...

-Il y a pas un moyen de le savoir ?

-Si, c'était justement ce que j'avais prévu. Tu vois ces cartouches ? Elles correspondent chacune a un type de flamme. Tu vas tirer avec toutes les cartouches.

-Je peux pas m'arrêter une fois que je connais ma flamme ?

-T'es idiote ou tu le fais exprès kora ?! Vociféra-t-il en me donnant un coup de pied sur la tête.

Je suis habituée à ses coups maintenant, je vais plus tomber face contre terre, nah !

-Et ne pense même pas que c'est parce que habituée à mes coups que tu vas plus t'écraser par terre demi-portion ! Continua-t-il en me frappant le crâne avec la crosse de son fusil.

Et je me retrouve de nouveau par terre. Mais quand même, d'un certain côté, je sens pas la douleur des coups de Colonello. Sachant qu'avec Reborn, Dino criait tout le temps et que le sadisme a l'air d'être un trait propre à tout les Arcobalenos, je pense que beaucoup me trouverait chanceuse. Enfin, je vais pas penser à ce que ces bâtards d'Estraneo m'ont fait.

-Tu as bien dit que je pouvais utiliser ma Flamme de la Fureur qu'avec mon fusil, non ?

Il hoche la tête.

-Ça veut dire que je vais tirer avec ma Flamme de Dernière Volonté uniquement avec mon flingue ?

-C'est ça.

-Et si tu veux me faire tirer toutes les cartouches, c'est parce que c'est possible d'avoir plusieurs flammes ?

-Exact, affirma Colonello. Sachant que tu sais utiliser des illusions, même si ce n'est que sur toi, c'est que tu as suffisamment de Flammes de la Brume pour te battre avec. Donc on va commencer par celle-là pour être sûr. Tes flammes seront absorbées toutes seules.

Je me lève et rattrape la cartouche indigo puis sort mon pistolet pour la mettre dedans. Je me tourne, dos à mon Accuracy pour faire face à d'autres cibles. Oui, cet endroit est truffé de cibles. Je tends les bras en maintenant mon arme des deux mains, ferme mon œil gauche, vise et tire. La balle qui sort est indigo et laisse une traînée de la même couler derrière elle.

-Bien, maintenant Ciel.

Je refais la même chose, mais la balle qui sort est une balle tout à fait normal. Pareil pour la Tempête et la Foudre.

-Nuage, continua Colonello en me lançant une cartouche violette.

Cette fois, le tir et violet et me fait reculer d'un pas à cause de la puissance. Je crois que le pire c'est la sensation que l'arme a drainé mon énergie quand j'ai mis la cartouche.

-Ta Flamme du Nuage a l'air très puissante, c'est sûrement ta Flamme dominante. Suivante, Pluie.

Rien ne se passe, comme le Soleil.

-Donc tes Flammes sont le Nuage et la Brume, fit Colonello avant de partir. Maintenant qu'on sait ça, vas faire dix fois le tour de Mafia Land _avec_ tes poids.

-Chef, oui chef ! Répondis-je en partant.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

J'en suis à mon neuvième tour quand j'entends un fusil, un fusil qui me braque. Même si j'ai les jambes engourdis et que ma respiration est hachée, mes réflexe sont toujours là. Donc c'est par réflexe que je sors mon flingue, me mets à couvert derrière un rocher pile quand on me tire dessus et vise la source du tire.

-Je sais pas qui t'es, mais t'es désavantagé sur cette île.

-Tu penses vraiment ?

Un bébé avec un fusil à pompe dans les bras atterrit sur le rocher. Cheveux courts bleus, lunettes bizarres et une tétine...grise avec des espèces de courants noirs dedans ? Un Arcobaleno ? Mais pourtant il n'y en a que sept...

-Lal, tu m'as devancé kora !

Je lève la tête pour voir Colonello en l'air, tenu par Falco. Oh, ils se connaissent. Pas vraiment étonnant en fait. Falco lâche mon tuteur, qui atterrit sur ma tête. Je serais sûrement face contre terre si il l'avait voulu. Ce qui est bizarre parce que d'habitude il ne manque pas une occasion de me mettre à terre.

-Colonello, tu es lent ! Le réprimanda le, ou plutôt la à cause de la voix, fameuse Lal.

-Iemitsu m'a retenu un peu. Mais je suis content de te voir, Lal.

-I...idiot ! Cria-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle. Ne dis pas des choses comme ça en public !

-Han, mais non, faites comme si j'étais pas là ! La rectifiai-je immédiatement.

Et j'ai gagné un regard noir en retour. Oui, Reborn m'a dit d'apprendre à me taire. Faut vraiment que je fasse attention.

-C'est elle ton élève ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant un signe de la tête vers moi.

-Ouais, et c'était celle de Fon avant, lui apprit-il en croisant les bras.

Ils me regardent tous les deux. Je le sens pas.

-Luciana, voici Lal Mirch, un membre du CEDEF et mon ancienne superviseure ! Elle va t'entraîner avec moi pendant la semaine qui vient !

Quoi ?

-Ne crois pas que mon entraînement va être aussi facile que celui de Colonello, me prévint-elle.

QUOI ?!

**Premier contact avec le CEDEF...**

* * *

****_кровь_****

* * *

**Plume85: J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que votre rentrée s'est bien passée, si jamais cette année vous passez le bac, même si dans mon cas c'est le français et les sciences, je vous souhaites bonne chance. **

**Luciana: JuriiGothic, le chapitre répond-il à ta question pour ton spoiler ? Ah, tant que j'y suis, Dino s'est enfermé dans sa chambre en disant qu'il n'en ressortirait jamais.**

**Plume85: D'ailleurs, toi qui avais fait des suppositions sur ce qui se passait en Russie, tu auras ta réponse au chapitre 16/17, mais plus 17. **

**Luciana: L'auteur étant trop crevée de sa rentrée, on s'arrête là. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, merci d'avoir lu et Ciao~ !**


	14. Rejoindre le CEDEF

**Plume85: Salut ! Le chapitre 14 ! J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée ^^**

**Luciana: Comme d'hab, le manga _Reborn!_ appartient à Akira Amano sauf les OCs, elle s'excuse si des persos sont OOC.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Semaine de merde. Entraînement de merde. Superviseurs de...ouais, je vais éviter de le penser, on sait jamais. Non mais depuis quand on tire non stop de tout les côtés sur une gamine de onze -presque douze- ans ?! Remarque, ça développe un certain instinct de survie. Quoique, il est développer depuis longtemps. Brefffff...

-Colonello, c'est quand que je m'entraînerai sur des cibles mouvantes ?

-Quand tu te seras habituée à tirer avec des flammes. Avec l'Accuracy, tu as l'air à l'aise mais ce n'est pas encore le cas avec ton pistolet. Tu recules toujours.

-Le choc est plus important qu'avec de simples balles, me défendis-je en rechargeant mon arme.

-Je sais, mais Lal t'a donné des conseils non ?

-Oui, se concentrer sur la cible, sur sa respiration, rester calme et s'ancrer dans le sol. A peu près les mêmes que toi. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi votre relation ? Lui demandai-je en esquissant un sourire moqueur en le voyant rosir.

-TIRES SUR CES CIBLES AU LIEU DE DIRE DES CONNERIES KORA !

Je tire mais recule encore à cause du choc, ce qui fait soupirer Colonello. Il prend son fusil et me vise avec.

-Donne moi ton arme, m'ordonna-t-il et je lui obéis de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas pas me tuer ?!

-Non, je vais juste te dire comment faire. Chargement de la balle spéciale ! Fit-il en mettant une nouvelle cartouche dans son fusil.

-Quoi ?! Mais att...

-Feu ! Hurla-t-il en tirant, sur moi.

Et c'est comme ça que moi, Luciana, onze ans et demi ou quelque chose comme ça, me suis fait tiré dessus par mon cher et tendre tuteur spartiate. Ah, l'amour professeur élève...Ma vue commence à se remplir de points de différentes couleurs. Oh, je vais encore m'évanouir.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Hum...Des voix. Il y a des voix pas loin. Je reconnais celle de Colonello, puis celle de Lal aussi. Mais par contre, il y a une voix d'homme, une voix grave et qui parle en japonais. Je comprends le gros de ce qu'ils racontent. Merci Fon et Feng de m'avoir appris le japonais. D'après ce que je comprends, je crois bien qu'ils parlent...de moi ? Je me redresse et pose les pieds par terre. La froideur du carrelage de la chambre que je partage avec Colonello me remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Bon, je vais pas m'attarder sur le fait que le carrelage soit froid.

-Ah, tu es réveillée ! S'exclama la voix que je ne connaissais pas dans un japonais sans accent.

Mais à y regarder de plus près, il n'y a pas énormément de japonais blond. Yeux marrons oui, mais pas blond. Quoique, il a certains airs italiens je trouve.

-Luciana, voici Sawada Iemitsu, le Conseiller Externe des Vongola ainsi que le chef du CEDEF, le présenta Colonello.

-Je suis censé savoir ce que c'est ?

-T'as pas fait tes cours que Reborn t'a envoyé ? Demanda mon tuteur en croisant les bras.

C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense, vu que Feng n'est pas là, elle ne me fait plus cours. Donc Reborn me les envoie par courrier. Il me semble qu'il y avait quelque chose qui parlait du Conseiller Externe ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Le Conseiller Externe est le...argh, c'est celui qui est le second du Boss des Vongola dans les situations de crises ? Fis-je en me disant que si Reborn voyait mon doute, je serais déjà encastrée dans le mur.

-C'est ça, affirma « Iemitsu ». Et le CEDEF est l'organisation que dirige de le Conseiller Externe. Elle aide les Vongola en temps de crise.

-Hun hun, donc j'ai devant moi le second hiérarchique des Vongola ?

Il hoche la tête en souriant. Ok...je crois qu'il n'y a quand chez les Vongola et Chiavarone que les membres importants de la famille sourient souvent.

-Et pourquoi me le présenter ?

-Parce que je veux que tu rejoigne le CEDEF, répondit Iemitsu avant Colonello.

Hein ?

-Pourquoi je rejoindrai le CEDEF ou n'importe quel autre groupe ou familles mafieuses ? Si je devais faire quelque chose, ce serait tueur à gage pour avoir personne dans les pattes.

C'est vrai quoi. J'ai un objectif et je peux pas me permettre d'être gêné par des déchets en tout genre. Tsss, j'ai pas de temps à perdre.

-Et si je te disais que le CEDEF est spécialisé dans la collecte d'informations ?

Ça par contre, ça pique ma curiosité. Non seulement parce que pour me débarrasser du déchet aux yeux rouges, j'ai besoin de savoir où il est, mais aussi parce que Iemitsu a l'air de m'avoir cernée, ou du moins mon objectif de vengeance.

-Je dirais que ça mérite réflexion, répondis-je avec mon sourire le plus faux au monde, mais avec mes talents d'actrice, il a l'air de l'avoir acheté.

Non je blague, il ne l'a pas acheté du tout. Mais c'est comme ça que marche la mafia. L'hypocrisie et les mensonge gouvernent afin d'avoir la victoire.

-En quoi consisterait ma formation ?

-Apprendre à collecter des infos, pirater des serveurs, localiser des personnes mais aussi négocier avec d'autres mafieux.

-Devenir un geek qui fait tout et n'importe quoi avec un ordi, résumai-je en reniflant, presque avec dédain.

-Gamine, donne-nous une réponse, intervint Lal que j'avais à peine remarquer depuis le début de la conversation.

Rejoindre le CEDEF ou pas ? Je devrais en parler à Dino. Mais si ils sont là et qu'ils me connaissent, je paries que c'est à cause de Reborn. Il me tuera un jour. En plus, quand je pense qu'il a dit qu'il m'entraînerait personnellement plus tard...Je suis sûr que quand ça arrivera, Dino se foutra de ma gueule comme je le fais depuis que Reborn est apparu dans nos vie. Il savourera cette revanche le petit...je m'égare là.

D'un côté, je ne veux être affilié à aucun groupe. Même pas la Varia, parce que je veux obéir à personne. Sûrement pour ça que Dino a un problème d'autorité sur moi...bref ! Mais d'un autre côté, je peux me servir du CEDEF dans mon propre intérêt et trouver ma futur victime grâce à leurs infos. Il y a aussi le fait que les Vongola soit la plus puissante famille mafieuse. Même si le CEDEF est une organisation à côté, ils doivent être respecté au moins autant que les Vongola sous les ordres de Nono. Je pourrais utiliser cette réputation à mes fins...Je crois que j'ai vu Mukuro trop souvent dans mes rêves et que son côté manipulateur déteint sur moi. Au moins j'aurais appris du meilleur.

-Est-ce que je peux terminer mon entraînement avec Colonello avant ?

-C'était mon intention, m'apprit Iemitsu en hochant la tête. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu accepte ?

Je hoche la tête. Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

-Bon, maintenant tu retournes t'entraîner, la balle que j'ai tiré sur toi devrait avoir réglé ton problème, fit Colonello.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Tu as rejoins la mafia de ton plein gré, me reprocha mon cher ananas quand j'ouvris les yeux dans notre clairière.

-Ils peuvent m'être utile pour atteindre mon but. Ne me dis pas que si tu avais eu une chance pareil, tu l'aurais laisser passer ?

Il a l'air de réfléchir pendant un instant puis esquisse un sourire que je qualifierais de malveillant et calculateur.

-Tu les a rejoint pour tes propres intérêts, tu es une sacrée manipulatrice.

-J'ai de qui tenir, répliquai-je avec un rictus en coin en appuyant mon regard sur lui.

-Kufufu, ce n'est pas moi qui vais le nier, rigola-t-il.

-Toujours en cavale ?

-Non, j'ai été recueilli par une famille mafieuse.

-Et après tu me fais des remarques ? Lui demandai-je avec un regard blasé.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser en vie longtemps.

Je vois clairement la soif de sang dans ses yeux vairons. Sa soif de sang et de vengeance. Ça pourrait me faire peur si je savais pas que mon regard peut refléter exactement la même chose. Toutes les personnes que Simon m'a demandé de tuer ont dû avoir la trouille quand ils ont vu mon regard avant que je leur fasse exploser la cervelle.

-Hey Mukuro, tu penses qu'on se reverra en vrai un jour ? Dis-je en regardant le soleil de la clairière.

Même si tout ceci n'est que ce que mon esprit a inventé, ce paysage m'apaise. Je sens presque la chaleur sur mon visage, comme si j'étais réellement sous le soleil.

-Qui sait ? Peut-être que nous serons amenés à nous battre ensemble un jour.

-Peut-être, répétai-je avec un fin sourire. En attendant, tu penses pouvoir m'aider à perfectionner mes illusions ? Lui demandai-je en faisant apparaître un autre moi.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-ARRETE DE JOUER DE LA GUITARE ET VIENS TIRER A LA PLACE ! TU NE SAIS MEME PAS JOUER EN PLUS ! S'époumona mon tuteur en me fusillant du regard.

Je fais la moue, pose la guitare, que j'ai plus ou moins négocier dans un magasin de Mafia Land, et le suis dehors. Je plisse mes yeux et mets ma main en visière à cause du soleil. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait autant de soleil au mois de mars ?

-Colonello, tu viens de rater la ro-

-On va ailleurs d'abord, me coupa-t-il en me menant à la falaise au tourbillon.

Une fois à la falaise, je vais au bord et m'étire de tout mon long. Mon débardeur noir me chauffe le torse vu que ma veste militaire est grande ouverte, mais un courant d'air froid sur mes jambes découverte par mon short aux même motifs que ma veste me fait frissonner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là au fait ? Demandai-je à mon tuteur en me tournant vers lui.

-Attends quelques minutes et tu verras, me répondit-il avec un rictus.

Comme il l'a dit, j'attends quelques instants et entends le sifflement familier du train. Un sourire sadique s'étire sur mes lèvres. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est bien de martyriser ceux qui ratent le test avec Colonello. Son caractère de spartiate déteint sur moi. Pas que je sois une sainte au départ mais bon.

-Je peux pas attendre de voir sa tête quand tu vas lui dire de sauter tête la première, minaudai-je en agrippant la lanière de mon fusil sur mon épaule pour le remettre en place.

Il me regarde avec un sourire moqueur. Ok, il y a un truc bizarre. Le train s'arrête et s'ouvre un blond avec un grand sourire et un bébé avec un fedora sur la tête...Mes yeux clignent une fois, puis deux fois et finalement je suis capable de dire quelque chose.

-WHAT THE FUCK ?!

-Joyeux anniversaire petite sœur, me répondit le blond en descendant de l'appareil pour m'enlacer.

-Tu parles anglais aussi maintenant ? M'interrogea Reborn en sautant du train aussi. Ciaossu, Colonello.

-Reborn ! Cria le bébé blond en dégainant son fusil pour tirer sur Reborn.

Le tuteur de mon frère se sert de sa tête pour changer de trajectoire et je le baisse juste à temps pour qu'on évite la balle perdue, de mon tuteur cette fois.

-Bienvenue à Mafia Land, fis-je à Dino avec un sourire.

-Je suis pas le seul à avoir un tuteur sadique ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-C'est ça, soupirai-je. T'es là juste parce que c'est mon anniversaire ?

-Hey, dis comme ça on dirait que c'est mal que je veuille te voir pour ton anniversaire, me fit-il remarquer en me tirant sur les joues comme une grand-mère.

J'essaie de parler, mais sans succès alors je le laisse faire.

-Et en plus tu rejoins le CEDEF sans m'en parler d'abord ? Continua-t-il en tirant encore plus fort.

Il se souvient que ça ne me fait pas mal ? Oh, c'est une veine qui palpite sur sa tempe ? C'est qu'il doit être énervé alors. Il finit par me lâcher et soupire en passant une main dans ses cheveux qui sont plus longs que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

-Pourquoi tu fait toujours des trucs comme ça sans me prévenir ? D'abord suivre Belphegor en mission et passer la nuit chez les Varia puis maintenant rejoindre le CEDEF...

-Je t'aime ? Tentai-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté.

-Ne pense pas t'en sortir comme ça, contra-t-il en me regardant, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés sur le torse. Non mais franche...c'est quoi ça ?! S'écria-t-il en regardant mon fusil les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu pensais que je jouais au Monopoly sur l'île ou quoi ? Répliquai-je avec un regard blasé. J'apprends à me battre avec des armes à feu.

Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Reborn lui donne un coup de pied derrière la tête qui le fait tomber par terre. Ben oui, je me suis décalée au dernier moment. Je regarde Reborn qui est debout sur le dos de Dino.

-Colonello t'a refilé son mauvais goût pour les armes apparemment, se moqua le tueur à gage.

-Au moins, elle ne tombe comme une imbécile contrairement aux élèves d'autres, répliqua mon tuteur.

Je jurerai voir un éclair entre leurs yeux avant que Dino grogne et se relève.

-Reborn, est-ce que vous êtes vraiment là uniquement pour mon anniversaire ? Demandai-je les points sur les hanches.

-Pour quelles autres raisons ? Fit-il avec sa moue innocente.

-Tu penses vraiment que ça marche avec moi ?

-Dino, voici Colonello, le responsable de l'arrière de Mafia Land et le tuteur de Luciana. Il va s'occuper de ton entraînement pendant les deux prochains jours.

-QUOI ?! Mais tu m'as dis que c'était des vacances !

-Dino, depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que Reborn et vacances ne sont jamais dans la même phrase, soupirai-je, ce qui fit pâlir mon frère.

-Je te préviens, je suis pas aussi gentil que Reborn kora ! Le prévint Colonello. Tu vois le tourbillon en bas ?

Mon frère va au bord de la falaise, regarde en bas et revient encore plus pale qu'avant.

-Saute dedans, kora !

-HEIN ?! Hurla Dino si fort qu'il pourrait égaler Superbi.

-Luciana peut te faire une démonstration, proposa Reborn comme si de rien n'était.

-Je peux ou je dois ?

Le rictus sadique de Reborn me donne ma réponse. Je soupire, retire mon fusil de mon dos et mon flingue de son étui pour les poser sur le sol avec mon bandeau. Je prends de l'élan, court et m'arrête en équilibre au bord de la falaise.

-A...Ana ? Demanda Dino les yeux écarquillés de surprise, ou choc faut voir.

-Ta tête est encore plus marrante à l'envers !

Je fléchis mes bras pour prendre de la force et me projette dans l'eau en faisant une pirouette. J'ai le temps de voir le bouche grande ouverte de Dino et ses yeux exorbités avant de me concentrer sur l'eau qui se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Je ferme les yeux ma tête est submergée, suivie du reste de mon corps. Je fais ça une fois par semaine maintenant, c'est un jeu d'enfant pour moi. Je n'ai plus besoin de lancer ma flamme.

Je fais apparaître ma Flamme de la Fureur et la fait exploser sur elle-même, suffisamment pour interrompre le courant du tourbillon. J'en profite pour nager à la falaise et sors de l'eau. Je secoue la tête et commence à grimper.

-Comment..t'as fait ça ? M'interrogea mon frère une fois que j'étais de nouveau devant lui.

-Entraînement et habitude, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Dino, à ton tour.

-Mais Re...

-Toujours le même, fis-je en voyant mon frère tomber tête la première dans l'océan après le coup de pied de Reborn.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je changerais ?

Je soupire en remarquant que Reborn et Colonello sont de nouveau dans une bataille de regard et que Dino peine à remonter. Quelle vie de barge...

**C'est comme ça que j'ai rejoint le CEDEF et que j'ai passé mon douzième anniversaire.**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

**Plume85: J'espère que vous avez le chapitre et merci de l'avoir lu et...tient, t'es sorti de ton trou Dino ?**

**Dino: -montre une gamine brune derrière lui- Elle m'a forcé.**

**Luciana: -sourire d'ange- Mais JuriiGothic a dit qu'elle allait te laisser tranquille, plus aucune raison de te cacher.**

**Plume85: En parlant d'elle, je sais très bien que tu n'as pas mentionné la Russie dans ta dernière review, mais dans celle que tu avais laissé sur le chapitre deux quand j'avais expliqué la signification de "**_кровь_". C'est tout~****

****Luciana: Crétin d'auteur, tu pensais qu'elle allait s'en souvenir ? Bref, Dino, tu termines ?****

****Dino: Euh...n'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis en reviews mais aussi des questions si vous voulez.****

****Luciana: Ciao~ !****


	15. Meet Fuuta

**Plume85: Salut, alors voici le chapitre 15 ! Sachant que les cours ont repris, je publierai le week-end. **

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano sauf les OCs, elle s'excuse si les persos sont OCC.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-C'est pas moi que ça dérange Bel, c'est mon frère et Superbi.

-_On s'en fout de ces deux la, je veux refaire une mission avec toi~._

-Moi aussi, mais ça va être compliqué sachant que en plus j'ai rejoint le CEDEF...

-_Pourquoi le CEDEF et pas la Varia ?_ Me coupa-t-il.

Je suis sûre qu'il fait la moue en ce moment-même.

-_Et en plus, tu m'avais dit que tu voulais rejoindre personne Princesse. Tu m'as menti ~Ushishi~ ?_

-Non, c'est juste qu'ils avaient certains arguments et...

-_Quels arguments ? Tu me caches quelque chose ?_

_-_Mais non ! Et puis je fais ce que je veux ! J'ai bientôt treize ans !

-_C'est juste que je comprends pas que tu rejoignes des paysans alors que tu pourrais être en compagnie d'un prince._

-Le fait est que je fait partie du CEDEF et que...je dois y aller, à plus Petit Prince.

Il ne dit rien et se contente de raccrocher. Il doit être vexé que j'ai rejoint le CEDEF et pas la Varia. Bah, il s'en remettra. Mes yeux se posent sur Colonello qui a l'air impatient. Il devrait être content, c'est à cause de lui que j'ai arrêté ma conversation avec Belphegor.

-Suis-moi, m'ordonna-t-il en sortant de la maison.

-Chef, oui chef !

Il s'arrête pour me lancer un regard blasé, auquel je réponds par un sourire moqueur.

On marche pendant plusieurs minutes afin d'arriver dans la forêt. C'est à ce moment que Colonello s'arrête pour de bon et se tourne vers moi.

-Donne-moi ton Accuracy.

-Ok...répondis-je en m'exécutant.

-Tu te souviens de ces exercices où tu étais privée de l'un de tes sens et que je tirais dessus ?

-Oui, moi et mes côtes cassées on s'en souvient, grognai-je en me souvenant le nombre de tir que j'avais reçu pendant ces exercices.

-Réagis pas comme ça kora ! Ces exercices vont t'aider maintenant.

-Comment ça ?

-Si tu survis à la prochaine heure en ne recevant qu'un maximum de dix tirs, l'entraînement sera terminé.

-Quoi ?!

-Je t'entraîne depuis deux ans, maintenant c'est à toi de finaliser ton style et tes techniques, m'expliqua-t-il. Mais si tu penses que tu en as terminé, tu te trompes. J'ai bien l'intention de te faire revenir pendant au moins un mois chaque été pour voir tes progrès, termina-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Ça marche, répliquai-je avec le même sourire en coin.

Sur ce, Falco apparaît dans le ciel et descend pour attraper Colonello. Je sors mon arme et attends plusieurs minutes en marchant jusqu'à ce que j'entende des feuilles bouger. Je me baisse juste à temps pour éviter un tire bleu ciel et vise la provenance avant de tirer. Ce qui est bien avec la Flamme du Nuage, c'est sa propriété de propagation. Grâce à ça, mon tir se sépare en plusieurs et touche l'arbre dont le haut est carbonisé. Je crois qu'on va s'amuser...

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Se...sept, balbutiai-je les mains sur les genoux en reprenant ma respiration tant bien que mal.

-Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu passe.

-Et maintenant ?

-Tu vas partir pour le QG du CEDEF demain soir en avion. Quelqu'un te récupérera.

Je hoche la tête et m'étire. Mon bras droit s'est prit trois tirs dont deux plus superficiels qu'autre chose. Ma veste militaire est troué au niveau de l'abdomen. Abdomen qui saigne, c'est pour ça que ma main gauche est dessus. Colonello a aussi réussi à me toucher à la cuisse gauche, au mollet droit et au talon droit. En clair, il m'a pas raté.

-Allez, on rentre et tu pourras te soigner, me fit Colonello en commençant à partir.

Je le suis, sans boiter ni rien, comme si rien ne s'était passé. En principe je devrais souffrir et...argh, je vais pas penser à ça maintenant.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Donc c'est un au revoir...soufflai-je en regardant mon cher tuteur.

-Me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est pas comme si on allait plus jamais se voir ! Se pressa de dire Colonello en voyant mon air triste.

-Ah ! T'y as cru !

Il me donne un coup dans le genou en fronçant les sourcils mais ça n'arrête pas mon léger rire moqueur. Ça a l'air contagieux parce qu'il finit par sourire à son tour.

-Je crois que je vais devoir y aller cette fois.

-Je sais. Tiens, comme récompense pour avoir survécu ces deux dernières années, me fit-il en me donnant une boite.

-Survécu ? Tu avoues qu'il y en a qui ont pas survécu ? Lui demandai-je en rigolant nerveusement.

Il se contente de hausser les épaules et de croiser ses bras derrière la tête.

-Tu diras bonjour à Lal pour moi.

-Chef oui chef ! Acceptai-je en faisant le garde à vous.

-Allez demi-portion, dégage de cette île.

-Et maintenant je me sens indésirée c'est incroyable, murmurai-je en prenant ma valise, le cadeau de Colonnello dans l'autre main.

Sur ce, je quitte Mafia Land pour le QG du CEDEF. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande quel genre de personne il y a part Iemitsu et Lal...

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Merci de m'avoir amené...Oregano ?

La jeune femme châtain clair me sourit en me guidant dans ce qui est à première vu une entreprise banale. Je la suis jusqu'à ce qu'elle frappe à une porte où il y a marqué « Iemitsu ». Une fois qu'on a l'autorisation de rentrer, elle me fait passer devant elle et referme la porte avant de partir.

-Luciana, comment était ton vol ? Me demanda-t-il en levant la tête vers moi.

-Comme un vol quoi, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il se met à rire, et pour la première de toute ma vie je crois, je me sens incroyablement conne. D'où mon regard blasé qui ne veut pas le quitter.

-Désolé, désolé, s'excusa-t-il en essuyant une larme. C'est juste que ta franchise m'a un peu surpris.

-En quoi c'était de la franchise ?

-Enfin, je vais te montrer ta chambre ! Même si notre couverture est une entreprise, les membres qui n'ont pas de foyers sur place occupent les deux derniers étages et...

J'arrête de l'écouter et le suit, ma valise dans une main, le cadeau de Colonello dans l'autre. Je me demande ce que c'est.

Une fois dans ce qui est ma chambre, Iemitsu part en fermant la porte derrière lui. Je pose ma valise, ou plutôt la jette sur mon lit avant de m'asseoir dessus et d'ouvrir le cadeau de mon tuteur. J'écarquille les yeux en découvrant le contenu. C'est un...un...

-Putain, soufflai-je en prenant l'arme dans mes mains.

Un Desert Eagle. Un vrai. C'est genre, le pistolet avec une puissance de feu énorme ! Il est entièrement noir à l'exception de la crosse qui est violette avec le symbole du CEDEF en indigo. Il est juste magnifique. Une vrai œuvre d'art. Je le pose à côté de moi sur mon lit et regarde le reste du contenu de la boite. Un silencieux -peut toujours servir- des munition spéciale pour ma flamme du Nuage, beaucoup même et d'autres pour ma flamme de la Brume, même si il y en a beaucoup moins. Il y a même une ceinture avec pas un, mais deux étuis pour flingues et des poches entre les deux pour mettre mes munitions.

Colonello, je t'aime. Autant que Fon quand il m'a fait ses petits pains à la viande et qu'ensuite il m'a appris à en faire.

Un papier blanc attire mon attention et arrête mes remerciements mentaux envers Colonello. Je le prends et le lis avant de froncer mes sourcils, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres et une veine battant sur ma tempe.

_« Je te donnerai pas d'autres balles, débrouille-toi, tu peux en faire d'autres je pense kora ! Colonello »_

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

On pourrait penser que connaissant mon goût pour les armes et le combat, ma formation au CEDEF pourrait être chiante.

Bien au contraire.

Je crois que hacker les serveurs informatiques m'intéressent autant que le combat. Après tout, notre plus grande arme n'est-elle pas notre intelligence ? Je donnerai cher pour voir la tête de Iemitsu quand il n'a pas pu ouvrir les dossiers qu'il voulait. Enfin, surtout quand il a appelé Lal et que comme par magie, ça marchait. Je suis un génie~. Trois mois déjà dans le CEDEF et je crois que Iemitsu m'a réprimandé tellement souvent que j'ai perdu le compte. J'y peux si le faire chier est aussi amusant. Sauf que là, je suis devant son bureau, je n'ai rien fait depuis précisément dix-huit heures et trente-neuf minutes et pourtant il m'a convoqué. Ce qui est des plus bizarre. Je toque et attends qu'il me dise d'entrer en remettant ma cravate en place parce que oui, je suis forcée de porter un tailleur ! Heureusement que c'est un pantalon et pas une jupe...

-Entre !

-Iemitsu, tu m'as appelé ?

Je n'ai tellement pas l'habitude de vouvoyer les gens que même si c'est mon Boss, je le tutoies et l'appelles par son prénom. C'est là que je remarque les gens dans la pièce autre que Iemitsu.

-Toi ! Fis-je en pointant mon doigt sur le Gardien de la Foudre de Nono.

-Oh non...grommela-t-il en se prenant le visage dans sa main.

-C'est toi que j'ai surpris avec une fille dans un placard à balais il y a quatre ans !

-Placard à balais ? Intervint le garçon à côté de lui alors que Iemitsu avait haussé ses sourcils.

Je regarde alors l'autre homme. Il est plus grand que moi et a l'air plus vieux, peut-être d'une dizaine années. Il a des cheveux bruns courts en bataille comme si il sortait du lit et des yeux marrons, le même que Nono. Il est habillé d'un costard noir, tout comme Ganauche.

-Tu t'es fait griller par une gamine dans un _placard à balais _? Répéta l'homme en se moquant clairement de Ganauche.

-Federico, c'était déjà assez embarrassant alors si tu pouvais éviter de commenter, le prévint le Gardien avec un sourire qui lui promettait mille et une douleurs si il continuait.

Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu le dénommé Federico déglutir. Je lance un regard à Iemitsu, lui demandant silencieusement ce qui se passait mais il balaya ma question d'un geste de la main avant de se lever.

-Woh !

Je lève les yeux sur Federico qui est maintenant en face de moi, son visage à la hauteur du mien. Ses sourcils sont froncés et ses lèvres pincées, comme si il était en pleine réflexion.

-On dirait mon petit frère mais en fille ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

Je remarque tout de suite Iemitsu et Ganauche se tendre alors que Federico a croisé les bras sur son torse avec un sourire en coin. Je suis paumée. En ignorant sa remarque, je me mets face au bureau de Iemitsu et affiche mon sourire le plus faux possible.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ?

-Ah j'ai une mission pour toi. J'ai besoin que tu récupère un enfant qui s'appelle Fuuta de la Stella, aussi appelé « Ranking Fuuta ».

-Attends, _le _Ranking Fuuta ?! Le gamin qui classe tout et n'importe quoi parce qu'il a une soi-disant connexion avec l'étoile du classement ou je sais pas quoi ?! Demandai-je soudainement excité. J'y vais ! Je pars tout de suite même !

-Et si tu te calmais avant ? Tenta mon Boss en me prenant fermement les épaules.

-Comment tu veux que je me calme ?! Il a une connexion avec une étoile ! Où est-il ?

-D'après nos renseignements il serait à Naples, tiens, soupira-t-il en me donnant une fiche avec les renseignements.

-Cool, mer-

-Tu m'as ignoré ? Me coupa Federico.

Je me tourne vers lui et arque un sourcil. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Ganauche se foutre discrètement de Federico.

-Et ?

-Luciana, toussota Iemitsu. Je te présente Federico, le fils du Neuvième du Nom et prétendant au titre de Vongola Decimo.

-Ah, fis-je comme simple réponse.

J'ai ignoré en beauté un candidat au titre de Decimo. Bravo Luciana, bravo ! Enfin, c'est pas comme si ça m'atteignait vraiment mais bon...

-Yo, le saluai-je en levant la main.

Et je pars sans demander mon reste. J'entends juste le rire de Ganauche quand je ferme complètement la porte derrière moi.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Donc en théorie, Fuuta devrait être là. Et vu le nombre de mafieux qu'il y a, je pense pas qu'il veuille être là. Mais je vais le trouver. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a une putain de connexion mental avec une putain d'étoile ! J'ai besoin de le voir de mes propres yeux pour le croire ! Je me couvre de mes illusions et avance tranquillement vers l'entrée, grande ouverte. Tout en étant invisible, je fais le tour de l'endroit et remarque Fuuta tout de suite. Petit comme un garçon de six ans devrait l'être, ses cheveux châtains clairs ne cachant pas ses yeux noisettes remplient de terreur et un gros livre rouge plaqué contre sa poitrine. Même si il est terrifié, il est trop mignon !

Je regarde tout autour de moi. Ils n'ont pas l'air nombreux, une vingtaine peut-être. Quelques tirs bien placés et le tour est joué.

-Donne nous le livre gamin et rien ne te seras fait, le menaça un roux recouvert de taches de rousseur.

Il hoquette de peur et serre un peu plus le livre contre lui. Je fronce mes sourcils. On n'attaque pas ce qui est mignon. Je dégaine mon arme et tire en l'air, ce qui attire tout le monde sauf le roux à l'extérieur. J'en profite pour me glisser derrière lui et toucher un point de pression dans sa nuque pour qu'il s'évanouisse avant de me rendre de nouveau visible. Le roux tombe par terre et je m'accroupis devant Fuuta en lui enlevant son écharpe pour la mettre sur ses yeux.

-Bouche toi les oreilles et ne bouge pas, je vais tout arranger, murmurai-je d'une voix aussi douce que je le pouvais.

Comme c'est pas dans mes habitudes, je sais pas si ça marche vraiment mais il m'écoute. Je me retourne vers les mafieux tout en me redressant et tire cinq coups, qui se séparent tous en plusieurs, avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de me tirer dessus. Sauf une qui arrive à me tirer dans l'épaule. Je me recule à cause du choc mais pas plus. De toute façon, il est déjà mort quand je me reçois la balle. Mon regard se baisse sur le roux inconscient à mes pieds et je lui tire dans la tête. Ne pas laisser de survivants, règle numéro une chez moi. Je balaies la pièce du regard et remarque plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool. Parfait.

Règle numéro deux chez moi : ne pas laisser de trace. Je dépose Fuuta par terre et lui enlève son écharpe des yeux avant d'admirer quelques secondes la maison brûlée avec les corps à l'intérieur. Je baisse un peu mon pull et regarde ma blessure avant de plonger mes doigts dedans pour chercher la balle. Et...trouvée. Je la retire d'un coup sec et remets mon haut correctement.

-Ça va ? Demandai-je au garçonnet qui me regardait avec de grands yeux.

-O...oui, merci d'être venu à mon secours Luciana-nee.

-Comment tu connais mon nom ?

-C'est parce que Luciana-nee est classée deuxième sur cent quatre-vingt mille douze des assassins les plus rapides pour effectuer ses missions.

-Héhé, rigolai-je fière de moi. Le premier c'est qui ?

-Reborn-san !

-D'un certain côté ça ne m'étonne pas...marmonnai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et aussi que « La Morte Innocente » est classée numéro quatre sur trente-deux des pires mafieux à ne pas avoir de remords à se débarrasser de quiconque se met sur son chemin.

Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre...Apparemment, je suis pas la seule à devoir apprendre à me taire.

« La Morte Innocente », je ne pensais pas entendre mon nom de tueur à gage encore une fois. Mais c'est mon passé, je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser. Je me souviens encore quand Simon m'a donné ce surnom. Je réussissais toutes mes missions et j'étais une enfant, l'image même de l'innocence. Je mets toutes ces pensées de côté et prends la main de Fuuta pour utiliser mes illusions sur nous deux. Voyons le bon côté des choses, j'ai réussis ma mission sans aucune goutte de sang sur moi.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Flotter est amusant. C'est pour ça que je m'amuse à nager dans le vide pendant que Fuuta établit une connexion avec son étoile. Et vu ses yeux, c'est pas des mensonges !

-Luciana-nee est...commença-t-il d'un ton distant, classée numéro trois des mafieux les plus rapides.

-Ces poids servent à quelque chose alors ! M'exclamai-je en me prenant les chevilles pour tâter les poids de dix kilos.

Dès que je ne les sens plus, je dois augmenter le poids de un ou deux kilos. Ordre de Colonello.

-Luciana-nee est aussi classée douzième sur cent-trente deux mafieuses à ne pas pouvoir résister à un enfant mignon.

-Tu m'as eu sur ce coup-la, rigolai-je en faisant des pirouettes.

-Aussi classée cinquième pour attirer tout les mafieux peu recommandables.

Hey, je suis ami avec Mukuro et Belphegor non ? L'un est un tueur en série psychopathe, d'après ses dires quand il parle de « Prince the Reaper », l'autre a été embarqué à Vendicare pour avoir massacré la famille qui l'a recueilli. Je vous l'avais pas dit ?

-Et septième pour avoir un brother complex, termina-t-il en redevenant normal.

-QUOI ?! M'époumonai-je en atterrissant souplement par terre, contrairement à mes livres pour mes cours particuliers.

-Je dois écrire mes classements !

Il ouvre son livre et se met à écrire en se fichant que je sois complètement pétrifiée. J'ai un...brother complex ?

-Luciana-nee ? Tu es pâle, ça va ?

-Je peux plus regarder Dino de la même façon maintenant...marmonnai-je en me balançant d'avant en arrière.

**A ce moment-la, je savais pas que mon brother complex ne concernait pas Dino.**

…

**Oui, j'en ai un !**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

**Plume85: Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre. Alors, en réponse à la review de Asakura: j'attendais quelqu'un qui dise que ma perso est Mary-Sue ! Même moi qui n'aime pas ce genre de personnage je me suis dit qu'elle l'était u_u. Mais pour ma défense, elle a d'autre défauts à par son manque de modestie, mais ça se développe pendant qu'elle grandit. Je sais pas si je l'ai déjà mis dedans, mais c'est une putain d'égoïste qui fait tout dans son propre intérêt. **

**Luciana: Hey !**

**Plume85: Ensuite, pour moi la maturité vient avec l'intelligence, je sais pas pourquoi. Pourtant c'est pas vrai, mais pour certain c'est comme ça il me semble. Et bien qu'elle soit mature dans les situations sérieuses, dans d'autres choses elle ne l'est pas forcément mais je vais rien dire sinon je spoil ma propre histoire u_u. Et puis personne ne sait vraiment ce que ça fait de devenir assassin à six sept ans. Une fois qu'on a plus d'innocence et qu'on vit dans la rue, on devient plus mature. Ensuite, son incapacité à sentir la douleur. Alors pour Fran, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec lui et même dans ma fiction je n'y ai jamais pensé. Mais je pense pas que ce soit forcément à cause d'expériences qu'il est comme ça. Après, j'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Et puis, qui sait ce que les Estraneo ont fait ? J'ai parlé d'injections, mais qui ait ce qu'il y avait dedans ? Qui sait si il n'y a eu que ça ? Parce que Shamal a trouvé les injections, mais peut-être qu'il n'y a pas que ça ? Et aussi, les Mary-Sue sont censés être toute gentilles, être du côté des gentils et bla bla bla. Sauf que...dans le manga c'est Tsuna et compagnie les gentils. Peut-être qu'elle fera des choses pas très sympas. Et même si je lui en ai donné l'air, Luciana n'est pas invincible. Pour le moment, elle n'a rencontré que du menu fretin comme dirait Reborn. Dans les prochains chapitres, on verra qu'elle n'ait pas invincible et un même un peu dérangée. MAIS ! Merci de ton honnêteté et de m'avoir dit clairement ce que tu pensais. Même si sur le coup ça fait mal, ça m'a fait réaliser que je devais faire gaffe. Alors merci et j'espère que tu vas continuer à lire et finir par voir qu'elle a des airs de Mary-Sue mais qu'elle ne l'est pas vraiment ? J'espère ? En tout cas, si tu repasses par ici, sache que je te remercies de ta review. Je l'ai déjà dit, mais c'est constructif et pas un commentaire de rageux. **

**Luciana: On peut passer aux autres ?**

**Plume85: Vii~ !**

**Luciana: Alors, Ayone, -se fait couper par Colonnello-**

**Colonnello: Est-ce que t'es en train de me comparer à Reborn kora ?! **

**Reborn: -arrive en traînant Dino derrière lui- Je n'ai pas d'aussi mauvais goûts que lui.**

**Colonnello: Pardon ?!**

**Luciana: Big' bro, JuriiGotic pour toi.**

**Dino: J'AI COMPRIS J'AI COMPRIS ! Je poserai plus de questions !**

**Luciana: Sur ce -regarde Reborn et Colonnello se taper le front contre celui de l'autre- n'hésitez pas à laisser des questions et des reviews. Merci de votre lecture et à la prochaine !**


	16. Россия

**Plume85: Salut ! Le chapitre 16 est en ligne !**

**Luciana: T'avais pas dit que tu publiais que le week-end maintenant ?**

**Plume85: Si, mais j'étais motivée parce que je viens de finir le chapitre 25 de cette fiction.**

**Luciana: Oui, elle a neuf chapitres de prêts.**

**Plume85: Brefff, le manga _Reborn!_ appartient à Akira Amano, seuls les OCs m'appartiennent.**

**Luciana: Et elle s'excuse si les persos sont OOC.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-_In your head, in your head~_

Je chantonne _Zombie _des _Cranberries _en même temps de la jouer à la guitare. Fallait bien que je trouve un remplaçant au piano. Même si j'ai galéré à apprendre à en jouer mais bon.

-Luciana~.

Je grogne malgré moi et pose ma guitare sur mon lit. Il se trouve que, parce que Federico a fait une connerie, Nono lui a ordonné de travailler au CEDEF pendant quelques mois. En gros, ça fait trois mois que je me le coltine, lui et ses _« oh, on dirait mon petit frère ! »_. Si il y tient tant que ça à son frangin, il a qu'à aller le faire chier lui et pas moi ! J'ouvre ma porte d'un coup sec pour que mon regard blasé et légèrement énervé tombe sur son visage d'idiot fini. Un jour je lui ferai exploser la cervelle à ce putain de prétendant au titre de Decimo.

-Quoi ? Grommelai-je en sortant de ma chambre en la verrouillant.

-Iemitsu veut te voir, me fit-il en passant un bras sur mes épaules pour m'emmener.

Je me dégage d'un coup sec.

-Ça me blesse ! Chouina-t-il en posant ses main sur son cœur.

-Et t'es prétendant pour être Decimo, soupirai-je en essayant de le distancer.

-Je le suis par obligation tu sais, je veux pas vraiment l'être, répliqua-t-il tout de suite beaucoup plus sérieusement. Mon petit frère serait un bien meilleur Boss que moi.

Je hausse un sourcil sans me retourner vers lui. Ça m'étonne, mais j'en ai rien à foutre.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne en Russie ?

-Oui, affirma-t-il en hochant la tête. En tant que membre du CEDEF, tu dois avoir certaines compétences en négociations, ta formation touche bientôt à sa fin alors prends ça comme un test.

-Je parle pas russe, le contrai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas parce que c'est en Russie que ceux avec qui on négocie sont russes. Prépare tes affaires, on part demain à midi.

Je soupire et sors de son bureau. Je ne la sens pas cette mission.

Par contre je sens mon portable vibrer contre ma hanche. Je le prends et décroche sans regarder l'appelant.

-Allo ?

-_Hey sœurette ! Tu sais quand est-ce que tu rentres ? _Me demanda la voix de Dino.

-Aucune idée. Pour le moment je vais en Russie avec Iemitsu. Négociations ou je sais pas quoi...

-_Russie ? Mais si tu es avec Iemitsu ça devrait aller..._

-Tu le connais ? Dis-je en m'arrêtant devant la porte de ma chambre.

-_Oui, depuis que je suis gamin, même si je l'ai pas vu beaucoup de fois. Enfin, il est très fort alors ça devrait aller._

-Fort ? On parles bien du même Iemitsu qui est complètement ailleurs quand il parle de sa femme et de son gosse ?

Il devient vraiment, vraiment très con dans ces moment-la. La première fois que l'ai vu comme ça, j'ai cru que c'était une blague. Le rire de Dino me sort de ce souvenir...dérangeant.

-_Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un Boss de la Mafia qu'on est toujours sérieux dans n'importe quelle situation._

-T'en es l'exemple parfait non ? Me moquai-en en commençant à faire mon sac.

-_Hey ! _Cria-t-il d'indignation avant que j'entende le bruit significatif du pied de Reborn contre la tête de Dino._ Reborn, pas la peine de me frapper ! Bref, je vais devoir y aller, je suis occupé et Reborn m'a donné que cinq minutes pour te parler._

-Tes obligations, t'inquiète je comprends. Au fait, t'en es où avec les problèmes financiers ? Même si je suis pas une Chiavarone, j'ai le droit de savoir non ?

-_On t'en a pas parlé ? _M'interrogea-t-il avec surprise. _La Famille Chiavarone est la sixième de l'Alliance maintenant._

-Sérieux ? M'exclamai-je en haussant les sourcils. T'as réussi à remettre la Famille d'aplomb ? Ça veut dire qu'on est riche ?

-_Suffisamment pour que le manoir soit en rénovation. _

-Évite de perdre Enzio quand les rénovations seront finis alors, proposai-je en toute innocence. Ou évite tout simplement que te séparer de Romario.

-_Tu vas pas me dire que toi aussi tu crois ce que dis Reborn ? _Soupira-t-il.

Je le crois pas, je l'ai vu. La dernière fois que je suis rentrée chez moi, quelques mois après mes douze ans, j'ai eu le loisir de voir Dino super classe arrêter Enzio qui s'était échappé. Sauf qu'une fois que ses hommes l'ont laissé pour vaquer à d'autres occupations, il est tombé à cause de ses lacets. Reborn m'a expliqué que Dino redevenait le Dino maladroit quand ses hommes n'étaient pas là. Ce que Dino nie tout le temps.

-Bon, Dino, je dois y aller. On se revoit dans quelques mois.

-_Fais gaffe pendant ta mission._

-Han, tu me connais quand même ! M'offusquai-je faussement en sachant déjà ce qu'il allait dire.

-_Justement._

Je remets mon portable dans ma poche. Demain va être une longue journée.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Donc je dois négocier un territoire Vongola dans l'Illinois. Il sont américains, on est italiens et ça se passe en Russie ?

-Il nous fallait un endroit neutre, et apparemment Johnson aime beaucoup Moscou.

-Dis plutôt qu'il aime la vodka...marmonnai-je en lisant le dossier que Iemitsu m'avait donné.

-Évite de dire ce genre de choses devant lui, me prévint-il en toquant à la porte du lieu des négociations.

Je vérifie une dernière fois ma cravate et entre dans la pièce de négociations, une chambre d'hôtel cinq étoiles, à la suite de mon Boss. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années se lève en nous voyant. Enfin ce qui attire vraiment mon attention, c'est l'adolescent à peine plus vieux que moi avec lui. Il a de courts cheveux blancs ébouriffés et des yeux bleus glacés. Enfin, c'est surtout son regard qui me transperce. J'ai l'impression de voir Superbi à travers lui.

-Iemitsu, ravi de vous rencontrer. Je suis James Johnson, et voici mon assistant, Arroganza Squalo.

-Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Arro, rectifia-t-il en serrant ma main.

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il est de la même famille que Superbi.

-Un lien avec Superbi Squalo ? Demandai-je à voix basse.

-Un cousin, m'apprit-il avec un rictus hautain.

-Je suis Sawada Iemitsu, mais vous me connaissez déjà. Et voici Luciana, se présenta-t-il en me montrant du regard.

Je réponds à la salutation de Johnson et retire ma main de celle de Arro, qui ne me quitte pas du regard. Ça commence d'ailleurs à m'énerver.

-Luciana ? Ce n'est pas un prénom qui correspond à une mafieuse...chuchota-t-il avec son foutu rictus.

-Je ne peux pas en dire de même pour toi, répliquai-je en m'asseyant près de Iemitsu.

-Arro, ça suffit, le réprimanda Johnson.

Je ferme les yeux et respire pour me calmer. L'envie de rompre mon illusion pour montrer mon Desert Eagle et lui tirer entre les yeux me démange. Mais je peux pas me laisser déstabiliser par lui. En plus, ce n'est pas mon genre de perdre mon sang-froid.

-Alors nous sommes là pour négocier l'obtention du comté DuPage dans l'Illinois par la Famille Vongola, commença Iemitsu d'un ton professionnel. Bien évidemment, nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous voler ce comté.

-Cela va de soit, répondit le cinquantenaire avec un sourire poli. Je connais la Famille Vongola de réputation comme tout le monde, je sais bien qu'il ne déclarerait pas une guerre pour ça.

Je croise les jambes et les bras en écoutant Iemitsu négocier le comté dans un anglais parfait mais aussi en ignorant le regard lourd de Arroganza sur ma personne. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait mais ça commence sérieusement à me soûler. Bien entendu, je garde un visage stoïque sans émotions.

-Luciana, fit Iemitsu en me coulant un regard. Tu continues ?

J'ignore le regard surpris de Johnson et me redresse dans mon siège.

-Bien sûr, acceptai-je en plantant mon regard rougeoyants dans les yeux marrons de mon interlocuteur. La famille Weaponry, votre famille, est spécialisée dans le développement d'armes et est connu dans tous le nord des États-Unis parce que vous contrôler en plus Chicago, qui, on le sait tous, à un passé mafieux importants. Mais je m'égare, excusez-moi, m'excusai-je avec un sourire faux. Ce que je veux dire c'est que, même si vous êtes une Famille spécialement douée dans le développement d'arme, vous avez tendance à garder ces armes pour vous.

-Pardonnez-moi Iemitsu, mais je ne pense pas qu'une adolescente devrait intervenir dans des négociations comme celles-ci, m'interrompit Johnson en fronçant les sourcils.

-Au contraire, le contredit mon Boss avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Je reprends, continuai-je en regardant sans sourciller Johnson. Il serait stupide de refuser notre proposition et garder le comté de DuPage pour vous. Vous avez les armes, les Vongola ont l'influence, l'argent et plusieurs familles mafieuses plus puissantes que vous qui les suivront. Si jamais vous refusiez de signer ce contrat, fis-je en posant le contrat sur la table avec un sourire innocent, vous aurez les Vongola contre vous, donc par extension son équipe d'assassinat indépendante la Varia mais aussi pour sûr la Famille Chiavarone, qui je suis sûre que vous le savez, est à présent la sixième Famille de l'Alliance. Pour le bien-être de votre Famille, je suis sûre que vous voudrez éviter ça. Et bien sûr, en signant ce contrat, vous acceptez de laisser aux Vongola des droits exclusives sur vos armes.

-Donc, reprit Iemitsu, nous avons un marché ?

Mon Boss lui tend un stylo qu'il prend en tremblant un peu et signe. Mes menaces sous-entendus lui font donc si peur que ça ? Je pensais pas que j'avais autant de pouvoir avec mes mots qu'avec mes armes. J'esquisse un rictus satisfait en coin quand je remarque le regard d'Arroganza sur moi. Un regard qui semble...intéressé ?

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Je dois dire que tu t'en es mieux sortie que je ne l'espérais, me complimenta Iemitsu une fois sortis de l'hôtel.

-C'était pas si dur, il se faisait limite dans le froc, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Tes arguments l'ont effrayé, rigola-t-il avant de prendre son portable pour y lire quelque chose. J'ai quelque chose à vérifier, tu peux rentrer toute seule ?

-Bien sûr, reniflai-je avec dédain.

Il s'en va et me laisse rentrer à notre suite. Je regarde les bâtiments autour de moi, la ville en générale. C'est magnifique. Je soupire de satisfaction. J'aimerai voyager avant de mourir.

J'ai trop traîné vu qu'il commence à faire nuit. Les rues sont même désertes, c'est bizarre. En même temps, vu que j'ai passé ma journée dans les mauvais quartiers de Moscou, c'est peut-être normal. Mais mes sens sont en alerte. J'ai l'impression d'être suivie. J'aurais pas dû traîner dans les rues comme ça. A tout les coups, je suis la cible d'un pervers déjanté maintenant.

-La lumière s'éteint pour laisser place aux ténèbres, annonça une voix rocailleuse dans mon dos.

Je fais volte-face mais ne voit strictement rien. Ok, laissons tomber la théorie du pervers. C'était clairement un sous-entendu par rapport à mon passé. Je déglutit en dégainant mon arme. Mais je ne vois rien. Des bruits de pas se font entendre derrière moi. Mon corps se tourne d'instinct pour trouver un homme plus grand que moi avec un masque fissuré sur le visage.

-Je n'ai rien contre toi.

Je lui tire dessus mais il disparaît pour réapparaître derrière moi. Rapide.

-Mais on m'a engagé pour te ramener, termina-t-il en me donnant un coup dans la nuque.

Puis c'est le noir.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Je vais vous dire une bonne chose, j'en ai marre de me faire enlever. Mais bon apparemment, cette fois c'est bel et bien moi qu'il ou elle veut. Du moins, il me semble que c'est ce que mon tortionnaire m'a dit avant de m'assommer. En attendant, je suis seule, mes mains menottées dans le dos et en train de faire les cents pas dans une pièce qui a l'air prête à s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Je renifle avec dédain en voyant l'homme masqué entrer.

-Qui t'a engagé ? Demandai-je directement en le regardant froidement.

-Ton propriétaire PI.02.

Je me pétrifie à l'entente de ce nom. Alors, celui qui me cherche c'est l'homme aux yeux rouges ?

-D'ailleurs, Tacito t'envoie ses sincères salutations.

-Alors comme ça ce bâtard s'appelle Tacito ? Sifflai-je entre mes dents en regardant le mur derrière l'homme au masque.

-Et il veut récupérer ce qui lui appartient.

-Je suis pas un putain d'objet, grognai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Ce n'est pas mon problème_, lâcha-t-il en russe.

C'est vrai que depuis le début de la conversation, on parlait en italien. Je regarde de plus près l'homme. A par son masque tout droit venu de l'enfer, il a une chapka noir et un long manteau vert lui arrivant aux genoux. Il dégage une aura meurtrière, plus meurtrière que je n'ai jamais vu. J'écarquille les yeux en me rappelant quelle famille russe ressemble à ce mec.

-Tu viens de la Famille Giegue...devinai-je en le regardant.

-Exact.

Oh merde.

-Donc tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance de t'échapper.

Je suis dans la merde. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-Tu veux parier ?

Je fonce sur lui aussi vite que je peux et lui envoie mon pied, ou plutôt le poids de seize kilos dans les côtes. Vu qu'il a l'air surpris, j'en profite pour courir aussi vite que je peux à l'extérieur. Sauf que : a) je suis apparemment dans une baraque à étage, b) je sais pas où est la sortie et c) il est déjà derrière moi. Sachant que mon flingue est probablement toujours dans la rue où je me suis faite enlevée, je n'ai plus qu'à utiliser ma flamme et tout ce que Fon m'a appris.

En gros, trois mots pour résumer ma situation actuelle.

C'est la merde.

**Et commença l'un de mes pires souvenirs.**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

**Plume85 Merci d'avoir lu~ ! Ah, j'ai hâte que vous lisiez le prochain chapitre :3**

**Luciana: Breffffff...réponse au Reviews. -commence à lire une feuille- JuriiGothic, sache que Dino refuse de sortir de sa chambre soit-disant parce qu'il aurait reçu une tête de cheval en bois recouvert d'un liquide rouge non identifié, tu ne saurais pas quelque chose des fois ? Parce que d'après ton message _rempli_ d'amour...**

**Belphegor: Yo~**

**Luciana: Première apparition du Prince dans cette partie ! **

**Plume85: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?**

**Belphegor: ~Ushishi~ Mammon m'a demandé de répondre à sa place parce qu'il ne voulait pas venir sans être payé.**

**Plume85: Et t'es venu ?**

**Belphegor: Je peux voir ma Princesse~**

**Luciana: -saute sur le dos du blond- Je t'adore Bel !**

**Belphegor: Je sais, je suis un Prince après tout. Sinon, Mammon m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas faire ça parce que...**

**Luciana: -coupe Belphegor- D'après un classement de Fuuta, tu vas rien gagner. **

**Plume85: Suivante, Ayone !**

**Luciana: Mon caractère va avec ma flamme ? -sort son flingue- Explique dans les détails. **

**Belphegor: Et je ne déteins pas sur elle, c'est l'inverse.**

**Luciana: Ah, parce que tu vas me dire que t'es pas tout le temps "Je suis un génie" et bla bla bla.**

**Belphegor: -sort ses couteaux avec son énorme rictus- Tu es pareille, tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi ~Ushishishi~.**

**Plume85: -les regarde se battre en évitant une balle perdue- Oui, déjà treize ans. Mais là elle a treize ans et demi dans le chapitre. Je veux pas spécialement m'attarder sur ses années avant qu'elle ne rencontre Tsuna &amp; Co. Donc c'est pour ça que c'est rapide. Asakura, t'excuse pas ^^ il faut bien de l'honnêteté pour progresser. Merci de continuer à lire en tout cas. Merci de votre lecture, laissez vos impressions SUR le chapitre, n'hésitez pas à suivre la fic et puis...puis voilà ! Ciao~ !  
**

**PS: Luciana va en baver dans le chapitre 17. **


	17. Quand tout semble perdu

**Plume85: Salut ! Le chapitre 17 qui n'est pas très gai, mais bon, c'est la Mafia. Comme Luciana est un peu occupée en ce moment, je vous rappelle à sa place que le manga est la propriété de Akira Amano sauf les OCs, je m'excuse pour les éventuels OOC. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Cours, cours, cours. Peu importe à quel point j'ai confiance en mes capacités, c'est un membre de la Famille Giegue que j'ai devant moi. Je regarde derrière moi et le vois qui se rapproche de plus en plus. J'ai pas le temps de faire une illusion d'un autre moi, il le verrait immédiatement. Je dois le distancer avant. Je fonce vers le mur et prend appui dessus pour faire un salto arrière et donner un coup de pied dans le dos du Giegue. Même si ça a marché, il m'attrape la cheville et m'envoie me fracasser contre le sol. Sauf que mes observations étaient juste. Cette maison tombe en ruine, d'où le sol qui se dérobe sous moi et qui m'envoie au rez-de-chaussé. Pendant qu'il saute pour me rejoindre, je fais fondre mes menottes et me relève pour courir dans le couloir. Couloir long. C'est qu'à ce moment que je remarque le sang qui coule au coin de mes lèvres.

J'ouvre la première porte que je vois et remarque que c'est à première vue une cuisine. Sauf que j'entends les pas du Giegue dans le couloir qui se rapprochent. Sans réfléchir, je lance une faible quantité de Flamme quand le mur, ce qui fait un trou suffisamment grand que je passe. Ce que je fais dès qu'il ouvre la porte. Réfléchis Luciana, je dois élaborer un plan. Je peux pas mourir maintenant, même si tout est contre moi. Je suis forte. Mais ce mec a des années d'expérience de plus.

Réfléchis, tu peux pas sentir la douleur. Donc peu importe ce qu'il fera, tu pourras toujours bouger si il compte sur la souffrance physique pour t'immobiliser. Oui, je peux en faire un avantage. Je pose deux doigt sur ma tempe droite et les bouge lentement comme si j'espérais que ça allait m'aider. Sans armes, je peux que l'attaquer au corps à corps, ma Flamme ferait s'écrouler la maison sur nous deux vu l'état. Mais le problème est que je ne connais pas l'arme du russe. C'est problématique.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Hey Staline, tu me cherches ? Criai-je en le voyant au bout du couloir.

Je crois l'entendre grogner et fonce vers le salon juste devant moi. Mon plan est que, si il attaque à distance, le désarmer. Si il a une arme à utiliser au corps à corps, je fonce et le défonce. Une fois au milieu de la pièce, je me tourne vers lui et l'attaque directement. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'il ne bouge pas. A tout les coups, il doit se dire que je suis suicidaire. Je balance mon poings dans sa joue, qu'il évite facilement. Je pose donc ma main sur sur mon épaule et l'agrippe aussi fort que je peux pour balancer mon poids au dessus de lui. Je concentre ma flamme dans toute la paume de mon autre main pour lui faire imploser l'un de ses organes, mais il m'attrape mon poignet et m'envoie m'encastrer dans le mur. Je me relève sans problème et m'apprête à me lancer sur lui quand ma vue est bloqué par du rouge.

Du sang. Mon sang. Je regarde à mes pieds pour voir une marre de sang s'agrandir à cause de mon flanc lacéré, tout comme mon épaule et ma jambe gauche dans toute sa longueur. Donc en fait, mon sang a littéralement gicler de mes blessures. Je crois que...que c'est la première fois que je vois autant de sang venir de moi.

Je lève mes yeux vers le russe, ou plutôt son arme qui s'avère être un boomerang aux bords acérés. J'aurais dû accepter les entraînements avec Basil, peut-être que je serai pas dans cette situation. Je fais un pas en avant et m'arrête immédiatement. La pièce tourne autour de moi. Littéralement. Merde, j'ai perdu trop de sang, j'ai plus beaucoup de temps avant de perdre connaissance et de retourner avec l'homme aux yeu...non Tacito.

En plus de ma perte considérablement de sang, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau se déconnecte petit à petit. Vous savez ce que ça fait ? Des actes irréfléchis. Et ça nous mène en général directement à notre perte. Mais je peux pas mourir maintenant, pas vrai ? Je refuse de mourir avant la date fatidique.

C'est sûrement ces pensées qui me font balancer plusieurs flammes sur lui, en prenant à peine le temps de viser. Même si la plupart ne touchent que des meubles poussiéreux ou les murs. J'ai même l'impression d'entendre le bois de la baraque craquer de plus en plus. Je lui lance une nouvelle flamme, qu'il évite, mais pas celle qui la suivait à une seconde près qui l'atteint en plein dans son tibia droit. Je le vois tomber à la renverse, son pied toujours par terre. Son cri de douleur ne me fait rien, je dirais même que c'est une douce mélodie qui commence à m'endormir. Mais je peux pas, pas maintenant. Je tente de me reculer jusqu'au mur derrière, mais une chaîne s'enroule autour de ma cheville droite, me fait tomber sur le derrière et m'emmène à lui, laissant une traîné écarlate sous mon corps. Je bouge ma jambe prisonnière dans tout les sens mais entends encore du bois craqué. J'entends vaguement le russe s'asseoir pendant que je lance un regard fatigué sur la poutre au-dessus moi qui se détache et tombe. Droit sur moi. J'écarquille les yeux et rampe de toute mes forces vers l'avant, malgré les points de différentes couleurs qui dansent devant mes yeux.

Ma jambe. Elle est fracturée en plusieurs endroit, j'en suis sûre. Mais la chaîne a dû se briser avec l'impact. Je pose mes mains par terre et me redresse,, juste assez pour me tourner et regarder la poutre. La maison commence à s'effondrer. Je lève ma main droite et allume ma flamme, laissant mon bras gauche trembler sous mon poids et aussi sûrement à cause du sang qui n'arrête pas de couler de mon épaule gauche.

Je pulvérise la poutre et bouge ma jambe. Même si je ne sens strictement rien, la vue de ma jambe me vide complètement l'esprit. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses pendant ma courte vie, que ce soit chez les Estraneo ou dans la rue, mais je ne pensais pas être dégoûté par mon propre corps, sans parler de mes cicatrices cachées non-stop. D'ailleurs, les illusions qui me couvrent tout le temps ne sont plus. Je n'ai plus assez de forces pour les maintenir.

Mais ma jambe. Je sais pas si c'est à cause d'hallucinations à cause du manque de sang dans mon corps ou si c'est bien vrai, mais mon pantalon est rouge. Rouge de mon sang. Je suis sûre que si je le remontait, on verrait des petits bouts d'os sortirent de ma peau.

Mon regard se braque brusquement sur le Giegue, qui semble me regarder. Je le sens presque frissonner sous mon regard. Je crois que je comprends « Prince the Reaper » maintenant. Tout ce qu'il y a dans mon esprit en ce moment, c'est le tuer et le faire souffrir.

_**« Tue-le, tue-le. »**_ me fait une voix dans ma tête.

_**« Fais le souffrir. Fais lui ressentir la douleur que tu ne peux plus sentir. »**_

Je bouge ma jambe martyrisée et me mets à quatre pattes avant de me relever. Ma jambe tremble et menacer de se tourner dans un angle impossible si je mets trop de poids dessus. C'est pour ça que je fais que la traîner quand je m'approche du Giegue. Je fais subir à sa jambe intact le même sort qu'à l'autre, et son cri remplit de nouveau la pièce qui tombe en ruines. Puis je me mets à califourchon sur lui et pose mes deux mains sur ses épaules. Il gigote pour se dégager, ce qui me fait serrer la mâchoires. Je serre encore plus fort jusqu'à lui rentrer mes ongles dans sa chair, malgré ses vêtements épais.

-Je n'ai rien contre toi, commençai-je d'une voix d'outre-tombe glaciale en reprenant les mots qu'il m'avait dit dans la ruelle.

Dans ma main gauche, je fais apparaître ma flamme. Son manteau et son pull brûlent immédiatement, maintenant je suis directement sur sa peau, ce qui le fait hurler de douleur. Je continues à brûler la chaire, les muscles, tous les tissus jusqu'à apercevoir son articulation.

-Mais tu viens de réveiller un côté de moi que tu viens d'empirer. Tu vas comprendre pourquoi on m'appelait « La Morte Innocente », terminai-je avec un sourire innocent.

Et je lui arrache le bras. Son hurlement me vrille les tympans. Sa tête est tournée vers son bras arraché que je jette derrière moi comme si c'était un jouet quelconque. Je fais la même chose avec son autre bras, que je lance devant moi. Je suis à présent assise sur son torse, la seule chose qu'il lui reste avec sa tête. J'essuie le sang de mon œil droit. Son sang qui m'a éclaboussé quand j'ai lancé son deuxième bras.

-Tu as mal ? Demandai-je d'une voix enfantine. Tu sais pourquoi je fais ça ?

Il secoue la tête et je lui enlève son masque. C'est une homme d'une trentaine d'années un peu marqué vu les rides sur son front. Son regard est rempli de terreur et ses lèvres tremblent. Je suppose que même les pires assassins ont peur de la mort.

-Je vais pas te faire sauter la tête, parce que tu vas me servir d'avertissement pour Tacito. Celui de me foutre la paix. Je veux qu'il voit ce qui l'attend quand je l'aurais retrouvé.

-Pi...pitié...bégaya-t-il.

-Pitié ? Rigolai-je comme une hystérique. De la pitié envers celui qui a voulu me livrer au responsable de mon état ?

-Monstre ! Hurla-t-il en me crachant au visage.

Je m'essuie lentement et d'un geste brusque, je pose ma main enflammé sur sa joue. Je la sens fondre sous ma paume, jusqu'à ce que je sente ses dents. Je retire ma main et observe mon travail. Sa joue droite n'est plus, je vois toutes ses dents.

-Tu as raison, je suis un monstre. Un démon même, murmurai-je en mettant mon visage ensanglanté à quelques centimètres du sien.

Et je lui fais sauter la partie supérieure gauche de la tête. La partie gauche de son nez n'est plus et son œil droit est à moitié explosé.

Je roule à côté du cadavre et rampe en essayant d'esquiver les débris qui me tombent de plus en plus dessus. Les points verts, bleus et violets sont de plus en plus présents. Je ne sens même plus mes bras, ni mes jambes, ni rien du tout. Je tombe juste dans l'inconscience.

Peut-être que c'est déjà la fin. Mais ma vie n'a été qu'une succession de tristes événements. Je suis un monstre, toutes les belles choses qui me sont arrivées, je ne les mérite pas. Je ne mérite pas d'avoir un frère comme Dino. Un monstre comme moi n'aurait jamais dû être entraîné par des Arcobalenos qui auraient pu avoir de meilleurs élèves qui auraient fait de bien meilleures choses que moi. Je ne mérite pas de connaître Superbi qui aurait pu faire autre chose au lieu de s'occuper de certaines de mes conneries à l'école ou de me ramener parce que j'avais découché. Je ne mérite pas d'avoir gagné l'amitié de Belphegor qui aurait pu trouver une autre meilleure amie. Je ne mérite pas d'avoir un Boss comme Iemitsu qui a passé l'éponge sur toutes mes blagues. Je ne mérite pas des collègues comme Lal, qui continuait à observer mes compétences de tireuses, ou comme Basil, qui voulait toujours s'entraîner avec moi. Un monstre comme moi aurait dû rester dans la rue. Je ne mérite pas la vie que Mukuro a prit la peine de sauver. Il aurait dû me laisser crever. Parce que je me rends compte que maintenant, c'est ça que je veux. J'en ai marre de vivre. Je suis...fatiguée.

Les points de toutes couleurs envahissent de plus en plus ma vision. Peut-être que maintenant...tout est fini ?

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Iemitsu ouvrit la porte de cette maison en grand et balaya la pièce du regard. Ça empestait le sang.

-Iemitsu, ça va s'effondrer, on doit la trouver et vite, intervint l'homme à côté de lui, son revolver prêt à tirer.

Le blond hocha la tête et suivit l'odeur, Federico surveillant ses arrières. Il serra l'arme de Luciana dans sa main en serrant la mâchoire. On l'avait attiré pour que quelqu'un, un membre de la Famille Giegue enlève Luciana. Foutus Estraneo. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser l'une des seules survivantes de leur premier laboratoire en paix. Non, il fallait que ce fou qui voulait faire des soldats immortels engage un assassin réputé pour la lui ramener. Et il l'avait laisser faire ! Son intuition lui avait pourtant dit que c'était mauvais, mais il y était allé, s'était fait piégé en la laissant seule.

Quand Federico avait débarqué et lui avait dit qu'elle s'était faite enlevée en lui montrant l'arme que Colonello lui avait offert, dont elle ne se séparait jamais, il avait juré entre ses dents. Ils avaient mis plusieurs heures à trouver son lieu de détention, trop d'heures vu l'état de la maison. Iemitsu se stoppa net en voyant un bras à ses pied.

-Federico, elle doit être là, fit-il en contournant plusieurs débris.

Il vit une forme ensanglanté par terre. Il eut un instant d'hésitation mais en reconnaissant la longueur des cheveux ainsi que leur couleur jais, il se précipita à ses côtés. Il la retourna prudemment et supprima un hoquet d'horreur devant son état. Sa jambe droite était déformé, son pantalon n'avait plus cette couleur noir mais celle du sang. Tout comme son chemisier à présent écarlate. Le sang, il y avait tellement de sang. Autour d'elle, devant le mur derrière comme le prouvait la marre et la traînée. Quant à son visage...Luciana était jolie. Comme s'amusait à le dire Reborn pour se moquer de son élève, elle serait une briseuse de cœur. Elle avait un visage ovale, de grand yeux rouges sang, un nez retroussé, des lèvres ni trop fines ni trop pulpeuses et une mâchoire large qui complétait le tout.

Alors est-ce que c'était vraiment Luciana ?

A par le fait que son visage était peut-être moins ensanglanté que le reste, elle avait un œil au beurre noire qui était apparu, allez savoir si elle l'avait remarqué, un énorme hématome sur sa joue gauche et la lèvre inférieure fendu. Pas suffisamment pour que ça laisse une cicatrice. Il la prit précautionneusement dans ses bras et lança un regard à Federico, qui regardait fixement une forme à ses pieds. Iemitsu plissa les yeux et reconnut alors un corps. Un corps affreusement mutilé et qui présentait plusieurs marques de brûlure.

-La Famille Giegue vient de passer de quatre à trois membres, annonça platement Federico en levant les yeux sur la pré-adolescente dans les bras du blond. Elle en vie ?

-A peine, grogna Iemitsu. On part d'ici, elle doit être dans un état critique.

Ils quittèrent la maison rapidement. A quelques centaines de mètres d'elle, ils se retournèrent pour la voir s'effondrer sur elle-même.

-On la stabilisera en la ramenant un Italie, annonça le Boss du CEDEF en commençant à entrer dans leur voiture.

-Mais t'es dingue ?! Explosa Federico en lui prenant le bras. Si on la soigne pas maintenant, elle va mourir !

-Federico, grogna le blond en le foudroyant du regard, les Giegue ne sont pas dans l'Alliance, donc on est en territoire ennemi. J'aimerai la faire soigner tout de suite, mais si on reste, c'est nos vies en plus de la sienne qu'on risque.

Le plus jeune le lâcha sans cacher les tremblements de ses mains.

-Être Boss, c'est savoir prendre des décisions, aussi durs soient-elles, termina le japonais.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Dino, calme-toi, fit sombrement Reborn. Ce n'est pas en paniquant que sa situation sera moins critique.

-Comment tu veux que je me calme ?! Hurla le blond en se fichant du regard des Vongola dans l'aile médicale de leur QG. Ma sœur est sur la table d'opération, et je suis même pas sûre si elle va s'en sortir !

L'Arcobaleno à la tétine jaune serra les dents mais ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas réprimander son élève alors qu'il avait raison. Personne ne savait si Luciana allait s'en sortir. Iemitsu les avait appelé en leur disant de venir le plus vite possible au QG Vongola. Dino était dans cet état depuis que le blond leur avait dit qu'elle s'était faite kidnappée par un membre de la Famille Giegue. La Famille Giegue ! Elle n'avait aucun lien avec eux. C'était un miracle qu'elle ait tenu en face d'eux et au vol surtout, mais maintenant ?

Non, Luciana n'allait pas abandonner. Reborn le savait. Il l'avait vu tout de suite dans son regard toutes les peines et les souffrances par lesquelles elle était passée. Il n'avait pas eu besoin des informations du Neuvième. Peu importe ce que disaient les rapports sur les expérimentations des Estraneo, personne ne pouvait en comprendre l'ampleur tant qu'on ne l'avait pas vécu. Dino lui avait parlé de la façon dont elle était traité dans son orphelinat. On la traitait de monstre. Les enfants sont méchants entre eux. Ces mots avaient dû la détruire petit à petit jusqu'à la persuader qu'elle en était un. Puis elle était devenu tueur à gage à six ans. _Six ans _!

C'était ce qu'il avait vu dans son regard. Dans toutes ses années dans la Mafia, Reborn avait vu beaucoup de personnes ayant souffert dans leur vie. Ils avaient tous la même lueur dans le regard que Luciana. Une lueur que lui-même avait. Celle de quelqu'un qui a vu toutes les horreurs d'un humain et qui ne pouvait plus voir pire. La lueur d'un _survivant_.

-VOOOIIII QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI PUTAIN?!

-~Ushishi~ Personne n'est venu nous arrêter.

Reborn leva les yeux pour tomber sur les deux membres de la Varia que bizarrement, il attendait. Superbi Squalo et Belphegor avançaient vers eux, sous le regard perçant de Iemitsu.

-Je savais qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû rejoindre le CEDEF, marmonna Dino en se tirant les cheveux, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et de peur.

Reborn regarda l'épéiste froncer les sourcils et se poster en face de son élève.

-Chiavarone, tu sais ce qui se passe ?! Vociféra Squalo.

-Je veux pas la perdre elle aussi, continua Dino en commençant à sangloter.

-VOI TU VAS ME REPONDRE OUI ?! Hurla le Varia en empoignant le Chiavarone par le col de son pull.

Mais Squalo s'arrêta en voyant les larmes de Dino sur ses joues. Larmes qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Il relâcha le blond qui tomba par terre. Du coin de l'oeil, Reborn vit le plus jeune arrêter son sourire habituel et aller vers la porte de la salle d'opération pendant que Squalo se tournait lentement vers celle-ci. Ils venaient de comprendre.

-Princesse, murmura le blond en se laissant glisser le long du mur.

-Ce n'est pas en train d'arriver, grogna Squalo en serrant les poings.

Il marcha vers la porte et entra dans la pièce, sous les protestations de Iemitsu. De sa place, Reborn vit clairement les bras de Squalo retomber le long de son corps pendant qu'il se faisait sortir par Iemitsu. Il resta debout, immobile devant la porte pendant que le chef du CEDEF retournait s'asseoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda l'épéiste d'une voix blanche.

-C'est confidentiel.

-VOII IEMITSU J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE ! Hurla-t-il en se tournant vers le concerné.

-Cette affaire ne concerne que le CEDEF, la Varia n'a pas à interférer, trancha-t-il en le regardant froidement.

Squalo eut l'air d'avoir du mal à se contrôler mais claqua sa langue contre son palet et se tourna vers Dino. Même si il ne disait rien à cause de l'état du jeune Boss, ses yeux jetaient de véritables éclairs.

Pour Reborn c'était clair, Squalo jugeait Dino aussi responsable que Iemitsu et celui qui lui avait fait ça. Mais la question était pourquoi ? Le squale ne semblait pas si proche de Luciana que ça, c'était tout juste si il la respectait. Comment Reborn savait ça ? C'était son travail de tout savoir concernant Dino, et donc son entourage. Et de son point de vue, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Luciana continuait à admirer et apprécier Squalo alors qu'il lui criait pratiquement toujours dessus. Mais à le voir là, apparemment inquiet...peut-être y avait-il quelque chose qu'il avait raté ? Ou bien une raison particulière à son comportement ? Ou encore, Superbi Squalo était un sacré bon acteur.

La tension entre chacun, enfin surtout la tension que créait le regard haineux de Squalo était pesante. Alors que Belphegor se releva et commença à partir, Squalo se vit obliger de le suivre pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas massacrer quelqu'un. Même si la fille était probablement inconsciente de ça et qu'elle refusait de se l'autoriser, des gens s'inquiétaient pour elle. Maintenant, la question qu'il fallait se poser était : est-ce que _eux_ ils avaient suffisamment d'importance pour qu'elle se batte ?

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

**Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu !**

**Dino: -pleure comme un bébé-**

**Plume85: Breff...JuriiGothic, d'après Bel, Mammon aurait déjà pris sa part même si il n'a rien fait u_u. **

**Mukuro: Kufufu, pourquoi je voudrais ce cet argent ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour en avoir...**

**Plume85: On veut pas savoir ce que tu fais pour gagner ta vie Mukuro. Ayone, Luciana va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Bonne question. **

**Mukuro: Mais par contre, elle, protéger des gens ? Kufufu, c'est une bien belle image erronée que nous avons là. Elle déteste être prise pour une fille qui protège les autres. Je ne pense pas qu'elle...**

**Plume85: Mukuro, la ferme~. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas dit que c'était négatif ^^. Sinon, il y a des gens qui connaissent _D Gray Man_ ? Mon dieu, j'ai envie d'écrire une fiction dessus ! Bref, merci d'être venu et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis ! Ciao~ **


	18. Sans confiance

**Plume85: Bonsoir et désolé désolé désolé pour ce retard ! Mon père a eu des problèmes de santés, devoir de français de 1è enfin voilà quoi. Mais le chapitre 18 est bel et bien là ! Les persos appartiennent à Akira Amano sauf les OCs. Je m'excuse pour les éventuels OOC. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Mukuro ?

Je regarde autour de moi. C'est bel et bien la clairière où je vois Mukuro sauf qu'il n'est pas là. C'est bizarre. Les seules fois où j'ai accès à cet endroit c'est quand Mukuro m'y amène. Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici si il est pas là ?

-_On la perd !_

D'où vient cette voix ? J'ai beau regarder tout autour de moi, je ne vois personne.

-_Défibrillateur, vite !_

Ça commence à m'énerver. Je veux la trouver cette voix ! Je _vais_ la trouver cette voix !

-_On la récupère, continuez vos efforts !_

Au fait, de quoi ils parlent ?

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Ahh, même si j'ai les yeux fermés, la lumière m'arrive quand même. Tiens ? J'ai un poids sur la main. Ignorant -courageusement- la lumière, j'ouvre les yeux. Ils s'habituent rapidement à la luminosité et surtout au blanc de la pièce.

Je suis où ?

La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est...argh, c'est quoi ? J'étais dans une rue, un mec est...ah, je me souviens. Woh, je suis en vie ? C'est étonnant. Je regarde vers ma main et vois Dino endormi dessus. Il y a la marques des larmes sur ses joues. Il a pleuré ? A cause de moi ? Je me redresse et remarque le bandage autour de mon épaule gauche, autour de mon ventre pour la blessure de mon flanc et à ma jambe gauche. Mais ce qui me surprend, c'est ma jambe droite surélevée, entourée d'un énorme plâtre. Mais vraiment énorme.

Je tourne ma tête vers Dino et me penche pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, ou plutôt sa tignasse blonde. Il renifle puis ouvre les yeux lentement. Quand il me voit réveillée par contre, il est déjà sur moi en train de m'étouffer tellement il me sert fort.

-Di...Dino tu m'étouffes !

-Ne me fais plus jamais ça, chuchota-t-il en me serrant un peu plus fort.

-Désolé, m'excusai-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

On reste comme ça pendant au moins une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à me relâcher. Je vois le soulagement dans son regard.

-Alors, verdict doc ? M'enquis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Heu...

-Premièrement, tu as fait un arrêt cardiaque pendant l'opération, intervint une voix fluette.

Reborn saute sur mon lit et me fixe de ses grands yeux noirs.

-Iemitsu et Federico sont arrivés à temps et t'ont sauvé in-extremis mais Iemitsu à décider de te ramener en Italie avant de te soigner complètement.

-Normal, territoire ennemi. Ils auraient pu y passer en plus de moi, compris-je en hochant la tête.

-Tu avais perdu énormément de sang de tes trois blessures principales : à l'épaule gauche, au flanc droit et à la jambe gauche. Ils ont du arrêter l'hémorragie avant de te donner du sang d'un donneur. D'ailleurs tu peux remercier Dino pour ça.

Le concerné se gratte l'arrière de la tête. Je comprends mieux son regard fatigué. Je lui souris faiblement avant de faire signe à Reborn de continuer.

-Ta lèvre inférieure était fendu mais ils l'ont recousu. Ça ne laissera pas de cicatrice. Quant à ta jambe...

Dino et Reborn deviennent sombres d'un coup. Oh oh.

-Elle est fracturée en vingt-sept endroits différents, m'apprit le tueur en observant ma réaction. Tu vas devoir garder ton plâtre pendant quatre à cinq mois. Après viendra la rééducation.

-Hum...fis-je en fermant les yeux. Je m'en sors mieux que ce que je pensais.

-Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?! Explosa Dino en se levant, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage.

-Bien sûr que non, répondis-je calmement.

Je regarde ma main. Je suis faible. Si j'ai finis dans cet état, c'est que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une faible fille. J'aurais pu, j'aurais dû faire plus attention. Autant le fait que j'ai échappé de peu à une mort certaine ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, c'est ce sentiment d'impuissance qui me ronge à la place. Même si je me souviens très bien de ce que je lui ai fait.

-Je suis une putain de faible, murmurai-je en serrant le poing.

-Et le fait que tu ai presque failli y passer ne te fait rien ? Demanda-il à voix basse comment pour apaiser sa colère.

-On meurt tous un jour Dino.

-Et alors ?! Tu peux quand même accorder un minimum d'importance à ta vie ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sens pas la douleur que tu es invincible...

-Je le sais Dino ! M'emportai-je en me rappelant le but des Estraneo.

-Ils n'ont pas finis ces foutus expériences sur toi...souffla-t-il si bas que je cru halluciner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Demandai-je froidement.

-Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai dit, trancha-t-il d'une voix confiante.

Je vois Reborn quitter la pièce pour nous laisser seul. Comment Dino le sait ? Reborn n'a pas pu lui dire quand même ! Il m'a...il m'a dit qu'il ne lui dirait rien ! Mon frère ramasse sa chaise et se rassoit en gardant son regard sur moi. Je déglutis face à la conversation à venir.

-Comment tu le sais ? M'enquis-je d'une voix rauque.

-Le jour où on est allé chez le Nono et que tu as surpris Ganauche, entre le temps où j'étais dans son bureau et que tu arrive, il m'a expliqué ton passé.

-Il n'avait aucun droits de...commença-je en serrant le drap.

-Est-ce que tu me l'aurais dit de ton plein gré ?

-Non, répondis-je aussi tôt. Je ne te fais pas confiance.

Je le vois déstabilisé, choqué, peiné. Son regard montre clairement que ce que je viens de dire l'a blessé. Mais c'est vrai. J'avais besoin que ça sorte.

-Comment ça ? Fit-il d'une voix enroué d'où transperçait sa peine. Je suis ton frère.

-Je sais, répliquai-je en ancrant mon regard dans le sien. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne fais pas confiance à Reborn, ou Belphegor ou même Superbi. Il y a un fossé entre aimer quelqu'un et lui faire confiance.

-Mais pourquoi ? Chuchota-t-il en plissant ses sourcils.

-Si tu connais mon passé, alors tu sais que je me suis démerdée seule pendant longtemps et que la seule personne sur laquelle je pouvais vraiment compter était moi-même. Et puis...

Je ferme les yeux et ravale ma salive avant de replonger mon regard dans le sien.

-Un parent est celui qui est censé te protéger, celui en qui tu as une confiance totale. Comment je peux faire confiance à quelqu'un quand ma propre mère m'a vendu aux Estraneo comme si j'étais un objet ?

Il écarquille les yeux à cause de ma révélation. Je reporte mon attention sur mes mains crispées sur le drap qui me recouvre.

-Comment je peux faire confiance à quelqu'un après ça ? Dis-je d'une voix brisée où je laissais, pour une fois, mes vrais émotions se faire sentir. C'est à cause d'elle que je suis comme ça. C'est à cause d'elle que je suis un...un monstre.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, me fit-il doucement en s'installant à côté de moi, un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Tu sais ce que je faisais, tu sais ce que j'ai fait à ce Giegue. Je paries que tu sais très bien quel genre d'assassin est « La Morte Innocente » Dino. Tu n'aurais jamais dû...tu aurais dû me laisser là où j'étais, tu aurais dû...

-J'aurais dû quoi ?

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû me faire devenir ta petite sœur. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu l'as fait, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour te remercier...

-C'est rien Ana, chuchota-t-il. Et je ne regrette pas que tu sois ma sœur. Même si tu as un don pour t'attirer des ennuis et des gens pas recommandables.

-Je comprends pas que tu ne regrettes pas. Je sais même pas pourquoi tu l'as voulu.

-Je sais pas, avoua-t-il. Quand je t'ai vu j'ai juste su que...je pouvais pas te laisser.

Je me blottis contre lui. Moi non plus je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté si rapidement que Dino devienne mon frère. Ce n'était pas seulement le besoin vital d'amour que j'avais et que je niais, c'était autre chose. Comme si je savais que même si on était pas lié par le sang, on était frère et sœur.

Les frères et sœurs se soutiennent. Je devrais lui dire que je suis condamnée. Il connaît déjà presque tout, il a le droit de savoir.

-Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, marmonnai-je en me redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Les expériences, il y avait deux étapes. La première étape était terminé et la deuxième venait juste de commencer quand je me suis échappée. Quand j'ai toussé du sang chez Nono et que je me suis évanouie, Shamal s'est occupé de mon cas et...déblatérai-je sans respirer devant un Dino qui commençait à se décomposer en sentant la mauvaise nouvelle. Comme ils avaient pas fini, ce qui m'ont injecté fait arrêter de fonctionner mes organes petit à petit et...

-Ne le dis pas, me coupa-t-il.

-Je suis condamnée, terminai-je en me blottissant de nouveau contre lui.

Il m'emprisonne dans ses bras en fourrant sa tête dans mon cou. Ses mèches blondes me chatouillent mais ce qui me fait de la peine surtout c'est les larmes qui mouillent mon cou.

-Quand ? Fit la voix étouffée de mon frère.

-Je ne le dirai pas, le prévins-je en fermant les yeux. Ça rendrait toute cette situation pire pour toi.

Il ne relève pas parce qu'il sait que j'ai raison. Le pire quand on est condamné, c'est l'appréhension de ce fameux jour. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir parce que pour moi ma vie est toujours un échec. Mais si Dino le savait, il deviendrait de plus en plus mal plus le jour fatidique se rapprochera. Je peux pas lui imposer ça.

A voir l'état de Dino comme ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Tacito. Je veux le buter pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Je veux le buter à cause des larmes que versent Dino en ce moment.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Je regarde le jardin du manoir de Nono en pensant. Maintenant que cet enfoiré de Tacito est après moi, je paries qu'il est prêt à tout pour m'avoir. Y compris utiliser mes liens avec les gens contre moi. J'aurais dû savoir dès que Mukuro m'a dit qu'il était en vie qu'il reviendrait. Mais je peux pas couper tout ces liens comme ça. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est arrêter d'en créer. Comme ça, peu importe à quel point je sombre dans les ténèbres à la manière de Sasuke Uchiha dans _Naruto_, moins de personnes souffriront. C'est quelque chose avec lequel j'ai du mal encore. Le fait de s'inquiéter et d'avoir peur pour les autres. Mais je suppose que si Dino était en danger, je le serai. C'est...la personne la plus importante pour moi maintenant.

-Yo.

Je tourne ma tête pour tomber sur Federico qui s'assoit à côté de mon lit, l'air grave. Je suis clouée chez les Vongola pendant deux mois, un mois est passé et je ne m'attendais à recevoir une visite de la part de Federico. A chaque fois qu'on parle, je le renvoies chier. Et en plus, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce visage fermé où ne filtre aucune émotion.

-Salut...le saluai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je vérifies ton état.

-Ben je me remets...

-Ton état _mental_, rectifia-t-il en s'accoudant sur ses genoux.

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Crachai-je avec du venin dans la voix. On est pas potes, vis ta vie, moi la mienne.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux maintenant ? Arrêter de tisser des liens ?

Je m'immobilise et écarquille les yeux. Comment il a pu voir à travers moi en à peine deux secondes alors que personne n'a jamais pu lire mes émotions ?

-Mon petit frère était pareil. Il a toujours été turbulent, mais un jour il a complètement cessé de nous parler, en particulier notre père. Je l'ai vu se noyer dans sa propre haine et rancœur et je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de faire ce coup d'état.

-Coup d'état ? Fis-je en haussant un sourcil. Tu veux dire que « le Berceau », c'est lui ? Ton frère est à la tête de la Varia ?!

-Oui. Mais il s'est fait exilé après avoir perdu contre Père. Et tu me fais tellement penser à lui, autant physiquement que mentalement, quoique plus physiquement, je veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose. Ne ferme pas ton cœur et ne plonge pas tête la première dans la vengeance et la haine.

-Les liens apportent la souffrance, sifflai-je entre mes dents.

Je n'aime pas la façon dont cette discussion tourne.

-Si tu le pensais vraiment, tu serais seule aujourd'hui, répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Où tu veux en venir ? C'est mon problème, ma vengeance. Je suis déjà pourrie jusqu'à la moelle.

-Si tu l'étais, tu n'aurais aucun scrupule à trahir les gens auxquels tu tiens. Et je sais que tu ne le feras pas.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

-Tu peux appeler ça l'intuition des Vongola si tu veux. Mais tu sais, tu n'es pas pourrie jusqu'à la moelle comme tu dis. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des gens que tu veux protéger, et que tu en rencontreras d'autres. Ces gens-la seront ta rédemption.

J'esquisse un sourire amer. Une rédemption ?

-Tu penses vraiment que je mérite une rédemption ? Je ne regrette en rien tout ce que j'ai fait.

-Je sais. Mais tu l'a mérite quand même.

-Et tu fais ça parce que tu veux pas que je finisse comme ton frère que je connais même pas ?

-C'est ça. Et aussi parce que je sais que tu n'aimes pas avoir des dettes et que je t'ai sauvé la vie.

Je claque ma langue contre mon palais en le fusillant du regard. Il me parle de toutes ces conneries tout ça parce que j'ai une dette envers lui et qu'il pense que je vais trouver ma « rédemption » ?

-Tout ton discours niais pour ça ? Me moquai-je pour cacher mon énervement.

-C'est ça ! Affirma-t-il avec le même ton d'imbécile que d'habitude avant de sortir une flingue de sa poche arrière. Et j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Je hausse un sourcil et prends le flingue qu'il me tend. Il est blanc avec la crosse argentée et le blason des Vongola en bleu et or. Un Deasert Eagle, le même que le mien.

-Tu veux vraiment t'en séparer ? L'interrogeai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-T'en feras meilleur usage que moi, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il s'en va. Une fois la porte fermée, je prends mon pendentif en forme de X dans la main et le serre aussi fort que je le peux. Tout le discours de Federico est un ramassis de conneries. Je mérite pas de rédemption. Je regard l'arme que m'a donné Federico. Je préfère mon Desert Eagle 50 AE. Je jette un coups d'œil à mon plâtre où trône l'écriture de Belphegor. Il m'a écrit dessus quand il m'a rendu visite et a refusé de me dire ce qu'il a marqué. Je lâche un soupir et pose ma nouvelle arme sur ma table de chevet.

**Je n'avais aucune idée que les paroles de Federico prendrait sens un jour.**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

**Plume85: Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que cela vous a plu!**

**Luciana: Federico sort de ces discours niais, c'est incroyable. Et je suis de retour, donc mon corps restera entier JuriiGothic ! J'avais bien dit à Mukuro de mieux cacher ces preuves, il m'a pas écouté le con. Bref, laissez vos avis !**

**Plume85: Ciao~**


	19. Qui est Xanxus ? partie 1

**Plume85: Hey ! I'm back with the nineteenth chapter !**

**Luciana: Pourquoi anglais ?**

**Plume85: Parce que j'aime cette langue.**

**Luciana: Hun hun. Bref, le manga est la propriété de Akira Amano, les OCs, dont moi, sont à l'auteur.**

**Plume85: Désolé si certains personnages sont OOC.**

**Luciana: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Dino, gémis-je en secouant mon manga en japonais. Mes fraises~ !

-J'ARRIVE ! Hurla-t-il.

Dix-neuf ans et demi et soumis à une fille de treize ans et demi. Ah, c'est bon le pouvoir~.Et c'est surtout bon d'être de retour chez soi. Même qu'aujourd'hui, on m'enlève mon plâtre. Alors faut bien que je profite de mes derniers instants d'invalide. En plus c'est Shamal qui a eu l'honneur de me suivre pendant ma convalescence, du coup c'est lui qui va me l'enlever. Ah tout les coups, vu que je l'ai pas vu depuis un bail, il va me faire des remarques sur mon corps qui commencent à se former.

-Ana-chwan ! Tu commences à ressembler à une vraie femme !

Qu'est-ce que je disais...

-Shamal, occupe toi juste de lui enlever son plâtre, fit Dino en entrant, un bol de fraises dans les mains.

-Fraises~ !

Je mange les fruits que Dino m'a apporté en regardant Shamal faire son travail, Reborn sur le dossier du divan, Dino derrière lui à côté de Romario.

Alors c'est à ça que ressemble ma jambe ? Je me souvenais plus. En même temps quatre mois, et pas cinq -nah!-, dans le plâtre, c'est normal. Quand je pense qu'on a même dû m'enlever mes poids.

-Vas-y, bouge, me fit Shamal.

-T'es sûr que c'est bien remis au moins ?

Il hoche la tête et mon regard se pose sur ma jambe. Je bouge lentement ma cheville. Elle a l'air de tenir. Je plies ma jambe lentement, mais il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de problème. Je m'assois et me tourne avant de poser mes pieds par terre. Un frisson me remonte le long du dos à cause du froid du carrelage. Dino a bougé et est à côté de moi. Son bras est autour de ma taille et c'est lui qui me lève. Ma jambe droite tremble, mais les tremblements cessent petit à petit au fur et à mesure que je marche.

C'est étrange. J'ai presque l'impression de réapprendre à marcher. J'enlève le bras de mon frère de ma taille et me retourne vers le canapé pour m'y rasseoir. Je peux de nouveau marcher, mais je dois sûrement ménager ma jambe.

-Il faudrait que tu marches de plus en plus chaque jour mais en faisant attention quand même, me conseilla Shamal. Tu devrais pouvoir courir dans deux semaines peut-être.

-Merci, soufflai-je.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Je veux pas !

-Ana, tu vas y aller que tu le veuilles ou non ! Répliqua Dino en essayant de me décrocher de la poignet de la porte d'entrée.

-Je veux pas retourner à l'école Dino !

-Bon sang, c'est que jusqu'à juillet et t'es en dernière année ! T'as bientôt quatorze ans, pas huit !

-Mais~, pleurnichai-je en me laissant faire.

Je me laisse entraîner dans la voiture conduite par Romario en faisant le regard de chien battu à Dino. Autant il marchait sur Superbi et il marche peut-être encore aujourd'hui, autant avec Dino...

-Ça fait sept ans, tu penses vraiment encore m'avoir ? Me demanda-t-il avec de la moquerie dans le voix.

-Mais ! Couinai-je en tapant des pieds. Je veux pas y retourner. Je veux continuer à jouer du piano, et de la guitare, et à chanter, et à courir avec mes poids, et à m'entraîner ! Je peux terminer ma scolarité plus tard, j'ai quatre ans d'avance !

-Justement, tu auras tout le temps une fois diplômée !

Il ouvre la portière, me tourne vers la voiture et me donne un coup de pied qui m'envoit dans la voiture. Alors qu'on démarre, j'essaie d'ouvrir la portière mais Romario a tout verrouillé. Je me mets à insulter Dino dans un mélange d'italien, chinois, japonais et anglais alors qu'il se contente de me faire au revoir de la main, Reborn étant mystérieusement apparu sur son épaule. D'ailleurs, il a un rictus moqueur. Alors avant que mon frangin ne disparaisse de ma vue, je lui fait un jolie doigt d'honneur par la vitre arrière.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Que quelqu'un me finisse. C'est pas possible autrement, j'en ai marre ! J'avais oublié à quel point être en cours était chiant. J'ai finis mes exos depuis une demi-heure mais je dois attendre que les autres les terminent aussi. Je m'emmerde !

-Hey, ça va ? Chuchota mon voisin de droite.

-Me fais chier, grommelai-je la tête dans mes bras, complètement affalée sur mon bureau.

-Je peux pas être plus d'accord, rit-il avant de se faire couper ma voisin de gauche.

-Ouais ben tout le monde n'est pas dans le même cas...grogna la voix.

Je relève la tête et passe mon regard fatigué de l'un à l'autre. J'avais pas remarqué que j'étais assise entre des jumeaux. Ils ont tout les deux des cheveux mi-long raides châtains et des yeux verts menthe.

-C'est mon frère Alessio, fit celui de droite. Et moi c'est Edoardo.

-Luciana, soufflai-je en me redressant mais en ayant mon menton dans ma main droite.

-Je sais, t'es celle qui a quatre ans d'avance. Chapeau ! T'es une petite lumière.

-Jeu de mot ? Hasardai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Il sont tous pourris, intervint Alessio. Rahh, je comprends rien !

-Hey ! Nous coupa notre professeure, Mme. Costa en tapant sa règle contre son bureau. Taisez-vous ! Vos examens finaux sont dans quatre mois, soyez sérieux !

Je grogne et replonge ma tête dans mes bras. Dino l'a eu pendant sa dernière année et en remplacement du temps où il était dans la même classe que Superbi. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'elle pouvait pas le saquer. J'espère qu'elle va pas me saquer à cause de ç...

-Au lieu de dormir la nouvelle, réponds à la question !

Laissez tomber, elle me saque.

-35,287

-Et la suivante ?!

-Elle est impossible. Même si on peut penser que le résultat est 2, elle est impossible car il nous manque un élément qu'on ne peut pas trouver.

Elle grogne et se rassoit pendant que je récolte le regard de tous les élèves. Et moi qui voulais tout sauf attirer l'attention.

-Merci ! Me chuchota Alessio en se mettant à griffonner sa feuille.

Plus tard, au déjeuner, Edoardo m'a emmené avec son jumeau manger dehors. Maintenant je sais qu'ils ont une tête de plus que moi, mais je fais qu'un mètre soixante pour le moment, et qu'ils sont les héritiers d'une grande famille mafieuse, les Gemelli. Qui est la deuxième de l'Alliance grâce à leur système spécial.

-Système ? M'enquis-je en enfournant ma fourchette de pâtes aux palourdes dans la bouche.

-En fait, notre famille a deux Boss. C'est pour ça le « Gemelli ». Pour une raison inconnu, les héritiers sont toujours des jumeaux, m'expliqua l'intellectuel , Edoardo, soufflant sur ses gnocchis.

-Mais comment vous faites pour savoir qui sont les héritiers si les deux Boss ont des jumeaux ?

-C'est les enfants de l'aîné qui sont héritiers, m'apprit Alessio la bouche pleine de pizza.

-Et c'est tout ? Si il y a deux Boss, c'est pas que votre Famille est un peu divisée en deux ?

-T'es perspicace dit donc ! Me fit remarquer Edoardo. Notre Famille est deuxième de l'Alliance à cause de ça justement. Même les décisions les plus importantes sont prises par les deux Boss, l'un s'occupe de diriger toute la partie information de la Famille.

-Notre réseau d'information est l'un des plus sûr et plus grand dans toute la Mafia, se vanta son jumeau.

-Et l'autre, continua l'intellectuel en ignorant son jumeau, gère la partie de la Famille spécialisé dans le combat et qui effectuent les missions.

-Vous avez presque deux Familles en une quoi, résumai-je en prenant une gorgée de mon jus d'orange. Ça créer pas des tensions ?

-Ça dépend, répondit-il en donnant un tape dans le dos de son jumeau qui s'étouffait avec sa pizza. Les combattants ont besoin des infos, les autres ont besoin de sécurité. Et puis ils choisissent tous où ils veulent aller.

Je hoche la tête et observe mon reflet dans mon verre. Federico m'a parlé de rédemption, mais ça ne me va pas. La preuve, je n'aurais pas pensé à utiliser leur réseau d'infos à mes fins autrement. Je redresse la tête et leur offre un sourire poli. Autant se servir de ce qu'on a sous la main.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Belphegor, on aurait plus dit une partie de tes jeux de bagnoles que quelqu'un qui conduit vraiment !

-Princesse, je sais parfaitement conduire~, fit-il en descendant de la voiture.

Je me penche pour regarder le phare arrière. Enfin, là où était censé être le phare arrière.

-Superbi va te défoncer quand il verra ce que t'as fait à sa voiture, me moquai-je en me redressant.

-Je n'étais pas seul, contra-t-il en passant un bras sur mes épaules.

Je grimace en sachant qu'il a gagné.

-Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ta mission est terminée et j'ai utilisé qu'une seule balle.

-~Ushishi~ Je ne pensais pas que tu les toucherais vraiment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Demandai-je en reniflant. Je ne rate _jamais _ma cible.

Il esquisse son rictus gigantesque pendant qu'on continu à marcher. On s'arrête pour s'acheter une glace.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire ? M'interrogea-t-il brusquement.

-Hum...je crois que j'aimerai avoir trois piercings à l'oreille gauche.

-Je savais que t'étais du genre à avoir des piercing, ~Ushishi~.

C'est comme ça qu'on se retrouva, moi sur un fauteuil, lui en train de me regarder me faire trouer l'oreille avec un énorme sourire. Je suppose que c'est le genre d'après-midi où on ne fait rien, où on est plus que des ados, que j'aime le plus.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Tu es sûre ?

-Je suis pas Superbi, les cheveux ça repoussent.

Et j'entre dans le salon de coiffure. Lui il se contente de rester dehors à m'attendre. C'est vrai que Bel doit avoir la phobie des coiffeurs vu la frange qu'il a.

Bon, les cheveux longs me vont mieux je trouve. Mais fallait bien que j'essaie le carré avec une mèche qui m'arrive sous l'œil droit au moins une fois, non ? Je paie et ressors en secouant la tête pour faire tomber les petits cheveux. C'est la première fois que j'ai les cheveux aussi court. Quand j'arrête de secouer la tête comme une tarée, vu les regards qu'on me lance, je remarque un homme en face de moi qui me fixe. Mais genre, qui me fixe vraiment.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je avec toute la délicatesse dont je suis capable, c'est à dire presque rien.

-Tu donneras mes sincères salutations au Boss de la Varia Xanxus.

Il me fait un sourire qui me pétrifie presque et part en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches. Ok...et c'est qui Xanxus ? Pourquoi je devrais lui dire ça ?

-~Ushishi~ Ça change, fit la voix Bel.

-Belphegor, je dois voir Superbi, déclarai-je en me tournant vers lui. C'est urgent.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en affaissant son sourire.

-Je dois lui parler.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Couverte de mon illusion de fille blonde aux yeux bleus, je suis Belphegor qui me tient par la main jusqu'à ce qu'un bébé apparaisse devant nous dans de la brume.

-Bel, qui est cette gamine ?

-~Ushishi~ Mon jouet, je dois demander à Squalo si je peux la garder.

-Un jouet qui est couvert d'illusions ? Dit le bébé en tournant la tête vers moi.

Bel et moi resserrons la main de l'autre au même moment.

-C'est plus amusant comme ça Mammon, minauda-t-il en commençant à avancer.

-Squalo est dans le bureau du Boss en train de faire des papiers, nous renseigna Mammon avant de voler, oui voler dans une autre pièce.

On utilise un dédale de couloir avant d'arriver devant une porte massive en bois sculpté. C'est un travail de pro. Belphegor ouvre la porte puis la referme derrière. Mon regard ne se détache pas de Superbi qui vient à peine de relever la tête des papiers.

-Vooii Bel, je suis occupé.

Je dissipe mes illusions et il se lève en faisant tomber sa chaise en me remarquant.

-Bel, tu peux nous laisser s'il-te-plaît, lui demandai-je. J'ai besoin de lui parler.

-Je reste, décida-t-il en croisant les bras.

-Voi Bel dégage de là ! Tonna la voix Superbi en pointant son épée vers le Prince.

Belphegor claque sa langue contre son palet mais obéit. Je lève les yeux vers Superbi qui me regarde les bras croisés sur son torse, en attendant que je parle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je vais aller droit au but, commençai-je.

Superbi est le seul qui peut me dire pourquoi ce mec m'a dit ça, j'en suis sûr. Après tout, Dino m'a dit qu'il était censé devenir le Boss de la Varia. Alors il doit savoir des trucs sur le Boss actuel.

-Un mec m'a dit de donner ses sincères salutations à Xanxus. Tu sais pourquoi ?

C'est à mon tour d'attendre en le voyant se raidir et écarquiller légèrement les yeux. Il jure entre ses dents.

-Est-ce que tu...peux attendre ? Finit-il par dire en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je déglutis face à l'intensité de son regard. Il sait quelque chose qu'il refuse de me dire maintenant. Je m'approche de lui et lève la tête quand je suis presque collée à lui. Même si il a une tête de plus que moi pour le moment, ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir qu'on parle d'égal à égal. Je suis plus une gamine.

-Qui est Xanxus Superbi ? Répétai-je froidement.

Il a l'air prit de court par la froideur de ma voix. Ou c'est moi qui hallucine. Il finit par me prendre par les épaules pour me tourner et me faire avancer, lui derrière. Dès qu'il ouvre la porte je remets en place mes illusions et sans un mot, il me ramène chez moi.

Je n'aime pas ça. Qu'on me cache des choses est une chose. Qu'on m'en cache alors que je le sais très bien en est une autre. Superbi a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de ne rien me dire maintenant.

**C'est comme ça que je me suis rapprochée un peu plus de la vérité.**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

**Plume85: Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, en espérant que ça vous aura plu !**

**Luciana: Ça sent les révélations~.**

**Plume85: -tousse en la fusillant du regard- JuriiGothic, bien que parfois je comprenne mal tes reviews...**

**Luciana: -l'envoie s'encastrer dans le mur- J'allais forcément revenir entière, je suis le personnage principale après tout ! Et désolé, mais je ne sais vraiment pas ce que Bel a écrit. J'ai demandé à Dino de me lire mais il s'est contenté de le recouvrir au marqueur noir avec une aura démoniaque autour de lui. J'ai pas osé lui demandé. **

**Reborn: -apparaît sur sa tête- Même moi je n'ai pas pu le lire.**

**Luciana: Il a été rapide.**

**Reborn: Pas assez pour esquiver mon marteau.**

**Luciana: Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ayone, heureuse de voir que tu aimes ma partie sadique. Après tout, je suis amie avec Belphegor et Mukuro. Et l'auteur -jette un regard à l'âme qui sort de son corps- est contente de savoir que t'as été émue ! Quelque chose pour me sauver ? Qui sait, mais c'est pour dans trèèèèèèèèèès longtemps. Superbi n'est pas venu me voir à l'hosto et je comprends pas ce que tu sous entends par "se rapprocher" mais c'est pas grave. Mais c'est vrai qu'on passe pas mal de temps ensemble dans le prochain chapitre. Et pour "Xanxus", que je ne connais PAS, je sais pas quand je vais le rencontrer. Je crois que l'auteur a parlé de conflit des anneaux ou je sais trop quoi. Quand à une possible fanfiction sur le manga _D Gray Man_, l'auteur a écrit un chapitre. Très gros résumé, une fille que Lavi a connu quand il avait un autre prénom, qu'il pense morte, mais elle l'est pas, puis bla bla bla, et c'est un LavixOC, l'auteur adore les OC.**

**Reborn: -charge Léon- On est pas supposé parler de cette fanfiction ? Sur le manga _Reborn!_ ?**

**Luciana: Tu le fais remarquer parce que ça porte ton nom...**

**Reborn: -sur la tête de Luciana, affalée et inconsciente sur le sol- Apprends à te taire. -relève la tête, un sourire innocent sur le visage mais une étincelle menaçante dans les yeux- Laissez vos avis. Ciao~ !**


	20. Qui est Xanxus ? partie 2

**Plume85: Hey ! Au tour du chapitre 20, le chapitre des révélations !**

**Luciana: Comme tu dis. Lemanga est la propriété de Akira Amano, seuls les OCs appartiennent à l'auteur. Elle s'excuse si certains persos son OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Finis les exams ! Les vacances ! Hurla Alessio en levant les bras en l'air, donnant un coup de poing dans le nez de son frère par la même occasion.

-Putain ! Fit ce dernier en se tenant le nez.

-Ça tombe bien, je commençais à avoir peur pour ma santé mental à vous côtoyer.

Arrivé à la sortie de l'école, on se sépare. Je marche seule pendant à peine quelques secondes qu'une main gantée se pose sur ma bouche pendant qu'un bras s'enroule autour de ma taille et me soulève sans problèmes. Je mords la personne aussi fort que je peux.

-VOI POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA MERDE ?!

-Superbi ? Devinai-je en me dégageant de son bras. Bordel, c'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu pouvais pas me parler au lieu de commencer à m'enlever ?!

-J'avais pas envie de t'entendre parler ! Maintenant suis-moi !

-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu voulais pas savoir qui est Xanxus ?

Je me fige et Superbi en profite pour me prendre par le derrière de mon col afin de me traîner dans sa voiture.

Je sais pas où il m'emmène. On doit rouler depuis deux heures au moins et il ne veut pas me dire où on va. Je finis par bailler en remarquant qu'on vient d'atterrir devant un quartier ouvrier d'une ville sous l'autorité des Vongola je crois. On descend et je suis Superbi entre les maisons déplorables et les gamins qui jouent avec des pierres. Ce quartier est pauvre, c'est incroyable. Je bute dans Superbi quand il s'arrête brusquement. Mais il ne dit rien et se contente de s'asseoir sur le trottoir à moitié défoncé.

-Alors ? Le pressai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui. Qui est Xanxus ?

-Xanxus est celui à qui j'ai laissé la place de Boss de la Varia.

-Et c'est aussi le fils du Neuvième non ? Le petit frère de Federico ?

-Comment tu connais ce déchet ? Grogna-t-il.

-CEDEF et bla bla bla. Bref...

-Oui, c'est le fils, ou plutôt le fils adoptif du Neuvième. Sa mère était folle et quand elle a vu sa Flamme, elle a cru qu'il était le vrai fils de Nono. Il l'a adopté mais un jour Xanxus l'a découvert et a décidé de faire un coup d'état.

-Le Berceau, devinai-je en hochant la tête. Et c'est quoi le rapport avec moi ?

-Xanxus avait une petite sœur, lâcha-t-il en guettant ma réaction.

Hein ? Il avait une petite sœur...mais c'est peut-être pas moi, après tout j'aurais pas pu passer aussi près de mon frère biologique sans le remarquer. Non ?

-Et alors ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

-Même cheveux noirs, commença-t-il, mêmes yeux rouges, même Flamme de la Fureur...

-Ça ne veut rien dire, niai-je en esquissant un sourire crispé.

-J'ai fait des recherches sur lui. Il est né dans ce quartier, tout comme sa petite sœur Luciana.

Je me fige. Ça fait trop de coïncidences pour être un hasard. Ça voudrait donc dire que ce Xanxus...est mon frère ?

-Où est-il ? Il a été banni des Vongola non ?

-Non, pendant le « Berceau », il s'est battu avec Nono en lui disant qu'il savait. Il l'a accusé de ta disparition et même de ta mort. Et il s'est fait gelé.

-Gelé ?

-Il est gardé dans les sous-sols du QG Vongola maintenant.

Je déglutis difficilement.C'est beaucoup d'un coup. Mais ça veut dire que j'ai un frère biologique. Et que je ne peux même pas le voir.

Mais gardé dans les...Nono savait ! A tout les coups, ce vieillard savait qu'on était lié ! Ça expliquerait son regard nostalgique le jour où il a tout dit à Dino. Ça expliquerait comment il connaît mon passé. Peut-être pas depuis toujours, mais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que lorsque je l'ai rencontré, il me fasse sentir aussi bizarre.

-Pas possible ! S'exclama une voix masculine.

Je relève la tête et pose un regard vide sur l'homme en face de moi. Il doit être proche des trente ans, les cheveux aux épaules d'un blond sale et des yeux gris. Des yeux gris qui pétillent littéralement de joie en me dévisageant sans gêne.

-T'as grandi mais t'as toujours les même yeux Luciana ! Reprit-il en me levant pour me prendre dans ses bras et littéralement me soulever de terre. T'es devenu une si jolie fille !

-VOII POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS TOI ?! Vociféra Superbi en m'arrachant des bras de l'inconnu pour me mettre derrière lui.

Ses cheveux sont vraiment devenus longs.

-Désolé désolé, je me suis laissé emporter quand je l'ai reconnu, rigola-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Ah, mais c'est vrai, tu te souviens sûrement pas de moi !

-Effectivement, approuvai-je d'une voix sans émotions.

-J'suis Romano, je m'occupais souvent de toi et Xanxus quand t'étais un tout petit bébé, m'apprit-il. Même si il se débrouillait souvent seul...

Je donne un léger coup de poing dans le dos de Superbi quand je le vois commencer à pouffer. L'image de son Boss en train de s'occuper d'un bébé doit être quelque chose de complètement inimaginable pour qu'il ait une réaction comme ça.

-D'ailleurs il est où ?

-Il bosse, répondis-je aussitôt. Au Pôle Nord, il étudie les icebergs.

Me demandez pas pourquoi.

-Oh, fit-il simplement. Enfin bref, tu veux voir ta maison ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Romano commence à avancer, moi à sa suite quand Superbi me retient par le poignet et me tourne vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire bordel de merde ?! Chuchota-t-il tout en me donnant l'impression qu'il criait.

-Je retrouve mon passé, c'est bien ce qu'on est venu faire ici non ? Répliquai-je d'une voix maussade avec un regard vide qui sembla le raidir.

Il se reprend et claque sa langue contre son palet avant d'emboîter le pas à Romano en me traînant par le poignet. On arrive rapidement devant une vieille bicoque typiquement italienne à un étage. Rien que la façade est décrépie.

-Par contre, commença-t-il en tirant sur le col de son tee-shirt, mal à l'aise, je te déconseille d'y rentrer. Ta mère a un peu...perdu la tête une fois que toi aussi tu es partie.

Sur ce, il part en me laissant seule avec Superbi. Je me dégage le poignet de sa main et rentre dans la baraque. Je fais quelques pas quand j'entends une voix de femme. Ma tête se tourne mécaniquement vers ma droite, qui donne sur un salon avec peu de mobilier. Il y a un vieux sofa marron déchiré par endroit où est assise une femme. Ses cheveux châtains foncés ont l'air secs et sont rassemblés en un chignon négligé. Ses pupilles ne cessent de regarder toute la pièce mais pourtant son regard est fatigué. Comme le mien. Elle se redresse d'un coup et se tourne vers moi brusquement.

Je me raidis sans même m'en rendre compte. La femme avance vers moi et pose une main froide et rêche sur ma joue.

-Est-ce que vous êtes une amie de Xanxus ?

J'écarquille les yeux, laissant tomber mon masque sans émotions.

-Il est très intelligent vous savez, c'est ma fierté. Comme ma petite Luciana, elle est si petite encore, mais Xanxus s'occupe si bien d'elle, ils resteront ensemble et ils se protégeront mutuellement, me dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Je serre les poings devant ses paroles. Elle est folle. Il y a cette lueur de folie montrant qu'elle n'est pas vraiment là dans son regard de jade. Elle a dû être belle quand elle était jeune et son regard devait être vivant. Mais là, tout ce que je vois c'est une loque qui s'est réfugiée dans ses souvenirs au lieu d'accepter ce qu'elle a fait.

Lâche. Pourtant, en la voyant de si près, je remarque que j'ai hérité de quelques uns de ses traits. La forme de son visage, sa bouche et son nez sont les mêmes que moi.

-Vous pensez que ma Luciana grandira en une aussi jolie fille que vous ?

Je me recule, laissant la main de ma génitrice dans le vide et pars de la maison, la laissant éclater en sanglots, murmurant mon nom et celui de Xanxus.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais voir en entrant, j'ai juste suivi mon instinct, la petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait de découvrir d'où je venais.

Même si ce que j'ai vu m'a bouleversé plus que je ne l'admettrai jamais à personne, je le regrette pas. J'avais besoin de savoir. Mais quand elle a parlé de moi et Xanxus, mon...frère, j'ai considéré pendant quelques secondes de la tuer.

Vraiment.

Mais la laisser seule plonger un peu plus dans la folie chaque jour parce qu'elle n'est pas capable d'assumer ses actes est bien mieux. Je veux qu'elle souffre, même si elle ne s'en rend probablement pas compte.

-Oi.

Je pose mes yeux sur Superbi qui est adossé contre le mur de la maison, les bras croisés. Tiens, j'avais pas remarqué qu'il n'avait pas son épée aujourd'hui. C'est sûrement plus simple pour conduire.

-T'encaisse ?

-J'ai le choix ? Répliquai-je en haussant les épaules. Ça sert à rien d'être choquée, c'est comme ça un point c'est tout.

Moi et ma logique implacable. J'entends Superbi soupirer et le sens me prendre le poignet pour me traîner.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-T'aimes toujours la vanille ? Me demanda-t-il en retour sans un regard.

-Hein ? M'étonnai-je en haussant un sourcil. Ouais, mais pourquoi ?

Il ne dit rien et se contente de me traîner jusqu'à sa voiture et de me pousser dedans. Il m'ignore pendant tout le trajet pour finir par s'arrêter dans une ville plus accueillante, devant un...

-Marchand de gelato ?

Je le regarde acheter des glaces et m'en donner une en évitant de me regarder.

-Merci Superbi, le remerciai-je en lui souriant.

Heeeee, ses joues sont pas un peu roses ? Nah, Superbi rougit pas, ça doit être moi.

-Parle de ça à qui que ce soit et je te coupe en morceaux, me menaça-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Pas comme si j'allais me laisser faire.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Pourquoi tu veux voir le Neuvième gamine ?

-Ganauche, je dois lui parler, c'est urgent.

On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux avant qu'il n'accepte de finalement m'emmener dans le bureau du Vongola. J'aime bien Ganauche, en fait c'est le seul Gardien de Nono que je peux voir. Je sais pas, peut-être parce ce que c'est le plus jeune et qu'on s'envoyait des vannes pendant mes deux mois chez les Vongola. Non mais attendez, il m'emmenait dehors dans mon fauteuil roulant quand même ! Oui, j'ai eu un fauteuil roulant...

-Bonjour Luciana, me salua le Neuvième une fois que Ganauche eut fermé la porte derrière lui. Tu ne viens pas souvent, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-En fait oui, répondis-je en faisant quatre pas vers son bureau. Je veux le voir.

-Quoi ?

-Xanxus, je veux voir mon frère.

Il semble déconcerté pendant un moment puis me regarde presque avec compassion mais aussi avec de la surprise. Aussi légère qu'elle soit, je la vois quand même.

-Comment l'as-tu appris ?

-La question serait plutôt pourquoi vous me l'avez caché ?! Explosai-je en abattant mes mains sur son bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ?

-Je sais pourquoi vous l'avez adopter et le pourquoi du comment du « Berceau ». Maintenant, dîtes-moi pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit pendant toutes ces années ?

Il ne dit rien et ne fait que me regarder m'énerver. M'énerver...j'ai vraiment envie de le tuer là maintenant. Foutus Vongola et leur manie de garder des putains de secrets...

Ah, mais bien sûr.

-Vous aviez peur que je me rebelle comme Xanxus, n'est-ce pas ? Vous craigniez un deuxième « Berceau » parce que vous savez que je connais la Varia et que si ils savaient que j'étais la sœur cadette de leur Boss il y a des chances qu'ils m'auraient suivi.

Il ne dit toujours rien mais son regard se fait plus sérieux, plus dur. Le voilà dans son mode « Mafia Boss » le papy.

-Est-ce que tu ferais ça ?

-Bien sûr que non, je suis pas stupide ! Criai-je en laissant mes bras le long de mon corps. Je suis pas inconsciente ou sûre de mes capacités au point d'attenter à la vie du Boss le plus puissant de la Mafia avec ses Gardiens et toute sa famille, continuai-je en faisant luire ma flamme dans ma main. Vous êtes un putain d'égoïste Timoteo. Vous avez adopté Xanxus par pité pour cette folle qui nous sert de génitrice et vous ne lui avez jamais dit la vérité. Vous aviez peur qu'il pète un câble et c'est exactement ce qui est arrivé mais en pire. Mais le pire, c'est que vous m'avez rien dit et je parie que si je ne l'avais pas découvert vous me l'auriez caché pendant longtemps. C'est pour ça que vous connaissez mon passé.

Il se lève et je lève ma main pour lui envoyer ma Flamme mais un bras m'arrête et des armes sont pointées vers moi. Je balaye tous les Gardiens du regard et Ganauche qui retient mon bras en me disant silencieusement de me calmer. Mais les mots sortent de ma bouche, la vérité sort de ma bouche sans que je puisse l'arrêter.

-Si vous me l'aviez dit, on en serait pas là et peut-être que Xanxus n'aurait jamais essayé de buter son cher papa.

-Surveille ton langage gamine, me menaça Coyote en serrant mon épaule avec sa main en fer.

-Et maintenant, repris-je en l'ignorant, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire Timoteo ? Vous allez me rafraîchir les idées comme vous l'avez fait avec votre fils ?

Il ferme les yeux, se rassoit et prend son téléphone.

-Iemitsu, viens immédiatement.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et renvoie le regard de Iemitsu. Il essaie de rester calme mais je vois bien qu'il est _très_ énervé.

-Vas-y Iemitsu, engueule-moi comme tu veux, ça ne changera pas ce que je pense.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Cria-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

Enfin il dit ce qu'il pense.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ?! Un manque de respect comme ça et ce genre d'accusations envers le Neuvième auraient pu te tuer ! Bon sang, je pensais que tu réfléchissais avant d'agir, que tu te contrôlais !

Aouch, ça sa fait mal. C'est vrai que d'habitude je réfléchis mais là c'est juste sorti. J'ai dit tout ce que je pensais au Vongola. Au Boss des Boss de la Mafia.

Oh merde.

Pourquoi je sais toujours pas me taire ?!

**C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert que j'avais un frère aîné.**

**Xanxus.**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

**Plume85: Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Luciana: Je suis sûre qu'ils ont adoré me voir pété un câble sur le Neuvième.**

**Reborn: Évite de t'en vanter bakana ! -l'assomme avec marteau-Léon-**

**Plume85: Bref, Ayonne, je sais que c'était sadique mais j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre révélations. Et ça me rassure de savoir que je suis pas la seule à aimer les OCs. Je sais qu'ils sont en général pas très populaires. **

**Reborn: JuriiGothic, tes armes, ou celles de ton meilleur ami intérieur, m'ont l'air assez intéressante.**

**Luciana: Et tu devrais pas te laisser faire par quelqu'un qui existe pas u_u.**

**Plume85: Enfin, merci pour les reviews et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis. Ciao~**


	21. Sous les ordres de Nono

**Plume85: Hey ya ! Ceci est le chapitre 21 les enfants !**

**Luciana: Je pense pas que ce soit des gosses qui lisent ça.**

**Plume85: Enfin, on s'en fout ! Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, je n'ai que les OCs.**

**Luciana: Elle s'excuse si il y a des OOCs. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Je me sens tellement conne en ce moment-même.

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit Ganauche, et c'est à cause de ça que...je dois m'excuser auprès de Nono.

-Comment je peux être sûr que tu ne feras rien contre lui ?

Je soupire et me mets de dos à lui en lui présentant mes mains.

-Menotte-moi si ça te fait plaisir, mais je dis la vérité. Tu devrais savoir que je mens pas.

J'attends quelques secondes puis l'entends soupirer. Il me prends les poignets et les maintient dans mon dos en m'emmenant dans le bureau du Neuvième.

J'ai l'impression que le Vongola se tend en me voyant.

-Luciana, me salua-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-Neuvième.

Il me regarde dans le blanc des yeux et semble se relaxer un peu. Il a sûrement remarqué que je n'étais pas venu faire une autre scandale.

-Ganauche, tu peux disposer.

La pression exercée sur mes poignets disparaît, tout comme Ganauche. Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement en entendant la porte se fermer derrière lui.

-Je vais pas tourner autour du pot, commençai-je en me tenant droite, plantant mes yeux dans les siens. Je m'excuse de vous avoir manqué de respect, je me suis laissée emporter par trop de révélations d'un coup. Je n'aurais pas dû élever la voix contre vous.

Je pose un genou à terre et baisse la tête, les yeux fermés.

-Je ne connais pas Xanxus, mais je ne suis pas lui. Je connais ma place. Même si je connais ses raisons, je ne me risquerai pas à faire quelque chose d'aussi irréfléchi.

-Je vois. Relève-toi.

Je lui obéis et lève les yeux vers lui.

-Tu n'auras pas de sanctions, mais je veux en échange que tu obéisses à mes ordres directs.

-Je dois quitter le CEDEF ? Demandai-je, même si je n'y étais pas allée depuis un an.

-Non, mais les ordres que je te donnerai passerons avant ceux de Iemitsu.

Je me mords la joue. Je ne veux pas ça. Je ne veux pas recevoir d'ordres. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-Très bien, acceptai-je. Est-ce que je peux savoir si vous l'avez dit à Dino ?

-Ni à Dino, ni à Reborn. Ton lien avec Xanxus restera secret.

-Personne ne sait qu'il a été adopté, c'est ça ?

Il ne dit rien mais son regard en dit assez. C'est sûr que si ça venait à se savoir, des rumeurs pourraient circuler, comme quoi je serais la fille du Vongola. Très peu pour moi.

-Je vous remercie.

-Tu peux disposer.

-Bien, fis-je en ouvrant la porte avant que sa voix de m'interpelle.

-Tu n'es pas comme Xanxus. Mais tu pourrais le devenir.

-Non, répliquai-je en fixant le bois de la porte. Je sais que vous savez que je suis portée par la haine envers celui qui m'a fait subir ces expériences, mais je sais garder mon sang-froid. Si jamais je venais à le perdre, peut-être. Mais je garde toujours mon sang-froid.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-C'est putain d'embarrassant.

-Allez, c'est la dernière fois qu'on ira dans cette école, relativisa Edoardo en terminant de mettre sa robe marron.

-Pourquoi on doit s'habiller comme aux USA ? Soupira Alessio en soufflant sur le truc qui pendait de son chapeau.

J'esquisse un rictus moqueur en le voyant continuer de souffler avant de me regarder dans le miroir en ignorant tous les autres étudiants de notre promotion. Pourquoi on a une remise de diplôme à l'américaine ? J'entends la voix du principal résonner dans l'amphi et l'un de nous s'en va. Ça a commencé.

-Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! Paniqua une fille à quelques mètres de moi.

-Famille Carcassa, m'apprit Alessio en s'appuyant sur ma tête vu que mon chapeau était toujours dans ma main. Mais bon, elle dit elle-même qu'elle veut quitter ces losers.

Je hoche la tête et lui enlève le bras en en voyant un autre partir. Je place le chapeau sur ma tête pile quand on m'appelle.

Les lumières de la scène m'aveuglent un peu et les applaudissements des gens me rendent un peu sourde mais je continue de marcher vers le principal. Il me donne mon diplôme et je passe le truc qui pend de mon chapeau de l'autre côté avant de rejoindre ceux qui ont déjà reçu leur bout de papier. J'inspecte la salle du regard et esquisse un léger sourire en voyant Dino avant Reborn sur sa tête. Il y a même Romario assit à côté de lui. Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas ramené tous ses hommes.

Je veux que ça finisse ! Edoardo me donne un coup dans les côtes. On est tous en train d'enlever nos chapeaux pour les lancer en l'air. Bon ben, suivons le mouvement. Je regarde la nuée de chapeau au-dessus de ma tête. L'école, c'est vraiment terminée maintenant.

Maintenant que j'ai réussi à m'extirper de toutes ces festivités, j'essaie de retrouver Dino. Enfin, c'est plutôt lui qui me retrouve.

-Ma petite sœur est diplômée ! Me félicita-t-il avec un énorme sourire. Maintenant souri, pour de vrai.

Depuis quand il a un appareil photo ? Je lui fais mon plus faux sourire ce qui le fait soupirer.

-Je t'emmènerai manger de la pizza dans ce resto que t'aime tant pour fêter le fait que tu n'iras plus à l'école.

Je fais un grand sourire en pensant à la pizza que je vais m'enfiler. Dino me connaît mine de rien. Je sens mon portable vibré quand la lumière du flash m'aveugle. Je mets quelques secondes avant de m'en remettre et sors mon téléphone. Un message de Bel. Un message où il y a une photo de moi plus tôt sur scène dans ma tenue de diplômée. Alors il était là...

Je resserre ma prise sur mon portable. Si Bel était là, alors Xanxus aurait pu lui aussi...ma rancœur envers le Neuvième ressort toujours quand je pense au « Et si j'avais su plus tôt... ».

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Alors je fais toujours partie intégrante du CEDEF mais à cause de mon deal avec Nono tu refuses que je revienne au QG, et donc tu es venu me le dire en personne, résumai-je en rangeant une nouvelle cartouche du Nuage une fois celle-ci terminée.

-C'est ça, et aussi qu'après « le Sang de Moscou », tu as besoin de temps pour t'en remettre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis arrivée au point de te respecter comme Boss quand tu donnes des nom aussi pourris aux affaires confidentielles ?

-Va savoir, rigola-t-il à vive voix.

-Comment tu peux me parler comme ça après ce que j'ai dit à Nono ? Lâchai-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Tu as quatorze ans et tu es dans la Mafia depuis tes deux ans et demi. Il fallait que tu craque un jour ou l'autre, même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit devant le Neuvième du Nom.

-Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a dit ça ?

-Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, mais Nono doit avoir ses raisons pour ne pas me dire les vrais raisons de ton pétage de plombs, dit-il sérieusement cette fois-ci.

Je déglutis silencieusement. Pourquoi les Vongola doivent avoir une putain d'intuition aussi forte ?

-Quand je te regarde parfois, reprit-il en semblant soudain loin, je me dis que mon fils pourrait tout découvrir de la Mafia un jour et complètement perdre son innocence.

-Il ne deviendra pas un assassin comme moi Iemitsu, l'interrompis-je d'un ton ferme.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

-Je sais, mais ton fils ne deviendra pas un assassin. Tu es son père, et je sais que les seules fois où tu tues, c'est par obligation pour protéger les Vongola. Et je pense pas que tu aies épousé une femme assoiffée de sang, expliquai-je avec un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres.

-Je suppose que tu as raison, souffla-t-il en retrouvant son tempérament habituel. J'espère qu'il n'aura jamais à devenir le Dixième même si il est candidat...

-Attends quoi ? Ton gosse est un candidat pour le poste de Vongola Decimo ?! M'exclamai-je en ne cachant pas ma surprise. Mais par qui ?!

-Hum ? Nous sommes des descendants directs du Primo, m'apprit-il comme si il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Son téléphone se met à sonner et il décroche pendant que je digère l'information. Le Primo comme le Boss de la plus puissante famille mafieuse ? Donc le Boss des Boss de la Mafia ? Et moi qui pensais que Iemitsu avait été choisi par ses capacités...j'aurais jamais pensé que la génétique était en cause de son appartenance à la Mafia.

Iemitsu raccroche, le visage sombre.

-Mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Un enterrement se prépare.

-Celui de qui ?

-Federico.

Je sais pas ce que je dois ressentir. Je déteste Federico, du moins je le pensais parce que maintenant, mon esprit est complètement vide, comme si il refusait d'enregistrer les mots qu'il vient de dire. Federico ne peut pas mourir, il est censé être fort, il a dit lui-même qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie.

Pas vrai ?

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Je suis un assassin depuis mes sept ans, la mort ne me surprend pas, ne me fait pas peur. Elle me laisse insensible. Pourtant, maintenant que je regarde ce cercueil où ne repose que les os de Federico être mis en terre, je me sens bizarre. C'est la même impression que lors de l'enterrement de Père il y a six ans. Mais maintenant, Dino ne pleure pas à côté de moi et garde le silence.

Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre. Bien sûr, j'ai l'impression de regarder tout ça d'un œil extérieur, mais c'est Federico. Ses mots me reviennent dans mon esprit et n'arrêtent pas de se répéter. Une rédemption. C'est la première personne à ne m'avoir jamais dit ça. Peut-être parce qu'il pensait que je pouvais être sa demi-sœur vu ma « ressemblance » avec Xanxus. Je ne crois toujours pas que j'y ai droit, mais savoir que la seule personne qui pensait que je pouvais y avoir droit est partie me fait bouillonner de l'intérieur.

Il m'a laissé. Merde, si il disait que j'avais droit à une foutue rédemption à la con, il aurait dû me la montrer ! Et il est parti avant !

Mon dieu, finalement peut-être que je ne détestais pas Federico tant que ça.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Je fixe le Desert Eagle qu'il m'a offert sans même le voir vraiment. Je suppose qu'il est vraiment parti. Je tourne la tête vers la porte de ma chambre quand je l'entends s'ouvrir.

-Hey, fit mon frère en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

-Hey.

-Comment ça va ?

-Comme d'hab'. Je vois pas pourquoi la mort d'un crétin m'affecterait.

-Je vois, souffla-t-il avec un fin sourire triste. Le Neuvième et Iemitsu veulent nous voir, tout les deux.

-Ils ont dit pourquoi ?

-Quelque chose en rapport avec le dernier candidat en vie pour le poste de Vongola Decimo, m'expliqua-t-il en se levant avant de me tendre sa main.

Je soupire et prends sa main. Le dernier candidat, c'est le fils de Iemitsu. Lui qui voulait laisser son gosse en dehors de toute cette merde qu'est la Mafia, je pense que c'est raté. Pourquoi il a fallut les deux frères aînés de Federico meurent peu de temps avant ?

Le voyage s'est passé en silence. Tout comme le court trajet jusqu'au bureau de Nono, escortés par Ganauche, le visage fermé.

La première chose que je remarque, c'est le Vongola qui a l'air plus fatigué et plus vieux qu'il ne l'est déjà. A sa droite se tient Iemitsu qui se tient aussi droit qu'il le peut, le visage fermé. Je suis sûre qu'il sert les poings derrière son dos.

-Merci d'avoir fait aussi vite, nous remercia le Neuvième.

Je me contente de hocher la tête.

-Je vous ai fait venir, enfin surtout toi Luciana pour te donner une mission spéciale.

-C'est à dire ? Et pourquoi Dino est là ?

-Parce qu'étant donné que c'est ton frère, il nous faut son accord, nous apprit Iemitsu.

-La mission consiste en ce que toi, Luciana, membre du CEDEF, tu ailles au Japon, à Namimori pour veiller sur le futur Vongola Decimo et lui trouver de potentiels Gardiens.

-Japon ?! S'exclama mon frère en ouvrant grands les yeux. Mais elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour...

-Tais-toi Dino ! Intervint une voix fluette que je reconnu comme étant Reborn.

-Pourquoi moi ? Demandai-je d'une voix neutre.

-Tu n'as que deux ans de plus que lui et...

-Tu es son Gardien du Nuage sauf si tu en trouves un autre, termina le Vongola.

-Je ne veux pas être Gardien, annonçai-je platement. Je serai pas un putain de Gardien ! Répétai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Le regard que me lance le Neuvième me dit clairement « Souviens toi de notre marché ». Bordel, il m'a eu sur ce coup-la.

Et merde.

-Japon ? Fit Dino pensivement avant de me regarder. Tu vas y aller finalement.

-Quoi ?! T'es d'accord avec ça ?! M'offusquai-je en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

J'avoue, je comptais secrètement sur lui pour dire non.

-Je peux pas discuter un ordre direct de Nono, se justifia-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi, pestai-je à voix basse. Et si j'estime qu'il n'est pas digne de devenir le Dixième ?

-Je te laisse voir ça seule, me fit le Neuvième en arrêtant Iemitsu d'un geste de la main. Tu partiras au mois de janvier, je te transmettrai plus d'informations une fois que tu seras là-bas.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Japon ?

-Oui, Japon, grommelai-je en faisant apparaître sans faire exprès une pluie violente.

-Contrôle ton esprit Ana, me réprimanda Mukuro qui avait un parapluie au-dessus la tête.

Je grogne un peu et le soleil revient dans la clairière. Rien que de penser que je vais quitter l'Italie me fout en rogne. Mais bon, je peux rien y faire. J'ai encore quatre mois, je dois en profiter. Quand je pense que Bel m'a prit en tant que cible d'entraînement quand je lui ai dit.

-Au fait Mukuro, commençai-je en changeant de sujet. Tu es un illusionniste _très_ doué n'est-ce pas ?

-Kufufu, la flatterie ne te mènera à rien, dis-moi ce que tu veux, me coupa-t-il avec son rictus de manipulateur de première.

-Tu penses que je pourrais aller faire un tour dans mes souvenirs ?

-Pourquoi ?

Son rictus s'est affaissé et il me regarde sérieusement. Même si il a quelque chose comme treize ans maintenant, il m'a l'air beaucoup plus vieux d'un coup.

-Tu peux, finit-il par lâcher en voyant que je n'allais pas donner la raison à ma requête. Mais ton subconscient a peut-être bloqué l'accès à certains souvenirs douloureux. Le temps que j'y accède, tu ne te réveilleras pas. Il y a une infime possibilité qu'on ne revienne pas si ton subconscient décide de bloquer le souvenir et qu'on y est. Mais bien sûr, si c'est moi, tout devrait aller.

-Crâneur, soufflai-je avec un fin sourire. Alors tu pourrais ? Tu verrais par la même occasion pourquoi je le veux d'un coup.

-Allons-y, fit-il en posant mes mains sur mes tempes.

Ses yeux se ferment et j'ai l'impression qu'il m'injecte quelque chose directement à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Je vous le dis tout de suite, c'est vraiment pas une impression agréable. Je vois le paysage autour de nous changer très vite. Je reconnais ma remise des diplômes, la Russie, mes entraînements, ma rencontre avec Reborn, puis celle avec Superbi, avec Bel, avec Dino. Je revoie l'orphelinat puis la période où j'ai vécu dans la rue avec Mukuro. Je sers les poings en voyant les Estraneo, moi en train de me faire battre, puis moi en train de crier de douleur sur la table en fer, puis mon arrivée. Les images de ma mère me vendant réapparaissent et ma gorge se noue douloureusement. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas eu la sensation de larmes qu'on retient ?

_-Fratello ! cria une voix enfantine. _

Mukuro retire ses mains et on tourne nos regard vers la scène. Je reconnais facilement le Neuvième, puis ma génitrice en arrière qui me tient la main. Mes yeux tombent sur l'enfant qui tient la main de Nono. Je déglutis malgré moi. Des yeux rouges perçants, un teint basané et des cheveux jais comme les miens. Je m'accroupis devant lui sans m'en rendre compte. Je n'arrive pas à quitter son visage des yeux. Il s'en va pour se retrouver devant la petite moi.

_-On se reverra un jour Ann', je te le promets._

_-Promit ?_

_-Promit._

Ils croisent leur petits doigts pour sceller la promesse puis il m'ébouriffe les cheveux avant de retourner vers le vieux. Mon petit moi essaie de le rattraper mais ma génitrice me retient et m'ordonne de ne plus bouger.

_-Xanxus !_

Je le vois hésiter pendant une secondes mais il suit le Neuvième, me traversant par la même occasion. Je vois maintenant mon visage en larmes. Mon visage plein d'innocence. Alors j'en ai eu une à une époque. Mon regard est attiré par un éclat argenté autour du cou de mon petit moi et ma main empoigne mon pendentif instinctivement. Je n'ai jamais voulu l'enlever et maintenant je sais pourquoi. C'est un cadeau de Xanxus.

-Tu as un frère, dit Mukuro et reposant mes mains sur mes tempes.

-Je voulais être sûre, répondis-je d'une voix étranglée. On peut arrêter là.

-Comme tu veux.

La scène se dissipe et la clairière revient. Ma gorge est nouée. Je viens de voir mon frère. Je viens de le voir être séparé de moi. Je sais que Mukuro a remarqué mon état, mais je m'en fous. C'est bien la seule et unique personne avec qui je peux être libre de montrer mes émotions et mes sentiments. Les Estraneo et la rue ont fait ça. Même si Bel et moi on est très proche et que c'est le premier à m'avoir accepté avec ma Flamme et mes illusions, ce n'est pas pareil. Ce ne sera jamais pareil avec personne.

La clairière commence à se dissiper elle aussi, signe que je me réveille. Je regarde Mukuro et sens quelque chose de chaud rouler sur ma joue.

-Merci, soufflai-je avant de me réveiller.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Ana !

-Dino, tu m'étouffe...

-Tu te réveillais pas !

Je pousse Dino de toute mes forces et remarque l'inquiétude dans son regard. Je me réveillais pas...Je soupire et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Ma main se perd dans sa tignasse blonde en essayant de le rassurer. La pression qu'il exerce autour de ma taille me fait comprendre qu'il a vraiment eu peur. Il a sûrement cru que mon heure était finalement arrivée.

-J'ai...j'ai cru que...bégaya-t-il et je cru entendre des sanglots mal contrôlés.

-Je sais, excuse-moi, chuchotai-je en fermant les yeux.

C'est dans ces moment-la que j'ai l'impression que je joue plus le rôle de la grande sœur que de la petite. Mais c'est pas grave.

**Et j'ai eu la mission qui changea ma vie.**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

**Plume85: Tadaa ! Et oui, le moment où elle va rencontrer tous les personnages principaux arrive ! Dans le prochain chapitre ! Bien sûr, pas tous en même temps, mais petit à petit. Namimori est une petite ville après tout. **

**Luciana: Je vais les rencontrer, youhou...**

**Plume85: Plus d'enthousiasme, c'est "la mission qui a changé ta vie".**

**Luciana: Ouais ouais...en attendant, JuriiGothic, merci de ta review. Et oui, j'ai des répliques qui tue. Je suis intelligente, j'ai jamais dit que j'étais douée pour inventer des excuses. **

**Plume85: Et elle a enfin apprit qu'elle avait un frère, par Squalo en plus !**

**Luciana: Il m'a même payé une glace après ! Incroyable venant de lui ! Ah, et j'ai un mot de Reborn, vu qu'il avait un empêchement. -sort un bout de papier et commence à le lire- "C'est normal que tu ne puisse pas être aussi forte que moi, je suis le meilleur tueur à gage du monde après tout". **

**Plume85: Typique Reborn quoi.**

**Luciana: Enfin, laissez vos avis, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à la prochaine !**

**Plume85: Et d'ailleurs, cette fiction se terminera au chapitre 27. Pourquoi, parce que c'est le chapitre où Reborn arrive à Namimori, et donc là où la trame commence. Doncla suite sera sous forme d'une autre fiction, celle-là étant plus pour connaître Luciana, son passé et bla bla bla. Ciao~**


	22. Meet Ryohei and Kyoko

**Plume85: Salut ! Le chapitre 22 en ligne ! Paysage familier, on est à Namimori !**

**Luciana: Ville de paumés...le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

**Plume85: Je m'excuse si il y a des OCCs...et Namimori est une ville où il se passera plein de choses importantes !**

**Luciana: Ah ouais, quoi ?**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

**Luciana: Hey, m'ignore pas !**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Dino, je veux rentrer ! Pleurnichai-je en voyant mon nouveau chez moi. Même si je dois encore manger la bouffe de Bianchi ! Viens me chercher !

_-Tu sais que je peux pas, et puis vois le bon côté des choses, tu vas pouvoir goûter la gastronomie locale. Je dois y aller, bye sœurette, je t'aime !_

Il vient de me raccrocher au nez le con.

Bon, première impression de la ville de Namimori : chiant. Le Neuvième m'a dit qu'il y avait quelques groupe de yakuzas mais à par ça. En plus, c'est une petite ville, enfin de taille moyenne, donc pas de trucs spécialement intéressant. Je rentre dans la petite maison que le Neuvième me paie si gentiment. Han la la, ça change du manoir. Je visite rapidement et descend à la cave.

C'est magnifique ! Quatre ordinateurs dernière génération, un tas de matos pour que j'invente ou que j'améliore mon arme et un immense bureau où il y a un dossier, j'arrive à lire Sawada Tsunayoshi de là où je suis, et une feuille à côté. Je m'approche et prend d'abord la feuille seule. Donc mon nom de couverture est Luciana Sini, je suis en première année au collège de Namimori, aussi appelé Nami-chuu, collège que fréquentera Tsunayoshi l'année prochaine, qui est en avril au Japon. Je suis dans la classe 1-B. J'ai tout juste été transféré au Japon parce que mon frère aîné pensait que ce serait une bonne occasion pour moi de voir autre chose.

Foutu Dino.

Bon ben, je vais jouer les filles banales. Donc je vais me faire discrète. Si seulement j'avais les yeux d'une couleur normale au lieu d'un rouge sang, ce serait plus simple. Je vais en plus devoir cacher mes aptitudes en combat ! La plaie !

Bon, le dossier. Donc Sawada Tsunayoshi, né le quatorze octobre à Namimori, âgé pour le moment de douze ans. Heureusement il y a une photo. Cheveux châtains défiant les lois de la gravité, pauvre Newton, de grands yeux caramels, taille moyenne, corpulence moyenne. Un gamin normal en soit. Alors, il vit avec sa mère, Nana Sawada et n'a pas d'amis. Il se fait appelé Dame-Tsuna parce qu'il est nul en cours et en sport. Et il a peur des chihuahuas.

-C'est ça le futur Decimo ?! Criai-je en sachant que personne n'allait me répondre.

Et je dois lui trouver des Gardiens. C'est. Pas. Gagner.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

C'est affreux. L'uniforme est encore pire qu'à la Mafia School. Une jupe bleu m'arrivant au milieu des cuisses, j'ai un mini-short collant noir en dessous, un chemisier blanc et une veste bleue. J'ai pas mis la cravate et mes deux premiers boutons sont ouverts. On ne voit rien de ma poitrine ou de mon soutif, vous inquiétez pas. Je laisse mes cheveux détachés, ils atteignent mes omoplates maintenant. Mes chaussettes noires remontent aux cuisses et laissent à peine de la peau entre elles et ma jupe. Je passe mon sac à mon épaule et enfile mes chaussures pour partir de chez moi. Je pensais ne plus jamais aller à l'école et me voilà nouvelle dans une classe de gens ayant un an de moins que moi ! _Karma's a bitch. Life's a bitch._ Et me voilà en train reparler anglais.

Bien sûr, il faut que je tombe sur un groupe de mecs ayant l'air en manque de sexe. Oh Gosh, ils me regardent comme si ils regardaient un pauvre petit animal égaré.

-Tu ne m'as pas l'air d'ici, je me trompe ?

Si je fais ressortir mon accent italien, ça me fera vraiment passer pour une fille normale, non ? Et j'ai très envie de voir leur gueule de con quand ils essaieront de me toucher. La rue n'est pas fréquentée à cette heure-ci, donc ça ne posera pas de problèmes si je les mets KO.

-Italienne, répondis-je en esquissant un faux sourire timide avec un accent prononcé.

-Je savais que les italiennes étaient mignonnes ! S'exclama l'un d'eux en me prenant une mèche de cheveux.

Mon sourire se transforme en un sourire sadique quand je lui prends le poignet et le tord jusqu'à le mettre à terre. J'ai même la satisfaction d'entendre un craquement.

-Ga...garce ! Reprit l'un des mecs une fois remis du choque.

J'esquive son coup de poing en baillant et en faisant un demi-tour sur moi même. Maintenant de profil face à lui, je lui décoche un coup de coude dans la mâchoire qui lui fait cracher du sang et une dent. Je me tourne vers les trois mecs restants et leur fait un grand sourire sadique.

-Alors, qui est le suivant ? Demandai-je innocemment.

Sans attendre la réponse, je fonce sur celui à droite et balance mon pied, enfin plus le poids dans ses côtes, ce qui l'envoie par terre. Sans même me retourner, j'arrête le poing du plus gaillard avec ma main et me penche, faisant décoller mon pied. Résultat, le poids dans ses couilles. Il crie très aigus en s'étalant par terre, ses mains en train de les tenir. Je me retourne et plonge mon regard dans celui du dernier encore debout. Il regarde tous ses potes apeurés et fait un pas en arrière mais je suis bien plus rapide que lui. Je charge et lui enfonce mon poing dans le nez, qui pète sous le choque.

Je les observe tous, les poings sur les hanches et recommence mon chemin vers le collège mais je m'arrête d'un coup. Je regarde de l'autre côté de la rue et voit un mec aux cheveux blancs à côté d'une fille rousse. Ils me regardent tous les deux les yeux écarquillés. Je retourne ma tête devant moi et reprends mon chemin en les ignorant.

Et merde...

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-O...oni-chan, regarde ! S'écria une fille rousse et pointant un groupe du doigt. Elle a des problèmes !

-Hum, tu as raison Kyoko ! répliqua-t-il en hochant gravement la tête. Je vais aller l'aider à l'extrême !

Il eut à peine le temps de dire ça que la fille avait déjà commencé à mettre les garçons qui l'entouraient à terre avec une facilité déconcertante. Kyoko et son frère, Ryohei, la regardaient faire les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Elle mit le dernier à terre et reprit sa marche mais s'arrêta rapidement pour les regarder. Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquels ils regardaient ses yeux de la même couleur que le sang. Elle finit par reprendre sa marche sans se préoccuper d'eux.

-Elle porte l'uniforme de Nami-chuu et...oni-chan ?

-CETTE FILLE EST FORTE A L'EXTREME ! ELLE DOIT REJOINDRE MON CLUB DE BOXE !

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Je hais les écoles japonaises~. Pourquoi je devrais me présenter devant toute la classe merde ?! Le prof me signe de rentrer, ce que je fais. J'ignore royalement les yeux fixés sur moi. C'est une mission, qu'une simple mission, ne tue pas de civils pour rien...

-Bien, présente-toi.

-Je m'appelle Ana Sini, je viens d'Italie, me présentai-je rapidement avec mon accent, zappant mon prénom entier.

-C'est t...

-Tu es la fille extrême de ce matin ! Cria un mec au fond en se levant de sa chaise.

Je hausse un sourcil et remarque que oui, c'est bien celui que j'ai vu ce matin. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!

-Sasagawa ! Le réprimanda le prof. Sini, vas t'asseoir au troisième rang près de la fenêtre.

Je hoche la tête et m'installe sous les « Elle connaît Sasagawa ? » et les « Ah, elle est canon ! » de mes camarades. Je crois qu'il va y avoir un massacre avant la fin de l'année si ça continue.

La matinée se passe à une lenteur incroyable. Les maths, déjà fait. L'anglais, je le parle couramment. Le japonais, pareil et quand on apprend une langue, on ne fait pas de fautes. Et honnêtement, leur littérature, j'en suis pas fan. C'est donc comme ça que j'arrive à la pause déjeuner. Où je me souviens qu'on doit emmener un repas. Que je n'ai pas.

-Sini-san, tu as emmené à manger ? Me demanda un garçon.

-Tu savais sûrement pas Ana-chan, tu peux prendre dans le mien si tu veux, me proposa un autre.

Oh, une armée de Longchamps !

-Hey, la fille extrême de ce matin ! Hurla le mec, Sasagawa je crois en se frayant un chemin entre mon armée de stalkers.

-Hey, Ryohei, laisse-la tranquille !

Je profite de leur dispute pour m'éclipser discrètement. Un soupire franchit mes lèvres une fois en dehors de la salle. Je me mets à une fenêtre et regarde la cour intérieur, mon menton dans l'une de mes mains. Je pensais pas avoir droit à d'autre Longchamps mais bon...

-OH !

Je tourne mon regard blasé vers celui qui m'interpelle, à savoir Sasagawa, ou plutôt Ryohei, j'appelle personne par son nom de famille. Cheveux courts blancs, un pansement sur le nez et des yeux gris. Mon dieu, il me fait penser à Superbi. Enfin juste les cheveux et les yeux.

-Je t'ai vu mettre ces mecs à terre à l'extrême !

-Oh, répliquai-je en me tournant complètement vers lui. Et ?

-C'est des gens comme toi dont j'ai besoin !

Je vois pas du tout où il veut en venir.

-Rejoins le club de boxe à l'extrême !

-Hein ?

-Je suis Sasagawa Ryohei, capitaine du club de boxe ! Ma devise est : A L'EXTREME !

Il y a aussi le volume sonore qu'il a en commun avec Superbi. Bordel, je les attire ou quoi ?

-Cool, répondis-je complètement blasé.

-Rejoins le club de boxe !

-Non.

Et on continu comme ça jusqu'à la reprise des cours. Foutu premier jour de merde.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Merde merde merde !

Je jette un seau d'eau sur ma gazinière. Bon, à par les pains à la viande et les muffins au chocolat, je ne sais pas faire la cuisine. Bon bah, va pour une pizza surgelé toute seule devant ma télé. Vu que j'ai déjà vérifier si il n'y avait personne en voulant à ce cher Tsunayoshi. Je pense vraiment qu'ils font une connerie en lui donnant le poste de Decimo. Je veux dire, je l'ai vu rentrer chez lui et crier à cause d'un chihuahua ! Je pensais pas qu'il en avait _vraiment_ peur !

Bon récapitulons. Je suis allée à mon premier jour, mis quelques cons par terre, me suis fait surprendre par un mec EXTREME de ma classe qui veut me faire à tout prix rejoindre son club de boxe alors que je n'y connais rien en boxe. Ouais, c'est assez bien résumé.

Je descend à la cave et ouvre mes mails. Nono me demande de...oh yes ! Je prends ma ceinture pour mes flingues, enfin mon flingue parce que je n'utilise pas celui de Federico et les couvre d'illusions pour les rendre invisibles. Allons buter du yakuzas !

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Donc, le Neuvième m'a demandé d'en tuer le moins possible. Il est pas drôle. Je romps mon illusion et dévoile mon flingue. Je le prends et enlève le cran de sécurité. Je défonce littéralement la porte de la villa typiquement japonaise à la sortie de la ville et entre comme si de rien n'était avec un énorme sourire innocent. Je balaye la salle du regard et tire sur celui qui s'apprêtait à m'attaquer par derrière sans un regard. Ils doivent apprendre à cacher leur présence. Le Nono peut se le foutre là où je pense son ordre de tuer le moins de gens possible.

-Tuez-la !

Je dois trouver une phrase classe. Ah, je sais !

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis la Faucheuse.

Oh ouais, ça claque. Je me mets à marcher en leur tirant dessus sans même regarder. On a la classe ou on l'a pas~. Je les tues tous sans même un regard et arrive dans la pièce la plus protégée. C'est tellement facile, ils sont trop lents à la détente et savent à peine viser.

J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que mes sens d'assassins se réveillent et je me baisse pour éviter un katana.

-Han, c'était méchant, gémis-je faussement en sautant en arrière pour éviter un autre coup.

Je lui tire dessus et ma balle se divise mais il les dévie toutes avec son katana. Je fronce mes sourcils et un sourire carnassier s'étale sur mes lèvres. Le même genre de sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Je lui retire dessus, mais beaucoup plus vite. C'est comme une avalanche de balle sur lui. Je claque ma langue contre mon palet quand il les dévie toutes. Là, il commence à m'énerver. Mais vrai...

-Pas concentrée, me nargua-t-il en me donnant un coup de katana qui me lacéra le bras dans toute sa longueur. Dommage pour toi que cette lame soit immunisée contre les balles de flammes.

Je me mords l'intérieur de ma joue et recule en me tenant le bras. Dino m'a dit de faire attention à ma vie quand j'étais à l'hôpital. Et attends, immunisée contre...

-Et contre les flammes pures ? Demandai-je avec un rictus sadique.

-Pures ?

-Ouais, j'ai pas trop de temps à perdre avec un déchet comme toi, continuai-je en faisant luire ma flamme.

Je la lui lance avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne reste rien de lui, même pas des cendres. Bon, j'ai un rapport à écrire et un bras sanguinolant à soigner.

Je prends une grande bouffée d'air pour me faire oublier l'odeur de la mort qui règne à l'intérieur de cette baraque. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en profiter qu'une voix m'interpelle.

-Je vais te mordre à mort.

Et je me pris un truc en métal dans le nez.

**Ma rencontre avec Ryohei est un bien meilleur souvenir que ma rencontre avec Kyoya. Ce fétichiste des nez.**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

**Plume85: J'espère que vous avez aimé ! **

**Luciana: Donc, Ayone. Je sais que cette scène était touchante, enfin j'étais dedans en même temps~.**

**Plume85: Et oui, elle arrive plusieurs mois avant Reborn.**

**Luciana: Maintenant que j'y pense, Bel m'a dit qu'ils avaient de moins en moins de missions. JuriiGothic, c'est de ta faute, tu leur prends toutes leurs missions ?**

**Plume85: Enfin bref, pour finir la review de Himutsu-chan...juste un énormeeeeeeeee MERCI !Ta review m'a fait super plaisir, je l'ai relu trois fois même pour bien m'assuré que j'avais tout bien lu x). **

**Ryohei: -passe en faisant un footing- C'est une EXTREME review ! -repart-**

**Luciana: Putain...**

**Plume85: Je suis heureuse de ça te fasse rire, et que tu aimes les passages avec la Varia ^^ moi aussi j'adore les écrire. Tout comme les moments touchants, je peux pas attendre d'écrire l'arc Varia putain ! Et oui, elle a la flamme du Nuage, de la Colère et de la Brume. Mais il y a une certaine raison pour qu'elle possède une Flamme du Nuage.**

**Luciana: Qui est 69 ? A par une position du kamasutra ? **

**Plume85: Personne d'important à par quelqu'un qui fait des avances aux autres. Et oui, elle le reverra, même avant que 27 le rencontre. Enfin, tout ça c'est dans la prochaine fiction. Et merci d'adorer cette fiction.**

**Luciana: Et moi !**

**Plume85: Et elle...et puis merci pour la review ! **

**Luciana: N'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis sur ce chapitre, un avis constructif, constructif ou juste pour dire ce que vous avez aimé. **

**Plume85: Ciao~ !**


	23. Meet Kyoya

**Plume85: Salut...**

**Luciana: Ne faites pas attention à elle, elle vient de lire les derniers scans de _Naruto_, émotion à cause du tout dernier et tout. **

**Plume85: C'es le chapitre 23, le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

**Luciana: Elle s'excuse pour les éventuels OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Cours, cours cours ! Sinon ce mec dont j'ai même pas vu le visage à cause de la pénombre va me buter ! Pourquoi il m'a attaqué comme ça en plus ?! Je suis sûr qu'il était pas avec ces yakuzas !

Je crois qu'il est suffisamment loin pour que je me dissimule avec mes illusions sans problèmes. Je saute sur un muret puis ensuite sur le toit d'une maison et le regarde s'arrêter de courir. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire comment j'ai réussi à lui filer entre les doigts comme ça. Je veux dire, je lui ai fait un signe de la main avec mon sourire le plus idiot, même si il voyait sûrement pas ma tête, et je me suis tirée aussi vite que possible. Si Colonnello ou Fon étaient là, je serai peut-être déjà inconsciente à cause de leurs punitions. Je soupire de soulagement en le voyant commencer à partir. Pour me tendre quand il s'arrête et tourne la tête vers moi. Enfin je crois, je le vois pas spécialement bien. Il m'a pas vu quand même, le Neuvième me l'aurait dit si il y avait des habitués des illusions dans cette ville quand même, non ?

Il commence à vraiment partir cette fois sans même savoir qu'il me fixait. Je redescends sur le trottoir et rentre chez moi toujours couverte d'illusions. On est jamais trop prudent. Une fois la porte d'entrée fermée, j'arrête mes illusions et vais dans ma salle de bain. Pour voir une horreur. Ah non, c'est moi. J'ai le nez en sang...il a pas l'air d'être cassé d'un côté. Peut-être qu'il frappe les filles moins fort. J'espère.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Bordel de merde, je rejoindrai pas ton club de boxe !

-Sini, le club a besoin d'extrêmes gens comme toi à l'extrême ! Insista Ryohei en me suivant sur le toit.

-Mais je sais pas boxer !

-C'est pas grave !

-Herbivores, vous dérangez la paix, nous coupa une voix grave et menaçante.

Oui, moi, je trouve quelque chose de menaçant. Je me tourne d'un même mouvement avec Ryohei vers la voix. C'est un garçon qui doit avoir mon âge, cheveux noirs courts raides mais dont une mèche lui tombe entre les deux yeux. Et des yeux gris aciers menaçants. Mais vraiment menaçants. Je crois qu'il a réussi à me faire frissonner.

-Oi Hibari, laisse-moi recruter la nouvelle à l'extrême !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas !

A peine ma phrase finie que je suis déjà sur le sol. Bon sang, pourquoi toujours le nez ?! Même si mes illusions couvrent le fait qu'il soit un peu déformé pour le moment, pourquoi je me prends toujours des trucs en métal dans le pif ?

Hey, truc en métal ? Je regarde le brun et remarque un tonfa à son bras. Oh, me dîtes pas que c'est lui qui m'a grillé l'autre soir...

-Hibari, bat-toi comme un homme au lieu d'attaquer sans prévenir !

-Herbivore, je vais te mordre à mort pour irrespect envers un membre du Comité de Discipline, annonça-t-il en fonçant sur Ryohei.

Aouch, j'aimerai pas être à sa place. Ce « Hibari » a l'air d'être fort. Vu le sang qui recouvre maintenant son tonfa et Ryohei inconscient au sol, Hibari est fort.

-Emmène le à l'infirmerie avant que je ne te morde à mort aussi, me menaça-t-il en se tournant vers moi, tonfa en avant.

-Mais son sang va salir mes fringues !

Son arme et son regard qui me dit clairement « fais-ce-que-je-dis-avant-que-je-te-morde-à-mort » me convainquent.

-J'y vais, j'y vais, marmonnai-je en mettant Ryohei sur mon dos aussi bien que je le pu.

Il est plus lourd qu'il en a l'air !

-Qui es-tu ? Me demanda-t-il alors que j'avais réussit à ouvrir la porte avec un mec à moitié mort sur le dos.

-Ana Sini, nouvelle, 1-B. Et toi ?

Il me regarde et s'en va s'en me répondre. Okkkkkk...et moi qui pensais être une handicapée sentimentale, je crois que lui il est carrément handicapé social. Ryohei qui gémit de douleur me rappelle qu'il est en train de crever. Bon, je vais faire ma bonne action de la journée et le foutre sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Je crois pas que Nono apprécie que je laisse crever un innocent.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Bon, autant dire que ça fait deux semaines que je suis là dont une où j'évite Hibari non-stop. Il a pas l'air con, il pourrait me reconnaître.

Deux minutes de retard, je m'améliore ! Je passe les grilles du collège en pensant à où j'allais commander à manger ce soir quand une voix grave retentit.

-Tu es en retard herbivore.

-De deux minutes ! Rétorquai-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Je vais te mordre à mort, fit-il en étrécissant ses yeux de colère.

Il a pas l'habitude qu'on le défie apparemment. Il fonce sur moi et j'ai le réflexe de me préparer à parer son arme mais me rappelle que je dois garder ma couverture. Résultat, un tonfa dans le nez. Encore. L'impact me fait tomber sur le derrière. Il a de la force, mais il ne compte que sur la force physique. Cependant il a du potentiel, vraiment beaucoup.

-Pourquoi le nez ? Couinai-je en me le tenant.

Je lève les yeux sur lui pour voir qu'il me fixe. J'ai même l'impression qu'il a un mini rictus au coin des lèvres. Ou c'est un spasme musculaire, je sais pas trop.

-Je veux un combat.

-Je sais pas me battre, mentis-je en me relevant.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ce mouvement ?

-Quel mouvement ? Peu importe, je vais être en retard en cours.

Je m'en vais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Ce mec va m'attirer des ennuis, je le sens. Je passe à l'infirmerie pour soigner mon nez et me rends en cours. Le prof m'engueule mais je l'ignore et m'assois à ma place.

-Sini, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé à l'extrême avec ton nez ? Me demanda Ryohei à la pause.

-Je suis arrivée en retard et Hibari, je crois, m'a mordu à mort. Plus ou moins. Sérieusement, c'est quoi son problème ? Et puis c'est qui d'abord ?!

-Hibari Kyoya, le président du Comité de Discipline, m'expliqua-t-il. Il mord à mort tout ceux qui enfreignent le règlement.

-Il a toujours été comme ça, à appeler les gens « Herbivores » ?

-Non, me répondit-il aussitôt.

-Tu le connais ? Le questionnai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-On était amis à l'école élémentaire, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise devant moi dont l'occupante parlait à l'une de ses amies à l'autre bout de la salle. D'un jour à l'autre, il a arrêté de me parler sans extrêmes raisons.

Son regard se voile quelques instants. Kyoya a dû être quelqu'un d'important pour lui pour qu'il arrête de parler pendant quelques secondes. Je suppose que ça fait mal quand un ami nous tourne le dos comme ça. J'imagine pas ce que ça me ferait si Bel ne voulait plus me voir du jour au lendemain. Je serais sûrement blessée. Mais je me demande pourquoi Kyoya a arrêté de lui parler. Au pire, ce sont pas mes affaires.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Le toit est tranquille, c'est génial. Je peux lire mon livre en paix. Sauf que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. J'ai l'impression qu'on me regarde. Je ferme mon livre et intercepte un objet à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je fronce les sourcils, me lève et me mets en position de combat, tout mes sens en alerte.

-Qui es-tu ? Fit une voix que je reconnu.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'eux-même en voyant Kyoya, un seul tonfa en main. Je regarde l'objet que j'ai rattrapé et grogne. Je n'avais pas fait attention que c'était un tonfa. Kyoya vient de me griller en beauté. Il m'a eu.

-Je l'ai déjà dit Kyoya.

J'ai l'impression qu'il tique quand je dis son prénom. Pourquoi, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les gens non ? Mes pupilles rougeoyantes sont plantées dans les siennes aciers. Maintenant que j'y regarde de plus près, il ressemble à Fon. C'est même son portrait craché je pense. Sûrement de la même famille.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi on se regarde comme ça dans le blanc des yeux, mais aucun de nous ne rompt le contact. Quelque part, j'ai l'impression de connaître ce regard acier. Ce regard que plus rien ne peut surprendre parce qu'il a déjà tout vu.

J'ai l'impression de voir mon regard.

-Tu n'es pas un herbivore, tu fais semblant de l'être, finit-il par dire. Combat-moi.

-Non.

-Carnivore, grogna-t-il en me fonçant dessus.

Pas le choix. Je me penche en arrière pour esquiver son tonfa puis lève la jambe pour bloquer son autre arme avec mon poids. Arme qu'il m'a reprise sans que je m'en rende compte.

-Wow, souffla-t-il en regardant son arme bloquée avec intérêt.

-Bien que j'aime la promotion que j'ai eu au niveau surnom, grommelai-je en poussant ma jambe en avant, ce qui le fit se reculer, je ne veux pas attirer l'attention, alors laisse-moi.

-Bat-toi, dit-il en fonçant de nouveau sur moi.

Je retiens un soupir de frustration. Alors qu'il s'apprête à me donner un coup, je pose ma main sur sa tête et me retrouve en équilibre au-dessus de lui. J'atterris derrière lui en m'enfuis en courant dans le bâtiment. Je l'entends dire quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante en claquant la porte derrière moi. Je sens qu'il va pas me lâcher de si tôt ce fou des combats.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Bon, autant être clair, en trois mois dans cette ville, ma recherche de Gardiens n'avancent pas. Quoique, Kyoya ferait un super Gardien du Nuage. Solitaire mais qui défonce ses ennemi. Sinon, j'ai eu le plaisir de me débarrasser de certaines personne qui en voulaient à Tsunayoshi. Bien évidemment, il est trop occupé à être effrayé par des chihuahuas que de se rendre compte qu'on le vise avec un sniper.

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ils nous envoient trois jours à Tokyo à la toute fin de l'année ?! Avec les premières années de l'école privée Yumei Orient en plus ! Je veux dire, une école publique et privée n'ont rien à voir au Japon si j'ai bien compris. Le Japon est compliqué.

-Ryohei, tu vas supporte d'être éloigné de Kyoko pendant trois jours ?

-Je lui ai dit que je l'appellerai tout les jours à l'extrême !

Je pensais que Dino était un frère trop protecteur. J'ai trouvé pire. Ce boxeur a vraiment une obsession avec sa sœur. Ça me fait me demander quel genre de relation j'aurais avec Xanxus. Est-ce qu'on se prendrait la tête tout le temps ? Ou bien est-ce qu'on s'entendrait super bien et qu'il serait le grand-frère idéal ?

Enfin bref, je mets mes écouteurs et ferme les yeux. Comme ça, je n'entends plus Ryohei parler boxe à côté de moi et je peux peut-être somnoler pendant les trois heures de car. Si je me souviens bien, les profs nous ont dit qu'on serait mit en binôme avec un élève de première année de l'autre école. J'espère ne pas tomber sur un blaireau de première. Je crois qu'il aura un tête à tête avec mon poing autrement.

-Bien ! S'exclama de vive voix un prof de l'autre école une fois qu'on est tous sortis des bus. Nous allons dormir dans cet hôtel, les personnes du même sexe et de la même classe sont ensembles. On annoncera les binômes demain.

Suivons le mouvement.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-S...Sini-san ? Fit une voix dans mon dos.

Je fais volte face pour me trouver nez à nez avec un rouquin à lunettes. Aouch, il a l'air coincé.

-Tu es ?

-Irie Shoichi, se présenta-t-il mal à l'aise. Je suis ton euh...binôme.

-Oh.

Malaise~. Je sais pas quoi dire, il sait pas quoi dire. On est bien parti tient. Surtout que d'après ce que les profs disent, on va pouvoir se balader dans le centre de la capitale japonaise sans supervision.

-C'EST EXTREME !

Je laisse un rictus moqueur filtrer sur mon visage. Après tout, j'ai quinze ans maintenant, je peux me balader seule dans la capitale.

-Bien, Shoichi, je crois que cette après-midi c'est que toi et moi.

Il tombe à genoux en se tenant le ventre. Ben ça promet ces trois prochains jours...

**Irie Shoichi dans toute sa splendeur. Un mec tout à fait banal.**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Omake : Quand j'ai eu ma première expérience avec le Poison Cooking.

La première fois que j'ai vu Bianchi, j'ai naïvement pensé qu'elle était là pour mon frère. Après tout elle n'a qu'un an de plus que moi alors Dino était la raison qui m'était venue en tête. Mais quand elle m'a lancé un gâteau violet d'où s'échappait de la fumée de la même couleur quand j'ai eu le malheur de soulever Reborn -pour essayer de l'étrangler après qu'il m'ait dit qu'aucun garçon ne voudrait de moi avec mon caractère-, j'ai compris que la pédophilie était courante dans la Mafia. Enfin, j'étais la seule à avoir compris qui était le vrai pédophile dans l'histoire.

-Ne t'approche pas de mon Reborn, m'avait-elle menacé alors que je regardais avec des yeux écarquillés le divan se décomposer à cause de son gâteau.

J'avais échangé un regard avec Dino qui semblait dans le même état que moi. Depuis quand de la nourriture avait un tel effet ?

Pendant les trois jours où Bianchi était là, Dino dû l'éviter le plus possible car d'après elle, si mon frère mourrait « accidentellement » Reborn repartirai avec elle pour faire des missions. Quant à moi, je l'évitais aussi, mais simplement parce qu'elle refusait de me croire quand je disais que Reborn ne m'intéressait pas.

Le troisième jour, je n'étais pas totalement réveillé. Alors j'ai mangé mon petit-déjeuner sans faire attention. C'est quand la voix tremblotante de mon aîné m'avait interpellé que je décidais de regarder mes gaufres. Mon visage avait perdu ses couleurs en voyant les restes de sauce violette.

-Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu as fini par manger, m'avait fait Bianchi avec un faux sourire innocent.

-Ana ! Criait mon frère en me voyant commencer à trembler.

Au final, j'ai dû rester deux jours au lit pour récupérer. Shamal avait eu un contretemps en voyant Bianchi qui l'avait aussi attaqué avec son Poison Cooking. Donc j'ai dû attendre une douzaine d'heures avait qu'il ne me soigne et une journée et demie de repos obligatoire.

En même temps...dès que je me levais, je vomissais mes tripes. Je penses que le tee-shirt de Dino s'en souvient.

Heureusement que Bianchi n'avait pas fait son plus puissant Poison Cooking.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

**Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

**Luciana: Bon sang, sois un peu plus dynamique merde ! Il y aura toujours le film !**

**Plume85: Mais je dois attendre pour qu'il sorte sur internet en vostfr ! T^T**

**Luciana: Bref ! -envoie l'auteur dans le mur- Oui, rencontre extrême avec Ryohei comme tu dis Himutsu-chan. Mais il n'y a aucun chance que j'entre dans un club où ils sont tous en sous-vêtements.**

**Ryohei: La boxe n'est extrêmement pas comme ça !**

**Luciana: -lui envoie un coup de pied là où ça fait mal- Ferme-la ! Alors, ta minute de fête pour les quatre autres cons n'a pas été faite parce qu'ils ne la méritaient pas, ils méritent juste qu'on les oublie. Quant à ta demande d'adoption, je l'ai brûlé. Je veux pas de sœur, et Dino n'a que et uniquement moi comme sœur. Pour la population de yakuzas, elle va baisser, certes, mais pas que grâce à moi. Je suis pas la seule personne qui sache de battre dans cette foutue ville de mer...-se prend un tonfa dans le nez- **

**Kyoya: Carnivore, tais-toi sinon je te mordrai à mort. -repart-**

**Luciana: -chuchote- Sadique, comme elle l'a dit...**

**Plume85: -revient, une poche de glace sur la tête- Et sa rencontre avec 69 devrait se faire...peut-être dans le chapitre 10 de la prochaine fiction ou dans ces eaux là...d'ailleurs, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu que Luciana et Kyoya ne se soit pas battu au début du chapitre x)**

**Luciana: Et JuriiGothic, je sais très bien que tu sais ce que je voulais dire. Parce que je sais TOUT ! Parce que je suis géniale !**

**Plume85: Ouais, on s'en fout. N'hésitez pas laissez vos avis, suivez la fiction et puis encore merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Ciao~ !**


	24. Meet Takeshi et Comité de Discipline

**Plume85: Salut ! C'est le chapitre 24 ! Encore 3 chapitre à publier et la fiction sera fini, le canon débutera !**

**Luciana: Excitée ? Il y aura enfin de l'action !**

**Plume85: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Je m'excuse si il y a des OCCs.**

**Luciana: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Tu aimes ce groupe ? Demandai-je en regardant le CD par dessus l'épaule du rouquin.

Il sursaute en lâchant le CD par terre. Un sourire moqueur s'étale sur mon visage. Shoichi est tellement facile à effrayer.

-Sini-san ! Ne faîtes plus ça ! S'exclama-t-il une main posé sur son cœur.

-J'y réfléchirai peut-être~. Bref, tu as de bon goût, dis-je en ramassant le CD. Je n'ai écouté que leur premier album mais il était très bon.

-Tu les connais ? M'interrogea-t-il avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

Littéralement.

-Ouais, j'ai même appris l'une de leur chanson à la guitare, avouai-je. Je la joue très lentement mais je connais les accords. Plus ou moins.

-C'est génial, s'enthousiasma-t-il. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu puisses aimer le rock Ana-san !

-Tu deviens plus familier avec moi ou je rêve ? Me moquai-je un peu, ce qui le fit se tenir le ventre avec une grimace de douleur sur le visage. C'est quoi le problème avec ton ventre Shoichi ?

-Quand je stresse, articula-t-il lentement, mon ventre me fait mal.

-Ça arrive souvent j'ai l'impression...marmonnai-je.

Il rougit de gêne, ce qui me prouve que j'ai raison. Mais il a pas l'air méchant. Il a plutôt l'air intelligent plutôt.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Nouvelle année scolaire. Qui dit nouvelle année scolaire, dit proposition pour entrer dans un club. Je pense que Ryohei va être plus lourd qu'avant.

Je réponds au message de Shoichi. Le pauvre stresse pour sa rentrée. C'est bizarre de savoir que je suis restée en contact avec. Il se trouve qu'en plus de la musique, Shoichi a un faible pour la mécanique. On a plus de points communs que je l'aurais pensé.

-SINI !

Je lâche un soupir exaspéré et pense pendant une demi-seconde à partir en courant. Mais le timing est contre moi vu qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête vers Ryohei, qui m'offre un sourire entendu.

-Je compte sur toi à l'extrême cette année !

-Ma réponse n'a pas changé, tranchai-je fermement.

-Mais le club de boxe a besoin de gens extrêmes comme toi !

-Oni-chan, arrêtes !

-Mais Kyoko !

-Je m'appelle Sasagawa Kyoko, je m'excuse pour le comportement de mon frère, se présenta-t-elle en s'inclinant.

-Sini Ana, répondis-je. Tu es courageuse, pour supporter un frère comme Ryohei Kyoko.

-Oni-chan est comme ça, c'est tout, fit-elle en se redressant avec un énorme sourire.

Trop d'innocence. J'ai l'impression de voir des fleurs derrière elle.

-J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien Ana-sempai. Je peux t'appeler Ana ? Me demanda-t-elle immédiatement après s'être rendu compte qu'elle avait utilisé mon prénom.

Enfin seulement le diminutif que Dino utilise et que maintenant tout le monde utilise. Je reprends ma route, maintenant accompagnée par les deux Sasagawa. Les voir comme ça me donne envie de voir Dino. Il me manque, beaucoup plus que quand j'étais au CEDEF ou en train de m'entraîner. Peut-être parce que dans cette ville, je suis vraiment seule ? Et que stalker Tsunayoshi me rappelle tout le temps Dino à cause de leur maladresse à tout les deux.

Une fois dans la cour du collège, on se fraye un chemin vers les listes de classes. Kyoko nous quitte en nous disant qu'elle allait rejoindre une « Hana ». Je balaye rapidement la foule du regard et aperçois la touffe châtain de Tsunayoshi qui essaie de se frayer un passage.

-On est dans la même classe à l'extrême ! 2-B !

-Tu veux dire que je dois me coltiner une autre année avec toi ? M'exclamai-je en nous attirant le regard de plusieurs élèves.

-CA VA ETRE UNE ANNEE EXTREME !

Oui, mais dans quel sens ? Ryohei m'agrippe le bras et me traîne dans notre salle. J'aperçois Kyoya, les bras croisés qui me suit du regard. Je déglutis malgré moi. J'ai l'impression que ma deuxième année à Nami-chuu va être mouvementée.

Bon, les cours sont toujours aussi chiants. Le menton dans ma main et le regard braqué sur le ciel, je me dis que je devrais peut-être rejoindre un club pour tuer mon ennui. La chasse aux yakuzas n'est pas vraiment une activité extra-scolaire, en plus je dois éviter Kyoya pratiquement à chaque fois.

-Sini, si je te dérange, dis le tout de suite ! Me réprimanda le prof en me foudroyant du regard.

Je lui lance un regard blasé et me mets droite dans ma chaise. Vivement que ça sonne la pause déjeuner.

J'ouvre mon panini une fois sur le toit et commence à manger. C'était sans compter sur Ryohei qui débarque quelques secondes après en beuglant. Pour changer.

-JE. VEUX. PAS !

-Le club a extrêmement besoin de toi !

-Tu me dis ça depuis que je suis ici et ma réponse a toujours été non merde !

-Vous dérangez pas la paix de Namimori, nous coupa une voix grave.

Impression de déjà vu.

-Hibari, laisse-moi la recruter dans le club de boxe !

-Non, refusa-t-il catégoriquement.

Je hausse mes sourcils et échange un regard avec Ryohei. On avait bien entendu la même chose apparemment.

-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je en esquissant un rictus crispé.

-Parce que tu rejoins le Comité de Discipline Sini _Luciana_.

-Oh, tu connais mon prénom et...QUOI ?!

-Oi Hibari, je l'ai extrêmement repéré avant ! Contesta Ryohei pendant que j'assimilai l'info.

-Et alors ? Répliqua le Préfet.

-J'ai mon mot à dire ? Intervins-je, ce qui m'attira le regard des deux garçons.

Ryohei essaie de me convaincre rien qu'avec ses yeux où je vois littéralement une flamme. Quant à Kyoya, il me toise de son regard glacial, même si j'ai l'impression d'y voir une faible étincelle de curiosité. Ok, en clair, je rejoindrai le Comité de gré ou de force.

Quoique, Kyoya tabasse toujours les gens sans raisons. Enfin, parce qu'ils ont « transgressé » le règlement. Ça me permettra de me défouler.

-J'aurais le droit de corriger n'importe qui n'importe quand et je pourrais sécher les cours ? Demandai-je en croisant les bras.

Kyoya hoche la tête et un sourire éclaire mon visage. Moi qui cherchais une activité extra-scolaire ! Je reprends une bouchée de mon panini en avançant vers Kyoya.

-Oi Sini ! M'apostropha Ryohei en écarquillant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'extrême ?!

-J'accepte l'offre de Kyoya.

-QUOI ?!

-J'aime avoir de l'autorité, lâchai-je en haussant les épaules.

Je termine mon sandwich en remarquant du coin de l'œil le minuscule rictus satisfait de Kyoya.

-INJUSTE A L'EXTREME !

-C'est la vie, fis-je en repartant dans le bâtiment.

Est-ce que j'ai pris la bonne décision au moins ?

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Kyo-chan~ !

Et un tonfa de lancé dans le front, un. Je crois qu'il commence à regretter de m'avoir recruter. Une semaine dans le Comité, une semaine où j'emmerde royalement Kyoya de toutes les façons possibles. Mais il est tellement classe et indifférent que ça me fait toujours rire de le voir s'énerver sur moi à cause des surnoms que je lui donne. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime bien Kyoya. Peut-être parce qu'il ne parle pas pour rien dire. Quoique, son « je vais te mordre à mort » que j'ai dû entendre une quinzaine de fois en l'espace d'une semaine compte un peu pour rien pour moi. Ben oui, il a beau me mordre à mort comme il le dit si bien autant de fois qu'il le veut, mon œil au beurre noire à l'œil gauche ne guérira pas de sitôt, ça me fait pas mal !

-Combat-moi, m'ordonna-t-il en me choppant par le col de ma chemise pour qu'on se dirige sur le toit.

-Je sais pas me battre ! Plaidai-je en essayant de m'échapper.

Peine perdue, il a une poigne de fer. Il fait la sourde oreille, pour changer, ce qui me fait soupirer. Sachant que tout les élèves sont en cours, personne ne nous dévisage.

Ce qui est cool depuis que je suis officiellement devenue membre du Comité de Discipline, c'est : de un, j'ai un nouvel uniforme. Mon chemisier à manche courte est toujours la même, légèrement ouvert et sans cravate mais avec un brassard rouge épinglée sur ma manche droite. Ma jupe bleu plissée est remplacé par une jupe noire lisse de même longueur, qui cache toujours mon mini-short en-dessous. J'ai toujours mes chaussettes noirs qui m'arrivent aux cuisses mais j'ai réussi à négocier le port de bottines. J'ai eu droit à un manteau noir aussi, cintré à la taille. Le même que Kyoya avait tout l'hiver mais le modèle pour fille. Donc ça m'amène à mon deuxième avantage : plus aucun garçons ne me harcèlent ! Depuis qu'ils ont vu le brassard, ils sont passés de « Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux Ana-chan ! » à « Je peux pas la regarder dans les yeux sinon elle va me mordre à mort ! ». C'est tellement jouissif de voir la peur dans leurs yeux quand je les regarde~ !

-Bat-toi, maintenant carnivore, me lança-t-il après m'avoir jetée sans ménagement sur le sol du toit.

-Tu me lâcheras pas tant qu'on aura pas eu un combat hein, soupirai-je en me relevant.

Il me réponds pas et me fonce dessus. J'ai plus besoin de maintenir l'image de celle qui sait pas se battre avec lui. Il m'appelle déjà carnivore. J'esquive facilement ses tonfa.

-Tu balances des coups sans réfléchir. Tu n'utilise pas ton cerveau.

-La ferme, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

J'intercepte l'une de ses matraques et retourne son bras avec. Il grince des dents et lâche son arme, que j'empoigne pour parer son autre tonfa. Nos visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres de distance. Mon regard calme et blasé est plongé dans le sien où je discerne une curiosité à mon égard, à laquelle je suis habituée, mais aussi de l'énervement.

-Tu es lent, continuai-je en basculant sur le côté afin de lui envoyer mon pied dans la joue qu'il ne vit que trop tard. Et tu ne compte que sur la force brut. Alors que la clef de la victoire, elle est là-dedans, lui dis-je en tapotant un doigt sur mon crâne.

Il se redresse en essuyant le sang qui a coulé au coin de sa bouche. Ses cheveux cachent ses yeux, mais une fois qu'il relève la tête, son regard m'envoie des frissons dans ma colonne vertébrale. Pourquoi est-ce que son regard me fait cet effet ? C'est comme si il transperçait mon âme.

Mais d'un autre côté, j'aime ce regard. Le regard d'un prédateur. D'un carnivore, comme il le dit si bien.

-Gardes tes conseils pour toi et bat-toi sérieusement, fit-il en m'envoyant un coup de tonfa rapide dans mon poignet.

-Pourtant, tu les écoutes apparemment, me moquai-je en lâchant son arme à cause de l'attaque. Tu as du potentiel, mais je peux pas me battre à fond avec toi pour le moment.

-Pourquoi ?

Mon regard se fait sérieux et en un clignement d'yeux, je suis derrière lui, le bout de mes doigts effleurant sa nuque. Il s'immobilise et j'en profite pour rapprocher ma bouche à quelques millimètres de son oreille.

-Tu mourrais, soufflai-je avant de m'écarter et de lui envoyer mon fameux sourire moqueur. Alors, tu vas encore me donner des papiers à remplir ou je dois aller en cours ?

Il se tourne vers moi, tonfa rangés je ne sais où, et me regarde. J'ai l'impression que sa curiosité est plus grande qu'avant.

-Va en classe et viens à la salle de réception après les cours, m'ordonna-t-il en partant.

-Oui Kyo-chan~ ! Rigolai-je légèrement.

Je ris pas souvent, mais ça m'arrive.

-Je te mordrai à mort un jour, fit-il avant de quitter le toit.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux avec un soupir. Il est persistant ce Kyoya. Par contre, ce qui m'étonne, c'est que j'ai pas reçu de tonfa en pleine tête quand j'ai utilisé ce surnom.

En attendant, je pense que je sais à qui je peux refiler la corvée de Gardien du Nuage.

Les cours terminés, je me dirige à la salle de réception. Où Kyoya m'accueille avec une matraque dans la tronche.

-Mais j'ai rien dit !

-Fais signer ces papiers à l'entraîneur de baseball.

Je prends les papiers et repars de la salle sans que Kyoya n'ait levé les yeux de ses propres papiers. Bon, vu les papiers, qui sont apparemment ceux des nouveaux joueurs, je dois juste les faire signer à l'entraîneur pour officialiser leur appartenance à l'équipe. C'est qu'une semaine après la rentrée mais bon. Je feuillette les feuilles en faisant mon chemin vers le terrain de baseball. Kyo Saito, Ren Hiro, Takeshi Yamamoto et Shin Bakû. Trois premières années et un de troisième année. Avec de la chance, ils nous porteront lo...

-ATTENTION !

Je lâche les feuilles qui s'étalent par terre et rattrape la balle, ou plutôt le boulet de canon de justesse. Ça a réussi à engourdir ma main.

Qui peut tirer des balles à une telle puissance ?

-Haha, désolé, s'excusa un garçon qui courait vers moi.

Je lève la tête vers pour tomber nez à nez avec...ben un nez.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Je hoche la tête en me penchant pour ramasser les feuilles. D'ailleurs, trois d'entre elles sont tendues devant moi. Le garçon qui m'a envoyé la balle me regarde de ses yeux amandes avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Je prends les feuilles et me relève, tout comme lui. Je le regarde de la tête aux pieds. Il est plus grand que moi, ce qui m'étonne parce que les japonais sont pas réputés pour leur grande taille, des cheveux courts noirs un peu en bataille mais qui lui donne un certain style et une peau tannée.

Il est mignon. Définitivement mignon. Il doit avoir du succès auprès des filles.

-Ça va, finis-je par répondre.

-Je suis Yamamoto Takeshi, se présenta-t-il en me tendant sa main. Et toi ?

Je prends sa main et la sers en me présentant rapidement. Il rigole en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Et bien encore désolé Ana-chan !

-Pas grave, répliquai-je en le regardant, du coup en levant la tête. Pourquoi t'es aussi grand ?

-Qui sait ?

-Bref, je dois aller faire signer ces papiers à l'entraîneur alors je vais y aller, lui appris-je en commençant à partir.

-Haha, j'espère qu'on se reverra alors Ana-chan !

-Putain, trop d'enthousiasme, marmonnai-je à voix basse en le regardant retourner sur le terrain balle en main.

Je lis la feuille sur lui plus attentivement. Il est dans la même classe que Tsunayoshi. Peut-être que je peux faire de lui un Gardien, qui sait ? Mais bon, pour ça, il faudrait d'abord qu'ils se parlent. Ce Takeshi n'est pas Kyoya. Il sait que la base de notre civilisation c'est la parole et pas les coups.

C'est sur ces pensées que ma mission avançait peut-être que je rentrai chez moi.

**C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Takeshi.**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Omake : Quand j'ai foutu la peur de sa vie à Dino pour Halloween

Je me suis jamais vraiment intéressée à Halloween, à par pour les tonnes de bonbons que je m'enfile tous les ans.

Mais savoir jouer du piano et faire des illusions cette nuit-la, surtout quand on a un frère qui s'appelle Dino c'est très drôle. Surtout pour l'esprit tordu d'une ado de quatorze ans. Et surtout quand on a un complice nommé Reborn.

_Surtout_ quand on a un complice nommé Reborn qui aime jouer avec ses élèves. Pas dans le sens où les deux jouent ensemble. Plutôt dans le sens où il s'amuse avec les peurs de ses élèves.

C'est comme ça que Reborn a fait disjoncté le courant du manoir et que je me suis retrouvée à jouer la musique de l'_Exorciste _au piano avec comme seule lumière une bougie. Dino était arrive en tremblant avec une pauvre bougie comme lumière.

-A...Ana, peut-être que tu devrais aller te coucher, m'avait-il dit.

Je n'avais rien dit et préparais l'illusion. Mais quand Dino s'était rapproché, j'avais continué à jouer mais en faisant tourner ma tête à cent quatre-vingt degrés, comme dans le film. J'avais le teint verdâtre, la bouche en sang et un œil qui pendait lamentablement.

Du moins, c'est ce que Dino vit. Il lâcha un cri et s'évanouit en lâchant sa bougie sur le sol. Je l'avais rattrapée avant et l'avais posé à côté de la mienne en arrêtant mes illusions ainsi que la musique.

-Et ben...soufflai-je en donnant un faible coup de pied dans ses côtes, sans réactions.

-Bon travail, m'avait félicité Reborn en atterrissant sur mon épaule, une caméra à la main.

-On est méchant avec lui quand même.

-Et alors ?

Dino a refusé de me parler pendant trois jours en m'accusant de m'allier avec Reborn aux mauvais moment.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

**Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Luciana:...**

**Plume85: T'es comme ça parce que je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre où tu reverras Naito?**

**Luciana: Garce.**

**Plume85: Ouais ouais...Himutsu-chan, son nez et le tonfa se sont vus à peu près trois fois il me semble. Et la prochaine fic sera du même PDV, rassure-toi. Les poids pèsent à peu près une trentaine de kilos, j'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à ta question du "est-ce qu'elle va rencontrer 80 avant ?" et Dino ne veut adopter personne.**

**Luciana: Il m'a dit qu'il avait assez de trucs à faire avec une seule sœur, donc moi. **

**Plume85: Je publie en général quand j'ai du temps, donc le week-end principalement, et parfois quand j'ai pas la flemme le mercredi.**

**Luciana: Quant aux tentatives de meurtres, j'ai rien fait, c'est pas moi. Mais Bel m'a dit que quelqu'un n'arrêtait pas de leur échapper en ce moment, alors peut-être que...**

**Plume85: Enfin, merci d'avoir lu le chapitre, laissez vos reviews et Ciao~!**


	25. Je veux plus de la solitude

**Plume85: Hey ! Chapitre 25 ! Le temps passe vite hein !**

**Luciana: Tu me fais passé pour une faible dans ce chapitre u_u.**

**Plume85: Mais c'est pas grave ! **

**Luciana: -soupire- Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs, elle s'excuse si il y a des OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Pourquoi tu me le demandes pas simplement si tu veux t'entraîner ? Demandai-je en esquivant un tonfa de justesse.

-Je veux juste te mordre à mort.

-Parce que tu penses que je vais y croire ? T'es le genre à progresser juste en te battant encore et encore et tu le sais, c'est pour ça que tu me combats tout les jours.

-La ferme.

J'écarquille les yeux en me prenant un tonfa dans la joue qui me fait tourner la tête. Kyoya a-t-il vraiment autant progresser en l'espace de quelques semaines ? Est-ce que c'est seulement possible de progresser autant en si peu de temps ?

Non, ça doit être l'habitude de l'adversaire qui doit jouer aussi. Il a dû observer mes mouvements, ma façon d'esquiver et a trouvé une faille dedans.

-Je dois dire que, commençai-je en essuyant le sang qui coulait à la commissure de mes lèvres, tu es un adversaire très intéressant Kyoya. Mais tu es armé et pas moi.

-Comment ça ?

Je romps mon illusion, ce qui le fait écarquiller les yeux d'un millimètre et dégaine mon flingue pour lui poser le canon juste entre les deux yeux.

-J'ai gagné~.

Il grogne et je range mon arme en faisant revenir mes illusions. Il fixe la ceinture où je viens de ranger mon Desert Eagle disparaître puis lève les yeux sur moi.

-Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets Kyo-chan, fis-je en rentrant dans le bâtiment mais aussi en esquivant le tonfa qui se fracasse sur le mur. Je vais faire une patrouille !

Je traverse les couloirs bondés d'élèves car c'est la pause du matin. Rien d'anormal. Je vais faire un tour du côté du gymnase.

-Allez Tsunaze, file nous ton fric !

Je penche la tête pour voir Tsunayoshi par terre et trois mecs apparemment de mon âge en train de le harceler. Et de le tabasser. Je fronce mes sourcils en voyant ça et en entendant leur façon de parler, comme si Tsunayoshi était un moins que rien. Il n'est peut-être pas fait pour être le Boss de toute la Mafia et il est nul en tout, mais c'est pas une raison. Quoique, mon jugement est peut-être influencé par mon passé à l'orphelinat où on me traitait de la même façon.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis devant la loque sur le sol, aka Tsunayoshi, et regarde froidement les trois garçons.

-Meuf, dégage de là.

-Ta gueule déchet, le rembarrai-je.

-Déchet ? Répéta un autre. Tu te prends pour qui espèce de...

-Hey, regardes le bandeau à son bras, chuchota le troisième.

-Alors t'es la fille qu'Hibari a recrutée ? Pourtant t'as l'air faible.

-Si je suis faible, alors vous êtes de grosses merdes, rétorquai-je en levant un sourcil.

Il fronce les sourcils et me balance son poing. Poing que j'intercepte et que je tords jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à genoux. Le mec hurle de douleur quand un craquement se fait entendre. Les deux autres s'enfuient. Je m'accroupis à la hauteur du garçon en lui lâchant le poignet et le regarde avec un sourire innocent.

-Prochaine fois que je t'y reprends, toi ou tes potes à traiter un élève de cette façon, tu comprendras qu'il ne faut pas offusquer le Comité de Discipline. Il n'y a que nous qui avons le droit de frapper les élèves.

Il s'enfuit en courant, me laissant seul avec Tsunayoshi. Je le regarde détaler la queue entre les jambes. Quel tapette. C'est avec un soupir que je me tourne vers le faible derrière moi, qui regarde le vide où ses harceleurs se tenaient il y a quelques secondes avec des yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

-M...merci, me dit-il en levant ses yeux embués de larmes vers moi.

Vu l'état dans lequel il est, ce doit être des larmes de douleur.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et renifle avec dédain.

-Je me fiche de tes remerciements, ils dérangeaient la paix de Nami-chu.

Aouch, je passe sûrement trop de temps avec Kyoya.

-Maintenant vas à l'infirmerie et retourne en cours après.

-Oui ! Se pressa-t-il de dire en se levant.

Pour retomber tout de suite en se tenant la cheville. Je soupire encore une fois et ramasse son sac pour lui foutre dans les bras.

-Tiens le bien, lui conseillai-je en l'attrapant par son col pour le traîner à l'infirmerie.

-HIIEEE !

Mes tympans. Je le traîne, littéralement, pendant cinq minutes et une fois arrivés à destination, je le laisse au pied sur lit. Ça fait, je me tire sans le regarder.

Nono ne m'a pas dit si oui ou non je devais établir un contact avec lui, non ? De toute façon, c'est trop tard maintenant. Je pouvais pas le laisser se faire tabasser encore une fois.

Je deviens gentille je crois, faire le chemin le matin avec les Sasagawa ne me réussit pas. Je passe trop de temps avec Kyoko, elle doit déteindre sur moi.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Merci Takeshi~.

-Haha, je peux pas te laisser te nourrir de surgelés, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit-il avec son habituel air enjoué.

Je hoche la tête en prenant mon premier sushis. Je sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais Takeshi a décidé qu'on était amis et s'est mis à manger avec moi le midi. Quand je lui ai expliqué ma grande histoire d'amour avec la cuisine et ma passion pour les pizzas surgelées, il s'est promis de me faire bien manger. A cause de ça, je mange souvent à son resto. Heureusement que ma carte de crédit est régulièrement remplie par l'incroyable richesse des Chiavarone, troisième famille de l'Alliance maintenant. Mon frère est un _badass_ du management.

Je termine mon repas rapidement, laisse l'argent sur la table et m'en vais en faisant un signe de main à Takeshi qui venait de me saluer. Qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire maintenant...je veux dire, j'ai le reste de mon dimanche après-midi à tuer. Squatter chez Shoichi et écouter de la musique toute l'après-midi ? Aller faire chier Kyoya qui doit être soit a bahut, soit en train de patrouiller dans les rues ? Enfin, je devrais peut-être jeter un œil à Tsunayoshi avant. Ouais, je devrais faire ça.

Luciana la stalkeuse attitrée de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Bordel, je me sens tellement conne à l'espionner avec des jumelles. Surtout qu'il n'y a personne pour le moment. Je me relève du toit sur lequel j'étais allongée et cache mes jumelles avec mes illusions. Franchement, une fille qui se balade avec une paire de jumelles autour du cou en pleine ville ça attire les regards. Je sais de quoi je parle.

Une fois descendue du toit de la maison en face de chez Tsunayoshi, je fais calmement le chemin jusqu'à chez Shoichi. Peut-être qu'il pourra m'apprendre quelque trucs à la guitare ? Après tout, il se trouve qu'il en joue mieux que moi.

-OI SINI !

-Salut Ryohei, le saluai-je en le voyant courir vers moi.

-Tu es dans le Comité de Discipline, mais je réclame un match avec toi !

-Je connais pas la boxe, tentai-je.

Depuis que je suis dans le Comité et que je lui ai fait clairement comprendre que c'était qu'un seul club à la fois, il veut m'affronter dans un match de boxe. Match que je m'obstine à refuser. Mais bon, il va continuer si je n'accepte pas.

-Si j'accepte, tu me fous la paix après ?

-Si tu accepte à l'extrême ! Affirma-t-il avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-Enlève-moi ce sourire tout de suite Ryohei, grognai-je en le fusillant du regard.

La plupart des gens ont peur de moi quand je les regarde comme ça. Alors pourquoi pas lui ?! Kyoya ça ne m'étonne pas mais lui ! Peut-être qu'il est pas si con qu'il en a l'air.

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée dans son jardin avec un tee-shirt trop large et un short serré au maximum. J'ai eu une poussée de croissance, résultat je fais la même taille que Ryohei, mais pas la même carrure.

-Oni-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Ana-sempai ? Intervint la voix fluette de Kyoko.

-Sini a accepté un extrême match avec moi ! Cria-t-il en levant le poing en l'air.

Les yeux ambrés de Kyoko tombe sur moi et je hausse les épaules.

-Il a dit qu'il me laisserait tranquille après, lui appris-je. Bon Ryohei, on y va ?

Il hoche la tête et fonce sur moi. Ryohei a de bonnes bases d'après moi, mais ça reste de la boxe. J'ai été entraîné par la Mafia. Donc pas étonnant que j'esquive facilement ses coups. Les gants de boxe m'empêche de bouger mes mains librement mais j'arrive tout de même à lui donner un coup dans le ventre, puis dans le menton.

C'était facile. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Kyoya est le meilleur combattant de Nami-chuu.

-C'est tout ? Demandai-je en enlevant mes gants. Je peux aller me changer ?

-Ce crochet du droit, murmura-t-il en relevant la tête vers moi, des flammes dans les yeux. C'est ce dont le club a extrêmement besoin !

-Oni-chan ! Le réprimanda sa sœur.

Je profite qu'il réponde à Kyoko pour aller me changer.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Ça fait trois jours que j'ai battu Ryohei et il recommence à me demander à rejoindre son club. J'ai vraiment pensé qu'il me laisserait tranquille cette fois.

Je suis naïve parfois.

C'est donc après les cours que je surveille Tsunayoshi de loin. En me débarrassant d'un mec dans une ruelle. Ce pauvre Decimo a pas idée du nombre de fois où il serait mort si j'étais pas là. La rumeur du nouvel héritier a dû se répandre très vite en Italie. Je commence à m'en aller mais m'arrête et dégaine mon flingue en sentant une présence hostile. Plusieurs hommes m'entourent.

-Vous ne toucherez pas un seul de ses cheveux.

-Oh mais nous n'en avons pas après lui, contesta un homme d'âge moyen.

Je le connais lui. Ces cheveux anormalement violets et ces yeux vairons bleu et marron. Bien qu'il ait maintenant une cicatrice qui lui balafre la joue gauche jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres, il est facilement reconnaissable. Tout comme son aura meurtrière qui me faisait trembler quand j'étais enfant.

-Nick, grognai-je en basculant en italien tout en serrant mon arme jusqu'à ce que mes jointures blanchissent. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Tu n'as pas deviné ? Personne ne quitte la guilde sans prévenir.

Je déglutis malgré moi en redoutant ce qu'il va dire.

-Simon était triste quand il a appris que tu étais parti chez les Chiavarone, continua-t-il en croisant ses mains derrière son dos. Mais maintenant que tu es seule au Japon, un accident peut vite arriver. Bien sûr, pas forcément à toi. Mais à des gens sans défenses dans cette ville que tu connais. Sasagawa Kyoko par exemple, ou Irie Shoichi.

-Je me fous de ce qui peut leur arriver, fis-je en reniflant.

-Alors tu te fiches de savoir que des gens sont morts parce qu'ils te connaissent ? Tu es vraiment une garce sans cœur.

-Vous êtes en troupeau, intervint la voix froide de Kyoya.

Je lève les yeux vers lui pour le voir avec deux mecs à ses pieds, ses tonfas ensanglantés. Il met tout les mecs à terre sans problèmes pendant que moi je reste immobile, mon flingue fixé sur Nick mais qui risque de tomber à cause de mes mains tremblantes. Pourquoi je tremble ? Ces gens ne comptent pas pour moi, je me suis promis de plus créer de liens après la Russie. Je prends quelques secondes à me rendre compte que Kyoya commence à s'essouffler face à Nick, même si ce dernier évite d'utiliser son bras gauche. Merde, Nick est un tueur professionnel et le second de Simon. Kyoya est fort, mais il n'a rien à voir avec la Mafia.

Je reprends mes esprits et tire dans le bras valide de Nick. La traînée violette de ma balle m'aveugle un peu mais le gémissement de douleur de notre adversaire me ramène à la réalité.

-Tu n'échappe pas à ton passé Luciana, grogna-t-il en me regardant comme on regarde sa proie. On va te retrouver, te priver des personnes que tu aimes une à une et te faire regretter ta traîtrise.

-Ils peuvent se défendre.

-Vraiment tous ?

Sur cette dernière parole, il disparaît dans un nuage de brume. Illusionniste.

Mon pistolet me glisse de mes mains et mes genoux heurtent le sol. Je vais avoir des bleus. Mais je m'en fous. Pourquoi tout me revient maintenant ? D'abord le Giegue, maintenant Nick. Bordel, pourquoi en plus ils veulent s'en prendre à ceux que j'aime ? Dino peut se défendre et peut défendre sa famille, Bel et Superbi sont des assassins pros. Mukuro les défoncerait sans problèmes je pense.

Je me fiche de ceux qui vivent ici, n'est-ce pas ? Je me fiche de Ryohei qui me veut à tout prix dans son club, de Kyoko qui est toujours gentille avec moi, de Kyoya et ses « je vais te mordre à mort », de Shoichi et notre amour pour la musique et la mécanique et Takeshi et son attitude si optimiste.

Pourquoi c'est si dur d'être indifférent au sort des gens maintenant ? Avant, ça ne m'aurait rien fait. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

-Carnivore.

Je lève mes yeux vers Kyoya mais c'est flou. Pourquoi il est flou ?

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils dérangeaient la paix de Namimori ?

-Je...commençai-je mais sans pouvoir terminer ma phrase que je me mis à sangloter.

Sangloter ?

-Tu vas m'expliquer si tu comptes pleurer devant moi, m'ordonna-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il me prends sur son dos et se met à marcher, sans que j'esquisse le moindre geste. Je me sens tellement...faible et dépassée par tout ça. Sans que je m'en rende compte, je suis sur le sol d'un salon typiquement japonais remplis de tatamis, Kyoya debout en face de moi.

Des larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter. Je n'ai pas pleurer depuis qu'on m'a emmené chez les Estraneo. Les expériences, l'orphelinat, tout me revient d'un coup.

Et je craque.

Mes sanglots remplissent le silence du salon. J'ai beau essayé de les étouffer avec mes mains, rien n'y fait. Je craque. Je fais parti de la Mafia depuis tellement longtemps, j'ai vu tellement de choses. Je peux pas, je peux pas continuer seule. Ça fait trop mal. Je peux plus compter que sur moi-même si tout bascule d'un jour à l'autre. Je peux pas.

-Qui c'était ? Me demanda la voix froide de Kyoya.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je dis tout. Ma mère, les expériences, l'orphelinat, les assassinats, Dino, les entraînement, la Mafia. Tout sort de ma bouche sans que je puisse m'arrêter. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dis tout ça à Kyoya. C'est juste quelqu'un qui disparaîtra de ma vie une fois ma mission terminée. Alors pourquoi j'ai cette impression que je peux lui dire mon histoire alors que même Bel n'est pas au courant ?

Je ne sais même pas si il comprend, mais quand les larmes cessent enfin de couler, le soleil est en train de se coucher. Je veux même pas savoir à quoi je ressemble. Mes yeux se posent sur le visage impassible de Kyoya, à genoux devant moi, les bras croisés. Je sais même pas pourquoi il m'a ramenée ici au lieu de me laisser dans la ruelle.

Je baisse les yeux sous le regard de Kyoya. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il va me traiter comme un monstre ?

-Tu peux toujours être mordu à mort carnivore.

-Qu...commençai-je en relevant le regard sur lui.

-Mais pour avoir brisé la paix de Namimori, je vais devoir les mordre à mort.

Est-ce que c'est sa façon de me dire _« t'es quand même un être humain » _et _« je vais t'aider » _? Je suppose que oui. Kyoya et moi avons une relation bizarre après tout.

-Les membres du Comité de Discipline m'appartienne.

-Je suppose que oui...

J'esquisse un sourire en reniflant une dernière fois. Kyoya est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression de savoir pourquoi les membres du Comité lui obéissent sans discuter. Il a quelque chose qui donne l'impression que peut importe d'où tu viens ou ton passé, il t'acceptera quand même si tu fais ce qu'il dit.

Est-ce qu'on parle du même Kyoya ? Depuis quand je le vois de cette façon ?

Mais quelque part, j'ai l'impression que je peux me reposer sur lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que...

Je peux lui faire confiance.

Que je lui fais déjà confiance.

Je le connais depuis quelques mois mais je lui fais confiance. Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien.

-Kyoya, merci, soufflai-je en le regardant avec un sourire.

Pour l'une des rares fois de ma vie, c'est un vrai sourire qu'il y a sur mon visage. Un sourire de reconnaissance.

**Aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais et j'ai toujours une totale confiance en Kyoya et que en Kyoya. **

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

**Plume85: Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Luciana: Pourquoi Kyoya ?**

**Plume85: Parce qu'il est super cool.**

**Luciana: En tout cas, je ne vois pas Tsunayoshi en Decimo, après ce que j'ai vu...**

**Plume85: C'est sûr que quand il est sauvé par une fille, il a pas beaucoup de crédibilité après.**

**Luciana: Ayui-Ayone, tu parles d'un intégration ! Je me fais maltraité par un tyran et harcelé par un con de première ! Et je confirme, Kyoya est curieux à mon égard. Mais bon, vu ce qui s'est passé dans le chapitre, il y a plus grand choses à raconter. Et je vois pas en quoi Bel déteint sur moi, mais vraiment pas. C'est juste que j'ai une passion pour faire chier les gens du type de Kyoya ou Superbi. C'est tellement drôle !  
**

**Plume85: Et heureuse que les omakes t'aient plu ! Guest, même si je pense connaître ta véritable identité...**

**Luciana: Il y en a pas deux qui laissez des reviews comme elle, ou elles, ou eux...**

**Plume85: Voilà ! Donc, oui la fic touche bientôt à sa fin, plus que 2 chapitres. Mais après commencera le canon, et ça c'est intéressant ! JE devrais commencer à écrire l'arc Kokyuo aujourd'hui ou demain ! **

**Luciana: Pourquoi elle vient de dire que je revoyais Longchamps connasse d'auteur ?**

**Plume85: Mais pas maintenant, tu as du temps pour te préparer...-la voit se barrer en courant- Sinon, merci d'avoir lu le chapitre, laissez vos impressions en reviews !**

**Reborn: -apparaît d'on ne sait où- Ciaossu~.**

**Plume85: T'es pas censé être encore un Italie toi ?**

**Reborn: Ce coin ne suit en aucune logique la fiction, j'apparaît si je veux -commence à tirer sur l'auteur-.**

**Plume85: -évite tant bien que mal-**

**Mukuro: -apparaît d'on ne sait où- Kufufufu~**

**Plume85: T'as rien à foutre là t...-se fait assommer par Léon-**

**Luciana: -revient- Ciao~ -choppe Mukuro et part avec lui en courant-. **


	26. L'histoire de Kyoya

**Plume85: Salut ! Je suis de bonne humeur alors je vous mets le chapitre 26~**

**Luciana: De bonne humeur parce que l'arc Kokuyo est presque finit, donc bientôt arc Varia.**

**Plume85: C'est ça~ **

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs, elle s'excuse si il ya des OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture~**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Il y a beaucoup de monde, remarquai-je.

-Haha, c'est un festival ! Mais si tu ne voulais pas venir...

-T'inquiètes Takeshi, le coupai-je en levant les yeux sur lui, Kyoya m'avait demandé de venir pour remplir mon rôle d'assistante ou je sais pas quoi.

-Hibari et toi avez une drôle de relation ! Rigola-t-il en allant à un stand de tir.

Enfin plutôt ce jeu où on lance une balle dans des conserves vides.

-Je te le fais pas dire, affirmai-je en le regardant payer.

Je penche ma tête sur le côté en clignant des yeux trois fois d'affilé. Est-ce que Takeshi vient de faire tomber toutes les conserves avec seulement deux balles ?

-Haha !

-Je rêve...

On part, Takeshi avec des prix plein les bras, et mes yeux lorgnent sur une boite de chocolats au lait. Il le remarque et rigole.

-Je te la donne si tu veux.

-C'est vrai ? M'excitai-je comme une gosse.

Quand on me parle de nourriture, je régresse souvent mentalement. Dino l'a compris, d'où son chantage parfois, souvent. Il me manque, lui et sa face d'abruti.

-J'ai trouvé ton point faible on dirait haha !

-Tu le connais depuis que je mange des sushis, lui rappelai-je en prenant la boite.

Oh, mes petits chéris. Vous et moi allons avoir un très bon moment ensemble...

-Il y a quelque chose que tu veux faire ?

-Hein ? Fis-je en arrêtant ma contemplation des chocolats. Tu sais si il y a un stand de tir à la carabine ? Apparemment il y en a dans ce genre de truc...

-Haha, allons-y alors !

On le trouve rapidement ce stand. Je mets deux chocolats dans ma bouche et paie. Je vise et tire. La première rangée tombe avec effet dominos. Celui qui s'occupe du stand a la bouche grande ouverte et sa mâchoire touche presque par terre quand les deux autres rangées subissent le même sort que la première. Je me tourne vers Takeshi avec un énorme sourire fier. Lui semble un peu penaud mais se reprend avec son fameux rire.

-J'ai gagné~, minaudai-je en regardant le teneur du stand.

Je repars avec Takeshi, un énorme lapin en peluche bleu dans les bras. Mon visage est enfoui dans son cou douillet et mes bras le serrent contre moi, la boite de chocolats contre son ventre.

-Et maintenant ? M'interrogea Takeshi.

-Il y a d'autres choses que vous japonais faites pendant ce genre de festival ? Répliquai-je d'une voix étouffée par le lapin.

-Hum...il y a toujours la pêche du poisson rouge à l'épuisette ?

-C'est pas ce truc où l'épuisette craque tout le temps dans les animes ?

-Si haha !

C'est comme ça que je me retrouve avec ma onzième épuisette et des poissons rouges me narguant avec un Takeshi hilare.

-C'est truqué, déclarai-je en faisant un câlin à mon lapin à côté du stand.

-Vraiment ?

J'ouvre grand la bouche en voyant Takeshi réussir du premier coup. Comment ?

-Haha, c'était pas si dur !

-Comment t'as fait ?! C'est quoi le truc ?! M'exclamai-je en lâchant mon lapin pour l'agripper par son haut. Dis moi !

Il rigole de mon comportement, encore une fois. Je le regarde et un sourire s'esquisse sur mes lèvres, puis un petit rire s'échappa de ma gorge. L'attitude désinvolte de Takeshi est contagieuse car je me retrouve vite en train de rire comme lui, sans savoir pourquoi.

Depuis quand n'ai-je pas ris comme ça ?

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Muffin muffin~.

Je prends une grande bouffée d'air mélangé à l'odeur de mes muffins qui sortent tout juste du four. M'en fous qu'on soit en été, les muffins c'est pour toute l'année. D'un certain côté, c'est l'un des deux seuls trucs que je sais faire sans provoquer de catastrophes. Je mords dans l'un de mes gâteaux quand on sonne. Qui peut venir me faire chier, un dimanche surtout ? Je me traîne jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre en mâchant une autre bouchée de mon muffin. Mes sourcils se haussent d'eux-même en reconnaissant Kyoya sur mon palier.

-Patrouille, maintenant.

-Mais c'est dimanche ! Protestai-je.

-Et alors ?

-Laisse-moi me préparer, soupirai-je en allant dans ma chambre.

J'enfile les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main, à savoir un jean, débardeur et converses. Oui on est en été, et oui je mets un jean et des baskets. En ressortant de ma chambre, je passe obligatoirement devant ma cuisine pour ensuite sortir de la maison. C'est comme ça que je vois Kyoya manger mes muffins. _Mes_ muffins !

-Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ? Demandai-je, les bras croisés et mes yeux lui lançant de vrais éclairs.

-Hn.

Il passe à côté de moi en reprenant une bouchée pour me mettre les nerfs. Je le...Mais c'est qu'il a tout mangé en plus !

-Connard ! Hurlai-je en lui emboîtant le pas.

Et en esquivant accessoirement un tonfa que je rattrape.

-Je garde ça, fis-je en me mettant à sa hauteur.

Un vrai éclair passe entre nos regards.

-Hn.

-Kyoya, pourquoi je dois venir avec toi ?

-Si d'autres viennent pour toi, je pourrai tout de suite les mordre à mort.

-Quelle délicate attention venant de toi Kyo-chan, marmonnai-je.

Je pare son tonfa avec celui que j'ai toujours. Il hait tellement ce surnom. Oh, je devrais peut-être le prévenir que je vais m'absenter pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Colonnello m'avait demandé de venir tout les été à Mafia Land.

Sans m'en rendre compte, Kyoya est plusieurs mètres devant moi, ses deux tonfas en main.

-Mais comment tu fais ça merde ?! Criai-je en le rattrapant.

Il m'ignore royalement et c'est comme ça que passe l'après-midi. On finit par arriver devant le sanctuaire de Namimori. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande pourquoi Kyoya aime autant cette ville. Il y a sûrement une raison particulière derrière. Mais je m'en fiche, n'est-ce pas ?

-Kyoya, pourquoi tu tiens autant à Namimori ?

Apprendre à se taire Luciana !

-Je n'ai aucune raison de te répondre carnivore, répondit-il froidement.

De toutes les fois où il m'a parlé, c'est sûrement cette fois-ci qui a été la plus froide.

-Tu sais tout de moi, des expériences à mon frère biologique en passant par les entraînements par des bébés sadiques et la Russie. Je pense que c'est un juste retour des choses.

-Je ne t'avais rien demandé.

-Tu m'as demandé pourquoi Nick en avait après moi !

-Juste ça, pas toute ta vie.

Un sourire crispé s'affiche sur mes lèvres. Oh, il veut jouer le petit Kyoya...

-Kyoya !

J'arrête de fusiller Kyoya du regard et pose mes yeux sur l'arrivant. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années vient vers nous, un air sévère figé sur son visage. Ses yeux ronds verts scrutent Kyoya comme si c'était un moins que rien. En parlant de lui, c'est la première fois que je vois son visage exprimé une telle haine.

-Ton père est en ville, il a dit qu'il voulait te parler. _Maintenant_.

-Je suis occupé herbivore, répondit-il avec du venin dans la voix.

-Je me fiche de mettre ton rencard aux oubliettes, mais les affaires des Nishimura sont prioritaires. De plus, mon nom est Sophie ! Parle à ta belle-mère avec plus de respect !

Ok...j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que Kyoya n'est pas fan de sa belle-mère. De plus, elle est clairement étrangère. Pas seulement à cause de la couleur de ses yeux ou ses cheveux blonds, mais surtout parce qu'elle a un accent qu'elle essaie vainement de cacher. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Kyoya. Ses poings sont serrés, ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux lancent des éclairs à Sophie qui affiche un air hautain satisfait.

-Quant à toi, reprit-elle en dardant son regard sur moi, dégage de là ou tu pourrais le regretter.

-Vraiment ? Rétorquai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Toi...

-Herbivore, rentre, m'ordonna Kyoya.

Je fronce les sourcils en le regardant. Je pensais qu'on avait passé le stade du « herbivore ». Alors pourquoi ? En plus, il ne me regarde même pas.

-T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison connard, grognai-je en partant.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je sais pas qui est cette femme à part qu'elle est sa belle-mère mais Kyoya a l'air de pas l'aimer. Et réciproquement. Ça m'a tout l'air d'être un beau bordel la famille Hibari.

Mais ce qu'elle a dit cette femme avec l'accent britannique, elle a parlé des Nishimura et de leurs affaires...et en plus elle dit que je pourrais le regretter. C'est bizarre. Peut-être que Kyoya n'est pas qu'un simple Chef de Comité de Discipline d'un collège banal finalement. Ça mérité des recherches approfondis. Mais bon, c'est ma spécialité non ? Enfin, celle du CEDEF en général.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

-Plus dur que je le pensais...grognai-je en pianotant sur mon clavier.

Bordel Iemitsu, pourquoi augmenter la sécurité du réseau ? J'ai mis au moins une heure et demi au lieu des trente minutes habituelles ! Enfin, l'important c'est que j'y suis maintenant. Si ces « Nishimura » sont liés de près ou de loin à des affaires louches, c'est obligatoirement ici. Autrement je peux toujours contacter Edoardo pour lui demander. Maintenant que j'y pense ça fait un moment que j'ai pas entendu parler d'eux...Pourquoi je m'en préoccupe ?! Putain, depuis que je suis ici je me ramolli à force de traîner avec des gens sans liens avec la mafia, faut que je me reprenne. Quoique, être avec des personnes ignorantes de mon appartenance à la mafia fait du bien.

Non non, je dois pas penser à ça. La seule chose qui doit me préoccuper c'est ma vengeance, je dois pas m'attacher à une bande de collégiens sans importance qui ont une famille et des amis.

Une famille et des amis...est-ce que c'est le cas pour Kyoya aussi ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il est comme moi en fait ?

La sonnerie de mon portable me fait sursauter. C'est avec une main à l'emplacement de mon cœur que je décroche.

-A-Allo ?

-_T'as l'air bizarre Ana._

-Dino ? Demandai-je en écarquillant les yeux sans le vouloir.

-_Salut sœurette, comment c'est le Japon ? J'aimerai appeler plus souvent tu sais mais je suis débordé et puis Reborn me dit que t'es assez occupée avec ta mission. Rassure-moi, aucun garçon n'a essayé de te toucher hein ? _

-Dino...

-_Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que t'as ? _Fit-il, l'inquiétude transperçant clairement dans sa voix.

-Je veux te voir, soufflai-je en serrant le poing.

Je pourrais presque voir son visage surpris par mes paroles. Je suis pas démonstrative, enfin je peux l'être mais en faisant semblant. Montrer mes vrais sentiments est quelque chose encore d'étranger pour moi. Ça veut dire faire confiance à quelqu'un, et c'est quelque chose dont je suis incapable. Sauf avec Kyoya, même si je suis toujours sans réponses par rapport à ma totale confiance en lui.

Je déglutis malgré moi. Je me sens seule ici. J'ai l'impression d'être une ado normale alors que je n'en suis pas une. D'un côté, ça fait mal. J'aurais pu avoir une vie comme ça, qui sait ? Une mère aimante, un frère aîné avec qui je me prendrai tout le temps la tête. Pas de père, mais ça n'aurait pas été grave.

Mais alors j'aurais pas rencontré Dino, Reborn, Père, Superbi, Belphegor, Mukuro et tout les autres. D'un certain côté, j'envie la vie de Ryohei, Kyoko, même Tsunayoshi ! Mais de l'autre, je suis contente de connaître ces personnes.

Je suis perdue.

-Ça_ te ressemble pas ça,_ finit-il par dire. _Tu me manques aussi mais on va bientôt se revoir. Et je pense avoir une bonne nouvelle pour toi._

-Laquelle ?

-_Reborn m'a dit qu'il y avait des chances qu'il s'occupe de l'entraînement du Decimo._

-Ça veut dire que...

-_Que tu devrais bientôt le supporter de nouveau ? Oui._

-Je vois, chuchotai-je avec un fin sourire. Le pauvre Vongola...Bon ! Dis-je en retrouvant mon attitude habituelle. Dino, faut que je te laisse, j'ai des trucs à faire. Ciao !

-_Quoi dé..._

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir que je raccroche. Déprimer seule oui, pas quand il y a quelqu'un autour ! Bon, les Nishimura...

Je trouve rapidement ce nom et ouvre le fichier leur correspondant. Famille de Yakuza, l'une des plus influente du Japon...relation tendue avec les Vongola...le chef de la Famille se nomme Hide Nishimura, apparemment sans enfants, marié à une femme nommé Sophie Gates depuis longtemps, une femme galloise.

Mais cette Sophie a dit qu'elle était la belle-mère de Kyoya, et c'est aussi la femme de ce Hide Nishimura. Donc Kyoya serait...

-Son fils illégitime, fit une voix derrière moi, qui me fit sursauter.

Je dégaine mon arme, me tourne d'un mouvement brusque et le pointe sur le nouvel arrivant. Nouvel arrivant qui ne cligne même pas les yeux devant mon flingue pointer entre ses deux yeux. En même temps, c'est dur que surprendre Kyoya.

-Tu connais le concept de sonner ou toquer avant d'entrer chez quelqu'un ? Lui demandai-je en rangeant mon arme. Répond pas, question rhétorique.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de répondre carnivore.

-De toute façon, c'est pas l'important pour le moment.

Je me rassois sur ma chaise et la tourne vers lui, les jambes et bras croisés. Mon regard s'accroche au sien. Il va tout me dire, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il est là, au milieu de la nuit, non ?

-Il a trompé sa femme avec ma mère, elle est tombée enceinte et est partie pour revenir vivre ici.

-Et où est-ce qu'elle est ?

-Morte. Il l'a fait assassinée il y a cinq ans.

-Oh.

Je vais pas dire que je suis désolé, je vais pas le prendre en pitié. Parce qu'il est comme moi et qu'il veut tout sauf ça.

-Et après ?

-Il a voulu me prendre pour que je devienne son héritier.

-Mais tu es là.

-Je suis resté parce qu'il voulait en plus abandonner Namimori qui faisait partie de son territoire au plus offrant parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler le nombre de yakuza qui augmentait. Je ne voulais pas laisser Namimori comme ça.

-Pour ta mère ?

-Elle aimait Namimori, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux. Je suis resté ici en convainquant Hide.

-Et t'es devenu le chef du Comité de Discipline et t'as commencé à botter le cul à tous les méchants, terminai-je avec un rictus en coin. Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as parlé de ton passé ? Répliqua-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

Je ferme les yeux. Venant de lui, c'est beaucoup. Ça veut sûrement dire qu'il me fait confiance aussi.

-On est vraiment pareil hein ? Sinon tu ne m'appellerait pas carnivore, je me trompe ?

Il ne dit rien et se contente de me regarder. Je me lève subitement et me place devant lui, toujours les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Tu veux pas devenir l'héritier, c'est noté. Compte sur moi pour les défoncer si il faut.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour mordre des gens à mort carnivore, grogna-t-il en sortant ses tonfa.

-C'est pas pour toi, cette blondasse m'a menacé sans savoir à qui elle avait à faire. Je vais pas laisser passer ça aussi facilement, dis-je d'une voix sombre.

Oh oui, cette _Sophie_ allait regretter de m'avoir menacé. Elle n'a aucune idée qu'elle vient de menacer une fille qui a fait des missions avec la Varia et qui en est ressortie indemne. Elle va le _regretter_ amèrement.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

**Plume85: Tadaa~ j'espère que l'histoire de Kyoya vous a plu. Vu que dans le manga c'est jamais dit clairement, je l'ai inventé. Mais soyons honnête, on sait tous que Kyoya est impliqué dans les yakuzas u_u**

**Luciana: Elle m'a menacé.**

**Plume85: Et ?**

**Luciana: Elle _m'_a menacé.**

**Plume85: Bref. Himutsu-chan, quand j'ai vu la taille de ta review, j'ai un peu-beaucoup halluciné x). Pour le moment, Luciana bat Kyoya. Mais pour combien de temps ? Après tout c'est Hibari. Et je suis contente que les omakes t'aient plu ^^. Et pour les duos Luciana/Reborn...ben on va dire que -spoil- peut-être Dino va regretter de venir à Namimori quand il rencontrera Tsuna.  
**

**Luciana: Nick est un bâtard. Il me fait passer pour une faible, devant Kyoya.**

**Plume85: Oui oui. Et bien sûr, sachant ce que Nick a dit, ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'on le verra ^^. **

**Luciana: Et je défend pas la vierge et les enfants putain. J'aime pas le harcèlement u_u. J'ai littéralement traîné Tsunayoshi sur le sol après tout. ET ARRETEZ DE DIRE QUE JE SUIS INFLUENCE ! J'ai toujours été sadique, merde, j'ai pas eu besoin de Bel pour ça ! Et je suis pas comme Kyoya, je fais juste mon boulot, comme ça je peux défoncer des déchets sans rendre de compte ! Et je suis pas gentille comme Kyoko ! Et je ne dirai rien à Bel, démerde-toi ! -se casse les mains dans les poches-.**

**Plume85: Je vous jure, les ados de quinze ans de nos jours... Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, laissez des reviews et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, qui sera le dernier. Ciao~.**


	27. La folie en moi

**Plume85: Salut. Voici donc le dernier chapitre. Que d'émotions...**

**Lucian: Mouais...vous m'avez espionner pendant toute ma vie quoi.**

**Plume85: -l'ignore- Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, les OCs sont à moi. Je m'excuse pour les OCCs. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vosus plaira et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

J'avais oublié à quel point Colonnello était un tyran. Normal quand on y pense, Lal était son instructeur. Le truc, c'est que même si je sens pas la douleur, j'ai l'impression de sentir toutes mes courbatures. En plus je vous raconte pas comment il m'a gueulé dessus quand il s'est rendu compte que je m'entraînais plus autant qu'avant.

Enfin, je suis bien heureuse que ces deux semaines soient terminées. Je crois que c'est la première fois de toute ma vie que je suis heureuse de retrouver mon lit à Namimori. Il est pas aussi confortable que de mon lit chez moi, mon vrai chez moi, mais je m'en contente.

En attendant, c'est la rentrée dans deux semaines, il faudrait peut-être que je m'active pour la recherche de Gardiens. Un soupir franchit mes lèvres. A par Kyoya, je ne vois pas. Peut-être Ryohei et Takeshi, mais est-ce que je peux les impliquer dans ce monde qu'est la mafia ? Oh, et depuis quand ça me fait quelque chose d'impliquer les gens dans la mafia ? Depuis quand ça me fait quelque chose de détruire la vie des autres ? Je hais ce sentiment, celui qui se soucie des autres. Bordel, je n'ai pas à être comme ça pour des gens que j'oublierai une fois ma mission terminée.

Pourquoi il faut que ma conscience me rappelle à l'ordre maintenant ?

-Carnivore.

J'ouvre les yeux pour remarquer Kyoya me fixer depuis son bureau. Même si c'est toujours les vacances, Kyoya étant un amoureux de ce collège, vient tous les jours, et il m'a forcé à venir. Vous vous rendez-compte qu'il a commencé à me frapper alors que j'étais toujours dans mon lit ? Ce n'est pas humain !

Enfin, je bascule ma tête en arrière pour le regarder. J'étais bien moi, allongée sur le canapé de la salle de réception, écouteurs dans les oreilles à me dire que j'avais finalement une conscience. Qui marche vraiment quand elle veut mais bon ça compte quand même.

-Si ?

-Trie, m'ordonna-t-il en me montrant une pile de papiers au pied de son bureau.

Est-ce qu'il y en a vraiment autant ou bien il veut me faire chier ? Le connaissant, j'ai vraiment un doute. Je soupire et me relève du sofa pour y retomber immédiatement. La salle tourne drôlement. Je me mets à tousser beaucoup et violemment, à m'en arracher la gorge presque. Ce phénomène...m'est étrangement familier...J'écarquille les yeux en sentant un goût métallique dans ma bouche.

-Et merde...grognai-je pendant ma quinte de toux.

-Oi, me fit Kyoya à présent à côté de moi.

Je parviens à lever les yeux sur lui pour le voir me tendre un mouchoir. Je m'en empare et le mets devant ma bouche. Je tousse encore et encore du sang. Rien en six ans et voilà que maintenant, je fais une autre crise. Mais pourquoi devant Kyoya ?

Ma toux s'arrête au bout de plusieurs minutes. Si je me souviens bien, après la toux, je m'étais évanouie...

-Carnivore, me parvint la voix lointaine de Kyoya.

Mes paupières se ferment d'elles-mêmes.

Je suis encore dans cette clairière. Seule. Mais si auparavant cet endroit semblait être plongé dans un printemps éternel, maintenant le jaune de l'herbe me fait dire que c'est l'été. Bizarre. Et puis en plus, je suis seule, Mukuro n'est pas là, alors comment j'ai pu accéder à cet endroit de mon esprit ?

-Déchet.

Je lève les yeux, interloquée, pour tomber sur...moi. Moi il y a deux ans, après la Russie.

-A quoi tu pense ?! Me hurla-t-elle en empoignant le col de mon pull.

-Mais...

-Plus de liens, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas là-dedans ?! Putain, déjà que se soucier de Superbi ou Dino est chiant et me bloque, il faut qu'en plus tu fasse ta sentimentale et que tu t'attaches à ce Kyoya ou même à l'autre con qui pense qu'au baseball !

-T'es qui merde ?! M'écriai-je en me dégageant avec un coup de pied dans son ventre.

-Qui je suis ? Répéta-t-elle en regardant le sol. Qui je suis ?!

Elle se met à rire, un rire de folle. Est-ce que c'est l'une de mes facettes ?

-Je suis toi, je suis « La Morte Innocente ». La toi qui tue tout ceux sur son chemin sans regrets et qui se fout des gens. Je suis celle qui s'est entièrement éveillée quand tu as décidé de cesser de tisser des liens avec les autres car elle jugeait ça inutile. Apparemment tu n'as pas tenu parole longtemps.

-Je ne me suis pas attachée à ces gamins, niai-je en fronçant les sourcils, voyant où elle voulait en venir.

-Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu détestais le mensonge par-dessus tout, et maintenant tu me mens ? Tu te mens à toi même ?!

-Je ne mens pas ! M'époumonai-je. Je me fous de ces gamins !

-Arrête de mentir ! Tu as tout déballé à Kyoya, tu lui fais _confiance _! La confiance n'a jamais été dans notre vocabulaire, tu ne fais même pas confiance à ton propre frère ou meilleur ami mais lui, tu le connais depuis six mois et ça y est, tu lui déballe toute ta vie ! Ça prouve que tu tiens à lui !

-D'accord ! Peut-être que je me suis attachée à Kyoya, et alors ?! C'est une seule personne !

-D'abord c'est une, commença-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi à pas de félins, après c'est deux, puis trois, puis bientôt tout le monde saura notre histoire ! Et il ne seront pas comme Dino qui est trop gentil, ou Kyoya qui en connaît long sur les yakuzas mais pas la mafia ! A ton avis, Superbi et Belphegor, et même Xanxus si un jour tu le rencontre, ils te verront comment si ils le savaient ?

-Je...

-Faible. Tu seras une faible pour eux, me susurra-t-elle en mettant l'une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Et un monstre en plus de ça. C'est ce que sont tous les enfants ayant été expérimentés par les Estraneo pour le reste de la Mafia. Nous sommes que des moins que rien pour eux, bon à jeter.

-Qui es-tu ? Demandai-je faiblement en tombant à genoux.

-La partie la plus sombre de toi, me répondit-elle en me tournant autour, me dévisageant de la tête aux pieds. Celle qui dit à voix haute ce que tu redoute le plus au fond de toi : le rejet de ces gens qui font partis de ta vie maintenant. Tu peux aussi me considérer comme la partie de toi qui déteste la Mafia, pas seulement une personne. Je suis celle qui aurait accepté sans hésitation la proposition de Mukuro pour détruire la Mafia et qui aurait trahit Dino sans remords. Je suis celle que tu serais certainement devenue sans Dino.

Elle s'agenouille en face de moi et passe deux doigts sous mon menton pour me redresser la tête. Mon regard rougeoyant, complètement perdu est plongé dans le même, mais rempli de haine, de froideur et de détermination. C'est ce que j'aurai pu devenir sans Dino...c'est ce que je serais sans Dino.

-Je suis celle qui est apparu pour la première fois à l'orphelinat à cause de ce gamin, puis ensuite qui a massacré ce Giegue.

-Mais je...

-...ne regrette pas ça ? Comme quoi une partie de moi est déjà profondément ancrée en toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas Luciana, continua-t-elle en caressant ma joue, je ne vais pas t'empêcher de créer des liens, même si ça m'horripile au plus haut point.

-Vraiment ? Fis-je sans conviction.

-Vraiment. Par contre, rien ne dit que je ne les tue pas si jamais je venais à reprendre possession de ton corps dans un moment de faiblesse.

Sans le vouloir, tout mon être se raidit à l'entente de cette phrase. C'est une blague, qu'est-ce qui est en train de m'arriver ?

-Après tout, reprit-elle en souriant innocemment, tu ne peux pas me tenir responsable pour ce qui pourrait arriver. C'est dans ma nature, tu sais, « la raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleur » comme on dit. Bien sûr, après ce serait sur toi que le blâme retomberait.

-Je te laisserai pas faire.

-Ne mens pas~. Tu sais bien que c'est plus facile de me laisser faire. Quand le temps viendra, je ferai surface.

Elle met sa bouche à quelques centimètres de mon oreille. Je la sens respirer et mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Est-ce que c'est...de la peur ?

-Tu ne pourras rien faire, à par regarder tes ennemis, tes alliés et ta famille tomber, _de ta main_.

Et tout devient noir.

Je sens un rayon chaud sur mon nez, qui me fait renifler. Mes paupières papillonnent et mes yeux s'habituent enfin à la lumière. La salle de réception. Et d'après la lumière orangée de la pièce, on est sûrement en fin de journée.

-Combien de temps ? Demandai-je en soupirant.

-Cinq heures, me répondit la voix grave de Kyoya.

Je me redresse et me tourne vers lui, un air fatigué et perturbé sur le visage. Le sien reflète la même chose que d'habitude, une indifférence totale et un air hautain.

-C'est ça, ta maladie ? Finit-il par me demander.

-Oui. Je n'avais pas eu ce genre de crises depuis six ans. Apparemment, ça revient en force maintenant, ironisai-je en essayant de me remonter mon propre morale.

Ce qui c'est passé dans mon esprit...Est-ce que c'est ce que vit Bel quand _Prince The Reaper_ prend le contrôle ?

-Dis Kyoya...

-Hn.

-Après tout ce que je t'ai dit sur moi, tu penses que je suis un monstre ? L'interrogeai-je de but en blanc.

Son stylo, qui n'arrêtait pas de griffonner sur une feuille, s'arrête brusquement. Je sens ses yeux aciers braqués sur moi tandis que je suis incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi cette question digne d'un herbivore ?

-Juste que...non rien, laisse tomber, soufflai-je en rapprochant mes genoux de ma poitrine.

Le silence emplit la pièce, les secondes ont l'air de prendre leur temps pour passer.

-Tu es un carnivore.

-Et alors ?

-Je suis un carnivore aussi.

-C'est ta façon de dire qu'on est pareil toi et moi ? Fis-je d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

-Pourquoi cette question ? Réitéra-t-il en m'ignorant.

-Je crois que je suis schizophrène, lâchai-je en me tournant de façon à poser mes pieds sur le sol.

J'entends la chaise faire du bruit sous son poids. Il a dû se remettre pour plus de confort. Sûrement un signe pour que je continu.

-Pendant que j'étais inconsciente, je me suis retrouvé face à moi-même, mais pas totalement. Elle...enfin je...ça a dit des choses qui me font douter du contrôle que j'ai sur mon propre corps. C'est sûrement confus mais...enfin, Kyoya, fais moi une promesse.

Je me lève, me mets face à son bureau et pose mes mains dessus, de façon à ce que mes yeux soient plantés dans les siens et qu'il voit que je pense vraiment ce qui va sortir de ma bouche.

-Si jamais je venais à perdre le contrôle, à laisser la place à « La Morte Innocente », je veux que tu me promette Kyoya, continuai-je avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Je veux que tu me promette de ne pas me laisser faire.

-Ce qui veut dire ? Me demanda-t-il sombrement, sûrement qu'il voulait me l'entendre dire.

-Si une situation comme celle-ci venait à arriver, je veux que tu me tues. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça Kyoya ?

Il se contente de me regarder puis finit par se lever de sa chaise. Il fait le tour de son bureau et s'arrête à côté de moi, la main levée et ouverte. Un sourire reconnaissant apparaît sur mon visage quand ma main prend la sienne pour la serrer et sceller cette promesse. Kyoya ne dit peut-être pas les choses clairement, mais ses actions parlent pour lui. Lentement, je me blottis contre lui, mes bras autour de sa taille. Oui, je fais un câlin au grand, méchant et terriblement redouté Hibari Kyoya, futur Gardien du Nuage du Vongola Decimo, d'une manière ou d'une autre il le sera, sans me faire virer à coup de tonfa. Bon, ses bras sont le long de corps, mais venant de lui, ne pas me repousser, c'est déjà quelque chose.

Enfin, il a tenu dix secondes avant de me donner son célèbre coup de tonfa dans le nez, on fait des progrès non ?

-Pourquoi le nez Kyo-chan ? Gémis-je en retrouvant mon attitude habituelle.

-Hors de ma vue carnivore, grogna-t-il en relâchant son aura démoniaque.

-Oui oui, lui répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie mais en m'y arrêtant. Au fait Kyoya, si jamais tu venais à me réveiller encore une fois de la façon dont tu l'as fait ce matin...

Je me tourne vers lui, une immense sourire innocent aux lèvres.

-Je m'occuperai personnellement de te botter le cul~.

Je pars en fermant la porte derrière, ignorant royalement le bruit, à présent familier, d'un tonfa se cognant violemment avec une porte. C'est tout moi ça, passer d'un moment sérieux pour ensuite me foutre de la gueule de mon interlocuteur pour montrer que ça ne me touche pas vraiment.

Je pense que c'est l'heure d'appeler Bel. Rien de mieux qu'un schizophrène pour avoir des renseignements, et savoir si je le suis vraiment.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

Pourquoi est-ce que les cours devaient reprendre hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois de nouveau me lever plus tôt que tous les autres collégiens parce que je fais parti de ce foutu Comité ? Pourquoi j'ai accepté la proposition de Kyoya, hein ?

C'est sur ces charmantes pensées et les sorts vaudou que je lançais mentalement à Kyoya que j'arrive au collège. Mais j'ai pas envie de bosser maintenant.

-Ana-chan !

Je me tourne vers la voix pour voir le visage souriant de Takeshi, qui a un sac de sport sous le bras.

-Hey, entraînement matinal ?

-Ouais, je vais sûrement encore dormir en cours haha !

-Heureusement que le baseball est là pour rattraper te notes hein ? Me moquai-je en croisant mes bras sur la poitrine.

-C'est ça, affirma-t-il avec un sourire gêné aux lèvres. D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas être avec Hi...

-Et si je te regardais t'entraîner ? Proposai-je en claquant mes mains ensemble, ignorant sa dernière phrase. Je t'ai vu gagner ce match la semaine dernière, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu t'entraîner.

-Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller hein, devina-t-il en me suivant.

-Exactement !

Est-ce que Kyoya aurait l'idée de me chercher ici ? Pourquoi il me chercherait de toutes façons ? Quand il me verra, il m'enverra son tonfa dans le nez et basta.

Bon, autant être honnête, les regarder s'entraîner c'est chiant. Si au moins quelques uns voulaient bien enlever leur tee-shirt ! Quoi, je suis une ado de quinze ans, faut bien que mes hormones entrent en jeu à un moment, non ? Je sors un livre de mon sac et commence à le lire. Oui, je suis cultivée et j'aime lire, surpris ?

-Ana-chan ! Attention !

Je ferme mon livre et l'utilise pour renvoyer la balle qui arrivait à toute vitesse sur moi. Hey, on a la classe ou on l'a pas. Je range mon livre, que j'ai pu lire que peu de temps et descend au niveau du terrain.

-Entraînement terminé, vous avez cours dans quinze minutes. Soyez pas en retard, sinon c'est sur moi que ça retombera ! Leur lançai-je à tous en partant vers leur entraîneur.

Pendant qu'ils vont tous se changer, j'échange deux trois mots avec leur coach sur les prochains matchs. Oui, c'est mon job aussi en tant que membre de Comité de Discipline de me tenir informer des activités extra-scolaires et où ils en étaient par rapport aux tournois auxquels ils pouvaient participer pour après faire un rapport à Kyoya. C'est donc à cinq minutes de la sonnerie que je me fais embarquer par Takeshi pour aller en cours, lui toujours en tenue et batte à l'épaule. Sauf que quand on passe devant le portail, j'aurais dû m'arrêter et partir très loin en voyant Kyoya arriver au loin. Au lieu de ça, Takeshi doit rattraper un deuxième année, le chef du club de Kendo il me semble, Mochida. Je hausse un sourcil et tourne mon regard au grillage pour découvrir Tsunayoshi, en caleçon, déclarer sa flamme à Kyoko.

-SASAGAWA KYOKO, SORS AVEC MOI S'IL-TE-PLAIT !

Oh, il a même une flamme sur le front.

Attends...une flamme sur le front...en sous-vêtement...Je tique de l'œil en sentant une présence que je n'avais pas senti depuis plusieurs mois. Ma tête se tourne mécaniquement vers l'arbre à côté du grillage pour voir une bébé avec un fedora caresser distraitement un caméléon en me regardant avec un rictus.

Je tourne de nouveau mon regard vers Tsunayoshi qui vient de se faire frapper par Mochida pour avoir fait fuir Kyoko. Il se fait même traiter de pervers. Je coule un regard blasé à Reborn, puis à Tsunayoshi et laisse mon visage tomber dans ma main.

Je sens que les jours normaux dans cette ville sont terminés.

* * *

**_кровь_**

* * *

**Plume85: Voilà. C'était le dernier chapitre de "Gamma di Furia".**

**Luciana: On répond une dernière fois aux reviews, ok ? **

**Plume85: JuriiGothic, Reborn n'est pas Franck Morose, mais je sais qui ça pourrait être...-envoie un regard appuyé à Luciana-**

**Luciana: -sifflote en regardant le plafond- **

**Reborn: -lui atterrit sur la tête- Tu vas le regretter.**

**Dino: -arrive en courant- Reborn, arrête !**

**Luciana: Himutsu-chan, le lapin est dans ma chambre, les chocolats étaient en fait dégueulasse, donc no classements. Je sais cuisiner des muffins, des pains à la viande comme Fon, des pizzas surgelés. Et en catastrophe, une fois j'ai mis le feu en me faisant cuir un steak.**

**Belphegor: Comment tu peux faire ça ? **

**Luciana: Ça cuisait pas assez vite alors j'ai utilisé ma Flamme mais il y a eu le feu ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

**Belphegor: Je m'ennuyais~**

**Luciana: Mouais...il restait peut-être une dizaine de muffins avant que ce con de Kyo...-se fait couper par un tonfa dans le nez-**

**Kyoya: Carnivore, tais-toi.**

**Ryohei: C'EST TELLEMENT EXTRÊME !**

**Plume85: J'espère que t'es pas trop déçu de pas avoir vu ce qui s'est passé à Mafia Land, mais je savais juste pas quoi écrire ._. Et puis...-chuchote- on ne sauras pas ce qui s'est passé entre 18 et 69 vu que j'ai terminé d'écrire l'arc Kokuyo et que voilà quoi...**

**Fon: -arrive en soupirant- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit pour que Himutsu-san te dise de tourner ta langue 7 fois ?**

**Luciana: Mais rien ! Et c'est quoi ce rassemblement ?! Et je veux buter cette garce parce qu'elle m'a menacé, pas à cause de Kyoya. Et pourquoi toi et l'auteur vous parlez toujours avec des nombres et des lettres ?! On comprend rien nous ! Mais je sais très bien que je suis mignonne.**

**Kyoya: Carnivore...**

**Luciana: Ouais ?**

**Kyoya: L'herbivore a sous-entendu une relation entre nous. **

**Luciana: Je sais.**

**Kyoya:...**

**Luciana:...**

**Ryohei: EXTRÊME !**

**Mukuro: -dans un coin de la pièce- Kufufu~**

**Luciana: Je la coince, tu l'achèves -part de son côté, comme Kyoya-**

**Colonnello: -renifle, les bras croisés- Tu es dans la merde.**

**Belphegor: De quel grenouille tu parles ? -sort ses couteaux- Ushishi~ paysan, tu as intérêt à avoir une excuse.**

**Dino: Et dans dix ans, ma sœur ne sera pas mariée ! Jamais ! **

**Reborn: -le frappe- La ferme Dinul !**

**Plume85: Enfin...merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction, de l'avoir apprécié j'espère, autant que moi j'ai apprécié l'écrire. Je remercie ceux qui ont laissé des reviews adorables. Ceux qui sont peut-être là depuis "La Neige du Ciel" ou ceux qui sont là depuis peu de temps. Mais la suite, en canon cette fois, sera dans ma nouvelle fiction "Redenzione". J'espère que vous suivrez, le premier chapitre arrive ce week-end.**

**Merci encore, et ciao~**

**Superbi: VOIIIII POURQUOI ON M'A OUBLIE ?!**


End file.
